Beacon Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: What do you get when you give Jaune bloodthirsty, sociopathic and all around perverted traits? Add in some troll qualities and pretty sad no life aspects. Strong Jaune. Eventual Harem.
1. Sunshine at Beacon

Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did, I'd add more guys, or make the current males more badass. Like Jesus Rooster Teeth, did you not think about the repercussions of having the series predominately run by women? I'm not sexist or homophobic, but really Rooster Teeth? The amount of Yuri is just… and the amount of Jaune harems is… wow. Of course, I might be a hypocrite with his fanfic…

Jaune Arc was afraid.

Now normally, he wouldn't be afraid of anything, since he'd just stab it.

"Hehe… stabbing. Great idea, maybe I can stab the giant metal death trap! That might solve something." Jaune thought to himself.

"Maybe I can just hang onto the wings. It'd be just like riding a roller coaster… only 3,000 feet in the air… for 2 hours straight… and with no seats… or air for that matter…" Jaune pondered.

He was actually considering jumping onto the wings when the dust plane began to board its passengers.

Sighing at his options, he walked into the death trap with his belongings and sat in an empty seat.

Looking around, he tried to get a bearings on who his future classmates might be.

"A little red riding reaper… a white princess rich girl… a cliché sexy blonde chick… a big guy with a probably even bigger ego…" Jaune noted.

He was thinking about finding someone to sit next to and talk to when the dust engines started roaring and his instincts smacked him in the face.

"OH, DUST! It's starting! What do I do?!" He yelled in his head.

He looked at what he had on hand.

1 pack of mints, 1 family heirloom, a collapsible shield and a book he was planning to read, believing that his transportation would be something simpler, like an 8 hour car ride or a 16 hour walk.

Then he had an idea. An idea that can be argued on whether or not it was good, but it was still an idea!

Jaune set an alarm on his watch to 2 hours and stared at his collapsed shield, before opening it up.

Ignoring all the people around him, wondering why he was opening his shield up in the plane, he knocked himself out right on the spot.

**2 hours later**…

Jaune was woken up by his watch playing what was on his music player. For some reason, out of all the songs on his playlist, the shuffled song he got was "Walking on Sunshine".

Jaune groaned as he looked around.

"Maybe knocking yourself out in public doesn't make a good impression" Jaune thought to himself.

But he didn't care. He managed to blaze past through the horrid 2 hours as the dust plane touched down.

Sighing to himself, he collapsed his shield and turned off his alarm.

"Dust, why did I download this song?" Jaune asked himself as he got his stuff and walked past all the people whispering about him.

Rubbing where he hit himself, he noticed that little red reaper getting ditched by the cliché blonde.

"They can't be friends, otherwise she would've brought her with her… cousins?" Jaune thought.

What happened next was something to remember.

In her dazed state, the little red reaper bumped into the white princess and got a tongue lashing.

This would've been nothing, until she sneezed… and exploded.

Jaune had to keep his hand to his mouth to keep from giggling from this incident.

Who has ever heard of an explosion caused via sneezing?

The white princess left the little red reaper and Jaune had to clutch his chest.

She looked like a kicked puppy. Even a socially awkward and insensitive person like himself can't help but fall to the kawaiiness.

Jaune walked over to the little red reaper and extended his hand out, smiling.

"Hey there, need help?" Jaune asked with warmth.

The Little Red Reaper looked at his hand and smiled, taking it.

Maybe this was his first step to making a friend. She did just explode after all, maybe she had some pyromaniac tendencies?

"Hey aren't you that guy who knocked himself out on the dust plane?" She asked.

Out of reflex, he let go of her hand and she fell on her butt. Even though it was purely out of reflex, he still didn't feel all too bad about what he did, but he still helped her up again.

"Sorry, reflex." He apologized. "You know, when someone helps you up, you don't ask them something like that. A "hello" or a "thanks, my name's …." Would've done much better." He said dryly.

The red loli pouted and flailed her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not good with people." She stated and looked down.

Jaune had to focus on his manly side so he wouldn't hug the sad, pouting red loli.

"That's okay… I'm not so good with people either, so guess we found something in common." Jaune said smiling.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?" She said looking back up at him.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said with a bright smile.

"Do they really?" The now named Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged. "There's no reason to hate it, right?"

Ruby didn't argue with that logic. "Well it's a better name than Sunshine." She said offhandedly.

Jaune stopped suddenly, much to a confused Ruby.

"Sunshine?" He asked, with a hint of darkness in his tone.

"Oh! Um, yeah! That's the name that came up to our mind after you woke up and you had that song playing… and you know?" She said innocently.

Jaune sighed. Great! He had a nickname. Hopefully it didn't stick. He mentally cursed at his music player and his motion sickness.

"Gee, THANKS GOD!" Jaune mentally said to the guy upstairs.

Well it can't be helped. He can't even get mad at Ruby with her adorable puppy look…

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Jaune said. Ruby looked up, glad that he didn't take too much offense to that.

"Thanks… Crater Face." He said, smirking to himself.

Ruby immediately scowled.

"That explosion was an accident!" She said, defending herself.

"I wish I could accidently make things explode via sneeze." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Well…! Um…! …" Ruby whimpered, unable to defend herself.

She looked down in depression as she couldn't say anything.

Jaune clutched his chest again.

"Ow, my heart." Jaune breathed out.

"What?" Ruby asked, back to normal.

"Nothing." Jaune said quickly.

A moment of awkward silence passed through them until Ruby decided to start a new subject. A subject in which she was practically a scholar in.

"So… I got this thing…" Ruby said, bringing out her scythe.

"Whoa, that is badass." Jaune said in mild shock. He actually saw her scythe earlier, but it looked even better up close.

"Yep~! This is my baby~! I raised her since she was nothing but scrap metal~!" Ruby chirped.

"That is really cool, I wish I had a scythe like that. Then again, I probably wouldn't know how to use one…" Jaune said.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly.

"Uhuh…..?" The Blonde Boy said, looking confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said, dumbing it down for him.

"Well why didn't you just say that? It's a lot easier for us lesser people." Jaune said.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So it's fun to use bigger words when describing weapons." She said, before looking at him with sparkling eyes.

Jaune sighed as he brought out is sword and shield.

"My weapons are this sword which does everything a normal sword would do, it's average but it's still a family heirloom." Jaune started. "And this is a shield that I can collapse at any time in case I don't feel like carrying it in its bigger form." Jaune listed.

"Oh, that's cool… no one appreciates the traditional ones anymore." Ruby said in awe.

"Says the girl with the scythe gun." Jaune said dryly.

"Hey! I made this myself! So I can say whatever!" Ruby responded.

"What? You made your own weapon? That's pretty badass." Jaune said surprised.

"Well everyone in signal made their own weapon…" Ruby said. "Wait, where are we going?"

"I thought you knew…" Jaune said.

They both looked at each other before dashing in one direction.

_Finish! That's it. Just trying my hand in this after reading so many fics. Hopefully ill update the others… and this one… ugh, my broken laptop isn't helping…_


	2. Science!

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Ozpin would be more of a troll. I want him to be the trollish headmaster that messes with his student's life, and that is what I am going to do here!**

After a few minutes of running in one direction, only to realize that it was probably the wrong direction, Jaune and Ruby eventually made it to where they needed to be.

"We made it…" Jaune said breathing a little heavily.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Ruby responded, just as tired.

"Yes Ruby, let's hope that the guy who knocked himself out on the dust plane instead of dealing with the 2 hour trip by himself, would know where to go." Jaune said blankly.

"I don't judge a book by its cover, besides, you have to have some ability as to why you're here! I was hoping that navigation was somehow one of them…" She replied.

"I wish. If I had navigation… I'd be able to find my prey more easily… huehuehue." Jaune said to himself.

"Oh, hey! There's my sister! Sorry Jaune, I have to go!" Ruby said apologetically before running towards the cliché blonde.

"That's her sister?" Jaune thought. "I can see some similarities… I mean she's 15 with a rack that la-"

His perverse train of thought was cut off by the sound of someone in pain.

He looked around to see a boy was about his height, just a tad shorter, with a ponytail to his midback, his black hair had a small streak of a fuchsia, or maybe magenta hue to it, the same color as his eyes, oddly enough.

He was currently holding a hyper active orange hair girl on his shoulders. Said girl was wrapping her legs around him and he seemed to be able to hold her weight, plus everything else they had on hand.

He watched in amusement, before realizing that he was either going to collapse from the weight or pass out from the lack of air.

Sighing, he walked over to the pair and greeted them.

"Hey there clingy girlfriend and submissive boyfriend, my name's Jaune Arc and you two are creating a scene that makes people ponder whether they should throw a chair at you or just videotape what's happening." He said casually.

The girl seemed to notice him and tackled him to the ground, sitting across his chest.

"Oh hi! My name's Nora Valkyrie, and this is Lie Ren! He's not my boyfriend, but we are friends. We came here together, well not together together, not that you're not handsome Ren, but it'd be weird since we're childhood friends, but not that I wouldn't consider you as a possibility for one, but not that I'd want to, but I would-" The now named Nora began.

Thankfully the boy in green spoke up to return the favor.

"Nora, you're scaring him, and he can't breathe right now." He said to his childhood friend.

Jaune was currently on his back, unable to breathe due to a girl on top of him.

"Oh? Sorry, I just get really excited when I meet new people, that's how I met Ren over here! When I first met him, he was all gloom and doom, but then I came in and filled his life with magic and-"Nora started again.

"Nora, I think he passed out…" The eastern boy noted.

Nora got off and jumped back to her best friends back, smiling.

"Oh sorry! I don't noti-"She once again tried to say, but her friend decided to spare both of their time.

"Nora, before you start, at least help the poor guy up." Ren disrupted her before her train of thoughts can run.

Jaune slowly got up while she was talking though. Rubbing his back he smiled with a little pain.

"Nah it's alright… who needs air when you have swag or whatever, am I right?" He said, trying to keep an upbeat tone.

Ren smirked at his answer and Nora was about to start another stream of words before they were both broken from their musings by a sound of distress.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Jaune heard Ruby's voice in the crowd.

"Is that one of your friends?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I just met her today though… She's pretty interesting, I love people who get into trouble a lot." Jaune said smiling.

"Let's trade then." Ren mused.

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!" the white haired one verbally bashed.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." the blonde one stared at Ruby in her arms.

"It was an accident." she told her sister, before turning to the heiress, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Only to be interrupted by a pamphlet waved in front of her face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

As the white haired girl, who later was addressed by Ruby as Weiss, went on a large lecture about rich people stuff, Jaune sighed and began to walk over, in case Ruby exploded again somehow.

"Sorry Ren, I need to… you know." Jaune trailed off, looking back.

"Nah, I got it, go help your friend." Ren said, all too familiar with things like these.

Jaune smiled and turned to see Ruby holding her hand out to Weiss.

"Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like blond, tall, and scraggly over there." Weiss said, pointing towards Jaune.

Jaune frowned and was about to say something, until he was cut off by a voice.

"...I'll keep this brief." Ozpin fixed his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"What an inspiring way to say "You all suck and can do a lot better."Jaune thought.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Goodwitch then said.

As soon as Goodwitch left, everyone started leaving.

**Later that day**

"Son of a Grimm, did I forget to bring my sleeping bag?" Jaune said to no one in particular as he looked around for his belongings.

Jaune didn't dwell on this too long and just decided to go to a corner to sleep in.

"Who needs sleeping bags? Walls are good enough pillows to use…" Jaune said to himself.

Jaune went to a wall near a girl reading a book, and layed his back against it to test it out.

"…I made a horrible mistake…" Jaune said to himself as he cursed his lack of sleeping items.

The girl looked up from the book she was reading when he got into her imaginary bubble and watched Jaune for a while.

Jaune was unable to notice this and began his train of thoughts.

"Hmm… this looks like a job for science." Jaune said to himself and looked at the wall.

"Now if I remember correctly, if something is heated, it'd get bigger, and the spaces between the molecules will be more spaced out, thus making it slightly softer." Jaune began.

"Now, if I were to also repeatedly hit the wall, that would also soften it up, because hitting anything will always soften it up." He continued.

This train of thought led him to repeatedly hitting the wall with random objects and burning the wall repeatedly. Whoever built this school made sure that it was pretty sturdy and fireproof.

Unfortunately they didn't make it very soundproof. The girl nearby Jaune had a hard time focusing on her book, and resisting the urge to throw the nearest object at him.

Thankfully her ability to keep calm saved him from the potential concussion and she merely looked up and spoke with a soft voice.

"Excuse me… May you please keep it down…? I'm trying to read…" She said in a sweet voice that promised pain if he did not comply with her wishes.

Jaune looked up from what he was doing.

Now a normal person would've noticed the threat in her voice, but Jaune's mind pretty much converted the threat in her voice and the sentence she said into a more shy tone. Her annoyed look mixed with her night clothing pretty much stabbed his normal thought process in the neck.

Jaune clutched his chest again and the small ignorance of what he was doing, allowed the wall that he was previously beating and burning fall out in a complete square onto him, crushing him.

The girl blinked, pondering over whether or not she should help him.

She was about to shrug it off, telling herself that he made it into this school somehow, and a wall shouldn't be able to keep him down.

Until a little girl with a tank top on got pulled over by a blonde girl with a mischievous smile.

"Hello~" The blonde girl said cheerfully.

They didn't seem to notice the lack of a wall. Good, hopefully no one will and she'll get some quiet around here.

She'll help him in the morning. Maybe. Depends on whether she feels like reading in the morning too.

_Poor Jaune. Not really. He can tank that! HE LIVES OFF OF PAIN! Not really. Anyways, so far I've let Jaune come into contact with almost all the females. So far 2 of them shot him in the heart. I don't know, Blake could be adorable, I know I think she's adorable 3. Even without her cat ears. Hopefully I'll update soon… if I ever fix my laptop… _


	3. Gendars

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did… well Jaune would still be the same tbh now that I think about it. He'd just be more of a troll or more of a smart ass. I have a soft spot for under dogs that are clever in their own ways.**

Jaune woke up to the sound of people. The only thing that wakes him when he doesn't want to, considering he never really had to wake up on time for anything unless someone in his family wants him to.

Nonetheless, he woke to the sounds of a female talking about sloths… the irony that a subject about being a sloth would wake him up.

Jaune slowly pushed the wall off of him, temporarily remembering as to why he was sleeping under one in the first place and looked up to see an orange haired female zooming around a boy clad in green with a pink streak in his hair.

He thought about it for a moment and decided to stay far away from them.

"Never again." He thought. "I'm not repeating that mistake again"

The golden haired boy backed out slowly, making sure to not even let his presence be known by the duo.

He decided to go and get himself some food. Naturally, with Beacon being a famous school, the pancakes he got weren't poisonous.

Nothing interesting really happened until he went to find his locker.

"This is a boring and dull morning for a first day at such a prestigious school…" Jaune thought numbly.

When suddenly his gendars pinged.

"There's a disturbance in the genders…" Jaune thought to himself as his natural instincts made him gravitate to the location of where 2 females were.

One was a female clad in white and a scary glint in her eyes. She seemed like a rich person, one of which he would deem as a "princess" naturally. Though she seemed like the snooty type if Jaune's experience with the "higher class" told him anything.

The other person of the female variety was beautiful if he could put words into it as simple as that. She looked like a female Spartan with assets. Jaune liked assets. She also has beautiful red hair, the color of blood… Jaune instantly took a liking of her. Of course, the lessons his Dad taught him (which were the only ones he ever truly learned beyond his basic fighting) of female interactions made him real mindful as to how to approach a female.

Real mindful as in he walked up to them without any knowledge as to what they were talking about, but pretended to know of the subject and start winging it from there.

"Yeah, I agree, that is indeed a very good idea… person…" He faked horribly.

The 2 females looked up at him with either confusion or irritation. You should be able to tell which did which.

"Um, excuse me, do you know who you are talking to?" The white haired princess typed female asked.

"A person of the female variety…" Jaune blandly answered.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"…2 people of the female variety…?" Jaune corrected himself.

The red head giggled as she spectated what was surely going to be equivalent to nuking the school.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, who graduated at the top of Sanctum" She stated to Jaune.

"Yes, because I am going to pay attention to what happens in other schools, using the time I could be using to fight people to know stuff about people I might never meet." Jaune stated dully.

Who has time to pay attention about to who was the teacher's pet in another school when you can be out attempting to crush the pride and body of other people?

"She also won the Mistral Regional Tournament 3 times in a row, a new record." The girl listed, seeing that he seems to like battle, so she switched to a topic about something he might be interested in.

"Oh, I never watch tournaments or ever really pay attention to any of them. I'd much rather be doing my own fighting than waste time paying attention to things that won't really benefit me, but hey congratulations Miss Nikos." He said to the Spartan female.

"Why thank you, it wasn't much." She said smiling.

"Oh my dust, she's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Cereal Box!" Weiss said in an outrage.

At the mention of that, Jaune snapped his fingers and pointed at Pyrrha.

"Now I remember you! I used to get that cereal all the time to get free toys and potentially give myself diabetes!" The young Arc stated.

Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand and let out a soft giggle as the unnamed girl face palmed.

"How did you even get into this school with the knowledge you have?!" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, I can fight and I know stuff like red dust makes fire. Not to mention every other question that wasn't an intellectual question was about how to fight." Jaune answered. "It's not hard to write down "You kill the Grimm by cutting its head off" in more than one way." He ended blank faced.

"With that logic, I seriously doubt that you'll be anything more than cannon fodder." The girl stated coldly.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I would be able to afford clothes on the same quality as yours, Miss High Class." Jaune said smirking.

Outraged the girl left the room, not wanting to be near the blonde for another 5 seconds.

"And thus, Jaune Arc managed to make another person rage quit for the 37th time in a row… oh yeah…" Jaune said to himself, clearly proud.

Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion as to what just occurred.

One minute she was talking about joining a team with the heiress of Schnee co., then a blonde boy comes in and annoys her until she leaves. Not to mention he seemed pretty happy about doing so.

Before the boy can leave, she stopped him for a moment, remembering what the girl said.

"Hey, I think you'd be an excellent addition to any team." She said, truly meaning it after what she witnessed.

Why not? He had a sense of humor and seems to be able to handle his own well enough.

Jaune tilted his head and looked at the Regionals winner.

"Oh, thanks." He said before smiling sadly. "Too bad I don't like working with people too much. I'm too much of a terrible person to be able to work with any team."

"What why?" Pyrrha blinked.

"Because…" Jaune said before their surroundings started to turn darker. "I like messing with people too much and the things I do will make sure that anyone who goes against me or what I do will not have fun…" Jaune said chuckling evilly.

"Naturally, my team will try to stop me from what I love to do… and they will regret it…" Jaune smiled menacingly before laughing evilly.

"…" Pyrhha stared at him for a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion. "You don't go out much do you?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm just going to go to my locker now…"

"You do that…"

**And that is the end of chapter 3. Some more character development for Jaune since everyone already knows how every other character should be. So sorry for updating so late, I don't have a laptop anymore and I have resorted to borrowing other people's laptops to do anything internet related… QQ **

**But you guys don't care as long as a chapter comes out… oh well **


	4. Yolo

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, if I did, there would be sooo much more fan service… like honestly, I am a blue blooded straight male, so naturally, I'd love fan service… not too much though, like Highschool STD's.**

"Well if this isn't surprising, I don't know what is…" Jaune thought as he stood upon the machine that would soon be catapulting him into a forest filled with monsters with no souls that would want to eat him.

"So this is how a school of hunters do initiation… In a normal high school, they would've just made you tap the bully on the back or talk to the mean hot girls." Jaune said to himself as Ozpin explained to them how they were going to get rid of them.

Jaune listened to what the headmaster said halfheartedly, before suddenly realizing.

"Um… sir? What exactly is a landing strategy?" He asked, since he had no ways to prevent himself from crashing into many trees and then painting the ground a rather ugly color.

"Why you'll be coming up with your own landing strategy of course." The Silver haired man said as he sipped his coffee uncaringly.

"Ah yes… of course… silly me… so is there a parachute or are you going to aim us to land on something soft and pillowy…?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, we are going to catapult you into a forest full of man eating monsters without a parachute or a safe way to land." The headmaster said as he started launching freshmen away.

"Gee, that's what my parents said after my first few years of being a teenager…" Jaune grumbled before seeing that Ruby girl smile sympathetically before being launched at probably 85 mph.

"Any other questions that you already know, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked smirking.

"Nope, I shall just follow in the ways of Yoloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" Jaune began before getting launched.

"I don't believe in YOLO since the cops never accept that as an answer." The headmaster stated before walking off with Glynda Goodwitch to go see what happened.

_Back to Jaune_

"On the bright side, I can tell people that I got high, without them ever knowing that all I really did was get launched into the air as a freshmen by the headmaster of my school." Jaune thought.

"Maybe now I'll become "one of the cool kids"." Jaune said, amused with himself.

Then he remembered he was in midair and gravity was being a douche to him by pulling him closer to the ground.

"Oh yeah, that was a thing." He said as he did the only thing he can do in this situation..

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Jaune said as he flailed helplessly in the sky.

Due to Jaunes limited experience of being in the air all his life, he was unable to really do anything about flying in the air where he will eventually meet the ground he loved so much with a very loud and disgusting splat.

However, there seemed to be a god, as a spear soared through the sky and caught Jaune by his hoodie, pinning him against a tree.

"Now why does this seem so familiar?" Jaune thought as he dangled.

"Hmm… a spear… I was either saved by the natives of these forest who saw me and recognized me as part of their prophecy… or a student saved me…" Jaune diagnosed.

Of course the saner version of the two happened and the red headed Spartan appeared to reclaim her spear.

"Oh hey… um…" Jaune began his thanks before forgetting her name.

Names were never really his stronger suit, since he preferred to nickname people instead of trying to remember their names and making a fool of himself.

"Miss Pumpkin?" Jaune said with a cheesy grin.

This was answered with another spear right to the side of his head, nearly nicking his ear.

"Well then, if you didn't like a nickname, you could've just told me." The young boy said while still pinned to the tree. "I mean, when I get a horrible nickname I don't try to scare people into not ever using the name again, chances are, they'll just learn that it annoys you and continue to use it until the day you die, where they'll say it one last time with a tear in their eyes and a small smile as they flashback to all the good times they had with you."

The Spartan just stared at the knight before taking her spear out.

"I'm going to assume that since there's no one around you and that it's only been around 5 minutes, that you are alone and that we are partners." Pyrrha said monotonously before smiling at our blonde. "You talk a lot, but that's alright, I hope we become good partners in the future."

Jaune stared at the Spartan for a few seconds before smiling too.

"Aw~ Gee thanks. Here I thought you already hated me in the first 30 seconds of knowing me." The Golden blonde said before smirking. "By the way, that's what she said…~"

The poor boy was met with another spear that passed by his head so fast that he was sure he heard his hear come off.

"I regret nothing…" He responded.

The Spartan who was blushing just walked through the forest as she took her spear out of the tree she pierced.

"Let's just go before I decide to put a gag in your mouth." The poor girl said, not realizing how unlucky she was to get Jaune as a partner.

"Oh, but Pyrrha~" Jaune said pouting. "We only just met and you're trying that kind of stuff with me? I know were partners, but at least buy me dinner first."

Needless to say, this was going to be a long and cruel day for the young girl as she had to go through an entire forest infested with monsters that would love to rip her and feed her to their young, while dealing with a perverted sociopathic no- life.

_**Hey, I made another chapter in under a month, WOW UNEBELIEVABLE! But yeah thanks chu for favoriting and following people 3 I don't think my fic is that great compared to other peoples, but you are still here to read mine. **_

_**Please review and all that stuff. I'm sure I can deal with some fan comments or some hate reviews. Both are entertaining. **_


	5. Strategic Planning

**Disclaimers: I don't own any part of RWBY. If I did, imagine a much larger breast size addition to every female, just for the fanservice.**

10 minutes. 10 minutes was all it took for Jaune to make Pyrrha's face as red as her hair. 10 minutes full of innuendos, which she tried to counter, but only made it much worse upon herself.

Jaune suddenly stopped her, looking straight ahead.

Pyrrha snapped out of her thoughts to see a cave ahead.

"H-huh? Do you think that the relics are in there?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

Jaune shook his head and looked at her.

"Please Pyrrha, the relic wouldn't be in a cave like that. Otherwise, we'd have seen other students here." Jaune analyzed before walking into the cave himself.

Pyrrha blinked "Wait, if the relics aren't going to be in there, why are you going in there?" She asked.

"I want to see what's in here, think of games-"

Pyrrha groaned. "Stop comparing everything to video games." She complained.

"Well if you want an actually competent reasoning, then you should let me make analogies using whatever I want. " Jaune said blankly.

"Just try to explain it without any video game references." She pleaded.

"Well, in every cave, there's always something at the end and I wanna see what is in this cave." The blonde responded slowly.

"Fine, just be careful, I don't want to find a 2nd partner, just because my first one died on the first day." She said.

"Don't worry Pumpkin Girl, I won't die, because I'm the final boss." Jaune said cackling as he walked into the cave.

Pyrrha's eye twitched as she waited.

She didn't have to wait long since in under 5 minutes, Jaune ran out, picking her up and running through the trees at a breakneck speed.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! All aboard the Nope-Nope Train all the way to Fuck that Ville" He repeatedly said over and over as Pyrrha clung on, wide eyed.

"Wait, Jaune what happened?" She asked, clueless as to what they were doing.

Then behind her she saw a giant scorpion type monster.

"…"

Naturally, she let Jaune carried her as that thing chased them down.

They eventually lost it, but that doesn't mean they weren't going to be careful.

"Why the FUCK was there a deathstalker chasing us?!" She asked reasonably.

"Well you see, someone may or may not have accidently stabbed it… 27 times… repetitively over and over I say…" He answered as if that was an answer that would not get him killed.

"I'm feeling faint… just being around you has reduced my life expectancy rates." Pyrrha said, close to just passing out and taking a break from all of this madness.

"You know, I can feel your body a lot better, carrying you like this, are you sure you want to pass out? Especially when you have such nice curves." Jaune said with an impassive voice.

Pyrrha blinked twice before flailing out of his arms, embarrassed and angry.

"And that is how you prevent a female from making you carry her for another half mile." The blonde said with a smirk.

"How about a cute little pony?" A voice can be heard up ahead.

"Sure…" Said a second voice, though not as loud.

They came towards a clearing to find that female with the very large assets (description by Jaune) and the black haired beauty he saw earlier that night.

"Hello~" The blonde said at the sight of them.

"Hey…" The other girl said, not really caring about their presence.

"Well Pyrrha, it seems I have found where the relics were, no thanks to you." Jaune said

"What?! How was getting us nearly killed by a Deathstalker helping us find the relics?!" The Redhead asked incredulously.

"You see, I purposely attacked that Death stalker so it would chase us INTO the right direction. Naturally, the Deathstalker would go towards the direction where there is an even greater population, because monsters have that uncanny ability to find greater hordes of people." Jaune said as he put on a pair of glasses.

"Needless to say it was all according to plan." The Blonde Sociopath said as he waved Pyrrhas incredulous face off. "Nothing a low class 3 time champion of a super well known and important tournament would know compared to a level 30 summoner."

Then the Deathstalker crashed into the clearing.

"and that is a Deathstalker, much better than a level 30 summoner, so I do believe that we do not have an advantage here." Jaune nodded sagely.

Then they heard a small tiny voice up ahead to see a mini grim reaper in red falling towards them.

"Look ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" She screamed as she descended upon them.

"That is a moderately attractive female falling from the sky towards me." Jaune noted as he watched.

"Oh my god, have my prayers been answered?" He asked to no one in particular. "THANK YOU CTHULHU!"

The 3 females just watched the boy talk to himself as Ruby gained pace.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, make the man go and catch the female." He said before jumping off from the tree, using it as leverage to catch her in midair and land softly on the ground, holding her bridal style.

"Hey there Red, just dropping in?" He said with a cheesy smile.

"NO! I was just catching a ride and then I jumped off" She said flailing her arms.

"Why would you leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Another voice can be heard.

Once again another female can be seen falling from the sky, under a nethermore and the Deathstalker miraculously just watched them. I mean, if you were a monster that killed humans a lot and you kept seeing more come to a certain spot, wouldn't you wait to see how much more would come? They were soulless not brainless.

Everyone looked at Jaune again.

"What's the opposite of feminism? I think I'm about to have that way of thinking with how I've only known you people for 1 day, yet you're making me do all of the physical work." He said as he set Ruby down to catch Weiss, catching her by standing still, since she seemed to have been falling slower than Ruby.

"Derailing one liner." He said blankly, since he already used his one and only pun on Ruby.

The white haired female shoved him away, quickly getting to her feet.

"U-unhand me ruffian!" She said as she noticed a giant deathstalker watching them.

"CAN EVERYTHING STOP BEING CRAZY FOR 5 SECONDS?!" Yang snapped, finally having enough of everything that happened in the span of 35 seconds.

5 seconds passed before an Ursa burst through into the clearing with an oranged hair female riding it.

The poor ursa collapsed and died as the girl hopped off of it.

"I'm sure that counts as animal abuse." The blonde said.

"Do you always have to comment on everything?" The black haired girl finally said.

"Yes I do." He answered as the orange haired girl got off the Ursa in excitement.

"Aww it died, that was so much fun though!" She said as a boy clad in green appeared.

"Please don't ever do that again, Nora." He said, looking much disheveled.

"Great now everyone is here to die together." The blonde female said sarcastically

The Deathstalker roared as if it understood that there won't be more humans coming for it to kill.

Everyone got out there weapons and watched their backs against the Nethermore and the Deathstalker.

"Any ideas anyone?" The blonde female asked as they came closer and closer.

"Hey guys, we can totally like group up and then…" Ruby began…

"And then hit it 'til it DIES!" Jaune said, grinning at the idea.

Everyone reactively kicked Jaune as they dispersed from the Deathstalker charging into it.

"Alright, here's the real plan, Red, Miss Winter, Ninja girl and Red's sister all go against the Nethermore, Red and Miss Winter seem to have ranged attacks while the ninja is obviously going to be fast enough to be able to distract it while the Blonde should have synergy with her sister, since they know eachother the best." The boy said as he put back on his glasses while everyone else avoided the attacks.

"Sounds great, now if only you helped us not die right now instead of sitting there watching!" The white haired princess shouted.

"Well I am recovering from being kicked by 7 different people with combat training." Jaune replied with a deadpan look on his face.

Eventually they split off into the groups Jaune provided and the boy himself stood there in front of the Deathstalker.

"Well, I should've thought my own plans thtough, perhaps maybe you could go easy on us since we're freshmen?" Jaune asked the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker responded with a roar as the plan unfolded.

Jaune and Ren distracted it, while Pyrrha took steady aim at the stinger. Once she cut it off, all it took was for Nora to use it to nail the deathstalker with its own stinger.

The fight itself was really… disappointing.

Enough so that Jaune complained about it the whole way back since all he got to do was dodge and piss off a giant monster while someone cut off its stinger to make it stab itself, but there were other things in life to stab.

Thankfully, Ruby and her team managed to get rid of the Nethermore.

Noone was hurt in either of the fights, which made Jaune wonder if they were really good or if Nevermores and Deathstalkers were just over rated.

**And that is chapter le numero cinco. I think. Yeah I was pretty lazy with this one in some ways. Or it seemed lazy. In all honesty the Nethermore and Deathstalker fight never impressed me since someone like Canon Jaune was able to think of a way to defeat it with a group of freshmen. Eh whatever here's your chapter and maybe ill update sooner again, CYA!**


	6. Blast Off

Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY, if I did, why would I be here on a site where no one really cares about the author until he/she stops posting for like 1 month. Speaking of chapters, here's another one that isn't centered at the request of a random person in the reviews.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Ozpin announced to everyone in the audience.

Initiation had ended and Ozpin was just annoucing the teams for the freshmen. The audience gave a loud applause.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." Ozpin continued.

The four aforementioned stood in a line, obviously proud of their achievement.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced. The amphitheater echoed with applause.

"What? I'm a leader? I knew this day would come, now time for all females of Team Juniper to wear naked aprons as their unif-"Jaune said to himself as soon as Ozpin announced him as leader of the team before being promptly sent flying courtesy of Nora.

Ozpin smiled in amusement as he watched a freshmen get sent back into the forest, except this time, it wasn't his fault.

"Something about freshmen initiation day just brings a tingle to my heart" Ozpin said to himself before announcing the last team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motioned to them.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" He announced and was met with outstanding ovation.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang hugged Ruby proudly. Blake and Weiss sighed and continued smiling. Team Juniper stood nearby clapping for their new friends.

After the ceremony, every team dragged themselves to their new dorms where they will be spending the next 4 years with people they may or may not know, regardless if they are of the same sex or not. Everyone except Jaune who took a little while longer to reach his dorm due to being sent flying by an orange haired menace to society.

Of course he wasn't really hurt due to his extensive and extreme times of being in pain (ah childhood) he did however still get tired from having to get lost in the woods, fighting off hordes of grimm and then having to realize that he DID see that tree for the 17th time and decided to go off in a different direction.

When he reached his dorm, everyone just greeted him like he came back from the store to get milk.

"Oh, hey leader" Ren said blandly as he polished his weapons.

"Took you long enough." Pyrrha said amused.

"Welcome back Jauney~!" Nora said with her natural excitement.

"That's it? An Oh hey, welcome back and took you long enough?" Jaune said with a deadpan face as he removed his battle worn armor.

"I friggin get sent flying by a battle hammer into a forest full of monsters capable of crushing my skull with their palm by my new team mates who I've barely even known for a day and have only been the leader of for 17 seconds and all I get is a welcome like I do this daily?" The blonde knight said with annoyance and anger.

"Well it was natural instinct to hit you with my hammer after we heard where your train of thought was going." Nora began as she jumped up and down the bed.

"and with your attitude and battle skills there were only 2 events that could have happened." Ren continued without looking up.

"You're too dumb to know how to die, so you'll either make it back after repeated attempts or you'll end up king of the grimm." Pyrrha said with a smile.

In truth they have been a little worried about their leader, but Ozpin assured them that he can handle himself, otherwise they wouldn't've invited him to Beacon.

Jaune however was not pleased with what he was hearing. Sure he loved slaughtering grimm and all, but between going back to dorms to play a few video games or gutting another horde of grimm, he would have chosen video games, because hey, that's how he lived life and nothing's going to change that about him now.

Sighing in defeat. Jaune just took his stuff and laid it on the only empty bed, thinking about ways to get back at his new team mates later.

First he needed a shower and to get comfortable. He'll get to learn about his team mates during the year regardless if he wanted to or not, because that's just how his luck is.

OMAKE:

Jaune got out of the shower, being the last one to take it for the first night and plopped himself onto his bed where he took out his Schneeple.

Everyone else was either knocked out or doing something actually school related, but Jaune?

Well Jaune himself was a self-admitted no life nerd of video games, manga, anime, etc. You name it.

So as Jaune logged onto his account, Ren couldn't help but look over in interest as to what he was playing.

Jaune noticing the young eastern descent teenager taking interest had a sudden idea of revenge and smirked, looking at him.

"Want to play?" He offered innocently.

Ren blinked. The game did look interesting and from what he can tell, it was pretty simple.

He already understood what to do and what the objectives were from observing Jaune and shrugged.

How hard could it be? He was bored anyways.

_2 hours later at 1 am…_

Ren was in trouble. He was in deep danger. He did not plan for this to happen. He cursed himself as he should've thought this through, but instead he went in without thinking. When he went in, he went in too deep.

"Bow chikka bow wow." Jaune said boredly as he looked through his iSchnee.

Ren's left eye twitched as he was momentarily distracted.

During this brief period of time where he wasn't paying attention he heard the cursed "You have been slain" voice from the laptop.

Ren lost his normal coolness and flipped the table and laptop over, only for Jaune to catch them and keep them in place.

"Whoa dude, Laptops are friends, not throwing projectiles." The blonde taunted.

"Fuck you! Fuck this game! Fuck everything to do with that abomination that is named Teemo!" He raged.

Yes, Ren is playing League of Legends and has gone against Satan himself.

It started off easy. Jaune gave him one of his secondary accounts so he can start off at level 30 and had enough IP to change his name. Then he looked through the champions and chose the one who suited him the most.

He chose Talon and actually managed pretty well in his first ever game in an online pvp match.

After an hour, Jaune looked up to see Ren pulling out a credit card and spoke up.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, already knowing the possible answer.

"I believe that I am good enough to be able to buy myself a skin for Talon." He said as he entered in the number.

"It's only been an hour and you only played 2 games." He responded blandly.

"Well I do believe that I have won the last 2 games pretty handily. So I have earned the right to be able to get a skin for Talon." The young Lie boy answered.

Jaune shrugged. What's it to him what other people spent their money on?

Which brings us to now.

Ren tried to instakill satan and ended up popping many mushrooms as he tried to run away.

Needless to say he was not happy with this.

Jaune sighed as Ren had already purchased more than 5,000 RP and just got into his bed to take a nap.

Hopefully his laptop will be returned tomorrow and Ren will buy his own iSchneeple.


	7. The Last Chapter of Monty Oum

Disclaimers: I haven't been able to write much due to things that happen in my life, but I am able to put this up. I was pretty depressed about Monty Oum's death and I was planning to do this right after I heard of his passing, but eh… I decided to just play games.

Jaune wore an actual suit for the funeral service. Even he was unable to keep his uncaring attitude up for this day.

Jaune looked around at everyone who gathered, Team RWBY and his own team wearing black versions of their outfits, Ozpin and Goodwitch wearing the same outfit they always do.

Unsurprisingly, it was raining today. It seems the gods cry when they have to invite one of their own to the heavens.

Jaune looked down at the floor as the people gathered around the coffin.

No one gave a notice to the criminal Roman Torchwick as he tried not to let loose a tear while he listened to the priest.

Some drill Sargent person who looked pretty tough, looked pretty disheveled being at the funeral service.

A hot girl cinder dark hair remained stoic the entire time.

An orange haired girl looked lost, as if she was a puppy who lost her owner.

A green haired girl couldn't stop crying as a boy with grayish hair kept her close to console her.

Nothing changed for Ozpin, except today he didn't have any coffee with him. He was still his annoyingly cool self as he listened.

Goodwitch was much kinder towards the students today, as she let everyone off to come here. Though people can tell she was wounded when she heard the news, as she kept holding her hand to her chest.

Professors Oobleck and Bartholomew were both silent as they occasionally wiped a tear from their eyes.

Cardin and his team had to move away, seeing as they kept crying and couldn't let everyone see them like that.

A bunnygirl brought flowers, her eyes were red from obviously a long night of crying.

The people who he guessed were her team remained calm unlike their bunny team member. Guess she makes up for the emotional parts of her team mates.

Ruby was the same, so much that Jaune had to come over and help keep her calm with his and her team.

Weiss and Blake tried to seem uncaring, but everyone can see a fair stream of tears going down both of their faces.

Yang was surprisingly the one who kept it together the best out of her entire team, she must've had experience before.

Nora was quiet for the service, uncharacteristically showing signs of sadness, as Ren just stayed far away from everyone else, what he was doing, Jaune couldn't tell.

Then there was Pyrrha who couldn't stop shaking. Like what he did for Ruby, Jaune put a hand on her shoulder and kept her in a hug, he didn't do or say anything sexual like he usually would.

Everyone elses family came, but Jaune didn't pay too much attention to them as much as he liked to since the service ended.

Everyone shared their final words and tossed their flower onto the coffin, when it was Jaunes turn he muttered a farewell, before tossing his white rose into the hole.

Then everyone around the coffin had the same thought at the same time as the hole filled.

At the same time everyone said the same words.

"Goodnight, Dad." We all said, all of us smiling as we watched him go, tears in our eyes as even the people who were previously calm and collected had to cover their eyes, wipe their eyes or just let the tears run freely.

With our farewells and us knowing he's in a better place to do a better job of watching us, we all went back to Beacon, where all of us started, criminals and hero's alike.

For today, there was no fighting, there was just the rejoice of our creation and the life that was lived by Monty Oum.


	8. Starting Off Late

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything here, if I did, I probably would've been able to buy myself a new laptop to write this on. Anyone know a way to write on a mobile and upload it to ? I could probably find a way, but I'm using my resources, i.e. you guys, to do that stuff for me. Give me a way to give you guys more content. **

Jaune woke up that morning to a beautiful sight, depending on how little you care for life, hovering above him with a frown on her face.

Jaune, having grown used to waking up to people being disappointed in him, just yawned as he stretched his arms, uncaring of the Pyrrha growing impatient. Just to see how long she'd stay silent, he dragged out his "morning routine", touching his toes, cracking his neck, cracking his knuckles, until he finally ran out of things he can do in bed to drag time on, prompting his partner to finally speak up.

"Are you done yet or would you like for me to help crack more bones in your body?" Pyrrha growled menacingly, having grown unusually angry towards the blonde.

Now Pyrrha isn't usually one to get angry, but Jaune seemed to be just infuriating enough to raise her blood pressure just enough to make her leave her comfort zone while being just below chucking a spear at him.

"Well, that would mean getting real close to me, having you put your hand on me when I just woke up, barely any clothes on, having to push real hard against m-" Jaune began casually, before being cut off by the redheaded Spartan.

"Okay, I get it! Anything I say will be used against me." Pyrrha sighed in defeat, knowing that she will just dig herself in a deeper hole if she tried to continue.

"Yeah, I'm blonde, but I'm not dumb, what's up anyways? Shouldn't I be the one creepily standing over your bed to watch you sleep, before you wake up?" The blonde knight said, curious as to her purpose for being there.

"Besides making sure we're on time, I was wondering why our new friend and team member, Ren, is in the corner on a laptop, as if he stayed up the whole night on it." She replied, waiting for an answer from the blonde haired Arc.

Blinking, he answered her with a blank expression. "Why are you asking me about what another guy does on the internet all night instead of the guy in question who's right there and was awake before me?"

"Because I know that, somehow, this is your fault." She stated bluntly.

"What? Me? I'm wounded. How would I be able to corrupt such a mentally capable young mind like Ren in only a day? It's the first day of school too! Why would you accuse me of such a horrid thing already? Pyrrha, I thought we had something special going on." Jaune said dramatically, as Pyrrha stood there, silent.

"How was I supposed to know that he'd be addicted to the game so fast? Heck, I legitly thought that he'd have more willpower than that." Jaune finally answered, knowing that bsing through this wasn't going to help his case.

"Well you need to start acting like a leader, don't corrupt the minds of your fellow team members and make sure that they are in the best health possible." She huffed, annoyed at Ren's sudden new habit, despite just having met him yesterday. She was logical enough to notice that this new habit would have a horrible effect on him over all.

"I'm sure after he makes it to level 30 and starts playing ranked matches, he'll eventually stop, lest his new hair color will be grey and pink." Jaune said, waving it off, before picking his stuff up to go and get dressed for the first day of school, ignoring Pyrrha's attempted glare (she was just too nice to be able to pull that off) while Nora was trying to get Ren's attention. Everyone seemed to be dressed except him, nothing new with his life.

_A couple of minutes later…_

Jaune thought his team would have been the strangest, just because of his own presence on the team mixed with Nora should have made a combo unmatched in terms of sheer randomness and idiocy. Not the first time he'll be wrong today, since he was at school, a place where everything seemed hell bent on making sure he doesn't have fun.

Jaune's mental battle with school aside, he was surprised to see team RWBY all crash through the door, breathing heavily as if they just ran cross country, right in the nick of time to not be late.

"It seems like my team won't be the only one that will set up a commotion in Beacon while we're here." Jaune mused.

"Honestly, they have every stereotype to fit the bill. A loli prodigy that may or may not eat a lot, an ice princess, a blonde bombshell and a dark quiet mysterious smart female." Jaune analyzed, staring at them intently.

None of them seemed to notice the focus stares at them, before they felt an aura of perverseness directed at them. The 3 older girls, instantly stopped in their tracks, stopping their explanation as to why they were late, before automatically using their respective deadly projectiles to merely graze Jaune's head. Jaune being used to this kind of thing, miraculously continued staring, as Ruby panicked, wondering what her friends were doing. God bless her soul.

The Professor, having felt and understood the stare, did not react to the potential harm coming towards Jaune's way at the time, simply asked the girls to get to their seats, so he can continue with the class.

This was going to be a long 4 years for him.

_Oh, hey, does anyone else think Red is such a jerk for barely getting on anymore due to work, not having money and not having a laptop? Me too. Like, what a loser. He should probably get sent money so that he'd stop being such a loser… hint hint. Just kidding, but there's my 4__th__ rewrite of this chapter where I initially gave up and decided to get this part over with so I can get on with things that I really want to in here._


	9. The Cat and the Knight

**Disclaimers:** **If I owned RWBY, don't you think I'd be on the Rooster Teeth website right now, instead of scrounging around this website, trying to give you guys content? Honestly, the day I do die for real and stop uploading, you all will care more about "Aw, this story is over" instead of "R.I.P. The Glitchy Red Fox of 1337ness". **

Jaune was bored.

Scratch that.

Jaune was suffering.

Why did he decide to go back to school again?

He was having such a wonderful time not going to school. Killing Grimm, attempting to tame Grimm's, tasting Grimm's and even some no-life stuff online.

So it was obvious that he'd go to a school for killing Grimm… but does adding Grimm to everything make it better?

Obviously not, evident in how he even slept through Weiss killing a boarbatusk.

Sure, he'd love to see how a girl handles some live, violent meat that wants to ram into her…

Bow Chikka Bow Wow…

But, this did not distract him enough from the teachers who just drawled on or talked about themselves, as the boredom settled in, causing a build up of raw energy, waiting to burst.

This proved to be a horrible thing as Dueling Class came up…

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Jaune yelled triumphantly, as he threw both of his arms up at the idea of not sitting down anymore.

"Yeesh, you seem to have a lot of energy, despite the last few classes you decided to fall asleep through." Yang said, sweat dropping at her fellow blonde's sudden energy.

"That was a mere battery charge for what I have decided to be the only worthwhile class for me to do something in." Jaune responded, nodding sagely at his own words.

"You seem to love fighting, Jaune or at least love the idea of violence." Blake analyzed as Team RWBY walked with Team JNPR.

"I don't love violence… I just have a healthy affection for being able to move around a lot as things try to hurt me… only for me to get even with them… then escalate it… hehehe… because real men don't stop at "getting even", no we will get back at you then make sure we multiply the damage you done to the point where we both regret it! Mostly them instead of us however." The Blonde Knight replied towards Blake's analysis.

"Something tells me to not try and prank you in a friendly way, to jump start a great friendship…" A certain little red riding hood said thoughtfully.

"Awww~ My kouhai thought she would be able to prank me~ That's so cute, I just want to pet you and see if a tail magically appears to start wagging." Jaune's weeaboo side came out.

"W-w-wha? Why would a tail magically appear from you petting me?" Ruby asked innocently.

Ren cleared his throat.

"Ahem, it seems our class is here and most of us already have our preferred weapon, except for you Jaune. Where's your sword or shield?" He asked his leader.

"Oh, truth be told, I got too lazy to even put it in a locker or have it on hand. I won't need it anyways, I have a lot of energy to let loose and I can do just fine without any weapons." Jaune said, grinning evilly.

"Seems like we're going to all be going on a 1 vs 1 standard matchup to test and see how where our levels lie." Blake stated, before looking over at Pyrrha. "Seems something you'd have an advantage to be in."

Pyrrha blinked before smiling wide. "Oh, no! Don't worry, I'm sure the instructor will stop the match before I can do any accidental crippling."

Everyone went quiet after that remark, except Nora who was trying to get Ren's attention.

"Yeah… I'm glad you're my partner and that you would NEVER hurt such a dashing young rogue, such as myself, especially since he's your loving, caring, sweet and important partner… right?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"Jaune in the span of almost 2 days, I have already felt that if you were to disappear, you'd only be mourned by the people you meet online, not to mention the fact that I already have felt the need to maim you in that time span." Pyrrha said sweetly with no trace of negative emotion on her face. "but I guess if we do get paired up against eachother, I'll be gentle and make sure not to cripple you, since we do need you to be able to walk if we want you to lead."

"I believe you are corrupting her, Jaune." Ren said blankly.

"Well, I seemed to have influenced both you and her in a negative way before the week was over… Man… I should start talking to criminals… I bet they'd become good Samaritans after being around me for 3 days." Jaune sighed as they entered their class.

* * *

"What is this?" Jaune said, as he looked at his current opponent, Blake, who had 3 other copies of her surrounding him.

"I just wanted to have a peaceful 1 on 1 time with someone and I got a girl. Now, I'm not one to complain, since that means getting up close and personal, but then she goes and makes 3 more copies of herself who are about to come and try to kick my ass." Jaune said to no one in particular.

"I feel like this has been done in something I've read before, but unlike what I've read, she isn't going to get naked and I'm not a main character who has unbelievable powers to beat anyone." He continued as the Blakes stood, waiting for him to finish.

"If it's any consolation, you did handle yourself pretty well in a 1v1, but in the real world, you won't be conveniently able to fight someone 1 on 1, will you?" One of them said, tilting her head as she asked our blonde.

"Well, I guess that can be said, however, you forgot one thing." Jaune said, having no real tone of worry in his voice despite his position.

"Oh really, what is that?" The hidden faunus asked, leaving her comfort zone to speak with her opponent.

"Well you see, sometimes in a fi-" Jaune began before instantly moving towards 2 of the Blakes that had surrounded him, catching them off guard and hitting them hard enough to dispel them.

"Sometimes in a fight, the enemy will still be able to turn things around." Jaune resaid, before instantly getting attacked from both sides by Blake.

Now Blake was much faster than Jaune, no doubt. She was able to move much faster than Jaune could currently hope to do, however Jaune wasn't a slouch. While he can't move as fast as anyone else in his year in terms of overall speed, he can confidently say that in a straight up fight where he can at the very least know where his opponent is, he will not be touched.

Like comparing a 100 Meter Dasher to a Mile runner.

Jaune was a ghost in terms of close combat, but once things get a little ranged or turns into a chase, well he would be in quite a bind.

Luckily, Blake decided to honor him with the grace of not using her own ranged weapon, due to him not having any weapons. This would be enough to keep the favors on his side, as he leaped sideways to dodge the downward aerial and upward hit from both Blakes, dodging both of their attacks, as he landed and instantly swept his legs behind him in an attempt to attack either of the Blakes. However, they both reacted, as one moved out of the way as the other jumped towards Jaune to attack.

This allowed Jaune to have a temporary 1v1 with one Blake for about… 3 seconds, which would be more than enough for him, as the blonde instantly spun around fast enough to bring his arms up to block an aerial kick from Blake.

The other Blake saw an opening and quickly moved behind Jaune to strike at his back, but Jaune was pretty much used to be getting attacked from behind nowadays, grabbing the Blake in front of him's leg to spin and throw at the Blake behind him.

The Blake behind Jaune ducked as her copy was thrown at her, avoiding the attack as the clone landed on all 4's. Glaring at him.

"You're a lot faster than you look…" The original noted as she watched him with her cat like eyes.

"More like I know how to not get hurt. A guy like me needs to learn stuff like that if he's to avoid getting mobbed by buffed up jocks… or in this case, sexy ninja girls." The Blonde answered, as he prepared for another assault.

At least he would have, if Blake hadn't said her next few words.

"I concede." She calmly said, as her clone disappeared.

Jaune blinked. "What?"

"The only real way to beat you is to either catch you off guard or to have a form of ranged attack against you. Seeing as how I don't have anything left to surprise you and having left Gambol Shroud to make this match seem fair, I do not believe I will be able to compete with your overall natural abilities." She answered.

"But, I barely got to touch you…" Jaune whined, honestly not caring about how much he would've gotten hurt in the process.

"Thank you for another reason to stop, I'm not going to prolong something that will end up only benefitting you, this is only a practice match after all." She calmly said as Goodwitch gave the round to Jaune, turning her back to walk back to her friends. "Good match though, next time, I will not hesitate to use everything I have on hand."

Jaune grinned as he ran to catch up with her.

This was going to be a fun class for him, too bad he didn't get anyone to actually punch.

**Omake:**

How did this happen?

This was what was going in a certain red headed Spartan's mind as she sat in front of Jaune's Schneeple.

She was currently looking left and right on the screen constantly as she brought up the in-game camera.

Yes, Pyrrha was currently playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

She whimpered in fear as her paranoia grew.

How did this happen? She once again thought.

_Flashbacking._

"And I say Video Games are BAD for you!" Pyrrha was yelling at her leader while Ren sat in the corner with Nora watching him play games.

"No it isn't! Video games teach you many things, such as hand eye coordination, ideas on what you can do in real life and to always fight for what you believe in!" Said leader yelled back.

"You can get all of those doing more practical things! All this does is sacrifice your eye sight and time for something you can easily get in other situations!" She responded angrily.

"Oh, yeah?! Well I'd like to see you prove it!" Jaune said smugly.

"Fine! I will! I will beat any game you give me easily, while YOU need to spend time studying and exercising!" She challenged.

"I do those already…" The blonde said a little lowly…

"… We all know you don't and we've barely even known you for long, by the way." Ren answered from his corner.

"Oh, shut up! I thought you were a bro! Go back to getting beat by magical fishes!" Jaune yelled at the dark haired boy, before looking back at Pyrrha. "I accept your challenge! I will get good grades for the next 3 weeks and keep up with exercising, while you play games that I pick!"

"Deal! Bring your best games!" Pyrrha said, not knowing the impending doom.

_Flashback over._

"How did I get caught up in this?" Pyrrha said fearfully, as she made sure Foxy was in his cove.

"What am I going to do?" She whimpered, before having arms wrap around her from behind her chair.

"It's FREDDY!" A voice yelled loudly as Pyrrha screamed and kicked with tears in her eyes before realizing it was her evil blonde leader.

"You! Why would you do that?! I nearly had a heart attack!" She screamed as the blonde let go, laughing.

"You seemed so focus, I just had to!" He laughed good-naturedly. "Besides, I just wanted to let you know I was here, so you won't feel alone in our dorm, as Ren and Nora hang out in god knows where. Wouldn't want you to feel scared and defenseless here~!"

"Yeah… because people feel safe around you." Pyrrha sighed as she looked back onto her screen, thankful that nothing attacked her yet.

"Pfft, I can always leave you alone here if you want." Jaune said.

"No! Stay! I'd actually… like some company with this game." She said softly.

"Aww, when you say it like that, who am I to refuse~? I'm already done studying and won't stop by the gym for another hour, so why not~?" Her blonde leader smiled.

"Thank you…" Pyrrha said as she resumed on her game. Annoyed at how she had to play this. Stupid Jaune… putting her through such a thing… doesn't he know not to put a girl through this much stre-

"DYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screeched as Pyrrha did her best to make the same sound in a high pitched squeal, instantly falling back as Jaune, who was standing over her chair watching, held her lest she fall onto her back.

"Calm down, it's just Chica. Yeesh, you're only on night 2? Come on, you can do better than that." Jaune said as Pyrrha slowly regained her composure.

"I-I'm sorry… I never did anything like this before…" She said whimpering.

"It's okay, I know it's your first time, but you have to take it easy, you're too loud and if you keep continuing the way you're doing, you'll pass out." Jaune said, petting her lightly as he attempted to console his partner.

"b-but I want it to finish! I can't handle this anymore… it's too hard…" She said crying a bit.

"Shhh… just take it slow and easy… you'll get used to it eventually, then you'll be able to enjoy it." The blonde insured her.

_Meanwhile Outside their dorm._

"What in Monty Oum did we just come back to…?" Ren asked himself as he froze in the middle of unlocking his dorm door. Having heard the scream, but then heard Jaune and Pyrrha talking and listened in.

Nora, on the other hand, was simply holding her 3 crates of junk food, waiting for her friend to open the door as she excitedly hopped up and down.

_Oh, hey, look at that failed attempt at a fight scene. Oh, why is Blake talking much more than usual? Wow, there's so many holes in the story already. Oh man, Jaune won a fight with Blake, he's so op. How come Cardin didn't fight Jaune?_

_Etc. etc. etc. etc._

_Yeah, I have a feeling those are going to be said somewhere, but hey, I'm still pretty new to this place. Maybe one day I'll write something over 10k words that have no real problems to be mentioned. In the meantime, that's all there is to it. No, I'm not making Jaune op, just make him a standard powerful guy with nothing really special. Ruby has her speed, Pyrrha has her polarity, Blake has her clones, etc. etc. etc. Jaune is just pure physical stats overall. I may or may not give him something to give him a real edge towards other semblance users later on though. In the meantime, drop some reviews and I'll sit back and probably only remember the hateful ones. That Bastard OUT!_


	10. Bunnygirls are Real

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY in any way; I'm just some poor guy who has some free time and decided to post this stuff online. The story as to why I chose to do this is up for a time when I am popular enough and I will be on Fanfiction website tv, podcast, magazine, etc. Being like "Yeah, let me tell you my life story." But I'm too unimportant for that stuff, not to mention too uninteresting.**

Weeks have passed since the first day of Beacon, everyone was doing what average hunters in training would, study, train, spar, work, get part time jobs, etc. Even a certain blonde was doing his part to become an integral student of Beacon, by magically attracting danger to him somehow. Honestly, just because he was forced to study and had to hang around in the library doesn't make him a nerd for easy pickings.

Was it worth hearing both Ren and Pyrrha rage over a game everytime he walked into his dorm room?

Maybe.

Now he wasn't at the top of his classes and definitely wasn't anywhere in the range of being considered great, but he was getting "good" grades in the range of getting a B average. Now he most definitely could get straight A's by cheating, but that'd be suspicious since he already has shown to not being capable of getting them himself without an outside force influencing him heavily, but it was enough for Pyrrha and he'll keep it just like that. Giving her the bare minimum of what they agreed on… sounds like his interactions with his parents.

Now Jaune was currently reading up on the many species of Grimm there were in the library, which had pretty much became much emptier due to his recent interactions with the people who tried to bully the nerdy looking males that hung around.

Looking over, he saw his involuntary reading partner, Blake, who was hanging out in the literature section.

Now there was an unspoken agreement between them that because Jaune's presence made the Library much quieter than it would be without him, she would stick around when he's in the library, which was much more frequent due to his recent agreement with Pyrrha.

She, like always, looked up at him, he was sure her ears twitched and stared right back with that impassive look.

Typical ninja girls.

Jaune motioned towards his imaginary watch and jabbed his thumb towards the library door as a signal that he's about to go soon, so she should expect some people to be around.

Blake nodded, resuming her book, taking in the last 10 minutes she could to read peacefully, before people notice Jaune isn't in the library anymore.

As Jaune walked aimlessly around the school, he heard some laughing someplace down the hall.

As his curiosity and boredom piqued, he slowly went towards the direction of random laughter, maybe it's some fellow pranksters?

He approached a scene of 3 guys surrounding a girl.

"… What the fuck am I witnessing…? 3 guys and 1 girl? I'm not sure if that's legal…" Jaune said out loud to get the attention of the 4 people.

The 3 guys looked over at him menacingly, as if he stepped into the wrong area, while the girl looked as if she was horrified of his sudden appearance, like he was a poor bunny that wandered onto the street.

"Beat it blondie, we're just here to show a worthless species her place." One of them with a mohawk said.

"Yeah, so you better move out of here, before we teach you a lesson in pain." A very boring looking one with brown hair said.

Jaune blinked, looking at the 3 guys, one of which who didn't even say anything, just watched him, before Jaune grinned real wide.

"Aw~ You guys are the 3 lackeys of someone aren't you?" Jaune said humorously as he had his arms behind his head. "Where's the big ol' leader of yours?"

The 3 guys didn't take too kindly to some random guy showing up and calling them lackeys. This prompted the 3rd guy, some pretty boy, to speak up.

"Our leader doesn't need to be here and we do things on our own accords, such as showing pathetic trash their place." He said.

Jaune tilted his head, smiling ferally. "Oh really? 3 of you against one of me? That's quite a handicap, don't you think?"

"If you're scared, then run now like a smart person would." The Mohawk guy said, smirking.

"What? Scared of what? 3 goons who's only feat from what I can see is being able to bully a poor defenseless girl? Oh me oh my, what's next? You'll steal from an old lady?" Jaune said sarcastically, prompting all 3 of them to decide that they've had enough of some guy coming in to tell them off about what they do.

Jaune remained smiling as the 3 of them came at him, not moving an inch, making them believe he was toast.

But like every other main protagonist of series that Jaune watched, Jaune reacted at the last possible moment, having closelined the guy with a Mohawk, before grabbing him by his shirt, throwing him into the pretty boy, before crouching low as the brown haired guy went over him, prompting him to grab his leg and throw him into the other 2.

"Yeah, let's gang up on the guy who was brave enough to walk in on 3 guys bullying, who seemed to not care that there was 3 of them and 1 of him. Obviously, I knew that I'd be able to handle 3 people out of their elements, otherwise I wouldn't have easily approached you guys now, did I?" Jaune said with a roll of his eyes, as he looked down at the 3 bullies.

"Grr… He's just one guy around our age, we should be able to take him, guys!" The pretty boy growled. As they got up.

Jaune shrugged, not paying them any attention as he looked over at the girl he pretty much saved.

"So yeah, you know, you should probably avoid being in empty hallways or having 3 boys be near you while you're by yourself that could probably help with your future life go-" He began before noticing her features.

What stood in front of him, was a bunny girl.

Not a girl cosplaying as a bunny, oh no. This was a real live, teary, but wide eyed bunny girl staring at him nervously.

"Oh dear Monty who art in heaven…you're a bunny girl." He said staring at her, before he felt some killing intent behind him.

Turning back he saw 3 guys who didn't learn their lesson from a 5 second physical interaction with him.

Realizing that these 3 guys had just tried to harm a bunny girl made Jaune's blood pressure raise, as he instantly blocked all 3 of their attacks.

"Why hello there, dumb muscles~!" He said with an eery smile on his face. "I'm so glad you're here, because I just found out that someone was purposely harming a bunny girl~! Now isn't that just bothersome~?"

The 3 boys shivered as Jaune began to maniacally laugh.

"Now what kind of person would purposely harm a bunny girl?" He asked rhetorically as a massive amount of blood lust began to leak from him, making the 3 boys start to whimper. "Because those person obviously don't give a damn about life, obviously. Thankfully, I'm here to help them with that~! **Isn't that great?**" Jaune said with the last question coming out demonically.

He would've continued, had there not been a large boy coming in between him and his victims after they wisely backed off.

"Dove, Russel, Sky, what are you all doing here?" The large boy asked the 3 lackeys.

"W-we were just showing the faunus here her place before this blonde demon came out of nowhere!" The guy with the Mohawk answered, prompting the large boy to look back at Jaune with a serious face.

"Look here blondie, we're here to show how the humans are the superior race and you are either with us or with trash." The large boy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jaune stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance and gauging his strengths.

"Woo boy, you are a big boy. Like damn, if I wasn't so confident in my abilities, I'm sure you would've made me stay the fuck away from you, sir." Jaune said with relief as he looked up towards the larger boy. "And I'm here because I got bored, until I realized that your 3 minions decided to bully a bunnygirl." He began.

"**And in my book, that's worth a punishment worse than death."** He said with no small amount of bloodlust in his voice, causing the 3 boys behind the leader to whimper, as the leader kept up a tough façade.

"Fine then, blondie. We'll settle this in class, since I remember your face during our time there." The leader said, before turning around. "Come on guys, we'll deal with this later."

The large boys 3 lackeys instantly stood up, following their leader as Jaune watched them leave.

Jaune then looked back at the bunny girl he saved, who looked back at him shyly, still quiet.

"So yeah, I just saved you some abuse, I think that makes you devoted to me." Jaune said with a straight face, before he was hit over the head with some kind of dense object.

Yelping in pain for a bit, before looking at his attacker, while rubbing his head, he noticed it was Blake, holding a book she probably rented.

"What was that for?!" Jaune said angrily, as he kept his hand on where he was hit, as the bunnygirl blinked in shock.

"That's for harassing a poor girl while she's defenseless, poor thing, she's even crying." Blake said monotonously, as she looked over at the girl.

"I didn't harass her! If anything I just saved her! She was being bullied and I came in to stop them! If anything, I think I would've deserved a little reward from her for that!" Jaune defended himself as Blake stared at him.

"You? Help someone in need? Even if it's a girl, you rarely do something without a reason." She said with fake shock in her voice.

"That is a lie, I helped her from the goodness of my heart." Jaune said as he placed his hand over his own chest.

"Yeah, sure, hey are you okay?" Blake said, before she looked over the bunnygirl who had not made a single sound.

"U-um. Yes, I was just being bullied before this boy here made them go away…" She said in a soft voice, as if she was hurt.

"See?! I told you!" Jaune said.

Ignoring him, Blake simply held out her hand. "Ah, sorry I wasn't here instead of this idiot, my name's Blake Belladonna, I'm a first year here, what's yours?"

The girl blinked, shaking her hand, before answering. "My name is Velvet Scarlatina… and I'm a sophomore…"

"and my name's Jaune Arc! You can say whichever name you want in any voice anytime you want~" Jaune began, before having a book thrown at him.

"Hey! I thought you said you cherished books!" He yelled at the dark ninja girl.

"I think I like to make sure that a girl feels safe more." She said emotionlessly to her "library partner" before looking back towards Velvet.

"Well Velvet, do you want to go to the infirmary? I'm sure me and Sunshine here can escort you in case those bullies try to come back." She offered.

"N-no thanks… You already done enough and I think my team should be back soon… I thank you though for coming, Mr. Arc…" Velvet said, bowing gratefully.

"No, problem, though my services require an article of clothing for each rescue, I prefer to choose and tak-" Jaune began before instinctively moving away, before Blake decided to use more projectile books.

"Good boy and if you say so, Velvet, it was nice to meet you, I hope I can see you around more often." Blake said with a small smile and Velvet returned her with her own.

As Velvet left to meet with her team, Jaune looked over at Blake with a small annoyance.

"I work so hard to rescue a female from 3 thugs and a big bear of a leader, but you come in to make a friend out of here and denying me any sort of reward." Jaune said, pouting a bit.

"I thought you did it for the goodness of your heart?" Blake responded impassively as she walked, read and talked.

"Still, I would've liked something, I have to face that bear in the arena next time I see him though, would've liked something out of it." He sighed as Blake looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"We both know you did it to start a fight and that's what you really wanted until you figured out she was a bunny girl so you decided to try and win her." She said, having already grown used to Jaune.

"… Oh be quiet… you're just jealous because faunuses can pull of being cute like that unlike you." Jaune responded a little downtrodden as Blake rolled her eyes at the irony of that statement.

"Whatever keeps your horrible mind in function, Sunshine." She said, before walking in a different direction. "Well, this is where we split, so see you."

"Yeah, see you, I'll see you again when you want to steal another chance from me." Jaune said sarcastically as Blake merely gave him a small grin, before she left.

"If I didn't have a healthy respect for the female body, I'd be so pissed off at her." Jaune said as she stared at Blake's back.

**Omake:**

"REN! YOU NEED TO STOP ASSASSINATING THE SAME GUY! IT'S NOT WORTH IT ANYMORE!" Jaune yelled as he furiously clicked on his mouse.

"BUT WE NEED TO KILL TEEMO BEFORE HE LAYS ANYTHING DOWN! IT'S KILLING THE PROBLEM AT ITS SOURCE!" Ren yelled.

"YOUR GOLD IS RESETTING WHILE TEEMO'S WORTH IS LITERALY LESS THAN A MINIONS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE FEEDING THE ENEMY TEAM!" Jaune responded as he continued to play the game.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO PLAY, I'LL ASSASSINATE WHO I WANT! YOU DO YOUR JOB AS A JUNGLER AND LET ME DO MY JOB AS AN ASSASSIN!" Ren raged at his leader.

Jaune yelled into a pillow before calming down, making sure he kept his head clear.

"Alright, Ren, you're Talon, so before you kill Teemo, make sure that the enemy team isn't nearby to kill you, lest none of us gain anything, but the enemy team does." He calmly said.

Ren stared at his laptop, before sighing, calming down himself.

"Fine, I'll do that, but you need to make sure there are more wards on the field. We need vision." He replied.

"Fine, I only have 2 wards though since I'm full build, but I'll make sure we have enough vision around baron at the very least." Jaune agreed.

They both did their respective roles, winning their game with great relief.

"and Pyrrha says this is unnecessary, this provides teamwork, stress relief and builds friendships, until one of us feeds, then that friendship is broken forever." Jaune said as they started the next game.

_Oh, here's a new chapter. I just wanted to introduce Jaune to Velvet while solidifying his friendship with Blake, no this doesn't mean they're paired, because I don't know where I'd be going with the pairings. _

_Meanwhile, some people were confused about the last chapter._

_Why didn't Jaune bring his weapons? He didn't bring it on a whim. Laziness had a hand._

_Is Jaune going to be purely martial arts or a straight up fighter? In a sense, yes. He'll be the best physically out of everyone around him, with his sword, shield and his own body._

_Where's the sociopathic parts of Jaune? It'll appear from time to time._

_Anyways, that's all I can remember, see you peoples, I'll be here from time to time. That bastard out!_


	11. Shouryuken Do It

**Disclaimers: ** **I don't own anything except for the story you read here. I'm honestly just a poor person… really really discouraged from doing anything nowadays because I can't make it back to Gold. Wtf, I used to be friggin Diamond elo, back when elos were just a number.**

Pyrrha was honestly just done with everything. It was her first year with her team and she felt as if she would have had a much better time being in an Asylum.

Why you ask?

Well Jaune decided to "upgrade" their dorm room on a whim, by somehow installing a tv that took over half of one side of their wall.

How and where did he get the tv and managed to install it without their notice?

Pyrrha didn't know.

When she asked, the only answer she'd get was "I have my ways."

If one were to know what Jaune was thinking about, they'd know that Jaune, despite being poor, was a valuable customer to anywhere electronics. So it isn't strange that he'd get great deals.

Now normal people wouldn't complain about a giant tv In their room, but in this case, Ren and Jaune were both playing Street Fighter and had the volume pretty loud. Sure that's normal, but to communicate with eachother, they had to be louder than the TV.

"GODDAMNIT! JAUNE STOP PICKING BS CHARACTERS AND BE SOMEONE THAT TAKES SKILL!" Ren practically yelled. His exposure to Jaune was having negative impacts on him, such as showing much more emotion than he would normally show if he had never met Jaune, according to Nora's surprisingly analytical view.

"RAINBOW MIKA DOES TAKE SKILL, QUIT YOUR WHINING AND GET GOOD SON!" Jaune yelled back as the game's noise boomed.

How come someone hasn't busted their door down remains a mystery to Pyrrha.

"ALL YOU USE ARE SCANTILY CLAD WOMEN! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT THEY'RE ALL CHEAP IN SOME SORT OF WAY!" Ren continued yelling.

Sometimes, Pyrrha likes to pretend that she isn't a member of Team JNPR and for those moments, they felt great.

"HEY! I USE WHAT I KNOW AND I KNOW WOMEN!" Jaune responded as a loud Perfect can be heard from the giant TV.

As Ren went back to being quiet, but with a little bit of angst, Pyrrha sighed as she finally heard a knocking on their dorm room door.

"Well that's a teacher here to tell us that we have managed to make anybody within a 200 meter range of us deaf." She said as she walked over to open the door, only to be knocked over.

When she regained her bearings, she realized that the person who knocked her over was Ruby, who seemed to be in a dazed state.

"So… are we allowed to stick around and watch or do you guys want this to be a little personal?" Jaune asked as Ruby realized what she did and instantly got off.

"Oh my Monty, I'm so sorry, Pyrrha, I was just trying to get you guys to open so fast and I heard a lot of noise in there so I thought you wouldn't have been able to hear me so I tried to peek in to see what you were doing and-" The Little Red Riding Hood said real quickly.

"Ruby calm down, it's okay, I understand you want to see if you can get a good look at me and Ren when we're changing, but next time you should probably just ask, we don't mind." The blonde said teasingly as he turned off the game to welcome the gothic Lolita.

"W-w-wha?" Ruby stammered, turning her as red as her namesake as Jaune rolled his eyes at how easy it was to tease her, before getting off the bed to see what she came here for.

"So, what's up, Little Red?" Jaune asked. "You wouldn't normally come here without a reason to."

Ruby blinked, before remembering her reason for coming to Team JNPR's room.

"O-oh! Yang was talking about how you challenged another Team leader and that the fight was going to happen during dueling class!" Ruby said, sounding worried.

"Um, yes. Yes I did, now why are you here again?" Jaune asked, not really seeing her point.

"I wanted to know why, especially since you can get hurt!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Uhuh. Ruby, what I'm fighting is a Cardin. A Cardin is big and strong. Sure, Cardin can hurt Jaune really bad, but Cardin is also slow and have lots of areas to hit." Jaune said condescendingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Cardin's a team leader too! He has to have gained that position for a reason!" Ruby reasoned.

"I'm also a team leader and I'm pretty sure that I can handle him, otherwise I'd do what any smart person would do…" Jaune said with confidence.

"Run?" Ren said from the back of the room.

"No, gain as many advantages by setting things up beforehand." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ruby asked horrified.

"Look Ruby, if you have the chance to tilt things in your favor during a fight, you should take it, because I can assure you that more times than not, people will definitely take any advantage they can to beat you out there. Even if it means sacrificing somebody that trusts them to live." The Knight said a little coldly.

Everyone else stayed quiet for a bit as the room turned a bit cold.

"Well, you know what they say: dedication is the willingness to eat the person closest to you to survive… So, Pyrrha, Ruby, you 2 are very close to me~ Would it be okay to just have a little nibble~?" Jaune said with a big grin.

Pyrrha responded with a pillow to his face, after having returned to her bed when Jaune went to meet Ruby.

"Honestly, you go from wise and intelligent to brainless and perverted in the span of seconds." Pyrrha said with a faint blush on her face.

Ruby however was confused as to what Jaune was implying but decided not to ask.

"Anyways, don't worry, we've all seen some of his fights, even if they were one sided, I can handle it, so don't worry about your senpai, Ruby." Jaune said holding the pillow still smiling.

Ruby nodded, before Ren turned on the TV again, having the loud Street Fighter theme blare through the room.

Everyone looked a little annoyed at him, as he kept an impassive face.

"I don't really see how you can expand the conversation any further unless you decided to hug, then I'm sure Yang or Blake will smell you on her and assume that you took advantage of her in some way, which will have a flaming haired girl busting down our door, which I'm sure we all don't want." He said with a neutral tone as Jaune and Pyrrha agreed.

"My sister wouldn't do that!" Ruby defended.

They all looked at her, waiting for her to rethink what she said.

"Eh, I mean, she'd pay for the door." She said meekly.

"Either way, unless you want to get beat in a video game, I don't see any other reason that you'd be here for now. So see you?" Jaune said.

"What? I can play video games!" She said pouting.

"What? Someone as small as you can't possibly be able to deal with a challenge like Team JNPR does." Jaune said smugly.

"I totally can and I'll prove it!" Ruby said loudly.

"… Oh no, Jaune don't." Pyrrha said as she slowly realized what he was doing.

"Oh, but I am." Jaune said with an evil smirk. "Okay, Ruby. Then you have accepted the challenge, you will now be going through games I pick personally for you to play…~" He said as Pyrrha felt a need to hug Ruby closely.

Honestly, sometimes she'd tell people that she was homeless and didn't even go to school. That'd save her the pride of saying she was on team JNPR with a leader like Jaune.

_Well, there you go. I'm trying to add some slice of life stuff here and there. I think I'm DECENT at best with it._

_Ah well, Ruby is now trapped, I won't write an Omake here. Do you guys want me to make a page dedicated for an Omake or just continue with what I'm doing with it?_

_Also I'm still thinking of what Jaune's semblance should be._

_I'll probably make it something trollish like the ability to nullify other semblances… that'd be productive and not op._

_Anyways, Au Revoir, kiddies. I need to rank up somehow._


	12. Beacon Days Pheremone Special

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. I wish I did. Only for monetary gain. It'd improve my lifestyle much better. Instead of deciding whether I should skip eating lunch for a week so I can afford a new game, I can just get both. I mean… Rooster Teeth does make money off of things they make, right? Anyways, here's a little section I'm going to make that isn't going to really advance the current plot, it's just there for what you guys want: Comedy, entertainment, some other stuff… Yeah, I'm going along with the pheromone dust type of fanfic here.**

**Too early?**

**Maybe.**

**Let's assume Jaune and Ren has at least met every student from Beacon in this short.**

Ren was having an alright day, nothing special, nothing new, nothing really out of the ordinary as Nora managed to have a sloth latch onto him from somewhere.

The poor guy was so slow and unwilling to let go of him that he didn't even have the heart to pull him off, not even the teachers at Beacon were able to steel themselves to pull the poor guy off of Ren, since he looked so comfortable.

Sighing, Ren merely looked over his back at his temporary company, who was merely snoozing as usual.

Ren did not even bother to ask where Nora got the sloth from. At this point, he learned to just roll with it, evident in how he was in class, working with dust as the sloth on his back was made to wear a bunch of hair nets.

Ren merely ignored the sloth, pretending it was like he was just wearing a backpack all over again.

Too bad life was never that easy.

He was sure something rubbed off of Jaune and latched onto him.

Mostly because when Ren turned around to get a certain sample of dust, the sloth decided to let go for no real reason, prompting it to fall off and bump into his work.

Like a cartoon, a Rube Goldberg machine type of phenomenon happened right in front of Ren's eyes as a mixture of dust eventually started to sprinkle over him.

Blinking a bit, before sighing and picking the sloth up, thankful that he let go, but annoyed that he now had to clean up, he stooped low to start picking up the equipment, thanking that he could at least pay back for the damages, before Nora came in, loud and cheery.

"Hey, Renny~! Sorry I took so long, I had to go and get some food for the sloth, then this guy standing outside who kept saying "Welcome to Beacon" everytime I said something to him fell over when I accidently rolled a cabbage stand into him, the guy who was the owner of the cabbage stand seemed really depressed, saying something about bald kids and giant flying furry monsters, I-" She began, before something strange happened.

Ren, blinked, never having seen his childhood friend stopped in the middle of one of her long trails of words.

He was about to ask what was wrong, before Nora tackled him, pinning him to the floor.

"Oh my, Renny~ I leave you for just a little bit and you make such a big mess like this~? Looks like it's up to me to get you all. Cleaned. Up.~" She said in a seductive way.

Ren blinked once more, having never had to deal with this with his friend.

His only response was a "W-wha?"

Thankfully this was cut short, as Miss Goodwitch came in to the classroom.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard a bunch of crashing noises and came in to make sure Ms. Valkyrie didn't do something that can be seen as terrorism." She asked as she surveyed the scene.

Noticing the look of Ren seemingly shocked and helpless on the floor and Nora having him pinned, she was about to reprimand her, before her eyes got a certain shine to them.

"Miss Valkyrie… Please do get off Mister Lie, lest I am forced to give you detention." She said in a low voice.

Nora however was not one to give up so easily.

"Why Miss Goodwitch, I was just helping my friend clean himself up~ No need for you to worry~" She said with a bit of contempt in her voice.

"Now, now Miss Valkyrie, Mr. Lie needs an adult for this… Who knows where the dust could have gotten, it would need expert supervision for this…" Miss Goodwitch said, sending a shiver down Ren's spine as that was his cue to disappear.

The 2 females traded back and forths before they noticed the reason they were in a verbal trade was gone.

Each donning their respective equipment, they decided to go find the boy.

_Back at Team JNPR's Dorm…_

Ren was breathing heavily as he sat behind his bed, catching his breath after the mad dash towards his dorm to recuperate.

"What just happened?" He asked himself as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"With Nora, there's never a reason to try and explain it, but with Ms. Goodwitch… I never knew she was a pedophi-" He said to himself before his door opened, revealing Jaune and Pyrrha.

"And I keep saying telling you that if we took more breaks, statistically speaking, we'd have a higher success rate! Like If I only work 1 hour a day and do it right and the other 23 hours I'm on break, I'd have a 100% success rate with whatever I do! I'm telling you, it's all ratios!" Jaune said as Pyrrha seemed really tired, massaging her temples.

"How will anyone get any work that needs to be done if we're all on bre-" She asked before she noticed Ren looking at them a bit skeptically.

"I-is there something wrong, Ren?" She asked, a bit put off by their friend's unusual demeanor. "Are you feeli-" She began before her eyes widened a bit.

"Huh? Why'd you stop? I was waiting for you to finish your standard nice girl act of "Is everything alright?" before I come in with my cynicism and sarcasm." Jaune said, noting on Pyrrha's mid-sentence stop.

"Oh, Jaune, may you please go back to the training area and make sure we cleaned up~?" Pyrrha said all too sweetly and creepily.

"We already did that though! Why are you only making me go too? You made just as much of a me-" He said before getting cut off with a look that even sent him shivers.

"Because I need to talk to Ren about some… personal issues…" She said with a gaze that Jaune could only recognize as a yandere trance.

"…"

"Welp, good luck with that Ren. I guess I'm going to be cleaning up!" Jaune said all too quickly as he moved to get away, knowing not to get himself involved.

Ren, having now realized what was happening to him, practically leaped from where he was, nearly tackling his blonde leader.

"NO!" He hissed.

Wasn't Jaune supposed to be a bro? He should be helping a homie out, yet he was ready to outright ditch him.

Jaune, being having expected this, moved out of the way as Ren landed on the floor.

"Yeah, no. I like you, but I don't like you that much. I'm smarter enough to not mess with that." He said dryly, before ducking under a spear from his partner.

He nearly let go of a sound that would make him lose any man points he had with his peers, as Pyrrha glared at him.

"No one is allowed to like him except me..." Pyrrha said as Jaune gulped.

"N-n-no! Pyrrha-Dono, yamete!" He said, before trying to defend himself. "I'm a straight male as you should know! I stare at your breasts all the time! Especially when you and Nora decide to train and exercise! Ren isn't even my type! Who would want an introvert guy like that who can't even take a decent punch?" He reasoned.

Ren merely twitched, before he heard the sounds of Nora's and Miss Goodwitch's voice.

Deciding he needed a meatshield that can probably distract people with his own stupidity, he grabbed Jaune quickly and ran.

This of course only served to make Pyrrha mad that Ren decided to take Jaune, as Goodwitch and Nora came.

She could follow, but she needed to know why these 2 girls were here first…

_With Jaune and Ren_

Jaune and Ren were outside, making sure to be in a secure and remote location, looking around every once in awhile to make sure no females were around.

"So let me get this straight, you messed up with Dust and because of that you seem to have made some kind of pheromone type of thing that attracts any person of the opposite sex towards you?" Jaune said with a serious face.

Ren sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, now will you please help me out with my problem?" He pleaded.

"Problem? WOW! Oh, I'm Ren and I have a huge problem where girls are attracted to me. My wallet's too small for all my money. These diamond shoes are too small. I have too many vacation days. I wish I had YOUR problems" He said cynically as Ren started grabbing his own hair in frustration.

"Just shut up! I don't have the energy to deal with this!" He yelled, shocking Jaune since he barely saw Ren show any emotion above being amused.

"Well alright man, I'm just saying. I don't know how I'm supposed to help, let's just go ask Ozpin." He suggested.

"That would be the best course of action, but how do we get there without meeting any girls?" Ren asked.

Before Jaune could answer, it started to rain, making him smile a bit wryly.

"I don't know man, but here's the rain, signaling your death. You know how they say it rains everytime someone dies? Well here you go." He said, chuckling a bit at his own dark humor.

Ren, having had enough of this day already, responded with an angry attack on Jaune, who merely caught him, but due to the rain, both slipped, having Ren fall on top of him as he fell.

"Okay, I know you're exhausted and don't want women, but it doesn't mean you go for men." Jaune said as he pushed Ren off of him.

Ren slowly got himself back up, honestly extremely exhausted, he wasn't one for stamina and his mental state was slowly deteriorating as the day goes one. Jaune wasn't helping either.

"I'm sorry, I'm just extremely stressed out." He said.

"Yeah, I get that, well come on man, we're bros so I guess I'll have to help you out." He said with a genuine smile, before he heard the sound of females coming.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were all running in their direction, obviously trying to get out of the rain to head back to Beacon.

Jaune reacted instantly, pushing Ren behind him as he stood in front of the girls that were slowly coming.

"Ren! Go! I'll keep them busy!" Jaune said as Ren nodded, wishing his friend good luck, before something strange happened.

As soon as the girls noticed them, they stopped, wondering what Jaune and Ren were doing outside in the rain.

"Jaune! Ren! Why are you outside! It's raining! You'll catch a cold!" Ruby said as Weiss merely kept moving, trying to get passed Jaune to get to Beacon.

However, Jaune was quick to react for his friend, instantly grabbing Weiss, holding her in front of him.

"No! You can't go in that direction! I won't let you!" Jaune said.

"What on Remnant are you talking about, Sunshine? Let me pass through! My hair is getting wet and you know how bad things will get for you if you don't let me pass." Yang threatened.

"Because Ren has some kind of pheromone typed dust all over him that'll make you attracted to him and I can't have you do something you'll regret or him experience something he doesn't want to!" Jaune yelled.

"What are you talking about you blonde idio-" Weiss said before her eyes glazed over.

1 by 1 they all started to go into a strange trance.

Jaune gulped as he wondered how they were affected when Ren wasn't that far.

Ren having gained some distance also seemed to notice something strange, however not taking chances he kept going at basic human speed, with how tired he was. Jaune can handle it.

"Oh, silly Jaune~ You shouldn't be worried about any type of Pheromones Ren would have~" Ruby said cheerfully, but with a tone that Jaune did not like.

"Wh- why is that?" He asked fearfully.

"Because, you lovable idiot~ We. Want. You~!" Weiss said seductively.

"…" Jaune had no response but to merely run after Ren.

The girls followed suit.

_Back with Ren._

Ren was getting closer and closer to the building, before Jaune sped right past him.

Fearful for his own wellbeing, he looked behind to see Ruby, Yang and Weiss running in his direction.

Wondering why he ever trusted Jaune, he fell to his knees, too tired to do anything as he accepted his fate.

So it was pretty surprising when all 3 girls ran past him, completely ignoring his presence.

Blinking he looked back to see they were chasing Jaune.

Strange.

Did Jaune did that well in pissing them off so that they'd chase after him…?

No… Jaune can piss Weiss and Yang off without even trying, but Ruby was a different case.

Unless Ren somehow transferred over the pheromone dust to Jaune.

Not willing to take a risk, he kept running towards Ozpin's office.

_Back with Jaune_

Jaune was not having a good time.

Sure, he'd love for girls to faun over him and all, but the way they looked at him made him know that he wasn't going to be having a fun time.

_Elsewhere…_

"Hm… Hey, Ez, do you believe in karma?" A female sheriff asked.

"You mean the idea that everything you do will be coming back to you in one way or another?" A blonde explorer asked. "Or Karma's Ionian beliefs that I never pay attention to?"

"The former." She answered.

"Oh, well of course not. I've been a good, law abiding citizen for so many years, working so hard and laboring for the good of the people, yet where's my harem? Where's my destruction of Noxus? Where's my fan base of loyal followers?" The boy answered a bit spitefully, before looking back at her. "Why?"

"Oh, for some reason, I feel like another blonde smartass is getting his." She said as she took a sip of tea.

"Yeah, for some reason, I felt a connection to someone far away. Someone that I can totally relate to…"

**Oh, hey, I put something up that has nothing to do with the main story. To be honest, I just got really bored and wanted to try my hand at this since the Pheremone Dust stories were always one of my favorite to read and laught at.**

**If anything, I might either continue this little mini section or just decide to continue the main story. Depends on whether or not I have Steam games to play. I just had a very depressing break up with a gf who was SO good at video games, now I don't have a player 2… /3**

**Other then that, I also had to add in a little cameo of 2 people from a certain MOBA. Review and all people. **

**I'm going to… go find the friends I neglected for awhile. **

**RedGlitch Out.**


	13. Snapping

**No Disclaimers, because I'm a rebel, but I will say that at some point, I will continue the Pheremone arc, but know that it's a side arc that I will randomly have in between chapters depending on the feedback and if I feel like it.**

**Heck, I might parody other fanfictions too for the lulz.**

Jaune yawned loudly as he looked over in the arena.

Cardin was obviously waiting for the chance to beat him up in a very public and humiliating way.

Jaune has been there before.

The moment Cardin didn't try to beat him up right there on the spot, he knew that Cardin was planning on something.

It didn't take long for him to realize that Cardin wanted to fight him without getting in trouble, while at the same time crippling his reputation.

Now if only Jaune actually had a reputation worth mentioning.

He wasn't really that knowledgeable about how people see him currently, but he will say that it probably wasn't that good to begin with.

As Miss Goodwitch called him down, Jaune stretched and slowly made his way to where Cardin was standing.

"Alright you 2, you know how this works, first one to get the other's aura to reach red, wins." She announced before stepping aside.

"Begin!" She said.

"Alright, blondie, time to get you back for what you did to my team and for being a faunus supporter." Cardin said as he got into stance with his mace.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I get it. You're self-conscious and insecure about yourself while needing some sort of outlet to vent your frustration on. So what better source then a race that everyone else is already hating?" Jaune said as he opened up his shield.

Cardin growled, not sparing him another chance to speak as he rushed forward with a straightforward attack.

Jaune simply moved out of the way, easily sidestepping this simple attack, something that Cardin expected.

Despite how he may act and how he looks, Cardin was at least competent enough to not believe that going straight in with no strategy would be a good idea, showing as how the moment he swung down, he slammed the mace into the ground and used the momentum to use it as a threshold to swing him forward with the mace in his hand for yet another attack.

Jaune kept his distance, observing Cardin's movements as he kept up his relentless attack.

Jaune was surprised by how Cardin made sure to cover up any openings by merely attacking fast enough for an average person to not be able to react.

Thankfully, he wasn't an average person.

Jaune's options weren't limited.

His options were to either:

1:Block with his shield since he was sure he could counter Cardin's force with his own to get him unbalanced a bit and launch his own counter attack.

2:Keep dodging until Cardin was out of energy to keep up his relentless assault.

3:Take a chance and go for one of the many openings that Cardin left open, only to risk getting hurt himself.

Or 4:Repeatedly clash against his attacks with his own, matching blow for blow for style points until Cardin runs out of energy.

As Jaune mused over his options, Cardin realized he wasn't getting anywhere with his attacks either.

In doing so, Cardin started adding his own body into the attacks, not relying only on his mace, as he mixed in any chance to try and kick, elbow or head-butt Jaune.

This caught the blonde off guard for a bit, but in the end, Cardin was still too slow compared to him, so he was still able to stay out of reach.

"Stay. Still. You. Little. Bastard!" Cardin said in between each unsuccessful hit.

"Yes, because on the battlefield, people ask the enemy side to stand in front of their guns." Jaune said dryly, before he had enough and decided on option 1. Moving his shield to meet with Cardin's mace hard enough to stagger the brute enough for Jaune to sweep at his legs to trip him.

Cardin fell on his back with a thud, while Jaune whistled lowly.

"I think this fight is a bit too cliché, don't you think? Small guy constantly dodging, until he's able to trip the big guy and have him fall." Jaune asked his opponent as Cardin growled, getting up slowly.

"You were just lucky, now I won't make the same mistake again." Cardin said as he got himself back up.

Jaune merely stared at him with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, even that line right there was probably expected." He said before moving his head to the side as a mace flew right past him.

Jaune looked back at the weapon that was thrown before looking back at the larger boy.

"Did you just throw your wea-" Jaune was about to ask before he was met with a fist to his face, hitting him cleanly and hard enough for him to be sent flying a bit onto his back.

Cardin grinned as he walked over to where Jaune was, who was conveniently laying near where he threw his mace, picking up his weapon he sneered at Jaune.

"How was that for cliché, blondie?" He said as Jaune slowly got up, glaring at the bully, before smirking.

"Got another one in you?" He said with a wide grin that promised pain.

Cardin was oblivious towards this as he grinned back.

"Let's go, blondie." He said, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

**Meanwhile with Jaune's "friends"**

"Woo… That Winchester guy is pretty good if he's able to hit Sunshine like that, even if he was caught off guard." Yang said out loud after watching the match.

"I'll have to agree with that, but you need to remember that Jaune was holding himself back the entire time too, so it was hard for him to expect something like that from him." Blake said, watching the match intently.

"Well, looks like Sunshine's about to get a little serious." Yang said, grinning widely.

"Oooo, it's fun to watch Jaune get serious. When he gets encouraged he does the weirdest attacks with a really weird smile when he fights against me." Ruby said with a cheerful smile.

This caught Yang's attention, prompting her to nearly yell.

"WHAT?! WHAT WEIRD ATTACKS?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Yang asked, with a sudden flare surrounding her.

"O-oh! He has this really weird smile and he tries really hard to get a hold of m-" Ruby began, but before she knew it, Yang was already seething with fury.

"HOW DARE HE DO THAT SORT OF THING TOWARDS MY INNOCENT SISTER!" Yang yelled.

Weiss and Blake remained silent, not wanting to be involved any further as they watched the match.

Team JNPR also remained silent, deciding to let their leader get whatever he deserves.

**Back with Jaune…**

"Huh… What is this strange sensation of being burned that I'm feeling?" Jaune thought to himself as Yang glared at him from far away.

"Ah well, time to return the favor… over and over and over and over…" Jaune said to himself as he stared at Cardin with a sadistic grin.

"Ready for some more, blondie?" Cardin said smugly as Jaune merely laughed.

"Oh, I'm ready to have what you did replicated over and over and over again, buddy." Jaune said with a large amount of enthusiasm. This sent a chill down Cardin's back as he held up his weapon.

This momentary stance change was his undoing as Jaune immediately sent a kick his way, which Cardin automatically tried to block with his weapon out of reflex.

However, Jaune wasn't aiming for his body, but instead he sent a heavy kick towards his hand.

A large crack can be heard as Cardin dropped his weapon with a loud yelp.

He didn't scream or yell though, keeping his pride intact as he held the hand of which Jaune kicked.

"W-what the hell?" He asked before Jaune was sent another kick towards him while he was down, sending him flying into a wall for him to slide down.

Cardin coughed as Jaune laughed maniacally.

He looked up to see Jaune with a smile of a serial killer. One that took great pleasure in slow and painful processes.

"Hey, buddy, get back up! There's no breaks when you play a game with me! After all, I need to return the favor…" Jaune said in a low voice.

**Back with Jaune's "Friends"**

Everyone was surprised to see such brutality coming from Jaune.

They knew he was capable of it, but they did not ever think that he'd actually have the mentality to do such a thing.

"Y-yang, I'm scared!" Ruby yelled tearfully as she hugged her sister.

Yang stayed quiet as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune as she held her younger sister close.

Blake remained silent as she watched her "friend" laugh maniacally, scaring the poor larger boy.

Weiss however was surprisingly more verbal.

"Hmph, what did the idiot expect when he decided to try and fight someone?" She said a bit coldly.

Pyrrha, deciding to finally speak up, said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Monty… That's my partner?" She asked herself.

"Yes, that's YOUR partner." Ren said with a bit of a smirk, having already guessed that Jaune would be the type to have a berserk button like that.

"Aw, Renny! Jaune gets to break legs, but when I try to do so, I get scolded?" Nora asked her partner as Ren merely shook his head.

"Nora, you break people's legs for no reasons, Jaune on the otherhand is merely returning the favor, after all, this was Cardin's idea to fight here.

**Back with Jaune.**

"Come on, buddy! You were talking all that good stuff earlier, but then I broke your hand! What's up with that?" Jaune said cheerfully as he continued walking towards Cardin.

"G-get away from me, you're a monster just like them!" Cardin said fearfully.

"Monster like them? Whatever could you mean?" Jaune said with a tilt of his head.

"Like those dirty animals! They only know how to hurt people and cause them pain! You're just like them! Get away from me!" Cardin said as he cowered.

"Ah, I see. That's why you dislike Faunus. Something must have happened in the past. It almost makes me feel bad…" Jaune said in a low voice and mock sadness, before his expression instantly brightened up.

"That's why I'll make sure that you know that anything they can do, someone like me can do much worse!" Jaune gleefully said as he finally had his sword up, collapsing his shield.

"After all, humans are just as capable as Faunus are in causing pain. Look at us! We do nothing, but make weapons to kill eachother, rather than the grimm knocking on our doors. We do nothing but lie and tell people that we want to help, but would be the first to leave someone behind for our own skin. We do nothing but eat and eat and eat, while ignoring our own people who are starving. Even now, we're killing eachother more than the Grimm can ever do." Jaune said as everyone listened.

"What have the faunus done, but react? Everything they do, they did because we were there first. Do you really think that one day the entire population of faunus decided "hey, let's go kill humans, bwahahaha!"?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"No. They were attacked by us, because we can't stand the idea of another race being better than us. Because we were afraid of what they were capable of. Because we were afraid of something being different. All in all, us humans are a pretty terrible species… and I'm glad to be here to make sure you know that." Jaune finished with a sadistic smile as he moved in to slash at Cardin.

However, like any other cliché story, an instructor comes in to block the attack effortlessly.

Jaune blinked, as he realized that he was still in class and in public.

"Whoops, did I go overboard again?" Jaune said with a smile that seemed to say "Oh, gosh, silly me."

"I'm sorry, that only happens when something really sets me off." Jaune said in a low voice directed towards Cardin who whimpered.

Miss Goodwitch sighed, before she spoke.

"Mr. Arc, you have done more than enough to win your match. While I must say that your combat skills are exemplary, I will have to disagree with how you use them…" She said, with a light glare at the blonde.

"Haha, I'll be sure to be more gentle next time, maybe you should pair me off against a girl next time." Jaune said with a cheeky smile, before earning a more focused glare from her.

"Or, I will start becoming an outstanding member of society who will listen to his beautiful and lovely teacher who is so kind and nice!" Jaune immediately answered correctly.

"Good, now Mr. Winchester, I must say that how you managed to land your first strike against Jaune was clever, but I must say that you lack in foresight and tact. Had this been a real fight, you would have been at the mercy of Mr. Arc." Miss Goodwitch said as she looked down on the broken body of the person called Cardin Winchester.

"Y-yes, Miss Goodwitch, may I please go to the nurse?" Cardin asked, which was answered with a nod from the blonde.

"T-thank you…" He said as he slowly got up. His team came to help him as they supported and lead him to the nurse's office.

Miss Goodwitch then looked around at the rest of the class and spoke loudly.

"Everyone, class is done for the day. Please go to your next class or wherever it is you need to go to." She yelled before she exited the room.

The moment she left, Jaune yawned and looked over to where his "friends" where, and merely waved.

He was intantly bombarded with questions.

"Jaune are you okay?" The Little Red Riding Hood asked worriedly after seeing how he treated Cardin.

"What was that all about?" The Schnee Heiress asked.

"Do you want to do that again?" The orange haired Valkyrie asked.

"Did he hit you too hard?" The Red haired Spartan asked.

Jaune merely shrugged off the questions with an "I'm alright guys, I just really needed that therapy." He said with a smile, before he was suddenly held up by a Blonde bomber by his shirt.

"What did you do to my sister…?" She asked, seething with Tranquil Fury.

Jaune could only laugh nervously.

**Omake: Jaune and Ruby spar**

Jaune was getting annoyed.

Here he agreed to fight against Ruby in a sparring match, expecting to hone his skills a bit, but as luck would have it, he failed to remember that Ruby was extremely fast.

Said girl kept moving in and out of his attacks, dealing small amounts of damage while all he could do was tank them.

Thankfully, he had the reflexes to at least block and mitigate the damage he received, but still, he needed to get a hit in or he was going to blow up.

After 20 minutes of this mindset, he finally snapped and started laughing maniacally.

He broke.

He lost his rationality as he started trying to catch Ruby with his two hands instead of tactically trying to tire her out or keep her pinned.

Ruby, oblivious to this, merely smiled and kept up her pace with the dodging.

The innocent little girl merely giggled as the blonde kept trying to grab her.

What a fun day for Jaune.

_Well there we go. Jaune vs Cardin._

_I wanted Cardin to be a bit better and I wanted Jaune to show off that he is purely physical when it comes to any fighting._

_Think of Cody Travers in Street Fighter. He's able to fight Akuma, even going so far to deem the match as boring, with only physical abilities while Akuma has ki, soul attacks and all that._

_So will Jaune have a semblance? Yeah. I need to make it so that it fits with how he fights or at the very least give him some versatility to match with people with fire or magnetic powers._

_Also, I am not really too keen on deciding the pairing, since I want to make everything realistic at the very least._

_All in all, I'm building up Jaune to be a physical powerhouse, while making sure everyone around him will eventually be able to have their own niche in the RWBYverse._

_I don't know what yet, but hey. Psychopathic Jaune is going to be a fun thing to mess with. _

_Why don't you guys decide on some things? Who will be the first girl that has a solid relationship with Jaune or what will Jaune's semblance be? _

_The Glitchy Red Fox of 1337ness out._


	14. Fast and Delirious

**Disclaimers: I got sued for $500 last chapter due to not putting up a disclaimers, because that's how important it is for me to make sure that no one on the internet believes that some no life on here owns a popular series that everyone would know about if they clicked on "Anime/Manga" then "RWBY". **

**Kappa.**

Jaune wasn't afraid of too much.

He was anxious about heights.

He had a natural reluctance to die.

He was understandably wary of paranormal stuff.

However, all of those things he listed would cower in fear in front of the girl that is known as Yang, as she held him up by his shirt.

Like what his great grand pappy once said "Hell hath no fury like an angry woman."

"I'll ask once more." Yang said with an emotionless visage.

"What did you do to my little sister…?" Yang said with a voice that betrayed her expression.

"W-what are you talking about? You can't just ask out of nowhere what I've done with your little sister, since I've done a lot of things with her!" Jaune answered wrongly.

The lack of context merely made her slam Jaune against a wall with enough brutality that Cardin felt some sort of good karma as he was walking towards the nurses office.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screeched, causing Jaune to wonder how unfair karma was.

"Yang! Stop! You're hurting him!" Ruby yelled as she can already see Jaune's soul slowly coming out of his lifeless body.

"How DARE he do anything of that sort of action towards you! I don't care who or what he is, I will make sure he NEVER wants to do that again!" She yelled.

"I don't even know what the fuck I did! I am a victim here!" Jaune said to try and defend himself.

Luckily his team was nearby and decided that having a crippled team leader probably wouldn't help them.

"Yang, calm down, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding." Pyrrha said, though she didn't sound too sure herself.

"At least make it sound convincing!" Jaune yelled as Yang loosened her grip a bit, but still staring him down with the power of a thousand suns.

"I'll ask this, what were you doing during your "spar" with Ruby?" She asked in a low voice once more.

"You're mad at me for THAT?!" Jaune asked incredulously. "If anyone should be mad, it should be ME! The entire time, she just ran around, not letting me catch her and here you are getting mad at ME when I couldn't even lay a SINGLE hand on her?!"

Jaune was still suffering from a sort of PTSD from his many attempts of trying to catch Ruby.

Yang blinked, a bit surprised at his answer.

"W-wha?" She asked.

"We were sparring and I broke after the umpteenth time of trying to catch your little sister, because she wanted to say "Hey, I have a semblance so let's make Jaune's life a living hell by teasing him with chances to try and get me, because I want to be just as annoying as an Abra from Pokemon!" Jaune answered without trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

Yang did not let up though.

"So the entire time you decided to try and get a handful of my sister, eh?!" Yang asked, with some fury returning.

"Yes! Because I couldn't even get a single hand on her to make it a spar, it ended up as a game of tag! Why don't you try to fucking do something like I did without getting frustrated in the process?!" Jaune yelled as he pushed Yang's arm away.

"I feel like there's some context missing here, but for the life of me, I'm just going to watch. I don't need more years of my life shaved off from trying to fix this." Ren said as Nora was holding up Jaune banners to push him forward.

"Go, Leader! A few weeks in and you're already on the older sister! You really know how to get em!" She said cheerfully as Ren sighed.

Pyrrha, being the only voice of reason that had the energy and mentality to do so, decided to break this apart.

"Yang, Jaune was just trying to do his best in a spar so that he can try and get Ruby after many failed attempts to do so. You can't expect anything else since it was a spar that both agreed to have. Now please let my partner go or we'll be late to our next class." The Spartan said reasonably.

Yang merely glared at Jaune, not trusting him to have done anything pure as a "simple spar", but let him down anyways.

"I'm watching you, Sunshine, so you better be careful of what you try to do." Yang said as she walked out.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, glad that it didn't get any worse, before smiling and saying goodbye to her other friends.

"Sorry about that, I don't even know why she was mad myself, but see you guys in the next class, don't be late!" She said with a cheerful smile as she quickly went to catch up with her sister and other team mates who left early.

"Thank's Pyrrha, though you could've cleared that up much faster than that, you know?" Jaune said as he fixed his clothes.

"You're right, I could've." Pyrrha said simply as she walked towards the exit. "Now quit complaining, so we can get to the next class, oh glorious leader."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." Jaune said dryly, as he followed after her.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Ren said as Nora boo'd at there not being more action.

"Shut up, Ren. I don't need this from you right now, I just dealt with a massive blow to my pride today." Jaune said as he looked down.

"Oh? When was that?" Ren asked.

"Around the time Cardin managed to hit me. I was doing so well too." He answered.

"Well, he is a team leader too, so he has to have something at least." Ren said trying to reassure Jaune that he didn't do too bad.

"Alright, fair enough, thanks." Jaune said as a grin returned to his face.

"Just doing what a bro does." Ren answered as their team exited together.

**Later that day**

Jaune can be seen being abnormally quiet as everyone ate lunch together.

This dissonant serenity really bothered his "friends" as he would usually make a cynical remark, a stupid statement or even something sarcastic when they were talking.

"Hey, Jaune is something wrong? Yang didn't break your voice box while she was bullying you, did she?" The ever adorable Ruby asked, as Jaune looked up at her.

"He hit me." Jaune said with no emotion in his voice.

"What? Who did?" Pyrrha asked, a bit worried about her partner's behavior.

Someone like Jaune was getting this strange over being hit by someone?

"I got hit by Cardin!" Jaune exclaimed. "That can't be! I'm like the main character if this was a series! Me getting hit by Cardin would be like Johnny Cage beating up Scorpion and Sub-Zero!"

"Um, Jaune, I have some news for you about the Mortal Kombat X game." Ren said a bit nervously.

"Oh yeah, I never got to play it, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Johnny Cage does beat up Scorpion and Sub-Zero, at the same time." Ren answered.

"… What the heck is this world coming to? That's like Dan beating up Ryu!" Jaune said.

"Yang, what are they talking about?" Ruby asked, having gotten lost in the conversation.

"Nerd talk, sis. Something that happens frequently among boys." Yang answered.

"Hmph, I don't see what you 2 are going on about, since Johnny Cage A-List is a higher tier than almost every version of Scorpion and Sub-Zero." Weiss huffed.

There was a deafening silence, as everyone except Blake, Nora and Ruby stared at her.

"W-what? Why are you all staring?" Weiss asked with a blush.

"What you just said seemed to have destroyed their mental perception of you, so they are currently recovering from what you said, while their mind is quickly fixing said mental image of you." Blake answered.

"S-sorry, you just don't seem the type to… um…" Yang began.

"To have fun. Oh my god, Snow Princess, if I knew about this sooner, I wouldn't be trying to raise Pyrrha into the gamer girl of my dreams!" Jaune said bluntly, earning him a smack from an annoyed but blushing Pyrrha.

"What do you mean "raise Pyrrha"? I'm not some sort of pet!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Why are you making the assumption that I'd ever even get with a peasant like you?" Weiss asked seriously.

Jaune merely stared at them both, before answering.

"Because currently, I'm the only guy in this school that you know that is single and isn't an outright jerk. Naturally, after the exposure effect takes place, one of you females will be attracted if not more than one, so yeah, I'd like to say the basis of my claim isn't unreasonable at least." Jaune said as he put on a pair of glasses.

Blake, being the only one who understood what he was saying, was the only one to respond to his statement.

"That may be true, but you also need to remember that our current group of friends isn't going to stay the same like this, most likely, some other guys will become a part of this group and you won't be the only guy in our group that has the chance to attract one of us." She politely said, flipping another page in her book.

"W-wha? But don't you guys feel any sort of loyalty to your first male friend?" Jaune asked.

Everyone except Ruby answered immediately.

"No."

Jaune fell in depression.

"First my pride as a fighter and now my pride as a male…" Jaune said gloomily.

Ruby, the only one who was lost in the conversation, patted Jaune's back with her million watt smile.

"Don't worry, Jaune! I'll always be your friend even if you everyone else hates you!" Ruby said.

"Aw, Ruby, you're so sweet, maybe I should go the Ruby route… The Blake and Pyrrha route has nothing but pain and sadness for me…" Jaune said, before Yang appeared behind Ruby, glowing with an evil smile and dark aura.

"Or, I can make my ancestor's proud and leave your innocent untainted beauty to blossom by itself!" Jaune immediately answered.

He would love to go toe to toe against Yang to see who the more dominant blonde is, but he knew then and there that Yang wouldn't be playing fair.

Sometimes, it sucks to have such a glaring weakness all because of anatomy.

Eventually the bell rang with Jaune not feeling any better and everyone went to class for yet another lecture.

**JNPR Dorm**

Jaune was laying on his bed, playing some Pokemon to pass the time, as everyone else did their own thing.

Pyrrha was doing her homework, while Ren was helping Nora with hers.

He on the other hand was going to do his homework as soon as he got into class, by copying off whoever he knew would be finished with it.

Of course, he had to be sneaky about it, since his own team mates have decided to make it a goal for Jaune to fail class, by making sure he can't copy off any of them during class.

This lead to some desperate situations where he had to guess what the answers are from the limited knowledge he had, but that was another story altogether.

That wasn't the current problem though.

The current problem was how Pyrrha kept glancing back at him with a look of… hopefulness?

Longing?

Some type of emotion like that?

Though this might seem like your standard "girl develops a crush over a boy", it really wasn't.

Jaune spoke up. "You can always do your work tomorrow, if you really want to play some more games."

Honestly, who knew Pyrrha would develop such an interest over video games like that?

Pyrrha however merely looked away with a huff.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Unlike you, I have work to do and can't bother myself to slack off." She said not at all similarly to a certain Schnee.

Jaune responded by turning up the volume of his game, making sure Pyrrha can hear the music and pokemon battles.

Pyrrha could only fidget as she continued her homework.

She really wanted to play, but at this point, it was her pride on the line!

She can't prove Jaune right!

A world where Jaune was right is a world she did not want to live in!

While Pyrrha was stuck in her own mind rambling, Ren spoke up.

"Hey, Jaune, which game you got?" Ren asked as Nora began doing what Ren said to do about her homework with vigour.

"Oh, I got X, can't really afford ORAS right now." Jaune answered.

"Hey, what shinies you got?" Ren asked.

"Oh, you know, standard mainstream pokemon shinies everyone wants, Charizard, Latios, Gyarados." Jaune replied.

"Sounds nice, want to trade or battle soon? I have work, but I can do it whenever." Ren asked.

Jaune smirked, knowing how this conversation happened as he answered.

"Yeah, sure man, I'd love to play more games with you, how about you Nora?" Jaune looked over to the orange haired Valkyrie.

"Sure, Jauney! Ooo! I want to play some Castle Crashers! NO! Maybe Super Smash Bros? No wait, Mario Party!" Nora already getting hyped up began speaking.

"Oh, wait right there. No. Mario Party is a game that ruins friendships." Jaune said as Ren nodded.

"But it'll be fuuun, I'm sure if we play together, our trust won't break that easily!" Nora whined.

"The moment you steal all of my coins, I swear, I will replace you with Ruby…" Jaune said darkly.

"Fiiiiiine! How about Mario Kart?" Nora suggested.

"The moment you get a blue shell and I'm in first place, I swea-" Jaune began.

"How about we just play a team game? Nothing too competitive?" Ren suggested, not really too keen on letting Jaune and Nora interact like that.

"Sounds fine, we can all take a break right now, except Pyrrha who has to finish up with her homework." Jaune said with a big grin.

"Alright, sounds like everyone's happy, have fun with that, Pyrrha." Ren said with an amused smile.

"Yaaaaay! Team JNR game time while the P does work!" Nora said excitedly.

All the while, Pyrrha could do nothing, but continue doing her homework, crying.

**Omake**

Pyrrha readied herself.

She had managed to endure Jaune's first brutal test, but now she is accustomed to it.

She can take anything he can do now and keep going.

There was nothing that he could do to her that she isn't used to now.

While Pyrrha was pep talking herself, Jaune was looking over his game lists to see what would be a fun game for him to watch Pyrrha play.

As he scrolled through his list of games, his eyes fell upon a rom online.

Superman 64.

Jaune could only grin as Pyrrha was oblivious to the new kind of torture he was going to put her through.

_Whoa, a chapter that was posted in less than a week? Does this mean something?_

_No, it doesn't. I just randomly had the time and effort to be able to write this._

_But other than that, here's some feedback._

_1: I did not notice that anything I bold on here will not be bold on the website. Weird. _

_2: Got some feedback for Jaune's semblance/who he should have a relationship with. You all seem to want some adorable Ruby action and as for semblance, there were some interesting options. Such as making Jaune more of a berserker than what he already is or something that'll go hand in hand with his personality, like his dark mindset on the world or his bloodthirsty tendencies. This all gave me a sort of idea, but I won't be copying any of what you guys said completely._

_3: I'm in bronze 1 on League after winning 8/10 of my provisional. I'm depressed. I don't even feel like trying to make myself feel better by getting out of Bronze. So while I try to fix that SOMEHOW, I'll try to not be as slow on getting these chapters out. No promises._

_Anyways, that's all really._

_Rojo out!_


	15. The Ice Princess and the Knight

**Disclaimers: I'm actually working on some side chapters more than the main story, mostly because I feel like stories that basically have a "This is the main bad guy, the good guys need to work to defeat that person" don't go into the slice of life part of their characters' lives too much. At least, not until it's defeated. **

**Like what does Naruto do besides eat ramen and train when he's not fighting during his younger years?**

**What does Luffy's crew do during the many weeks they spend on the sea?**

**Well, maybe we do know. I just want it to be shown and detailed or something.**

**Maybe I just want to see the daily life of extraordinary people.**

**Something to relate to, you know?**

**Oh yeah, I don't own this stuff.**

Jaune grunted as he was once again sent flying across the room, hitting a wall hard.

One might be wondering "What? How is Jaune being sent flying and what do you mean "Once again?" Well the answer to that is simple.

Despite his high physical attributes, Jaune still had the same problem as any other person who ever decided "Oh, hey, I want to run straight at an enemy and try to hit them with this!"

That's right.

He was up against a ranged person.

Weiss could only smirk triumphantly as she looked down at her once again felled opponent.

It was combat class and Miss Goodwitch paired Jaune up against Weiss.

Seeing as how Jaune has yet to show a ranged weapon, he was at quite a disadvantage.

Normally, Jaune would use his physical capabilities to simply close the distance between him and his opponent so that their range would be practically useless.

Too bad that only worked back where he used to live and people here seemed to understand the concept of dodging, while being physically capable of doing so.

Grunting as he shielded another dust attack, holding his own decently enough.

"Alright, Jaune, we're going to need to do something about Weiss or we'll end up feeling very sad about our life, because she will forever remind you that she beat you like any other person with a need to prove themselves." He said to himself, before looking up to realize she stopped.

"What's she doing now?" He thought, analyzing his opponent.

Weiss had stopped her ranged attacks after realizing that it wasn't going to get her anywhere. In a war of attrition, both sides knew that she'd be the first to fall.

That's why she stopped, needing to find a way to actually harm him instead of just futilely trying to whittle at his defense and aura.

Meanwhile, Jaune was trying to find a way to get in close, because he knew that Weiss wasn't stupid enough to try and outlast him.

That's why he needed to find a fast way to end this before she found a way to end him.

This was why he was a leader of a team, because despite how things looked, he was a pretty damn good strategist.

Now tactician is a bit iffy in comparison, but that doesn't matter.

Yes, strategy and tactics are 2 different things. Search it up.

Other than that, both sides were currently stuck. It was like a bear trying to hit a bee. Said bee had a magic wand that was limited in use, but was worrying enough for the bear to stay away, making the bear have to stay in his cave, because the bee won't let him get near without getting hurt in the process, but after a while the bear's wife kicked him out of the house, telling him that he was a no good bum and needed to get some food for the family or it'll divorce him for the much larger good looking grizzly down by the river. Of course, the bear has to go back to that bee, for the honey. Now the bear could go for actual animals, but the wife was in one of those moods for a vegetarian diet, so the bear was basically whipped. Now the problem was, wasn't the bee, the bee just wanted to defend its hive and the bear just wanted food for his family. No, the real enemy was the poachers…

Jaune didn't know where he was going with that metaphor, but he got the idea.

He needed to think like a poacher.

"Hey you! This is my turf! Go shoot the grizzly down by the river!" Jaune yelled at Weiss from behind shield, before getting hit by another dust round.

Alright, plan B.

Jaune immediately sprinted away from Weiss, prompting the Schnee to shoot at his back with regular dust rounds.

Having naturally expected this, Jaune waited until the timing was right to spin around and block, while using the momentum to throw his shield at her, prompting her to react confusedly, moving away from the shield, lest she take any damage. The shield hitting the floor harmlessly behind her merely laid there.

Recovering from the confusion as to why Jaune would throw his only means of defense, she took the chance to start firing more dust rounds at him while he was unguarded.

She didn't know why he would do such a foolhardy thing, but she'd capitalize on it.

Surprisingly, he didn't move to the side and instead ran straight at her, which made her prepare a larger attack to make sure he backed off. One that was quite large in terms of area of effect so that it'd be pretty damn hard for him to dodge or shield.

What surprised her though was when he threw his sword at her, prompting her to stop her attack and duck, having Crocea Mors fly harmlessly above her.

Not stopping there, she had her rapier ready to slash at him while he was still running at her.

At that momentum, she'd be sure to hit him hard enough and he had no way of dodging, since he was going too fast.

Ready to secure her victory, she prepared her attack, with her own safety in mind; already knowing the best way to attack that was the safest to her.

However, what she didn't expect was for something to hit her legs, making her fall back.

What was that?

She didn't have time to react as Jaune took that chance to fall upon her.

She didn't give him the chance so easily, deciding to thrust her weapon at his head.

He has aura, he'll live.

Of course, Jaune expected that and grabbed her wrist, moving it to harmlessly pass his head, over his shoulder as he held her wrist firmly with one hand while another held her other arm down with both her legs down by his weight.

"Yield." He said triumphantly, knowing there was nothing she could do as far as he knew.

Weiss blinked as everything came to her quickly.

That shield!

He positioned it behind her and threw his sword so it'd hit the shield to ricochet towards a wall and back at her!

"How were you able to do something such as bounce a metal shield off a metal wall by throwing a metal sword at it?" Weiss asked incredulously.

Metal doesn't bounce. Weiss was surprised that it didn't just stop at the metal wall and stayed there.

There was something weird going on.

"I watched a lot of Marvel movies and watching Captain America gave me the idea of my shield being able to at least ricochet like one. All that's left is to get the right angle and force to control where it goes." Jaune said as he smirked. "I am a leader after all. Don't you think it'd be dumb for me to just throw my weapons randomly?"

"If so, why didn't you just throw your shield in the first place so that it'd ricochet after I dodged?" She asked, confused.

"Then you'd hear it hit the wall and come back, if I do 2 stupid things, however, the 2 surprises, mixed with the sudden need to defend yourself and attack me when I was charging at you was enough to cover up the sound of the 2 hitting each other and once again off the wall." Jaune said before lightly tugging on the arm that was still holding her weapon while pressing her shoulder down with his other.

"Now yield before I have to handicap you for the day." Jaune said, as Weiss winced.

"I-I yield!" Weiss said loud enough for people to hear.

Jaune smiled after hearing Goodwitch call the match to his favor, before getting off Weiss and extending his hand.

"Good match though, I had to go through a pretty convoluted way to pin you. One that will no doubt be called bs among spectators." Jaune said as Weiss took his hand, dusting herself off as she was once again standing.

"Hmph. Next time, I won't fall for a trick like that." Weiss said, before holding out her hand.

"Mm? Is this… you giving me your hand in marriage?" Jaune said, blinking.

"NO! It's just a sign of goodwill for a good match!" Weiss said embarrassed. She wasn't attracted to him, but she didn't need people thinking things.

"What? But doesn't defeat mean friendship or in this case, a new member for my harem?" Jaune said, honestly surprised.

Doesn't this type of thing always happen in fictions where a boy with hidden potential starts defeating powerful female opponents?

"I already have Blake as a member and I'm pretty sure Pyrrha will eventually be a member after the exposure effect happens. Heck, give it a week and I'm sure Velvet will be a member." Jaune said, getting some visible reactions from the spectators.

"You're an idiot, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"What kind of logic is that? Beating girls gets them to love you? What are you? Chris Brown?" Blake asked loudly.

"Does that type of thing really happen with girls, Yang?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Only in anime and maybe poorly written fictions, Ruby." Yang answered.

"Leader's going to catch them all!" Nora yelled loudly before Ren put his piece in.

"Jaune has too much of a bad reputation for him to get anywhere, Nora, I'm pretty sure he'll never get a harem." Ren said.

Jaune merely shrugged as he got his weapons, while Weiss waited for him to walk back up to where their friends were together.

"Whatever, I, Jaune Arc, will prove all you nonbelievers wrong by creating a harem of only the highest quality of females!" Jaune declared, as Goodwitch rolled her eyes, calling the next 2 people to come down.

"Pervert."

"Disgusting."

"Pig."

"Animal."

"Lecher."

"Um… Not good person!"

"Filthy misogynistic male."

The words stung Jaune as he held his chest.

Even sweet innocent Ruby and the ever stoic Goodwitch!

"I'm just going to go back now…" He said, visibly deflating.

"Hmph." Weiss said as they walked up together to their respective team. It'd be rude to leave someone behind, even if it was a Jaune.

"Don't worry, Jaune, I'm sure you'll get a harem one day." Ren said.

**Cut to the future**

"OH GOD, REN, THEY BROKE THROUGH!"

"YOU HAVE TO RUN! KEEP RUNNING UNTIL THE DUST WEARS OFF!"

"THEY'VE BLOCKED ALL THE EXITS!"

"THEN DIG YOUR WAY A NEW EXIT!"

"THEY TOOK ALL THE SPOONS!"

**Back to the present**

"Huh. Why did I feel a strange chill down my spine?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, but I felt it too." Jaune said.

**Later on.**

The day went by pretty normal after that. Everyone forgetting Jaune's declaration to have a harem, since everything Jaune says these days were taken with a grain of salt.

Though, one female in particular couldn't stop thinking about Jaune after the match…

"Ruby!" Yang called out loudly.

"W-wha?" Ruby said intelligently as she was snapped from her thoughts.

"You've been spacing out recently, what's going on?" Yang asked worriedly.

"O-oh! I've just been thinking about some things recently and I've been having a hard time getting my mind off of it…" Ruby said, looking down.

"Oh~? What is this~? Do you have a crush on somebody~?" Yang asked teasingly as Ruby instantly reacted.

"W-w-wha? No! Of course not! Who would I even have a crush on?" Ruby stammered, already turning red.

"There's only 3 guys that are possible choices for you right now~ Ren, Jaune and Ozpin~" Yang listed off her fingers.

"Ew. Ozpin's so much older than me and I thought him and Ozpin was married." Ruby said, crossing her arms to signify a no.

"True, but he's not that bad looking and he could be that one fetish for girls to call daddy while he's ho-" Yang began.

"NO, YANG! NO!" Ruby said, covering her ears.

"Then it's either Ren or Jaune!" Yang said triumphantly.

"It's neither! I don't like any boys!" Ruby yelled.

"Then… are you into girls…?" Yang asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Wha? Of course not! I like boys, but not right now!" Ruby said, turning even redder.

"Then who do you like? Don't make me find out…" Yang said with a predatory grin.

"I don't like ANYONE!" Ruby said, jumping into her bed to hide under her blanket.

"Looks like I will have to find out myself…~" Yang said with a smirk.

**Later…again… Honestly, these transitions are put here because the author is too lazy to explain what's happening.**

"Why are we here again?" Ren asked.

"Because, we were tricked by the male's natural weakness and needs!" Jaune answered loudly.

"What are you talking about? She just pressed her hands against her breasts suggestively and you instantly agreed to follow…" Ren said dead panned.

"Yes. I did. Such foul trickery… Any normal male would have fell for such a thing!" Jaune declared, crossing his arms.

"No. A normal male would have rationally thought it through. Your standards for normal are just different from actual normal people…" Ren said.

"I have self-control! My imagination only took me to 3rd base with her! Until I realized she was asking for you too, that kind of killed it, because I'm not into sharing…" Jaune said the last part a bit lowly.

Ren sighed as he massaged his head.

He and Jaune were asked by Yang to come help her with something, which lead to the 2 of them being forced to sit on a chair in the middle of their room.

"I'm telling you, Ren, this is where their entire team comes out in sexy lingerie, ready to please us alpha males. That or murder us, Amazonian style. There is a 6 to 2 ratio and I'd be OCD enough to try and fix that." Jaune rambled as Ren chose to ignore him.

"Alright, were heeeeere~" The voice of Yang could be heard as she and Ruby came in.

"Yang what are we doing and why is Ren and Jaune here?" Ruby asked, blinking as she noticed the 2 males.

"Why, I'm here to try and find out who your crush is~" Yang said in a sing song voice.

"Wh-wha? But I don't like anyone!" Ruby said, balling her fists up to futilely flail at Yang.

"Relax~ As your big sister, I am here to help you find out who it is you like~" Yang said, as Ren spoke up.

"You're here to try and find out who your sister has a crush on? That's why you brought us here?" Ren said in his normal stoic voice.

"Why of course~" Yang answered.

"How do you plan to do that now?" Ren asked.

"By forcing her to interact with one of you and seeing her reaction!" She said triumphantly, a large grin on her face.

"Awesome. I call the card that says "lap dance" or "imouto lap pillow" Jaune said, speaking up.

"… My god, what was that last one…?" Ren asked, before Yang cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"That still doesn't mean I'll give my little sister to either of you. This is just a way to see who, not help with it, capiche?" Yang said darkly.

"What? Then how do I benefit from this?" Jaune protested.

As Jaune and Yang argued, Ruby merely bowed apologetically to Ren.

"I am so, so, sorry for my sister's actions…" Ruby said in a small cute voice, clearly embarrassed by her sister's actions.

"It's okay. If anything, I'm sorry for my leader's presence here." Ren said before getting up, ready to leave. "Now if you excuse me, I will take my leave. Nora shouldn't be allowed to be by herself for too long."

"Oh, alright. Bye!" Ruby said, before going back to her sister and her friend Jaune.

"How am I going to have a harem if I don't have a younger imouto typed member?" Jaune yelled.

"By finding some other "imouto" typed member! Leave my sis alone!" Yang yelled back.

"That's it! I'm putting Nora in front of you on my list of harem members!" Jaune declared.

"Um, guys. I let Ren leave…" Ruby said timidly.

"What?! Why did you do that?!" Yang yelled.

"Because, I don't like him!" Ruby replied.

"Oh, then it's Jaune." Yang said, already getting her gauntlets to hurt him since she now has an excuse.

"What? WAIT. I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Jaune yelled.

"Yang! STOP NOW!" Ruby yelled loud enough to stop her sister.

"What? Why? He's toying with your heart!" Yang said.

"To be fair. I haven't done anything yet. I was going to start next month after the Pyrrha plan." Jaune said.

"He's not! I won't let you hurt him because of me!" Ruby responded.

"Oh… well then… I see you're an older girl now… and I just want to protect you…" Yang said lowly.

"Sis… I'm sorry, I have been thinking about Jaune lately…" Ruby said.

"Imouto-chan check." Jaune cheered.

"But it wasn't because of that. It was because…" Ruby continued, instantly starting to turn red.

"Yes?" Yang said, gesturing her to go on, as they both ignored Jaune.

Ruby breathed a heavy sigh, closing her eyes, before saying really fast in an embarrassed voice.

"IwasthinkingaboutJaune'sshieldbeingabletobounceandwhatkindofmaterialit'smadeoutof!" She said really loudly and really fast.

"…"

Yang was quiet as Jaune didn't look any different after that quick explanation.

"I'm sorry, I just was really thinking hard about it! Such a hard, big tool to be able to ram into something only for it to move back and be able to do it again~ 3" Ruby said with a soft moan as she hugged Jaune's shield close to her chest.

"… How'd she get my shield…? Yang… I don't want an imouto anymore… She shouldn't be saying those things while doing those things with my shield…" Jaune said, as he instantly aborted, moving far away.

Yang merely sighed as she rubbed her head.

"I should have known, sorry for the misunderstanding, Ruby…" Yang said softly as she petted her strange weapon fetish of a sister.

"Can I get my shield back?" Jaune asked. "Can I also get some type of wipes for it?"

"It's okay, Yang. You were just being an older sister…" Ruby said, before hugging her.

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad we got that misunderstanding out of the way." Yang said with a smile as she returned the hug.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave then. You, uh, bring that back whenever…" Jaune said dejectedly, before leaving.

"Welp, time to go and cleanse my mind." Jaune said.

**Oh, there we go. I updated stuff. Tbh, this feels kind of rushed, but it did what I wanted it to.**

**Advance the plot in absolutely no direction whatsoever.**

**Somethings I might have to answer:**

**Yes, I will make Jaune's shield like Captain America's in a way in terms of it being basically a projectile.**

**Yes, I'm bad at fight descriptions.**

**Yes, I did kind of tease you guys with that Ruby, Jaune and Yang thing.**

**Yes, I will be trying to get to Pheremone Dust part 2.**

**Yes, none of the females actually care about Jaune in that way. Will they ever? Depends on how serious Jaune actually was with his declaration.**

**Yes, I have an idea of what to do about Jaune's semblance.**

**Other than that, I have no wifi and no hot water currently. So expect some delays due to obvious reasons with wifi and severe mental depression due to lack of online games and hot showers.**

**Hard times.**

**Other then that, Au revoir, I'll make a new chapter sometime in the future.**

**Rojo out!**


	16. Getting Killed by Fairytales

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of this. I also don't currently have wifi, so my League addiction is pretty hard to maintain. Also my need to buy cards to make badges on Steam.**

**Sad times, man. I'm just going to sit in my poorness until I decide "Hey, YOLO, I'm going to the Navy, which I might do, but that means you guys won't get any updates for 4-5 years, unless I can write anything there.**

**Oh well, here's a chapter that's being written on 4/21/16. Meaning when you guys get this, it's either 4/21/16 or somewhere in July due to my procrastination. **

"Jaune, why don't you have your shield?" Pyrrha asked her partner, curious as to his lack of equipment.

"… I have seen many things in my time at my old school, but never before have I been so wary to even move into close proximity of a person who isn't overwhelmingly powerful in comparison to me…" Jaune said, not really answering Pyrrha's question, as she tilted her head.

Their class had been taken on a field trip to Forever Fall to collect sap. They brought their equipment just in case something was to attack since the area did have Grimm around, but it'd be unlikely they'd need it.

Still didn't hurt to be prepared.

While Jaune was going through whatever he was going through, everyone else was getting the sap they needed, including Team CDRL.

They seemed to be keeping a large distance from Jaune.

After what he did to them, it wouldn't be surprising in all honesty.

They finished up pretty quickly, allowing them some free time while Goodwitch made sure that they had enough.

"But yeah, I call total BS that Ganondorf beats Bowser. How did they even screw that up? It's bad enough that they screwed up Bayonetta vs Dante, but they basically ignored their own "facts" in this one." Jaune said annoyed to his only guy friend, Ren.

"What's so hard to believe? Ganondorf has broken powers and Bowser has been so easy to push over." Ren responded to his friend's rant.

"Because Death Battles really likes to give the worse feats for the person they don't want to win. Are you telling me that The Triforce of Power is stronger than Black Holes and Supernovas which Bowser can tank?" Jaune heatily retorted.

"There's a difference between being powerful and being broken, Ganondorf was plain broken." Ren said calmly, as they sat on a random stump.

"Oh really? Even if we were to say Ganondorf's "magic" is enough to hurt Bowser. Bowser is able to go across galaxies with ease. That should make him casually faster than light while Ganondorf is still stuck to the confines to whatever planet Link is on, not to mention he has his own magic, such as his transmutation, his ability to make distance endless and creating his own blackholes. I swear this is a conspiracy. They're purposely making certain characters win to boost their standings in the Youtube community. Pretty soon, they're going to make it so that they have the say on ALL fictional battles. Then what's next? The have a say on ALL the tier lists on the internets?" Jaune responded, seeming to get more heated as the discussion went on, ranting on.

Ren seeing that Jaune was going to get real passionate and heated about this convo, decided to just end it peacefully, lest Jaune gets into a blood lust rampage, but had to wait for his leader to finish.

While the 2 guys were having "guy talk", the girls were in their own little group, talking to eachother.

"So, Ruby, are you ever going to give Jaune back his shield?" Blake asked, honestly creeped out about how Ruby was getting so attached to it.

"Did you even make sure to disinfect that?" Weiss asked, clearly disgusted.

"Of course I did! I have to take care of this beauty~"She responded before turning to answer Blake. "I'll give it back whenever he asks for it, but since he hasn't, I will assume that this beauty is mine to take care of~"

"I don't think he's going to want to get near you like that, I also don't know why you're so attracted. It's just a regular shield that can bounce." Weiss said, as Ruby continued to hug it close with an affectionate sigh.

"Such a beautiful work of art crafted by metal and being able to do such a thing as bounce instead of merely crashing or piercing AND being able to contract into a much smaller and easier to manage form? Why wouldn't I be interested? All it needs is to also be a gun and it'd be Crescent Rose's husband~" She mewed.

"… I don't think that Jaune's going to give consent to that anytime soon…" Pyrrha said with a sweatdrop.

Was there going to be a trend of team leaders being weird?

So far only Team CDRL's leader seemed to not have any strange tastes aside from bullying.

**Meanwhile**

"And that is why we should seriously think about being more bird based in terms of our team." Cardin announced.

His team just remained silent for a bit before Sky spoke up.

"Now while I see how the names of some of our team members and the group itself being uncannily like a birds, I'd like to say that we'd be crossing into the borders of creepy if we were to be that dedicated to birds…" Sky said while Dove was the next to speak.

"I also don't think that engraving symbols of birds into our armors and weapons would be a very good use of our lien, regardless of the fact that your family is loaded." He said, while Russel was the last to speak up.

"And I'm pretty sure having feathers added to anyplace we can to our initial outfits would hinder us more than help…" He finished.

All of this was ignored as their leader held his mace to the floor, nodding as he took in what they said.

"but guys, I'm the leader and I can't ignore the signs in front of us. We must take this sign and soar with it! Soar like a majestic eagle!" He said, pointing his mace towards the sky, while the person named Sky merely sighed.

He was sure the other teams didn't have to deal with a leader like theirs…

**Back with Jaune and Ren**

"Next thing you know, you're an old woman in rags going through the desert lands in search of bottle caps to try and fix your vintage hovercraft!" Jaune said.

"Wait, I'm confused, how did Markiplier get the nuclear launch codes?" Ren said, having completely forgotten to end the convo, lest things get out of hands, due to being taken in by the conspiracy list that Jaune delved into.

"From the Ghost vs Robot wars!" Jaune yelled exasperated.

**With the girls**

"and than they'll have a shield that can bounce and slice at the same time that mechashifts into a watch that shoots out lasers!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I don't think weapons can breed… or that there's an actual law that allows weapons to marry…" Blake said with a deadpan face.

"How does Jaune marrying me get his shield to marry your scythe?" Weiss asked, with an annoyed looked.

"Because! If he marries you, then his Crocea Mors will marry your Myrtenaster! Then his shield would be single, but still the best friend of it! Due to me being your partner, my scythe and his shield will meet at all the parties Crocea Mors and Myrtenaster throw, which will eventually have it so that they eventually meet and fall in love! Then they'll get married after one night where they realized they are both amazing and cool weapons that can shift, and then they get married and have a kid!" Ruby said superfast, causing the girls to lean in to try and catch up.

"But wait, wouldn't Pyrrha's weapon get in the way of their love, if she's Jaune's partner?" Nora asked, having been engrossed in the subject.

"Of course she won't! Because she'll die earlier on to a girl who stole the powers of a fairytale female!" She said, not batting an eye that she pretty much sentenced a friend of hers to death in her own made up future.

"… I don't know why, but I feel as though I should be worried…" Pyrrha said, taking a glance to the side.

Needless to say, every group had a very strange person to lead them.

Every group.

**Meanwhile**

Ozpin sneezed.

"Hm… something was thinking about me… I need some coffee to think over about what it was about." He said to no one in particular as he sipped his coffee.

**Back with the main group.**

After gathering what they needed with nothing bad happening, the class eventually made it back to Beacon, before the 3 team leaders got a message on their scrolls.

_All Team Leaders will be needed to attend an upcoming party where they will meet team leaders from other schools._

_Students will be required to dress appropriately and act accordingly to Beacon guidelines._

_All questions should be taken up with Ozpin at his office before Saturday which is when the party is planning to be held._

"Oh, wow, you get to go to a party, Ruby? Lucky, we have nothing to do on Saturday, while you get to hang out with foreign guys." Yang said as she looked over her sister's shoulder.

"It seems Ozpin is already starting to show off his leaders, even if they're young." Blake said as she reread the message.

"That's fair enough, after all, Ruby is a bit famous for stopping that dust shop from getting robbed." Yang said with a grin.

"Yeah, but anything great she can do is quickly canceled out by the person we all know as Jaune Arc." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aw, he can't be that bad. He's from a famous family, one that's not only known for their strength, but for their loyalty and charisma. I'm sure Jaune has picked something up from his parents to be able to not offend anyone." Yang said.

As Pyrrha was listening about the conversation about the party, she looked over to her partner to see what he was doing about this, only to see that he wasn't there.

"Um, Ren, where did Jaune go?" Pyrrha asked the only other male of their group of friends.

Ren who was busy calming Nora down from her excitement once more could only manage out quick, but calm, sentences.

"Oh, he instantly left as soon as he got the message. Went in the direction of whe-" Ren was saying fast before, Nora instantly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, hanging off of him.

"Wheee, Ren start going at the same speed Jaune did!" Nora said cheerfully.

"Nora! No! I need air!" Ren said choked out.

Pyrrha looked off towards where Ozpin's office would be.

"Huh. Wonder why he's going there." She thought.

**With Ozpin**

"That's why I can't go." Jaune said calmly.

"Mr. Arc, while I can understand that this upcoming party may interfere with pre-scheduled plans, it is still mandatory that all leaders be there unless there is a serious reason as to why they can't go." Ozpin said calmly, before he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, but dropping everything for a party that you don't want to go to is a pretty unfair reason, especially if said party is mainly just a way to misogynisticaly show off the students you have. " Jaune countered.

"While I do admit to bringing you all there to show off you to others, I must stand by my decision that you MUST attend it, lest it'd be a huge slap to the face of the party host that someone didn't want to come." Ozpin said as if he had already said it a thousand times.

"Oh please, as if anyone knows who I am to even notice I'm there. It's EVERY leader from almost EVERY school that's one the map there. Who's going to realize "Oh, that one guy from that one place who we barely know about isn't here."?" Jaune reasoned.

"Everyone, actually. I've been making it an effort to show off yours and many other team leader's skills and abilities on the field. While you aren't noteworthy yourself, your partner is. This has garnered you attention from many people, making it so that you are expected to be seen at the party. After all, who wouldn't want to meet a person that seems to be skilled enough to be placed above Pyrrha Nikos for leadership?" Ozpin answered.

"… Oh really now…? If that's so, then if I'm going, I'll go and make myself known for real then. I'll see you later, Ozpin." Jaune said, before getting up to leave, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm… If I knew any better, I'd have guessed that Jaune doesn't really want to go to the party. I'll fix that up in a bit." Ozpin said with a dry smile, before returning to his daily activities.

"Coffee monthly… What is the most expensive coffee cup in the world…? Oh? That's the exact amount of money that we use to pay for the school AC…"

**Back with Jaune**

"Alright, all I need to do is to get in a fight with one of the tougher looking leaders at the party. One so big that they'll never want me back." Jaune said to himself.

He'd be making a name for himself AND he wouldn't have to go to a party ever again.

Honestly, he hated parties.

He just wanted to stay back at his own place and play games or spend time with people he actually knew and cared to be around.

So it was a pretty big surprise when he came back to his dorm only to hear a message beep from his scroll once more.

_All team leaders must also bring a date to go to the party. _

That single sentence made Jaune's blood run cold.

He needed a date.

Sure he was planning to have a harem in the future, but reading this single line made his blood freeze over.

He had to choose carefully who he took with him.

Whoever he chose will put him on their route.

Which route to choose?

Before he could rationally think this over, he heard the anguished cries of many people in their dorms.

"Huh. Wonder if it's a coincidence of whether or not this message came right before those sounds of pure sadness." Jaune said to no one in particular.

That actually reminded Jaune of something.

He only knew 2 team leaders on a level that allowed him to put them on a list.

Ruby and Cardin.

While the latter seemed to have learned the pekking order, the former was questionable due to her current fetish for his shield (which he had yet to get back, mind you) and had an older sister who was over protective of her as if she was her only virgin daughter and she herself was a farmer dad.

While he'd love to play the guessing game on what's going to happen in that situation, he also couldn't help but notice a large boy towering over him.

Oh, right.

There's the latter he mentioned.

While normally, Jaune would have reacted with a quick sucker punch to any person who just towered over him from behind. That reaction had been quickly murdered with a rusty knife after his last teacher had stood stock still everytime and he had nearly broken his wrist to try and hurt him.

That was… until he got his semblance.

Teasing whatever people may be looking into his mind to try and find out about him, Jaune turned around to meet Cardin who didn't have a facial expression that resembled Kratos.

Whiny crybabies who spend most of their time angry aside (that was a shot at both of them by the way), this Cardin seemed particularly nervous.

"Hey, Arc, I know that we've both had some differences and said some things about the other's mother behind their back, but I kind of want to ask a favor." Cardin said with a nervous shake.

"Oh? What differences? I don't remember anything between us. Did something happen between us?" Jaune said with a blank stare.

"Yeah! We fought before and you won!" Cardin said, a bit hesitant with admitting his lost.

"We fought? If I remember correctly, a fight implies that you fought back." Jaune said with a side glance.

Cardin lowered his eyes a bit, resisting to try and hit the blonde, before he sighed and mentally counted to 10.

"Look, I don't care about this was between us. I just want some help…" Cardin said with a low voice.

"Please. This thing you call a war is no more of a war than there is between man and maggots. There's also no war between dragons and wolves. And man, riding dragons, throwing wolves at maggots." Jaune trailed off, having lost his original metaphor.

Cardin just gives him a blank vacant expression.

"… What do you want?" Jaune said with a sigh. He'd humor him, since he already maliciously ruined him.

"I… want you to get one of your girlfriends to temporarily go to the party with me…" Cardin said with a low voice.

Jaune tilted his head.

"Girlfriends? You mean like my female friends?" Jaune asked confused.

"No, one of your harem members. The ones you always hang out with." Cardin stated as if it was obvious.

"Wait, who do you mean?" Jaune asked, as he gave a bit of a crooked smile.

When was the last time he heard rumors of himself?

"Team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Cardin answered. "There's also rumors that you're trying to get a bunnygirl onto your list."

Jaune could only stifle a laughter before he caught one of the names on that list.

"Wait, what? Lie Ren?! You know he's a guy right?!" Jaune said, clearly shocked.

Cardin shrugged. "It's your harem, you do whatever you want with it."

Jaune could only look around as he experienced the spotlight effect.

"Everyone thinks I'm…" Jaune said a bit lowly.

"Bi? There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not against it at least, though I do wonder how come I'm on an all male team. Feel like there was some context missing there." Cardin finished his sentenced before Jaune could only hold his head into his hands.

"HOW?! Who started this…? I'll send them to a specially made hell where they're forced to help old ladies cross the street for eternity…" Jaune said before Cardin spoke up again.

"So, can you please just hook me up with one of them temporarily for the party? They're the only females I know and I'm connected to in any way…" Cardin said before Jaune lazily looked up at him.

He wanted to tell him that he was correct in him having his harem, but that would mean Ren would be his gay partner.

He could try and say that he wasn't, but teenagers don't ever listen to denials. If anything, it just makes them believe it more.

Then there's the option of telling him that everything he heard was a rumor.

Eh.

"I don't share." Jaune said bluntly, letting Cardin assume whatever he wanted. "I also only have Ren around because he won't stop insisting that I try the guy route."

He didn't care about Ren's reputation and chances are, Ren shouldn't care about what people thought of him, right?

**Meanwhile…**

Ren pushed all of Jaune's homework off the table, making a large mess.

"I… don't know why I did that. It's as if my body just felt the need to do that…" Ren said after Pyrrha tilted her head curiously.

Then she felt the need to come over to the pile to kick the papers everywhere, expressionlessly.

"I don't know why, I feel as if Jaune is just giving people to hate him even from far away." Pyrrha said, while Ren just shrugged.

**Back with Jaune**

"Huh, why do I suddenly have a headache?" Jaune asked himself.

Cardin left without causing any trouble, which was good.

He seemed nice when he wasn't giving him a reason to punch him in the face.

Oh, wait. The reason he came to him in the first place.

Jaune needed an escort.

He immediately knocked Blake off that list, since she probably wouldn't want to attend a party in place of staying home and reading.

Nora would probably be a blow to what he called pride rather than help.

Weiss probably had better things to do than go to a party with someone who could tarnish her family name, so that only left Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha is his partner, Yang loves a good party and Ruby probably needs a date.

Hey, each of the 3 had a perfectly good reason as to why they should go to the party with him.

He could always ask that Velvet girl too, actually, but he didn't know where she was or … who she was besides that one time meet up they had.

While Jaune was in his train of thoughts, heading over to his dorm, he could only open up to step in what felt like something he was going to inwardly cry about.

He looked down to see what appears to be a bunch of his clothes, work and even his stash of Pop-Tarts all crumpled, crushed or messed up in some way.

He looked over to see Pyrrha and Ren trying their best to look innocent, but it's pretty obvious it was them.

Nora wouldn't have left any evidence of WHAT she destroyed.

"But why?" Jaune could only ask in a low voice as he cradled his emergency stash of Pop-Tarts.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He finished with obvious sadness in his voice.

Outside, a loud girl could be heard screaming about something that Ren was gay for Jaune and how his harem of girls was always around him to make sure he didn't go over to that side.

"…"

"I'll say this is a fine trade." Jaune said as he picked up his stuff to put them away somewhere.

_Finished and only 4 days after I started it._

_Sorry, URF mode was out and I just had to have fun with Fizz, Kass, Ez and Wukong again._

_My main 4._

_Other then that, here's something to get some sort of step forward, somehow._

_Something will happen at the party, but I think what YOU all want to know is who Jaune will go with._

_Obviously, he doesn't have any actual relationship with any of the females beyond acquaintance and isn't going to magically have them fall in love with him overnight._

_Though this party will be a start._

_Also his semblance. _

_I could go with what the wiki is speculating and he just bounces back his opponents attacks onto them or I could go for a different one that has a bunch of jokes just waiting to be made._

_You guys have been with me for about a year, I think you all can guess which I'll go with._

_Anyways, I'm going to try out indie games on Steam, au revior._

_That one loser you guys only listen to because he writes these low-midtierish fanfictions OUT!_


	17. Strawberry or Milk?

**Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY. Stop thinking that I do, if you for some reason do. I don't know how you even came to that conclusion. Anyways, I'm trying to get achievements on Steam, if you want to check out how that's going, just search RedGlitchFox. I don't own RWBY by the way.**

"What to do… What to do…?" Jaune thought to himself as he sat in his usual spot in the library.

He didn't know what to do about this date thing!

Sure, he could ask anyone, but the hard part was to choose!

It was really only down to 3 people and fact was, only 1 of the 3 are viable.

Why?

Because one is a flaming monster and the other is the sister of said flaming monster.

So why doesn't he just ask his 3rd option out?

Because she was still pissed off at him.

Not for the rumors that recently god spread, per say, but because he made her murder all of her recently acquired friends!

…

Long story.

So, really, Jaune really only had 2 options in either the blonde bombshell or the loli red reaper.

Either one would be pretty devastating to be with considering what he was planning to do.

Of course, he didn't care about what they do to him, he did care about the domino effect that will result from this.

Get one mad at you and the entire female population follows.

He likes people of the female variety, so he can't do that now, can he?

That being said, Blake seemed to be glaring at him right now.

Oh, right, he tapped his foot when he was deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some things." Jaune said, pushing aside what he was "studying".

"That's new. You usually are either frustrated or happily delusional when thinking hard." Blake said, stoically. "You seem more… Agitated right now, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a choice between strawberries… or milk?" Jaune began, trying to compare the R and Y of team RWBY to food, before trailing off and immediately thinking of Yang's ample amount of breasts.

"… yes?" Blake asked.

"Now, while I also had an option of vanilla, ice cream and even … more milk…" Jaune begain as he listed off Pyrrha, Weiss and then once again trailing off as he looked at Blake. "I had to remember that those 3 aren't too keen with what I want to add them to."

Blake rolled her eyes, having no idea what he was talking about, but motioned him to go on anyways.

"I also had a choice of Velvet, but I don't know how to work with Velvet too much, so really, it's down to strawberries and milk." Jaune said, not even bothering to disguise velvet.

"So what are you doing with… "Strawberries" and "milk"?" Blake asked, trying to pick at his speech to see if there was something she can actually understand.

"Well, I need to… bring strawberries or milk to the party, otherwise the host would be pretty displeased that I came with nothing. You know. Like when going to a party, you have to bring chips, dip, soda or any other things, because it'd be rude to have the host provide everything while you just show up for free." Jaune said.

"I see, but what is the occasion and why would you bring only just milk?" Blake asked.

"because, I only have the options to be able to bring milk or strawberries right now." Jaune answered.

"Then, bring strawberries since it'd be the more normal choice of the 2." Blake said. "Milk doesn't seem like it'd belong at the party, assuming everyone is going to bring something normal like cake or chips."

Jaune blinked.

"You're right. Only strawberries make sense, because she is another leader! Blake, you're a genius!" Jaune said as he instantly picked up his stuff to leave.

Blake watched as her blonde male friend left the library, before shrugging.

She still had no idea what he was talking about.

**Back with Jaune**

The moment Jaune saw small red and adorable, he nearly tackled said thing, hugging it close while yelling "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuubyyyyyyyyy!"

Miraculously, it was Ruby, albeit a bit surprised and flustered at the sudden contact from one of her only male friends.

"W-w-wha? Jaune?" She said as Jaune picked her up.

"I found you! I need you to go to the party with me as my date since it's mandatory!" Jaune explained.

"Wha? We need a date for that party?!" Ruby asked, honestly surprised.

"What? You mean you didn't get the email like every other team leader?" Jaune asked, while Ruby looked awkwardly to the side.

"I kind of broke it recently…" Ruby said sheepishly.

"How'd you break your scroll?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I don't understand it myself either…" Ruby said.

**Flashback…**

Ruby was with her team at their dorm.

They split up from Team JNPR after they got back from the field trip.

While they were hanging out in there room, the strangest thing happened.

For some reason, 3/4 of team RWBY broke the nearest object.

Blake ripping the book she was reading in half by accident, much to her dismay.

Weiss crushing the cup of whatever she was drinking by accident, leaving some cuts on her hand due to the glass.

Yang happened to press her thumbs through the entire screen of Ruby's scroll, which she was borrowing for a moment while hers was charging.

There explanation?

"Jaune just did something we need to fix…" They all said in unison.

Ruby of course, was clueless.

**Back with Jaune and Ruby.**

"Wait, where is your team right now?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, they were going to your hallway." Ruby said.

"Alright, girls, good job today, that'll teach him for doing what he did." Yang's voice could be heard as she entered where Jaune and Ruby were.

Jaune and Ruby looked to see Yang and Weiss holding paint cans and they seemed to have stopped entirely.

The sight before them?

Jaune having Ruby picked up and held against him.

Them alone in the hallway.

The unmistakable blush and worry Ruby had on her face.

Yang had a look of complete serenity on her face.

Weiss merely had a look of shock.

Jaune and Ruby looked like a deer caught in headlights.

What really surprised them was that Yang merely kept the smile on her face, pulling Weiss back to the direction they came from.

"We're not done yet…" Could be heard from the duo.

Jaune did not want to return to his dorm yet.

For some reason, he felt as if he should let them do what they want.

His presence might have 3 huntresses in training on him.

He was not that yet confident to be able to handle that.

"Um, Jaune, can you please put me down now?" Ruby asked with a worried smile.

Jaune distinctly remembered that he had the little grim reaper in his arms.

Not wanting to let her go too soon, he started nuzzling her out of instinct.

"J-Jaune! W-what are you doing?!" Ruby asked frantically as the boy was treating her like a puppy.

"I just want to lufflez chuuuu!" Jaune said as he huggled the little sister moe type.

"No! Jaune! Stop! I'll get pregnant!" Ruby said loudly.

"…what?" Jaune blinked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Thank you for coming over here, James, I would like to inform you that the hunters and huntresses in training are working ever so diligently if they were to hope to strive for the futu-" Goodwitch was saying as she was bringing James Ironwood to Ozpin's office.

"No! Jaune! Stop! I'll get pregnant!" could be heard from around the corner.

"I do believe that we have gone the wrong way, I believe we were supposed to walk 15 laps around the entire school before we were supposed to come to this hallway. It's Ozpin's secret password, unless you want to be attacked by drones." Goodwitch immediately said, turning James around who was a bit preoccupied with looking at the new guide of Beacon's interior.

**Back with the 2 leaders.**

"Ah! But Yang showed me pictures of 2 people getting real close when they were making a baby!" Ruby said.

"… So when do I get my shield back, anyways?" Jaune asked, feeling the need to deviate from this topic.

"Oh! I'm taking real good care of him! I'll give it back after he finishes his date!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Date? With WHO?! I GAVE NO CONSENT TO THIS!" Jaune nearly yelled.

"Jaune! You need to understand! He's grown up now! He's not a child!" Ruby yelled back.

"He still is! He doesn't know how to do anything! He's a disappointment to his fath-" Jaune began before stopping.

"Huh, why do I feel a sense of déjà vu and sadness?" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

**Meanwhile…**

Jaune's dad sneezed.

"Hm. Why do I feel as if Jaune is repeating something I did and not in a good way?" He asked to no one in particular.

**Back with Jaune…**

"So let's help eachother out and go to the party together." Jaune said.

"Sure, Jaune! I'm so glad, because I don't know any other guy friends here except Ren and he doesn't seem like the type to want to go to parties…" Ruby said, before smiling. "I'm glad I have you as a friend though. I was worried you'd have gone with someone else and I'd have to go to the party alone!"

"Yeah, I also don't want to know what happens to those who are unable to get a date…" Jaune said, as he can only imagine what ideas Ozpin can come up with for not meeting the requirements.

"Alright, I'll see you around! I need to go and make sure the two kids are doing fine~" Ruby said cheerfully as she skipped away.

"Yeah, haha, you go make sure those little-" Jaune said before realizing.

"Wait! Give me back my shield!" He yelled.

**Later on.**

"Well, now that I got that done, I can relax and enjoy the comfort of my own dorm." Jaune said as he opened up the door.

The sight in front of him was something that will forever confuse him to this day.

Now Team JNPR's dorm was basically split up into 4 sections, with some parts overlapping with others, such as Ren and Jaune's side overlapping to make a game section.

Now what really made Jaune scratch his head for the rest of his life was the fact that everything he owned was now pink.

Now you might be asking "So what? What's so hard to understand about that?"

Well, you'll be surprised.

Because it seems that even the areas that are Jaune's are pink.

As in, he walks into his section, only to walk out with everything he was wearing being dyed a nice hot pink.

Did they somehow paint the air?

What witchcraft is this?!

Ah, he understood now.

Team RWBY was hiding the secrets to antigravity paint.

If he were to take this technology back to the right people, he'd be able to win all the wars, solve world hunger and whatever else was on the list…

Seriously though.

How did they manage to do this?

Ren, who was probably watching this as it all happened at the time, was merely sitting on his own bed, with a smirk on his face.

"You told them what was my stuff and opened the door for them, didn't you?" Jaune asked.

What other explanation was there?

They pulled everything off too smoothly without anything stopping them.

"I wasn't going to risk the wrath of 2 hunters in training." Ren answered.

"BS! You could've simply kept it locked and when they entered, called the school for breaking and entering!" Jaune said.

"Yeah, but I also don't like you, right now." Ren said, returning to what Jaune assumed to be League of Legends.

"No respect for the leader these days…" Jaune grumbled as he began to bleach all his stuff.

**Omake:**

Never before has Ruby and Pyrrha hated someone so intensely.

While the former could only cry and whimper, Pyrrha showed her disdain silently in a passive aggressive way.

Why?

Jaune made them play a game together.

What game could be so horrible to make them react as such?

Jaune made them play Undertale.

Wait, isn't that a great game, you ask?

Yes, he had them play the true pacifist route.

They had an amazing time playing it, laughing, feeling their heart flutter and even went so far as getting tearful at the end.

Then why do they hate Jaune so much right now?

He forced them to play the genocide route.

Right.

After.

The Pacifist route.

Jaune wasn't too sure if it was the fact that some characters recognized them in sort of way, before they were killed or that everyone showed their best side in the face of death, before inevitably turning into dust.

Papyrus showed his loyalty and trust in a "stranger", Mettaton showed his care for the human world, going so far as to try and stop the human, Undyne taking a deathblow for a child, only to die slowly, Alphys becoming brave enough to lead the monsters to safety, Flowey's breakdown and now…

"Did you want anything Papyrus?"

Jaune could practically hear the two's heart break into a million pieces.

Ruby was already crying and Pyrrha had to hold her chest, closing her eyes.

What was Jaune doing?

Just enjoying the entertainment that was shown.

"NOOOO! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS?!" Pyrrha finally yelled.

He was surprised she didn't give up.

That's the will of a Spartan, he guessed.

"Sans noooooo! Reset, reset, reset, reset!" Ruby yelled.

"You're not done yet, though." Jaune said.

Indeed, they had to finish the game.

They slowly and reluctantly went forward, already knowing that Asgore awaits and fearing that fight too.

Only to see him get easily killed, before Flowey came in to kill him… who then got killed himself…

While Flowey was a jerk, they couldn't help but feel bad for Asriel.

They even thought it was over after that.

That they could reset everything.

The poor innocent girls…

"Hello, I am Chara."

Jaune could only smile sadistically when they eventually play the pacifist route over again.

What to play after Undertale though?

Well…

There is a game called Colonial Space Marines that he remembered having.

_**Here's your chapter that I kind of rushed.**_

_**Jaune's going with Ruby, because after a bunch of Pm's with you guys, we came to the conclusion, that yes, Ruby is the most logical choice.**_

_**The story will eventually pick up pace.**_

_**Hopefully, I make it to Season 2.**_

_**Review if you care, pm if you want to talk. I have no life, I have time.**_

_**I leave no comment on Undertale, because that's for you guys to react to.**_

_**Finally made it to level 35 on Steam too.**_

_**Now I just need to get to 50.**_

_**i.e. I'm going to neglect my stories more.**_

_**Trade me cards if you want.**_

_**GasterBlasterMaster out.**_


	18. Typical Blonde Move

**Disclaimers: I lack wifi, but I am here to give you this little chapter. Though that doesn't mean I own any of this, because if I did own RWBY, that means I'd have wifi.**

**Jaune was bored.**

Nothing new, he is at a school.

But this is a new boredom, one that he hasn't felt since his last family gathering.

It might have to do with the fact that he was at a "party" though.

All the headmasters just did the standard procedure of welcoming everyone and thanking them for being here, which he couldn't blame them for.

The problem was that there was absolutely nothing for him to do or mess with here.

Ruby on the other hand seemed to be having a great time, evident with the 6-7 cookies she was trying to force down.

Jaune wished he could enjoy the food that much.

Currently, he was trying to get comfortable in his suit, which wasn't easy because these chairs were basic and not made for comfort.

Jaune continued to shift in his chair as Ruby looked over questionably.

"You okay, Jaune? You seem a bit uncomfortable." She asked oh so innocently.

"I'm fine, just currently annoyed that I'm forced to be here." Jaune said as Ruby smiled.

"Hey, it could be worse! We get free food, we get to see all these people and we even get to talk all fancy-like!" Ruby said happily.

"… I wish I could be as easy-going as you, Ruby, but then again, you don't have to wear this suit and you definitely don't have the urge to just rip out someone's throat just for saying "XD" or "LOL Smiley Face" in public." Jaune said as he glared at the crowd before him.

Maybe he's just had enough of society and people in general, but then again, he also loved the entertainment they brought, so it was a pretty mixed feeling when he thought about it.

Then again, most people these days are either trying to fit in with the people around them or just plain uncaring.

While Jaune fell under the latter, he was pretty sure that he was the more reactive type.

Don't mess with him and he won't mess with you.

Or don't do anything that'll give him a reason to mess with you.

The list of what'll annoy him drags on, but it's the fact that he had a list for you to know not to do, that makes him much better than others in terms of personality at least.

At least he wasn't a criminal…

Not that he never thought about becoming one before…

The idea intrigued him, a life of freedom where there was essentially no rules except don't get caught.

He wouldn't be a mass murderer or a massive enemy to the people, that'd make it too hard to be a criminal.

He also kind of enjoyed not having to wear disguises.

Which reminded him of that one time wh-

"Hey, blondie, you're spacing out again~!" An irritable voice can be heard from Jaune's other side.

Oh, right, he met new people today.

To his left, a cat faunus wearing colorful clothes and was noticeably pink could be seen poking his cheek.

Jaune inwardly growled a bit.

How did he meet her again?

Scratch that.

How did he get deemed a good enough person to be bothered by her again?

"Yeah, Jaune does that a lot. He does that when he's irritated or fantasizing about something." Ruby said cheerfully after having finished off the rest of the cookies she brought.

"Oh, really, now? There shouldn't be a reason as to why he's irritated-" The irritating cat faunus began.

"Oh, how little you know…" Jaune thought.

"So he must be fantasizing about something! Oh, dear. Did I give you the wrong impression? Well, I'm sorry, but I just met you, so I can't accept your advances." She said, not missing a beat, bowing either respectively or mockingly.

Jaune couldn't tell with this girl.

"What even gave you that impression? You just rejected someone who didn't even make a move on you." Jaune said with a dry tone.

The girl before him was named Neon or something.

He was sure there was a joke somewhere about that, but for the sake of his own sanity, he was just trying to focus on not starting any trouble.

Yet.

He can't get kicked out so soon, otherwise he'd have told her to go away or made a sexist joke.

That being said, he wasn't sure how long his sanity was going to last.

Never before has he had to tolerate being next to someone talking unless it was family.

How did he even survive all those years with his family?

Jaune was pretty damn sure that his father's "training" lessons should've killed him.

It was all to make him stronger and sure his father wasn't going to let him die, because he did care, but what the hell?

You don't put poison into someone's cereal to build up their immuni-

"Muuuu~! Jaune is fantasizing again~! Such a poor lonely boy~" Neon giggled as Ruby was waving her hand in front of his face.

Jaune immediately stood up, with a stone expression.

"Welp, that's it, I need to go and not be here." Jaune said while walking away, completely uncaring about being polite.

"Alright~! I'll hang out here with Ruby~ Bye, blondie~!" Neon mewed cheerfully as Jaune breathed heavily.

He didn't care where.

He needed somewhere quiet to be before he decided to ruin things.

That empty dark hallway looks pretty safe.

…

Goddamnit, if he gets murdered for making a scary movie white girl mistake, he was going to be pretty pissed off at Neon for making him resort to this.

As he left the large crowded party area and entered the hallway, he noticed that there was absolutely no one around, as far as he can see.

That's the thing.

It was only as far as he can see that he didn't notice anyone.

But Jaune felt a presence. Someone was around.

He didn't really care, truth be told, the person might have the same issue as him, but he didn't enjoy being watched, so he spoke up.

"I know you're around, I don't mind sharing this place, I just hope you know that you aren't going to ninja watch me." Jaune said, as he sat against the wall.

He waited a couple of seconds and when he heard nothing, he spoke up again.

"Alright, you do whatever, I'll be here." He said sighing.

For some reason, after meeting a cat faunus and now a silent ninja type of person, he really missed Blake.

As he was wondering what his female friend was doing, he noticed a shift in the person's presence.

As in said person stood right in front of him.

And said person was a half pinkette, half brunette, heterochromo, parasol holding girl wearing almost all white.

"Huh, how did you blend into the dark with that?" Jaune asked, as she smiled, before pointing her parasol towards his head.

"Oh, I did pull a white girl move, except instead of Jason appearing with an axe, I get a cute girl with an umbrella. Man. What an interesting movie that'd have been if it was like this instead." Jaune said blankly, before immediately moving out of the way as the girl pierced the wall behind him with her umbrella.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll do all the talking. I guess these days, anything can be a weapon with dust and aura." Jaune said as the girl immediately moved to attack him, which he responded by blocking with his shield that was previously retracted.

"Looks like I am going to be playing Captain America after all… Goddamnit, Crocea Mors, you're never around when I need you… Just like dad…" Jaune mused as he continued to play the defensive while the girl kept up her offensive with kicks.

He was sure that he could tire her out, before she upped her pace and began moving around his defense to start landing hits.

Noticing this change, he had to up his own pace too.

Problem was…

He was pretty sure this girl was about as fast as Ruby was.

Great.

He was just about to have PTSD about his time sparring with said girl, before the current girl he was dealing with landed a clean solid hit to his chest, sending him flying towards the party.

Strangely enough, before he could even get within vision of anyone in the party, the girl appeared behind him, grabbed him and slamming him down to the floor.

Jaune grunted as his aura managed to protect him, as the girl held him down with one foot.

"Heh, I know you want to be on top, but you have to buy me dinner fi-" Jaune said with a smirk, before he was hit over the head by her umbrella.

Seemed she didn't take too kindly with snark.

She then opened up her umbrella, having the point aimed at his face.

"Oh, boy, another weapon that can be used as a gun, how original at this day and age…" Jaune murmured as the girl gave him an actual apologetic smile, like "Sorry, I can't kill you in a more special way."

Before she could though, Jaune grabbed a hold of her leg.

Under normal circumstances, he would have easily lifted the petite girl up even in his position, but this was one of the rare times where he was actually pretty beat.

This girl was a dangerous person even for someone like him.

He needed to use his semblance.

and how was he going to do that?

Well his semblance is a pretty interesting one…

Neo's POV

Neo was bored out of her mind.

She was on a reconnaissance mission to see if there were any interesting people at the party she was supposed to sneak into.

Apparently there will be a lot of team leaders who usually will bring a member of their team with them.

Though Neo wasn't so sure about how she was supposed to be able to tell who was interesting if all the people were going to do was talk, eat or dance.

Then someone interesting came.

Seemed like this is the loner type who can't deal with people.

Neo could relate.

Then the guy was able to notice her despite her being stealthed.

Interesting.

She decided to see how strong he was.

This was a way to get information, right?

That being said, he turned out to be a disappointment.

He was too slow and all he could do was defend.

Sure, he took quite a beating, more than what most people was able to take, but in the end, he fell like the rest.

As she pointed her umbrella towards his head, ready to just end him, since she was sure no one would notice and he'd had already seen too much.

Something… peculiar happened.

He grabbed onto her leg, a bit under her knee but over her boots, which was nothing new, since most people who recognized their death usually grasped onto whatever they can to plead, especially since she was real sure he was too tired and beat to get her off.

Then she felt a draft.

She looked down at her own legs to see that her brown pants were completely missing, revealing her panties.

Now Neo was a hardened assassin who can probably burn your house down with you in it, while daintily enjoying an ice cream cone.

But every girl has her pride.

She instantly blushed and covered herself.

Jaune instantly took action and used his energy to shove her leg off, making her unbalanced.

"Phew… and here I thought I wouldn't have to use my semblance until my 3rd year." Jaune said as he slowly got up.

Jaune's Semblance: Matter Manipulation

Basically, anything that wasn't alive can have its' properties manipulated by Jaune.

As long as he is in contact with them.

He has to touch it.

He can destroy, he can upgrade, he can just plain do whatever he wants as long as he comes in contact.

Though there are some problems.

Not that she knew.

Ones that she won't know at the current time, as she quickly regained her composure, glaring at her enemy who was brushing himself off.

"Well, can't say I enjoyed our time, but I will say this is a much more refreshing change of pace. Want to keep going? I assure you that by the end of this night, I'll be the one left grinning." Jaune said, making sure to not show his fatigue.

Neo merely puffed her cheeks, glaring at him heatedly, before she waved her umbrella, disappearing before his eyes.

Jaune blinked, as he moved over to where she used to be, looking around and seeing if he could still feel her presence.

"The LSD must be hitting me hard. Was she ever there to begin with?" Jaune joked to himself, knowing full well that she was retreating since he could kind of feel her presence.

Jaune sighed.

"I'm too tired to get in a fight with someone important..." Jaune said to himself as he slowly dragged his way over to the party.

He was greeted to the sight of everyone dancing with someone, which was weird.

Did everyone have to bring a date or was there just a convenient amount of partners for everyone to find and dance with?

He then noticed Ruby sitting by herself where he last left her, looking a bit down as she looked around.

Jaune walked over to her, knowing full well what he's supposed to do.

"Hey there, Little Red, I'm surprised you haven't cheated on me." Jaune said with a bit of a smile as Ruby looked up blankly, before frantically waving her arms.

"N-no! Neon went to go dance with her team leader and I thought that it'd be rude if I didn't dance with the guy I came here with!" She said worriedly.

She looked like a puppy who was found making a mess.

Despite his injuries still being healed by his own aura, he did need to at least act the part of a gentleman for Ruby.

It wouldn't be fair for him to just leave her there.

He held out his hand for her to hold as he lead her to where everyone else was dancing.

After this.

He really needed a break from fighting for once…

Meanwhile

Neo was furious.

How dare that male do something like that?

He was just a lowly leader who barely even made her work a sweat, yet he managed to humiliate her like this.

She could've just killed him right there, but after seeing what his semblance was able to do and how much he's able to take, what were the chances of him harming her or destroying something important like her umbrella?

This was just a reconnaissance mission, there was no need for her to get hurt or lose something over one leader.

He probably won't even be important in the future anyways.

"Oh, hey you're back." A voice can be heard.

Speaking of not important for the future…

Neo turned to see her "partner", Roman.

"How did the mission g-" Roman asked, before seeing that the girl had no pants on and was wearing nothing but panties.

"… I am so sorry." Roman said, before being blasted in the face by her parasol.

**Omake**

"Ruby, you're not doing it right." Jaune said.

"Wha? But I'm just moving with you!" Ruby said as she held onto Jaune.

"You're stepping on my feet and you're just latching onto me like I'm your dad just coming home from work." Jaune said dryly.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to dance! I've never done any of this before!" Ruby said embarrassed.

"Lucky for you, I got forced to, being a member of the Arc family. Just hold me like this and stop stepping on my feet." Jaune said, sighing.

"O-okay!" Ruby said as she did what Jaune was told.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Jaune?" Ruby responded.

"Please stop touching where my shield is." Jaune said.

"… Fine." Ruby said dejectedly.

_Well, there's a chapter for you._

_I wanted to do something before the party, like Jaune's interactions with Yang beforehand, but I was like "Eh, everyone can guess."_

_I also wanted Jaune to meet Flynt Coal here, because I like him as a character, or maybe Cinder, to set up some interest on Jaune, but I decided to just throw a dart at a wall and decided to go with Neon, because why not?_

_No, Jaune doesn't know that Blake is a cat faunus, by the way._

_Jaune's Semblance is basically this: if he touches something that isn't alive, he can do one of 3 things._

_Make it better, destroy it or make it weaker._

_He can't fix something in pieces, like if something's shattered since they'd all be individual pieces._

_He can't return something he destroyed._

_He has to touch said thing._

_Any upgrade he does lasts for a short period of time, they aren't permanent._

_Examples being: Making something have a slicing effect with his aura to ignore durability, making something have more durability, etc._

_Like an enchantment guy._

_Though aura can counteract anything he does._

_His upgrades can't pierce aura, but they can be harmful towards it._

_Anymore questions, just ask, because I have yet to do anything with Piltover days._

_Definitely not Red, out._


	19. The Spartan and The Knight

**Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY. Maybe I could do something sneaky though. Name a turtle RWBY. Then when anyone asks, I can say "Yes, I own RWBY." And they'd be none the wiser. **

It had been a week since Jaune fought that quiet girl and he hadn't told any authorities.

Why?

Because this was now personal and he needed to do this for himself.

That being said, he did get a nice amount of phone numbers from that party.

Well.

A nice amount for his standards.

NO IT WASN'T JUST 1 PERSON!

He got 3…

…

He already has "friends" at his school, he doesn't need that many outside of school.

Besides, Jaune didn't need people, he could always just stay in his dorm and play games all day if he wanted to.

…

Gosh, this pretty much sums up his social life back then.

Jaune sighed as he rested his head against his arms on the table.

Blake, who was with him in the library as usual, paid no attention to this.

He had already told everyone about his encounter with that pinkette/brunette.

Not all of them responded too kindly, while the rest just didn't care.

"A girl attacking Jaune out of nowhere and trying to kill him? It's happening sooner than I thought." Weiss said deadpan.

"I have to say, that doesn't sound out of place with who you are." Ren said stoically.

"Awwww, Jauney got to get into a potentially deadly situation with someone while all we did was sit at home." Nora whined.

"Nora, you went skydiving without a parachute." Ren said.

"I do that everyday! It's basically a must have thing for hunters like us!" Nora said to which Ren just sighed.

"Have to say, Sunshine, you going into a dark empty hallway in a school you didn't know was basically just asking for it." Yang said after he went into details on his story, minus the knowledge of his semblance.

He wanted to keep that under wraps. It wouldn't be good for the entire world to know what his semblance was.

Why do people even feel the need to just put their semblance on display?

Someone will find out and that someone will exploit it somehow.

That's why Jaune has only focused on his physical capabilities and avoided using his semblance.

It was a bit of a crutch that he didn't need.

"I needed to get away from everyone before I ended up getting kicked out too early." Jaune said.

"I can understand the feeling of not wanting to be at parties, but you do need to watch your social standings in things, Jaune. You do reflect our team." Pyrrha said as Jaune scoffed.

"I'll be known as the guy who can kill a deathstalker by myself one day, while everyone is going to remember that I don't show up at parties." Jaune said. " There are bigger priorities in life to deal with, love~ I'd rather live those then be around a bunch of people asking me if I saw the latest episode of whatever is currently popular."

"I'm sorry, Jaune, if I knew you were being attacked, I'd have gone in to help…" Ruby finally said.

"Then it'd just be you vs her and then I'd see 2 people that are faster than me. I swear… I need some way to get revenge on all you speedy types." Jaune said a bit lowly.

Blake, who was in the same speed category as Jaune, spoke up a bit.

"Why don't you find a way to limit their movement? I'm sure you thought of dust or something along those lines, right?" Blake said, having the counter to speed with her Gambol Shroud… If she can bind them with it… Which she has been working on doing in case she was ever against an obscenely fast opponent.

"None of my weapons have any special ways to add dust to them or turn into a gun. That's why my only range is this shield. I also don't want to just carry a bunch of dust on my person with the beatings I take, since that'd just have them eventually get hit and break. Then I'll have dust all over me and someone sets me on fire." Jaune reasoned.

"Why have you never tried to customize your sword or shield beyond what you already did?" Ruby asked, honestly curious.

"What good is putting dust in my shield for when I'm going to be throwing a lot? Maybe I could put some fire crystals in it to set it on fire as I throw it, but then it's going to be coming back at me on fire." Jaune thought as an image of Captain America being set on fire by his own shield came to mind.

NO!

He is original!

No more Captain America references until he can find another person who throws his shield!

"What about your sword? Don't you want like a gunblade or something?" Ruby asked cheerfully as everyone had continued on with a different conversation.

"Besides the fact that my family would kill me if I made modifications to a family heirloom, I refuse to be compared to a Final Fantasy 6 and up character." Jaune responded.

"Why don't you make a new weapon purely for range?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

Maybe she can help him make a new weapon?

"I'm not too interested in getting a gun so far, they just don't feel right in my hand. Sure, it'd be badass, but at the same time, it just doesn't feel right." Jaune answered.

He didn't know why, but imagining him with guns just wasn't right.

"Aw, well if you ever need help with something weapons related, you can ask me!" Ruby said with a wink, while holding up her fingers to make a V.

"You're so cute, Ruby…" Jaune said as he looked down.

If only she didn't acquire a fetish for his shield…

He wondered what that girl was up to now.

**Meanwhile, with Neo.**

"Why are we still looking at pants? You have a bunch of identical looking ones at home and all of these look the same too! You can even change how you look whenever you want!" Roman said exasperated.

Neo merely shrugged, waving him off as she kept finding a replacement for the one that was destroyed, picking out one that looked exactly like the one that was destroyed in the eyes of Roman, before she put it back.

"THAT WAS EXACTLY LIKE THE ONE THAT GOT DESTROYED!" Roman nearly cried.

**Back with Jaune**

"Well, I need to go do some training." Jaune said, getting up from their table.

"What? But we have class next!" Ruby said.

"Yeah and I'll be back real quick, don't worry." Jaune said as he walked away from the group.

"Alright, bye Jaune!" Ruby said as she turned to see what everyone else was talking about.

**Later during class**

Yang had just defeated her opponent when Goodwitch called out Jaune to come fight Pyrrha.

That was an interesting one.

As Pyrrha came down, expecting her partner to appear, she was left with no one showing up.

"Mr. Arc, please come down to the arena." Miss Goodwitch said, getting no response.

"Is Mr. Arc absent today?" She asked Pyrrha.

"Ah, no, he was here at lunch earlier, but I don't know where he went." She answered as Goodwitch sighed.

"Fine, then will Miss Bella-" She began before the door to the arena slammed open, revealing Jaune wearing a long white cape, covering his entire body and a black fedora.

Everyone just stayed quiet about the blonde's change in apparel.

Everyone except Nora of course.

"You look cool, Jauney!" Nora said from afar.

"Thanks, Nora! But it's not for looks! There's tactical reasoning for me using this!" Jaune yelled back as Nora blinked before holding a thumbs up.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, care to explain why you were late today?" Goodwitch asked as he walked over, cape billowing and all.

"I was busy preparing somethings, you'd want me to try my best to see my full skills, right?" Jaune said with a nervous smile.

"… Fine, you are up against Pyrrha Nikos today." Goodwitch said as she motioned them to get ready.

"Oh boy. Up against my champion partner. Go easy on me, will you, love?" Jaune said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you make me play a game the other day? A game where I was forced to have "A bad time"?" Pyrrha asked, readying herself.

"Hey now, I'm using my flirt and spare options, shouldn't you be getting lest hostile?" Jaune continued their banter.

"You need to survive a bit before I let you spare me~ Keep your determination up, will you?" Pyrrha said, waiting for Goodwitch to begin.

"Oh, quit it with the nerd talk, get fighting!" Yang can be heard yelling.

"Begin!" Goodwitch said, starting off the fight.

Pyrrha immediately took the offensive, using her skill and speed to keep Jaune on the offensive.

Jaune was seriously getting annoyed at how everyone these days seemed to have just decided that being fast was pretty much countered anything he could do.

…

Which was pretty much true if you were that much faster, but that's what Jaune prepared for today.

Kind of.

If he didn't get a fast opponent today, he'd have tried again tomorrow.

That being said, Pyrrha was keeping her weapon short ranged while continuously pressing him on, trying to find an exploitable weakpoint in his… exploitable guard.

Jaune's defensive stance merely had him react towards what his opponents do, changing what he did to meet up with their attack, which would work in terms of unpredictability, but for someone like Pyrrha who can easily move in and out of attacks, if not plain faking an attack for him to raise his guard and for her to hit somewhere else, this was easy for her to take advantage of.

She wasn't a champion for her looks after all.

Though Jaune was no slouch either, he was above average in his physical capabilities, it's just that he's more of a jack of all trades, master of none.

The best he can show for is his massive aura and defensive capabilities, but everything else about him is just above average in comparison to others.

He wasn't as fast or agile as Ren or Ruby, but he was definitely faster than Weiss and Yang.

He wasn't as powerful as Yang or Nora, but he was definitely going to hit harder than Blake, Ren or Ruby.

While he doesn't have the versatility of Weiss's glyphs or Blake's Gambol Shroud, he definitely had more tricks up his sleeve than most others.

He just fell under that category of doing great, but someone else focuses and does on that one thing better.

Besides his defense and aura of course.

Said defense was taking a beating from Pyrrha.

Jaune grunted as he needed to get away from the unrelenting assault.

There was nowhere to run, because if he tried to move away, she'd move with him.

He couldn't counter attack with his own weapon so that left moving with her too.

Slowly, Jaune started to adapt to Pyrrha's attacks a bit.

He blocked when he could, dodged if he was lucky and moved attacks to the side when he was able to telegraph them.

Things were great, until Pyrrha upped her pace and kicked him into the wall.

Yeah, sometimes people just do that.

He's been getting sent flying a lot lately.

He wonders if this was karma.

**In the crowd**

"Why do I feel so much better?" Cardin asked for no real reason.

**Back down with Jaune**

Jaune slowly got out of his newly made imprint of the wall as Pyrrha changed her weapon to its longer form.

"Having a good time there, love~?" Pyrrha asked with a smirk.

"I will in a bit…" Jaune said as he dusted off his cape, smirking as he decided to test out what he was planning to do, closing his shield to its sheath form as he held his sword in one hand.

Pyrrha blinked as Jaune moved his cape around him to cover him, before completely disappearing from her view.

"Wha?" Pyrrha asked, honestly surprised.

It wasn't until Jaune appeared from the side, ready to swipe at her with Crocea Mors, did she react.

Somehow.

He was pretty sure he was still invisible.

He got the idea from that girl he fought when she disappeared from him.

She didn't disappear; really, she just hid herself behind something that blended in with the background.

Whether it was a semblance or some sort of new technology, Jaune didn't know, but what he did know was that if he could get a long enough clothing to wrap around him, he could use his semblance to change its properties to blend in with his environment.

Of course, he could do that with his clothes, but that'd mean he'd have to focus individually each piece of clothing on him and it wouldn't cover his face or any other skin.

The cape wrapped around him, like a hoodie and was enough to have him completely blend in except for his eyes, but as long as he kept his head down, they shouldn't be able to be seen with his speed.

Which brings up the question…

HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO KEEP REACTING TO HIM?!

He made sure to be quiet with his attack and only to reveal his sword at the bare minimum amount of time.

He even decided to try and hit her with any of his basic punches and kicks, but it was as if she can sense his attacks, somehow.

Jaune growled, frustrated, having removed the cape and having it worn normally, since it'd be pointless to try and continue, wasting his aura on it and all, before he glared at Pyrrha who looked like a cat that just ate the canary.

"How were you able to tell when my attacks came? I didn't even focus entirely on your blindspots, since you'd know to cover them." Jaune said, honestly confused.

"Let's just say, I have a way to tell where you are thanks to what you have." Pyrrha said with a giggle before shifting Milo into its rifle form and aiming it at Jaune.

"That's a pretty interesting thing you can do there, Jaune, but you were just unlucky to have used it on someone like me who can tell where you are at almost all times." Pyrrha said before taking a shot.

Jaune merely deflected her shots with his sword, before she rushed him, having her weapon change back to its longer reach form.

"And here I wanted to try something new…" Jaune murmured as he went in to engage Pyrrha again.

**Back with Team RWBY and JNPR**

"Wow, who knew Jaune could turn invisible? Is that his semblance?" Nora asked with excitement.

"I think it has something to do with his cloak more, otherwise he'd have turned invisible without it." Ren answered as everyone else watched.

"I'm not aware of any fabric that can cloak its owner like that. As far as I know, Vale doesn't have any technology like that." Weiss spoke up as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"It's also strange for Pyrrha to be able to know where he is. Is that her semblance or has her experience sharpened her instincts to be able to tell?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Oh boy, Sunshine found out how to turn invisible, we need Pyrrha around us at all times just to make sure he isn't peeking on us now." Yang said with a wry grin.

As for Ruby?

Well.

"Ah~ A shield that can ricochet without losing any sort of durability and offensive capabilities and an invisibility cape~ Oh my Monty~" Ruby sighed as she watched the match with a dazed expression.

**Back with Jaune vs Pyrrha**

"I for some reason feel very scared now." Jaune thought before clashing his blade with Pyrrha's.

The match had been going on for a bit, with Jaune's new attempt to be a ninja failing, but that didn't matter him.

He was all about being upfront anyways.

Having gotten a bit used to Pyrrha's way of fighting, Jaune began to move with her attacks, occasionally trying to grab and throw her, which resulted in her simply using the momentum to hit the ground and move back with an attack.

The fight flowed like this for a while with the bystanders watching in awe as the 2 seemingly danced with each other's attacks.

Finally, the match ended when Pyrrha thrusted Milo forward towards Jaune's head, to which Jaune responded by holding her wrist with one hand while swinging with other to attack from her side, which Pyrrha responded by blocking with Akuou and finally raising her knee towards a particularly weak area for a male like Jaune to be hit by.

Luckily she stopped there, not wanting to have hurt her partner, despite the fact that he probably would deserve it.

"Yield, because I'm pretty sure aura can't heal that." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune being a smart male, gave a nervous smile, before saying out loud.

"I give up!" He said, eliciting a sigh from his partner.

"Good, because I don't think I'd have wanted to hurt you like that, despite you probably needing it." Pyrrha said as Jaune let go of her wrist and Pyrrha setting her leg down.

"Damnit, guess there's a reason as to why you're a champion of that thing that Weiss said you're a champion of after all." Jaune said with a playful smile, as Pyrrha nodded back with a smile, having sheathed her weapons.

"The match goes to Pyrrha Nikos! You both did a fantastic job, but for the future, I believe you need a ranged weapon, Mr. Arc, since it seems your invisibility ability isn't perfect." Miss Goodwitch said, before sending the two of them to go back to their seats.

On the way back, Jaune had to ask Pyrrha though.

"So, seriously, how DID you tell where I was though?" Jaune asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit, just not now to torture you a bit~" Pyrrha chirped as Jaune sighed.

"Dammit, and I was doing so well with my winning streak here, only to be stopped by my own partner." Jaune said, as Pyrrha giggled, before placing her hand on his cheek, moving his head to look at him.

"You did great, Jaune. I'm sure with more training; you'll definitely be able to win a fight against me one day." She said honestly.

"…Thanks, Pyrrha. In the meantime, I need to work on how to deal with ranged people if not work on my physical capabilities, because some people seem to be able to avoid getting hit by me fairly easily." Jaune said as he held her wrist, pressing her palm against his face a bit.

"Get a room you 2! Otherwise, hurry up!" Yang's voice can be heard from up above.

"Hey! Let me have a nice, tender moment with my partner! Usually she'd be throwing random objects at me!" Jaune yelled back to which Pyrrha sighed.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go. We don't want to keep people waiting." Pyrrha said as she walked ahead.

Jaune merely stared at her back for obvious reasons, before sighing and moving on to catch up with her.

"By the way, how did you turn invisible?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll tell you when you tell me how you were able to tell where I am." Jaune answered back.

**Omake**

"Pyrrha! You need to run!" Jaune yelled as he shielded said girl from a blast of raw energy.

"I can't! They're too fast!" Pyrrha yelled back.

"Nora! We need your damage." Ren said calmly as he sweated, as the enemy advanced upon them.

"I won't make it there in time! We need Ruby to distract them!" Nora replied.

"Ruby's DEAD! It's only us now!" Ren said louder, before the enemy had thrown a spear that hit Jaune directly, killing him.

"Jaune! Guys! We need to fall back!" Pyrrha yelled as Ren stayed quiet for a bit.

"Pyrrha, I need you to go all the way back to base. I'll try and kill as many of them as I can, you're more important than me right now, so go!" Ren said as he prepared himself to assassinate as many people as he can.

"…Good luck, Ren." Pyrrha said as she went all the way back to the base as fast as she could.

"Thanks." Ren answered as he turned to face the enemy…

He went down, but managing to kill 2 of them.

At least his death wasn't for nothing.

"Goddamnit! Friggin Nidalee!" Jaune said in frustration as Ruby whimpered.

"Why do they keep killing me so fast? I'm just a support!" Ruby asked tearfully, while Nora was busy pushing top lane.

"You keep warding to deep and they catch you." Pyrrha answered as she healed up at the base, buying another B.F. sword for her Kalista.

"You're a Sona too, so you're incredibly squishy." Ren added, while Nora cheered for taking the enemy inhibitor tower.

"Guys, we need to keep having them waste time trying to kill us, while Nora split pushes top." Jaune ordered.

"Your Volibear is being countered due to their Morellos, so you need to back off if your passive comes up with the grievious wounds on you." Pyrrha said, while Jaune shrugged.

"Ruby, we need you to build a crescent for more attack speed so we can push." Jaune said.

"Roger that! Next team fight, I'll definitely get a full team ult!" Ruby said confidently.

"You go girl, I'll keep splitting and drawing attention to me!" Nora said.

"Alright, guys, let's go!" Jaune said, as he respawned.

_Well, that's actually a pretty long chapter for my standards and in the shortest posting period ever._

_Wow._

_Anyways, Jaune's semblance questions and all._

_He doesn't actually destroy stuff, he changes the elements so that they'd disappear, like cloth crumbling or just plain being burnt away._

Jaune can freely change anything he touches, except it's shape.

_Only the properties._

_Pyrrha sensed Jaune with her polarity semblance._

_He has metal on him after all._

_Pyrrha didn't use her semblance except to sense Jaune during that fight._

_Would Jaune have won if he used his semblance?_

_Probably, but then if Pyrrha used hers, he'd probably lose._

_Especially since changing the properties of his armor or weapons to something non-metallic would probably make them weaker._

_I'm sure there are more questions, so just ask._

_Leave a review to tell me where I fucked up so I can fix things too, because I'm not a pro at writing or at creativity as some others are._

_Fox out!_


	20. Round 2?

**Disclaimers: I'm not posting chapters extremely frequently because I don't go out much! I go out plenty! I get the mail, I take out the trash, I mow the lawn… I think I proved my point. Oh, but I still don't own RWBY. **

**Figures.**

Jaune felt pretty awkward at the current time.

Why you ask?

It seems that Blake wasn't with team RWBY today and he could sense a sort of animosity between them.

Blake ran away at some point because of a fight that she had with Weiss.

Weird.

"Hey, Ren?" Jaune called to his closest friend.

"Yes, Jaune?" Ren called back.

"Do you ever feel as if Team RWBY has more going on than us?" Jaune asked as Ren shrugged.

"Well, we aren't exactly a group of troubled youths, now, are we?" Ren replied to which Jaune had to comment on.

"That's the thing, we have no problems in the team. We're actually pretty stable with you balancing out Nora and Pyrrha balancing out me." Jaune began. "So how come the same doesn't affect Team RWBY? Blake to Yang and Weiss to Ruby."

"Because our only special person of interest is Pyrrha, a champion, while Team RWBY has the heiress of one of the largest companies in the world and a girl who appeared on the news for stopping Roman Torchwick. Said girl is currently 15 and attending one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant." Ren said. "They have much more to take note of in terms of stress at the very least."

"Hey, I'm the son of a family who's well known throughout the world, shouldn't that mean something?" Jaune asked.

"No, because no one specifically knows you until you show your emblem or say your name, other than that, you'd be as faceless as any other person on the streets." Ren said to which Jaune sighed.

"That being said. What's going on with Team RWBY anyways?" Jaune wondered, to which Ren shrugged.

"Not our problem." Ren said as Jaune rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hey, Ren, want to do something fun today?" Jaune asked, to which Ren instantly responded.

"No." He said with no emotion whatsoever.

"But, Ren we have nothing to do! Pyrrha and Nora are out shopping and we're here waiting for the AC to turn back on in our dorm." Jaune listed.

"We don't even know how to find Blake, she's basically the ninja of their group." Ren countered, as he enjoyed a cup of tea.

"Exactly! You are also our team ninja, so you can give an idea of where she'd be!" Jaune said.

Ren sighed.

Here he thought he'd have a moment of silence with Nora gone for a bit.

**Later on**

"You're absolutely sure she's going to be in public? Just out in the open? Nothing ninja like?" Jaune asked, as he walked into a shop.

"Of course, what real reason would she have to hide? She's obviously not going to spend every waking minute hiding in the shadows." Ren responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I don't know anything about being a ninja yet. All I have is this cape who's first ever moment to be used, failed horribly because someone had to be a metal detector." Jaune said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Yeah, either way, we already found her." Ren spoke up, to which Jaune turned to see Blake sitting down with a blonde guy with his chest open for the world to see.

"Wow, what are the chances of finding her that quick?" Jaune asked as he immediately moved towards the girl they were looking for.

"100%. She was at the first store we checked in, which happened to be the closest store to the dust plane and she was right at a window in plain view. I'm surprised that Team RWBY hasn't found her that fast. What are they doing?" Ren questioned to which he can hear outside someone calling loudly for said ninja girl.

Ren just sighed.

"Hey, Blake! What are you doing here? Team RWBY is looking for you." Jaune began before taking actual notice of the blonde guy in front of her.

"What? Who is this? You replaced me already? Blake! How could you? I thought we had something special!" Jaune said, having held his chest and faking a hurt tone.

Blake who was caught off guard, having not expected to meet anyone she knew here, immediately fixed her composure and responded.

"I'm here for some me time and I don't want to see them right now. This is Sun. Sun, this is Jaune." Blake said a bit more emotionlessly than she usually would have.

Jaune didn't notice though.

"Hey, my name's Sun Wukong, nice to meet you." The now identified boy said, holding his hand out for Jaune to shake.

On closer inspection, Jaune noticed he had a tail and was most a faunus.

A monkey faunus.

That's cool he guessed.

"Hey, my name's Jaune Arc. Are you the reason that Blake won't consider loving me a bit more?" Jaune joked to which the monkey faunus laughed.

"Hah! No. She hasn't talked for hours. Though now that I see you and that other blonde girl, it seems like she's trying to amass a blonde harem." Sun replied with a grin.

"Wha? Of course! It all makes sense now!" Jaune nearly yelled, sudden realization hitting him.

Blake would normally throw something at Jaune for his antics, but she just wasn't feeling that well these days.

"Jaune, are we done yet? Pyrrha just called and said Nora is currently running from the police." Ren said, impatiently.

He knew that Nora would be too much for even Pyrrha to handle.

Jaune remained quiet for a bit, before speaking up.

"No, something's wrong here. Blake, what's wrong? What happened?" Jaune asked to which the girl looked down at her cup of coffee and sighed.

"She's been like that for a while. The only way to get her to talk is when she's hungry or making small talk. This doesn't seem like small talk." Sun spoke up, having leaned his chair back, not losing his playful aura.

Jaune liked him.

He was a pretty chill guy.

"Well, I can't force you to tell me, but I'm not leaving without knowing, so we have a lot of time until classes start." Jaune said, crossing his arms.

"I don't. Jaune. I'm serious. Nora is bringing in helicopters." Ren said urgently.

"You'll never catch the Great Nora!" could be heard outside.

Ren sighed.

"I'll be back in a bit." Ren said, really not feeling like going to stop his childhood friend.

"I'll be back home for dinner! Tell Pyrrha not to worry too much!" Jaune said as his friend waved goodbye.

Jaune then took a chair out and sat down with the 2 people.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… got a Steam account?" Jaune asked the new person.

**Later**

Blake didn't know if Jaune's presence made things better or worse.

Ever since he found her, he had been talking to her new acquaintance, Sun, about games.

Sure, he's taking attention off of her, but at the same time, she was trying to clear her head.

All this talk about video games was aggravating her.

"Let me tell you how I started. I turned on the game, moved around, bored and found a chair. "Woo, physics, I can throw this chair around like mover man who's completely stopped giving a shit." When a door suddenly opens from the wind? Yawn. So I moved upstairs and found nothing worth noting up there, so I turned around and "Whoa what was that I just saw running down the hallway?" "I don't know, but it seemed pretty mad about something, so I just went the other way." Jaune began his experience.

"So, I'll just go down this other hallway instead. "Oh, it's blocked." So I turned around and "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" "Oh, god, run, I didn't mean to mess your chairs up! Oh Sonnofa bitch! There's tomato juice coming from out of the walls!" Jaune quickly picked up the story to which Sun laughed.

"Yeah, that's Frictional games for you, but that's still nothing on Outlast." Sun responded.

"I mean, if you're a guy, that game's absolutely terrifying. I wouldn't want that doctor from the DLC to get me." Jaune said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, even without it, it's pretty creepy, until the game pulls a 360 and we got a monster controlled by your mind or something." Sun said as Jaune nodded.

"Once you actually know what a monster is in details, it tends to stop being scary." Jaune said as Blake sighed.

"How long can you guys continue talking?" Blake asked, honestly irritated.

"As long as you are quiet." Sun said with a shrug to which Jaune nodded in agreement, both bro-fisting eachother.

"Fine. What do you 2 know about the White Fang?" She began.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, a bunch of stuck up "holier-than-thou" cultists who's most redeeming traits seems to be making cool explosions." Sun responded, looking to the side a bit.

"I was a member of the White Fang." Blake said.

"What? I mean. You seem so much… nicer." Sun said as Jaune tilted his head.

"You also don't seem to be into explosions too much." Jaune noted. "Wait, I thought they only accepted faunus."

"They do." Blake answered.

Jaune blinked.

"So wait, you're a faunus?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"You mean you really didn't tell anyone what you are?" Sun asked her, perplexed.

"Yes, I'm a cat faunus and yes I didn't tell anyone." Blake answered, as Jaune slowly moved his hand towards her bow.

This spawning a reaction from the cat faunus to smack his hand away.

"But, I wanna see…" Jaune whined.

"How were you a part of the White Fang?" Sun spoke up, causing Blake to sigh.

"I've always been a member ever since as I was a kid…" Blake began.

**Let's just skip this.**

"Huh, that sounds weird with your current problem." Jaune said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"So what are you planning to do?" Sun asked.

"I need to find out who is robbing the dust shops." Blake answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I heard that there was a large shipment of dust coming from Vale when I was at the docks. Maybe they'll rob there next." Sun said as he slowly peeled a banana.

"Then that's where we'll go tonight." Blake stated.

"Gee willickers, Batman, should I polish the wheels now?" Jaune said with a sigh, as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have to come you know?" She said, as Jaune shrugged.

"I'm already here and committed after I had to go through all this talking." Jaune said as Blake sighed.

"Then let's go." Blake calmly spoke those words as she got up and lead the way.

"Wait, we're going to wait there UNTIL night time? Do the docks even have wifi?" Jaune asked, getting up to follow her with Sun.

**Later**

The 3 of them managed to safely hide due to 1 of them being a ninja, 1 of them being a "great stow away" and the last one being able to turn invisible.

"You know, you'd think that after hearing about all these dust burglaries, they'd have better security or be more skeptical about shipping large quantities of dusts like what we're hearing." Jaune noted as Sun laughed.

"And let them lose face? If people knew that the reason that dust is in shortage is because they're too afraid of losing it to some criminals, they'd definitely be hiding in shame, wouldn't they?" Sun said with a smirk.

"Sounds dumb if they do end up losing the shipment and have to admit to people that they lost it to some criminals." Jaune said as Sun shrugged.

"Then they could lie, saying something happened on the way here or cover it up somehow." Sun reminded Jaune, making sure he knew that these days, lying is not above some people.

"Quiet, they're here." Blake hissed, to which the 2 boys instantly kept quiet.

The 3 waited until the aircraft landed, to which the door opened to reveal a bunch of guys wearing masks.

"Is that them?" Jaune asked, clearly not being the one who's politically informed of who is who.

Blake stayed quiet for a bit before nodding.

"Yes, that's them." She said, sadly.

"You feeling okay there?" Sun asked, a bit worried.

"I really didn't want to believe it, but some part of me knew that it'd be them." Blake said before she could hear someone yelling.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Could be heard to which the 3 turned to see the criminal, Roman Torchwick, yelling as he came off the aircraft.

"This can't be, they'd never work with a human and especially not someone like that." Blake said, before moving at a fast pace that Jaune and Sun couldn't react to.

"Oh, goddamnit." Jaune said, knowing full well what was going to happen.

Blake immediately appeared behind Roman, demanding to know why the White Fang were working for him.

Everything seemed to go well, before 2 more aircrafts appeared and the ground underneath Blake exploded.

This giving Roman enough time to put enough distance between him and Blake, which then allowed him to fire dust rounds at her.

Sun, being the fastest to react, immediately went down to help her, before Jaune followed.

Roman was slowly overpowering Blake, which showed he wasn't a slouch when it came to combat at the least, before Sun came to even the odds.

Jaune was going to tip that scale even further, running towards the 2 on 1 before he was completely blindsided by a kick to the side by someone.

Coughing, Jaune looked up to see the familiar face of a half pink, half brunette girl, smirking down on him.

"Oh boy, first time I've gotten a 2nd date." Jaune said with a grin, before he was hit by a flurry kicks, ending with the last one sending him flying.

Jaune coughed, holding his chest, as he slowly got up.

Jaune looked over to his side to see Sun having Roman's cane pointed at his head.

Meaning both sides were having a pretty rough time already with dealing with these criminals.

Just when it seemed like Sun was going to test how durable his Aura was at point blank range, a voice could be heard from the top of a building.

"Hey!" Could be heard, prompting everyone to look and see there was Ruby with some orange haired girl.

"Oh, hello, Red, isn't it past your bed time?" Roman asked, before firing a dust round at her, which sent her flying back a bit, eliciting a pretty good evil laugh from Roman, in Jaune's honest opinion.

Hey.

He respected theatricals.

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled before seeing the orange haired girl was walking slowly towards them.

The following scene still made Jaune scratch his head a few weeks from now.

This orange haired girl brought out a bunch of floating blades, to which she came down and started cutting through White Fang members.

Which wasn't weird, until she started slicing dust planes in half and begun pulling down another one.

Knowing that he probably isn't going to get away with so many people here, this prompted Roman to shoot Penny with his dust cane too. A bunch of times actually.

Which, for some odd reason, Penny also didn't dodge.

While you can say Penny was focusing on taking down an entire plane, Ruby also didn't dodge earlier, having been focused on saying something to said orange haired girl.

Jaune honestly wanted to facepalm at the 2 new allies, before he remembered that the 3 of them weren't alone.

Blake immediately took advantage of the recent distraction to attack Roman head on, saying that he was hers, before the pinkette also took advantage of the situation to send out another flurry of kicks his way.

Thankfully, Sun came to his aid to fend her off, before promptly getting kicked to where Jaune was.

"Hey there, come here a lot? This is my 4th or 5th time, I think." Jaune said dryly, to which Sun groaned as he got up.

"Yeah, I don't think i'm enjoying my first time here." Sun said with a hurt grin, the 2 having gotten up to see the girl twirling her parasol around, smiling playfully.

"Any ideas? She seems to be pretty good at kicking our asses." Sun asked, to which Jaune shook his head.

"How about we both attack her at the same time? She can't beat the both of us." Jaune thought out.

"Why can't she?" Sun asked.

"Becau- huh. Have anything we can use to surprise her?" Jaune asked before Ruby appeared with the orange haired girl in her arms.

"Guys! What's happening? Why is Roman here? Who's that girl?" Ruby asked as Jaune turned to her with a wide eyed expression.

"Ruby, perfect, speed vs speed. We need you to go in there and distract that girl, before we go in with a sneak attack." Jaune whispered to which Ruby blinked.

"O-ok, but what's going on?" Ruby asked again.

"We'll explain later, just go!" Jaune hissed to which Ruby immediately nodded and turned to see a smiling face pretty close to hers.

"Oh, hi." Ruby said with a nervous smile, to which the parasol holder immediately responded with a kick.

As Ruby was sent flying passed Sun and Jaune, they were setting up their plan.

"So, while Ruby gets beat by the girl who kicked our ass, I'll go in with my invisibility and catch her off guard, then you come in and while she's fazed, we'll take her down together." Jaune whispered while Ruby was desperately trying to fend off Neo.

"Why can't we just all gang up on her?" Sun asked.

"Because you are completely new to me and Ruby and will totally mess up the chemistry, which will only have us get in the way of eachother's movements." Jaune stated to which Sun tilted his head.

"But I worked pretty fine with Blake earlier." Sun said.

"Which explains why Roman is currently defeated." Jaune said sarcastically, to which Sun huffed.

"Fine, go, I'll wait for the opening." Sun said as Jaune put on his cloak.

Ruby in the meantime was having a difficult fight.

This girl was faster than her!

Sure, she still had her speed semblance, but using it made her go tunnel vision usually, which would be pretty bad against this girl.

She was just about to get kicked for the umpteenth time when Jaune appeared out of nowhere, startling both the girls and tackling the pinkette/brunette.

That prompted Sun to go in with his attack, but he was then shot in the back by Roman, who had just dealt with Blake.

Ruby, who was catching her breath, saw her friend knocked out on the ground behind him.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as she instantly dashed towards her friend, Penny in tow.

Sun, who managed to tank that blast fairly nicely, quickly recovered, as Roman laughed, coming towards him.

"I love it when a bunch of kids play hero." Roman said, getting Sun to grit his teeth, before getting is staff ready to face this guy again.

**Back with Jaune**

Jaune currently had Neo pinned and technically at his mercy.

Technically.

He was taking no chances and wasn't going to let loose once to attack her.

"Sun! Hurry up, before she finds a way to escape!" Jaune yelled, getting no response.

"Sun?" Jaune asked as he looked around to see Sun engaged in combat with Roman, while Ruby was bringing Penny and Blake to safety.

"Oh, sonnofa b-" Jaune said, before Neo took advantage of his momentary lapse of judgement to twist and flip them over, having her straddle Jaune with her parasol pointed towards his face.

"You had one job, Sun!" Jaune mentally cursed as the girl took no chances and blasted him with whatever rounds she had.

Making Jaune brace himself as he used his Aura to try and defend himself.

She continued for quite a bit, mentally counting how many times she had to shoot him before his aura let up.

Jaune of course, did not let up either, making a crude comment for each time she shot him.

"You know, this is the second time you've pinned me-*BAM*- If I knew any better, I'd say you really are trying to assert your dominance over me*BAM* and while I understand how S&amp;M works… *BAM* This is actually starting to hurt, so it'd be real great if you stopped… *BAM*"

While you might be thinking that Jaune was an idiot to antagonize someone literaly shooting him in the face with dust rounds, you have to remember.

Jaune has been an Arc for all his life and started his training pretty early.

Terrifying training.

At this point, he just couldn't care less.

Though he will die soon, if no one stops her.

He can't even make any skin contact to use his semblance again, which means she's either learned how it works or she's just lucky.

Right when he was sure he was going to die in 3-4 shots if no one did anything, Ruby appeared out of nowhere with her Crescent Rose to try and attack her, to which the girl moved out of the way, narrowly dodging the scythe.

"Thanks, Ruby. Remind me to tell you how much I love you late." Jaune said, not wanting to get up.

The parasol wielding girl, frowned, having been once again denied the chance to kill the annoying blonde, was about to go in and take on the scythe girl again, before hearing the sirens of the cops.

Sun, who was managing to hold off Roman, heard the sirens too, was also distracted, since with being a known trouble maker he had grown accustomed to react and run from the cops.

This gave Roman the chance to hit him to the side of his head with his cane and move away with his partner.

"Thanks for the warm up, we'll play again next time." Roman said with a smirk as Ruby shot at them with her Crescent Rose, only for their image to shatter.

"Goddamn iiiiiiit…" Jaune said from his place on the ground.

**Later**

After giving their reports to the police, Jaune, Sun, Blake, Ruby and the now identified Penny all sat down, tired.

Everyone was a bit quiet after the defeat, none wanting to say anything since really, it was a 2 vs 5 and they lost.

Given, 2 of them appeared later and the other 1 on their team also only appeared after a while, but still.

You can also say that most of the fights were a 1v1, which went against them.

Oh, also, Weiss and Blake made up.

Yay.

He'd be happy if he wasn't nursing his entire face with ice packs.

Friggin psycho.

He wished Ren was there, things probably would've changed…

Jaune had an image of Ren being kicked and sent flying in his mind, before banishing that thought.

Yeah, maybe not.

**Omake**

"Where the hell is Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, honestly annoyed.

She had a stressful day yesterday.

After having had to chase Nora for the entire day, she came back to her dorm with Ren and Nora only to hear that Jaune was not back yet, due to helping out Blake.

She decided that he was old enough to come home when he wanted, but then he didn't appear at all that night.

She was just about to call him when she woke up when the door opened, revealing her blonde leader, beaten and honestly tired looking.

"Jaune, where've you been? You weren't here at all!" Pyrrha said, honestly annoyed at her leader's lack of communication.

"Pyrrha, I just got into a fight with that quiet girl who kicked my ass last time, the criminal, Roman Torchwick, the White Fang who was working with them, witnessed a little girl pull down an entire dust plane from the sky somehow after cutting 2 others in half, made a pretty cool new friend who got his ask kicked by said girl with me and finally came from the police department for questioning with that same friend, because we both have strikes on our profile from previous… er… "misdeamors"." Jaune said with little to no emotion.

"All that and all I got from it was broken pride and a very sore face. So, please, just let me lay in my bed for a bit and I'll be in class later." Jaune said as he lay down on his bed.

Pyrrha was trying to process everything he just said.

Ren on the other hand just sighed.

"If I go to get one person, the other gets himself into trouble." Ren said, palming his face.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school, the mean girl with the umbrella keeps bullying me…" Jaune hopelessly moaned into his pillow.

"… maybe we should let him take the day off." Pyrrha said, as Ren nodded.

Jaune needed a break after getting beaten a 2nd time like that.

_Well, there's another chapter._

_Blake, Sun, Jaune, Penny and Ruby vs Neo and Roman._

_Some might say I'm really making Neo and Roman too strong and that Roman should've gotten beaten by Blake, but I feel as if Roman is under rated due to losing to Blake when she had her semblance uses and Ruby, because he… _

_Well he died like a bitch._

_Famous last words after all._

_Neo however is just a plain pain for the people there at the time._

_Well, at least for people like Jaune, who lost before, Ruby, who probably would've gotten solo'd in canon and Sun who while quick, isn't going to be standing up to someone like Neo who can probably handle Ruby on her own._

_Roman beating Blake was and holding his own against Sun is simple._

_He did it for quite some time at the docks, believing he could handle them and he did until the need to leave came._

_Penny going out of commission early._

_Taking down a dustplane isn't easy._

_She had to focus, guys._

_Jaune has been losing a couple of matches lately._

_Yes, I know._

_He's going to get some buffs soon, but in the meantime, his current base stats leaves much to be desired._

_At best, he's an excellent meatshield. Like an amazing meatshield that hits like a truck._

_He's a might glacier, not a lightning bruiser… Yet._

_I'm sure there are more questions, but I don't have wifi to constantly check. _

_Everytime I do get wifi these days, like now, I'd post a chapter._

_That being said, this would've been sent in yesterday if I had wifi to do so._

_Sad times._

_BluePatchedJaguar, out._


	21. Being Weighed Down

**Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY. **

**That's it.**

**That's all I need to say.**

**What?**

**Did you want something clever, witty or just spiteful from this?**

**Please, I'm not petty.**

It's been about a few weeks since the incident at the docks for Jaune and his friends and said incident affected everyone involved differently.

Blake seemed to be a workaholic ever since she found out that the White Fang was working with someone like Roman Torchwick, not to mention she and her team apparently had another run in.

One so big it appeared on the news.

Giant robots were now being a part of their everyday problems…

Yay.

Ruby had been completely unfazed, seeing as how she was the optimistic type to always try and do better from failures.

His new friend Sun was still pretty chipper despite getting his ass handed to him once or twice.

Both of those cheerful people seemed to have gotten in the same conflict, one moreso than the other, but still manage to keep an upbeat personality.

And Jaune himself?

Well, he wasn't in as good of a physical condition as his 3 friends, including Blake.

"Jaune, you do know that the point of those weights is to be able to move in them, right?" His closest friend to being a best friend, Ren, asked.

"… Yes, I am aware, I'm getting to the moving part." Jaune said.

"… Can you even lift your arms to be able to remove the weights?" Ren asked.

"Of course I can, I got them on after all, I can just as easily get them off." Jaune replied.

"… Then why don't you?" Ren questioned.

"Because I'm not done using them yet of course." Jaune said as if it was obvious.

Ren merely sighed.

Jaune had been like this ever since he went to go help Blake with whatever problem she had.

Now he had been putting on body weights as a way to improve his strength and agility.

Now that wasn't a problem, under normal circumstances, but …

"Just gotta crawl to class now. 45 minutes until class starts, right? I can make it from here to there at some point before that." Jaune said and true to his word, he started crawling at a pace that would allow him to reach Professor Oobleck's classroom before the bell rang.

Ren merely sighed as he began to follow his only male friend, making sure no one took the advantage to beat him up in his obvious moment of defenselessness.

"Why are you so upset about losing to that girl so much?" Ren asked, having never understood why his friend was so hungover about it.

"It's not just that girl, it's in general. I'm on a pretty bad losing streak right now, buddy, and if I don't fix that, my dad's Arc senses will kick in and he'll personally come all the way over here to kick my ass." Jaune explained, his face having an expression of fear.

"So your dad's way of teaching you to not get your ass kick, is to kick your ass?" Ren asked.

"Getting punched in the face a first time will make you learn how to avoid getting punched in the face a second time." The blonde said.

"Ah… I see…" Ren said with a sweatdrop.

What a violent family.

"Hah, finally, the easiest part of getting to class, the stairs." Jaune said, as he immediately let gravity pull him down, allowing him to fall and roll down the stairs to the lower foor.

Ren merely followed with a sigh.

**Later on**

"Alright, so what do you guys know about the sports event?" Yang asked the table of fellow hunters and huntresses in training.

"Isn't that a school thing where all the students compete in athletic contests?" Pyrrha asked, looking up from her scroll, having been playing a game.

"Why yes it is, Pumpkin girl. I ask that because it just so happens to be coming in about a week." The competitive blonde said with a grin as everyone had varying expressions.

"A sports competition? Woo hoo, me and Ren are going to blow EVERYONE out of the water with our team synergy!" Nora said with a cheer as Ren merely ate his food.

He could already feel the energy needed for said event weighing him down…

"A sports event for people to show off? Sounds like something only ruffians would enjoy." Weiss said, with a scoff.

"Aw, why would you say that, Weiss? I'd love to be a part of it! It sounds fun!" Ruby said to which her sister responded to.

"Of course it'll be fun, with Ruby's speed and my strength, no one can stop us!" The blonde bombshell said with a feral grin.

"Please! You can't possibly compete with the Renora synergy!" Nora said, standing up.

"Oh, yeah? What would you know? I've been with Ruby since she was a baby, we have more of a connection than a drunk to his last beer bottle." Yang responded, also standing up.

There was an electric aura of competition between the 2 of them as Ruby had to poke Jaune, while the 2 of them trade back and forths.

"Jaune? How do you feel about the competition?" Ruby asked.

The young Arc was currently resting and letting the weights keep his arms weighed to the table.

It was an effort to get his arms up for him to rest his head into them.

"I don't care. Sports were never my thing, considering they involve learning a bunch of rules and regulations." Jaune said with his head down.

"They do keep you fit, don't you want to have a challenge too?" She asked to which Jaune did his best to shrug.

"When it comes to sports for me, things always boil down to 1 thing: What is my opponent's semblance?" Jaune spoke up, before turning his head to actually see the little reaper. "Under normal circumstances, without aura, I'd probably be able to overpower, outspeed or even tank more than 60% of the people we meet. I only say 60% because I know my own family and I've met too many adults that actually maintain their bodies. Despite this fact, there are too many people with a semblance that can make that moot, like your semblance, Yang's semblance and even just people that can make clones. In the end, it won't matter, because life will give someone a certain hand to play with the moment they're born."

Ruby blinked, thinking about what he said before Weiss spoke up.

"I do believe that they strictly prohibit semblances for the sake of fairness in these events, otherwise someone like Ruby would clear any speed trial they bring up." The heiress informed, to which Jaune sighed.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess, maybe I'll check it out, maybe I won't." He decided, before noticing that a certain cat faunus wasn't here.

"Is Blake still doing her self-entitled research?" He asked to which Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, she's been like that ever since the docks." She said sadly, prompting Jaune to end the conversation on a quiet note while Nora and Yang continued to argue.

"Ever since then, huh…?" Jaune said quietly, before getting up.

Only to remember that he still had his weights on and the force of gravity pulled him to the floor.

"Oof!" He groaned as he hit the floor.

Ren merely sighed as Nora and Yang still argued, as he walked over to Jaune to try and help him up, Pyrrha being too busy, having returned to her game.

He never would've guessed that he'd have to babysit for a 2nd person when coming to this school.

**Back at the dorm after class**

Team JNPR had changed into their sleeping attire and was settling in for the night.

Nora was discussing team strategies with Ren for the upcoming sports event to counter Yang, while Pyrrha was playing on the team's large TV, trying to get used to the idea of console gaming.

Jaune was the only one missing, but this didn't seem to faze any of the team members.

Mostly because they all knew he still had his weights on.

**With Jaune**

"Almost there… Just a couple more yards…" Jaune said to himself as he kept on inching his way back towards his dorm.

"I have a newfound healthy respect for worms and anything else that slither across the ground." Jaune said to himself, as he kept crawling on his stomach.

**With the rest of Team JNPR**

"After that, we need to drink lots of Gatorade, I bet she only drinks regular water. That's where we'll have the advantage!" Nora continued to ramble as Ren merely played on his laptop.

"Nora, I don't think drinking Gatorade will actually help you be able to send sound waves to distract them." Ren said, clicking at a rapid pace to keep up with the game.

Osu was it?

It was a fast paced game for Ren to casually play while Nora did her usual thing.

"Of course it will! It has electrolytes! Do you know what that means? It means it has electricity in it, which should power me up enough to unlock a hidden power within myself!" Nora gleefully said.

While Ren had to explain to Nora why such a thing wouldn't work, the door to their door was knocked upon.

"Oh, that was actually rather fast, I expected him to get here a bit later than this, maybe he is getting stronger." Ren said as he went over to the door to open it, since Pyrrha was too focused.

Opening the door, he was met with a different sight than what he anticipated.

He was looking down when he opened the door, but instead of seeing a blonde haired knight bumping his head on the door, he was shown some very interesting choices of slipper wear.

Slowly moving his eyes up, he saw the owner to be Blake Belladonna herself, looking tired and exhausted.

"Good evening, Blake, what is it that I can help you with?" Ren asked, to which Nora immediately raced towards the door, pushing Ren out of the way and heatedly glaring at the cat faunus.

"YOU! You think you can just come here to try and spy on us?! Well you have another thing coming, I EXPECTED that! I knew from the moment you weren't there at lunch with us that you were secretly finding ways to defeat us for Yang. Research was it? Well you can't do research on us, because me and Ren will kick both you and your partner's tag team's as-" Nora said with triumph, before Ren pulled her aside.

"Nora, not the time. I'm sorry, how may I help you?" Ren said, as he kept Nora away from the poor girl.

"I was wondering if Jaune was here, so that I can ask him something." Blake said, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Ah-ha! So that's why you're here! You're here for our weakest link! Well you can't seduce him with your ninja ways, because he isn't here! I have made sure that all possible ways of getting info on us has been termina-" Nora said from the side, before Ren pushed her very slowly back.

"He isn't here right now, but I'm sure he will be in about… 13ish minutes?" Ren answered, to which the cat faunus sighed.

"Can you tell me where he is currently, then? I'll go and meet up with him myself." Blake said, to which Nora was about to pop back in and say something, before Ren reflexively held her back.

"At this time, I believe he should be at the stairs, down that hallway to the left then another left." Ren informed to which Blake nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate the help." She said as she walked quickly away towards the male she needed.

"Blake?" Ren called out to her, making her stop a bit out of courtesy to see what he needed.

"I believe it'd be best if you took it easy, lest you end up burning yourself out before you can do anything." Ren said, before closing the door, not waiting for a remark.

This left Blake standing in the hallway a bit, thinking about what he said, before she heard some grunting noises from a bit far away.

"Almost there. I am almost there. I can almost taste the wood my door was made out of." A voice can be heard.

One that Blake recognized immediately and walked towards.

She was left surprised, but kept an impassive face to see one Jaune crawling on the ground towards his dorm.

He didn't seem to notice her, since his head was down, most likely since the effort to keep it up as he crawled was a chore for him at this point.

"Um, Jaune?" Blake called the blonde's attention to which he immediately reacted.

"Do my ears deceive me? I might be mistaken, but is that Blake Belladonna talking to me? The one who made no effort to talk to me after I got my ass kicked along with some other people by a certain two eye colored girl at the docks a while ago?" Jaune said from the ground, making Blake's heart sink a bit.

After that incident, she did stop communicating with people outside her team.

"I'm sorry, but I was busy…" She said to which Jaune could merely scoff.

"Busy? Doing what? Researching things that I'm sure many other people have done already and got nothing out of? Sweet Jiminy Christmas, that sure sounds like a good reason as to why you couldn't talk to me, Sun or even your own team leader as to why you have barely been around, barely getting sleep and barely eating." Jaune said sarcastically to which Blake answered back heatedly.

"You don't understand! This is something only I can do!" She nearly hissed, wondering why she though it be a good idea to meet with this boy, to which Jaune laughed.

He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Slowly, he got up, keeping himself supported with his hands on his knees, grinning at her as if she just told him that EA games were making good games again.

"Something only you can do? A huntress in training, who lost to a crime lord who's probably pretty low in the whole grand scheme of things, barely able to keep her healthy and is probably unable to fight properly due to all the stress she's been accumulating?" Jaune asked mockingly. "Man, I'm sure with you on the case, people like the government and professional hunters should be at ease, because this huntress in training will do their job for them with the power of the library and internet at a school."

Blake grit her teeth, before she walked away, not needing to hear any of this. She didn't need his help with what she wanted. She should've expected it.

She should've done everything herself from the beginning.

She would've.

If Jaune hadn't placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Blake, you need to rest. You aren't going to be able to do anything if you keep this up. Even if you were at 100%, you won't be able to do anything." Jaune said sternly, as he focused to keep the weights from causing him to crash to the ground.

"What do you know? They can attack any moment and you want me to sleep?" Blake asked to which Jaune shook his head.

"No, I want you to get better. The fight at the docks proved it. We're still students. If you don't believe me, then I want you to take off a single one of these weights on me and hold it for 5 seconds without dropping it." Jaune challenged to which Blake rolled her eyes.

"What would this prove?" She asked.

"That how strong you are right now, will be obliterated if you even try and fight any of the people in charge." He said, making her angrily click her tongue, shaking off his hand as she grabbed where the weights on his right arm were.

She immediately pulled it off, only to fall forward, as the weight crashed to the floor, taking her with it.

She was surprised by how much it weighed, but still tried to pick it up, unable to.

5 seconds?

Try being able to get it away from the floor.

"Can't do it, can you? Anyone on both our teams can at least hold it for a while, but here you are, struggling to even pick it up." The leader said, no form of his usual goofiness showing.

It was true.

Everyone had tried on his weights and all managed to keep it up for a decent amount of time if not outright wore them naturally.

Pyrrha, Ren and Ruby were able to at least wear them or keep them stable on their person.

Ren probably got stronger after all the times he was forced to roll Jaune over or take the weights off.

Nora and Yang were able to wear them and walk around with them, albeit with some difficulty.

Weiss, being the probable weakest physically between the teams at the time, was at least pick one of them up.

It was cute to see her try with a red face in Jaune's opinion.

"What you're doing is weakening you to the point where I'm pretty sure if I had you catch my shield, you'd not only fail to react in time, but you'd fall over from the slightest impact from it." The blonde analyzed, causing Blake to look down, having given up on trying picking up the weights.

They stayed quiet for a bit, letting the sounds of other students in their dorms chatter away, before Jaune sighed.

"Take a break, Blake. Get stronger. From what I can tell so far, they'll come to us and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He said, picking up the weights from the floor, throwing them over his shoulder as he walked past her, albeit a little strained.

"After all, what's the point of all the work for peace if you aren't able to stand up to do something with it?" He said, as he turned the corner, leaving the young cat faunus to her own thoughts.

**Back with Team JNPR**

Ren sighed as Nora kept on yelling at him for insubordination and that he was supposed to aid her against the enemy, not hinder her.

He was just about to explain to Nora as to why Blake wasn't a threat when their dorm door open, revealing their leader Jaune, miraculously standing up, despite having the weights on.

Sure, he seemed to have one over his shoulders, but he was still carrying it.

"Hey guys, don't worry about me, I'm just going to go over here and pass out for 6 hours, before I have to wake up and do a 1 hour crawl to class." He said, slowly wobbling over to his bed.

He could try to wobble like this to class tomorrow, but goddamn, he could feel his bones squeaking already.

Jaune went to lay on his bed, on his front, with his face on the foot side of the bed, not bothering to try and change out of his clothes, as he watched Pyrrha played on his console.

He then noticed Pyrrha's clothing.

Or lack of.

She was only wearing a large T-shirt and appeared to have nothing else on.

Jaune knew better than to think she was walking around without anything to cover lower body.

She was wearing panties, but the image did leave him with the fantasy of her having none on.

That being said…

"Pyrrha, what are you wearing?" Jaune asked, to which his partner replied.

"Just something easy and comfortable for me to wear while I play this game." She responded, not taking her eyes off the screen, to which Jaune immediately let the weights on his body slide off to the ground.

He moved over to wrap his arms around Pyrrha, holding her close to him as he sighed.

"I'm so proud that I'm raising you to be like this." He said, as he kept her in his embrace, enjoying the feel of what is becoming a gamer girl.

Pyrrha reacted with a move of her hand to cause the shield he kept on his wrist to slam him into a wall.

"Ah, the cruelty of my partner, it hurts me so, but I know I'll get her to love me some daaaayyyyyy~" Jaune said, as he laid on the floor, face first.

He eventually got up to go and get ready to sleep, so he'll be fine.

Pyrrha on the other hand had to keep her emotions in check.

It felt nice to be hugged like that, but not for that reason.

Pyrrha was having trouble these days with her leader, mostly because of the daily interactions with him that she began to enjoy.

His drive to get stronger and how he treated her as if she was a normal girl really made her feel warm and nice.

He was still a pervert though, so she still kept her authority in check, lest he goes too far.

That and he was distracting her from her game.

**Omake**

After Jaune found out about Blake being a cat faunus, he couldn't get his mind off of it.

First there was Velvet being a bunny girl, said attempts on bunny girl ended with her team leader stepping in between them and giving him cold threats, now there was Blake, who had recently holed herself up in the library, but thanks to a very stern talking to, had finally decided to take a break.

This was a good thing for Jaune, because now he has someone that can fill out the requirements for his fantasy girl.

He was going to try and get Blake into a maid outfit made for nekos.

Now this wouldn't have been a problem if it were some other people.

Nora would do it for fun and to tease Ren, Ruby would do it oh so innocently (bless her), Yang would've done it to tease him and for fun and the only people who wouldn't have done it was Weiss and Pyrrha.

Unless he made it a challenge.

That being said, Blake was too smart and too uncaring.

Meaning she wasn't going to get tricked and wasn't going to listen to what he said about maid outfits.

So that left one option.

Said option was still difficult, but still the only option…

Jaune heard a knock on his dorm door.

He smiled as he immediately made his way towards it, having grown used to his current weights.

He opened it to reveal a very annoyed Blake, holding a towel around her form to cover her modesty.

Jaune should've been happy, but this wasn't the result he wanted from his plan.

"Jaune, may you please return my clothes, lest I tell Goodwitch on you?" Blake said with a hint of underlying promises of pain if he didn't.

"What do you mean?" Jaune said, playing a bit dumb.

"I mean, not the maid outfits you replaced them with in my dorm." Blake answered, her patience running low.

Jaune mentally cursed, having thought that if she had nothing left to wear, she'd wear those clothes for at least a few minutes. It took forever to wait for them to leave so he can sneak in and do what he did.

"You seriously chose to have nothing but a towel on instead of a maid outfit in the hallway?" He asked a bit bitter.

"Anything to spite you, now stop complaining, at least you got something." Blake said, as Jaune went to get her clothes.

Truth be told, Ruby's and Weiss's clothes were too tight around her chest and Yangs clothes were too loose.

Otherwise she'd have worn their clothes to retrieve hers.

Sometimes, things just don't work out…

*snap*

Especially when she should've expected Jaune to take a picture.

Blake sighed.

She didn't need her clothes on to use Gambol Shroud.

**There you go.**

**I wrote a new chapter.**

**I know I skipped the part with the Paladin, but I don't want Jaune involved in EVERY incident that Team RWBY is in.**

**Besides, it'd be hard to fit in a reason as to how he'd get in.**

**Team RWBY was being pretty sneaky and the only reason Sun and Neptune was there, was because they kind of snuck in.**

**Jaune was busy training.**

**Also, I kind of took away Yang's moment to lecture Blake, but I felt like I could fit Jaune in this to establish a better character relationship for the 2.**

**I also did this earlier, before the dance, while adding in a random sports event so I can have some fun with some things I'm planning.**

**But here you go.**

**Pyrrha getting a bit comfortable with Jaune, Blake too, while Jaune is working real hard to not get his ass kicked again.**

**I have absolutely no wifi and I'm only sending this whenever I so happen to have wifi.**

**I also have a Piltover Days coming up, it just so happens that I haven't finished it, because I like messing with Jaune a bit more. Sue me.**

**Boom.**

**Redshot.**

**I'm out.**


	22. A New Challenger Approaches

**Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY. **

Weiss was having a fine day.

She had woken up early and was about to go out to eat at a fast food restaurant she had recently become very fond of.

Of course, no one knew this, because she made sure no one knew that someone of a higher class of society, such as her, would dare to eat at such a place.

Yet here she was, stepping out of the school building to get ready to get to said eating establishment so she can have her fill of their delectable milkshakes and fries.

Oh yes…~

She can already taste the forbidden food of her people.

Of course, this was ruined, when yet another male came up to her to ask her out on a date.

She sighed to herself.

"Hello, Weiss, would you care to go horseback riding with me, this evening?" She turned to see it was yet another person of high class interest, but one she didn't care to know or ever will.

"I apologize, but I am currently heading to Vale to do something." She said, to which the boy responded.

"Ah, I see, well that's where I was offering to take you to go. It seems we are both heading in the same direction, so why don't we go together?" He insisted to which Weiss was about to answer sharply, before she stopped.

She can't have him know that she's going to Vale so she can get herself a large shake with some grease fries.

Inwardly she cursed, she set herself up.

She knew this guy wasn't a bad guy, but he was just too…

She looked back up to him, smiling serenely.

Plainly sparkly.

Imagine any pretty nice boy in a school who's just plainly nice and good looking.

Do you remember their names?

She thought so.

Added to the fact that she was sure he was sparkling.

"Ah, sorry, I can't because…" She said before instantly looking for a way out.

She immediately saw Jaune, hanging out with 2 people she did not know.

**With Jaune**

"And here is my school, Beacon Academy. A very, very cold or extremely hot place, because for some reason, we don't have AC." Jaune said to the 2 students who were hanging behind him.

Flynt Coal and Neon.

Jaune had offered to show them around the place, since they were free and had time to kill.

Well, he offered Flynt, who brought along Neon.

"Woooow, it's soooo biiiiiig~" Neon said as she looked around, to which Jaune kept a poker face. Not even bothering to respond to that.

"Nice school, Arc. Though I think I can safely say that what you just said proved that we have the quality while you have the quantity." Flynt said with a smirk to which Jaune shrugged.

"More like we don't need AC since we're not so reliant like you guys." Jaune said to which Flynt laughed.

Jaune met Flynt sometime around after his and Ruby's dance.

Apparently he was Neon's team leader.

Poor guy.

He then realized that he had Nora and wondered if Flynt was someone to mirror Ren or Jaune.

He was pretty sure that Pyrrha wasn't mirrored by him.

"So how has your time here as a first year? Mine was amazing~ I got new friends, including Flynt here, but the classes were so booooring~ Though I guess it didn't matter since I-" Neon began before Jaune instinctively stopped her with a finger to her mouth and commanding her in a neutral voice.

"Nora, stop." He said, before blinking.

"Nora? It's Neon, silly~" Neon said with a giggle, as Flynt merely watched in amusement.

Things would have moved along to Jaune introducing them to his team, before something strange happen.

**Back with Weiss.**

"… Can I get a different excuse?" Weiss thought to which she realized that the boy was still standing, patiently waiting for an answer.

Prompting Weiss to immediately dash towards Jaune, with a large schoolgirl smile, waving her hands as she called for him.

"Did you wait just for meeeee?" She said, trying her best to seem happy and excited to see Jaune.

"Yeah, apparently we have a sports event coming up. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be forced into it somehow." Jaune continued on a conversation with the 2 foreign students, completely not noticing Weiss who stood frozen awkwardly in place, same smile, same position and same cheerfulness aura around her.

Before it turned extremely cold.

So cold, that it burned.

She immediately blasted Jaune with an Ice Glyph.

His 2 companions looked back in confusion as Weiss immediately went up to the larger male to shake him rapidly.

"You idiot! How could you just ignore me like that?! You should be glad that I'm allowing you to take me out like this!" Weiss said with so much anger that Pyrrha's "someone understands my pain" senses turned on.

"W-w-what? What plans? I didn't make an-" He began, before Weiss closed his mouth shut, glaring at him to dare him to make another sound.

"Play along or else." She whispered threateningly.

"…"

"Of course, how could I forget. How silly of me? The date. Of course…" Jaune said with a laugh, not needing to anger another member of RWBY.

Flynt and Neon could only watch with befuddlement. Having heard everything.

"My, my, who would've thought that you woke up early today to go on a date with Sunshine over here?" Yang said from the window of her dorm.

Weiss could only turn and look at Yang as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"This isn't the first time you left early in the morning either. So this is what our Ice princess has been up to?" Yang asked, to which everyone around them turned to see her.

Still holding Jaune by his shoulders.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Weiss cried as she pulled Jaune with her, running away far.

Flynt, Neon and the rich boy could only watch with confusion as she ran.

Oh the rumors that are going to happen.

**Later with Jaune and Weiss**

"Here is your cheeseburger and large shake, sir. Also the large fries and another large shake for you, Miss Schnee." The waitress said, with a smile, placing their order before leaving.

"You've been here enough for the people to know your name and give you a discount?" Jaune asked as he accepted his free burger and shake.

Weiss merely sighed, crossing her arms as she looked at the cause of her misfortune.

These fries.

This shake.

How dare they seduce her and bring her to this dilemma?!

She glared heatedly at them, to which they can only stand there and do nothing.

"…"

"…"

She can't hate them.

She loved them.

They were her life.

She said this to herself as she removed a fry from the plate and placed it in her mouth.

Oh, yes.

The flavor, the salt, the way it goes down her thro-

"Ahem." A voice said to which Weiss was snapped out of her moment.

"Now I'd love to watch you do that face a couple of more times, but I don't think what you were doing is something allowed in public." Jaune said, having finished his cheeseburger while she was going on with her inner conflict.

Now he was enjoying a free shake.

And entertainment.

"Gah! You idiot! This is your fault!" Weiss said, causing Jaune to tilt his head.

"What? What is my fault? I'm pretty sure I did nothing (yet) to have you make that expression you were doing earlier." He said to which Weiss immediately glared at him.

"You're the reason why people think we're dating now! Why couldn't you have just played along?" She said angrily to which Jaune frowned.

"I was just hanging out with a friend and his pet Nora, before you came out of nowhere, attacked me, then dragged me here. How did you even do that anyways? I'm wearing the weights." He explained before asking how she managed to carry about 10x the weight she was challenged to lift last time.

Seems like a girls' emotions allowed her to do many things.

Weiss faltered a bit, realizing it was indeed HER fault.

Looking down in depression, she lamented and mourned over how Jaune is in the right for this one.

Jaune merely petted her as he would if it were any other girl.

"There, there. Why don't you just admit that you wanted to date me? Then I would've brought you to one of those fancy restaurants that rich people drool over." Jaune said, to which Weiss glared at him.

"I mean, salivate over." Jaune corrected to which Weiss hit him on the head.

"Ow. What?" Jaune asked.

"I didn't want to date you!" Weiss nearly shrieked, causing Jaune to shrug, resuming his enjoyment of his shake.

"You forgot to call me a baka." Jaune said, almost causing her to attack him again.

She didn't know what a baka was, but she can tell from his tone that he was mocking her.

"Why did you even need me again? I'm still a bit loss as to why I was dragged all the way here." Jaune asked, as the heiress sighed.

"I needed you as an excuse to not spend time with someone." She said.

"Story of my life." Jaune said with a dry expression.

Seriously.

He would need to borrow a few other people's hands to count how many times his dad has used him as that.

"Why can't you just tell them that you didn't want to go?" Jaune asked.

"Because he was going the same area that I was." Weiss said.

"Then what's the problem?" The young Arc continued.

"I didn't want people to know that I eat here." The ice princess finally admitted.

"What? Why? This place has the unhealthiest, yet delicious food you can find." Jaune said, shocked. "I'm pretty sure you can get cholesterol just by looking at their burgers."

"Exactly! As a Schnee heiress, I shouldn't be eating at places like this!" Weiss hissed to which Jaune narrowed his eyes a bit, starting to understand the situation.

"So it's another one of those public image things? How typical of an heiress to care about what people think…" Jaune scoffed, already done with his shake and deciding to end this topic.

"It's not that… Any bad image on my part may harm my father's company's image." She said lowly.

"I don't know. I feel like it'd make you seem more approachable if you did things like this. When you see someone who doesn't "mingle with the lower class" you see them as someone unrelatable. That may make them seem bigger and badder, but it also makes them unrecognizable." The young blonde explained.

"I mean, who would you, buy dust from: someone who spends their time in public, eating burgers normally or someone who's sitting on a little throne, dining on cavalry on a golden plate with some burden?" Jaune asked to which Weiss frowned a bit.

"It's caviar and bourbon." She corrected, causing Jaune to shrug.

"Never cared to learn or try them." He admitted honestly.

"Well, while the former would appeal to the middle class, the reason us Schnee try to appeal to the upper class, is because that's who we want to buy dust from us." She explained.

"Yeah, so let your dad gets all the moneybags, while you get our bubblegum and comic book money." Jaune said jokingly, before leaning back on the restaurant chair.

"Instead of having all of you dress up pretty for some guy with a gold pocket watch, why not make your company more money by attracting us lesser folks?" Jaune asked, curiously.

"I… also worry about what my dad would think if he found out that I'm behaving in such a way." Weiss said, causing Jaune to frown.

"Daddy issues, eh? Wonder how I'd be if I had those." Jaune wondered.

The Schnee heiress just sighed again.

"It's okay. You wouldn't understand." Weiss said, dejectedly, looking down again.

This caused Jaune to tilt her head up and place one of her French fries in her mouth.

"Cheer up. Instead of asking your dad how he'd feel if he found out you were being associated with places like this, why don't you instead ask how your dad would feel if he found out you were happy because of such a place?" Jaune began. "Any dad that cares for their daughter would start taking her to eat here. Though, considering you're rich, he'd probably buy this place."

Weiss slowly enjoyed her fries for a bit, before softly answering.

"Because, I don't know if he does care…" Weiss said.

Jaune stayed quiet for a bit, not knowing what to say, before he spoke once more.

"Then who cares? If he doesn't care, then you can do whatever you want. If he does care, then you're good. If worse comes to worse and he does something like disown you…" Jaune said, causing Weiss to deflate.

"Then you just turn to your new family. You're 17. You're almost an adult and almost about to be a full-fledged huntress. When you are, you don't need your dad, because you have friends who are willing to be with you, when he isn't. We'll be here when he isn't. Even if that doesn't work, then I promise you, Weiss Schnee, than I will take care of you, because you are my friend." The blonde said, holding his closed hand to his heart to prove that he's serious and honest.

Weiss stared at him with an expression that Jaune couldn't quite discern.

It was like a mixture of awe, admiration and shock.

"… Thank you, Jaune. Thank you for being here this morning." Weiss said softly.

"Anything for my lovely date~" Jaune said to which Weiss nodded with a smile, taking a sip of her own shake.

Though Jaune had his arms up to block something as she did that.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. I'm just… conditioned to react that way when I say things like that." Jaune said, causing Weiss to smirk.

"Aw~ My new pet is trained? Should I get a collar?" Weiss smirked, causing Jaune to give a bewildered expression of how they switched places, before stepping up his game.

"Yes, I'd love a collar that'll say "Property of Jaune" on it for you." Jaune said, making Weiss blush a bit, before deciding to sit right next to him instead of across.

"Getting so close already?" Jaune asked, making Weiss nod a bit, before hugging him from his side.

Jaune responded with a shift in movements and positioning to have Weiss on his lap, holding her close to him.

"Better?" Jaune asked.

"Yes…" She said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jaune." She said again.

"Anything for my date." Jaune replied, before beginning to feed Weiss.

"Now open up for your fries, love~" Jaune said to which Weiss obeyed and enjoyed.

If you were to look at it from an outsider's perspective.

They really looked like a sweet couple.

**Later**

"Welp, back to school and back to class." Jaune said as he answers the text messages he got from Flynt and Neon.

"Yes, we have class tomorrow, so we need to go back." Weiss said.

"What about the rumors that are going to be spread around?"Jaune asked, to which Weiss frowned a bit, before looking at Jaune.

"What's there to do?" She asked

"Don't you want there to be no connections of you and me?" Jaune asked, causing Weiss to shrug, before bringing him close to her.

"Why not? We're dating now, after all…" She said, causing Jaune to nearly fall out of his chair.

"What? We are? How are you planning on the break up then?" He asked.

"There is none." The Ice princess responded.

"Then we…"Jaune began.

"Jaune Arc, I would like it if you were to be my boyfriend." Weiss said, without an expression on her face.

"…" Jaune stayed quiet, as Weiss waited for an answer. Her face getting brighter as she replayed what she said in her head.

Jaune merely picks her up, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her to his lap in a warm embrace.

Weiss felt his arms around her, keeping her close to his body, causing her to get redder.

"My princess~" Jaune said softly.

"My knight…~"She responded.

They were enjoying eachother's presence before the dust plane started to move.

"Ah, yes, deary, can you please pass me something heavy?" Jaune said immediately.

"No, Jaune, you are not going to knock yourself out." Weiss deadpanned, causing Jaune to start to get frantic, before Weiss moved his head down, pressing her lips softly against his.

This lasted a second, before they broke apart.

Both being a bit awkward.

Until Jaune had Weiss turn around, straddling him so that he can wrap his arms around her, pulling her close into a real kiss.

Jaune locked his lips with Weiss, their mouth moving slowly, as Jaune started to play with Weiss's tongue.

They continued this until they slowly broke apart, not needing to go further.

Both were breathing a bit heavily, before Jaune smiled again, bringing the ice princess closer to him, before whispering once more.

"My ice princess…"He said, causing Weiss to respond.

"My White Knight…"

They were going to have a lot to talk about at school, but as of now, they were now seeing each other in a different light.

Because it seems the knight in shining armor (khakis and a white jacket) has saved the Ice Princess who was locked away.

**Omake**

"Pyrrha! Did you hear?" Nora asked.

"Hear what, Nora? I don't have my scroll on me." The redheaded Spartan said.

"Jaune and Weiss are an official couple!" Nora said with a large grin.

"Oh. That's great for them!" Pyrrha said happily.

Though she felt a bit hollow from this.

Her team leader and partner now has a girlfriend.

She didn't know why, but she felt a dull pain in her body somewhere.

Oh well.

Pyrrha paused her game and went to her bed to lay down, her mind elsewhere.

"Jaune and Weiss, huh?" She said softly to herself.

**There we go. Wow.**

**Once whole mistake that pretty much turned into our main character with the ice princess.**

**Who would've guessed that Weiss would be the one to make it to Jaune first?**

**Who was on the leaderboards?**

**Ruby**

**Pyrrha**

**Neo**

**Blake**

**Yet Weiss, from out of leftfield, was the one our blonde managed to snag.**

**No misogynistic views there.**

**But yeah, I decided to just throw in something that seems natural.**

**Hate it? Love it? Needs more effort? Review and message me.**

**I tbh, typed this entire chapter before I slept.**

**Got sleep pills In me and I'm still fighting on as I type this.**

**But yeah, tell me what you think.**

**Did I rush it? Which I probably did.**

**Did I choose the right girl? I probably didn't choose the ones someone else wanted.**

**Etcetcetc**

**Anyways, im still sleepy, so sleepytime out!**


	23. The Ice Princess and HER Knight

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY. If I did, man, RWBY would suck if the reviews I got meant anythin g…**

**Jk.**

**I'm glad for all the criticism I got.**

**No, I'm not a masochist.**

**It's just nice to know people actually read this.**

**I do the same when I read other's fanfics.**

**Oh, right, I'm talking too much. **

**Here's the after effects of the last chapter.**

Jaune woke up in a daze.

He scratched his head and checked the time.

Only 7.

Had everything yesterday really happened?

Jaune opened up the window to let some sunlight in, only to be met with the smell of smoke.

Looking down, he saw a mob burning what appears to be a picture of him and some of his stuff.

Yep.

Everything that happened yesterday really did happen.

Yeah…

Jaune Arc, the school's first year sociopath and member of one of the greatest family of warriors that Remnant has ever known.

Paired with Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the largest dust owner in the world, also the 2nd most famous person in her year. Behind Pyrrha, but above Ruby.

While there were rumors that Jaune had a harem, it was never actually truly proven.

That being said, Jaune was sure that the amount of people burning that picture of him was actually a worrying size.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

Walking over, he, against his good will, opened it up.

Instead of someone armed with chloroform and a bag, he was met with the sight of Ruby Rose.

"Ruby, how coincidental that you happen to knock on my door, right around when I woke up. What do you need? The stake burning isn't until 12." Jaune said, dryly.

"Oh! I was just here to check up on Pyrrha!" She said with a worried smile.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Jaune asked, to which Ruby could only reply embarrassed.

"It's just that after we found out that you dating Weiss was real… She kind of…" Ruby began.

"I'm being sentenced to death!" Pyrrha yelled suddenly from their room.

"What the fffffriendly lobster was that, Pyrrha? You were just asleep." Jaune said, making sure to not curse in front of Ruby.

"Everything Ruby said is coming true! The explosions! The giant robot! The monkey! Now, you and Weiss!" Pyrrha said, having a paranoid look on her face.

"Alright, so I guess Weiss and I really did have a catastrophic effect on everyone's mentality." Jaune noted, as Ruby went over to calm Pyrrha down.

"Pyrrha! Calm down! If I learned anything, it's that fairy tale's don't exist! There's no Jack and the Beanstalk. There's no Tooth fairy. There's no maidens and there's no Santa Claus!" She said, to which Nora immediately woke up.

"You take that last one back!" She said, before blinking, wondering why Ruby was here in their dorm.

"Oh, hi, Ruby! Are you here to spy on us too?" She asked to which, Ruby shook her head.

"No, I'm here to make sure your friend knows that the big bad wolf isn't coming to eat her and her grandma." Ruby said to which Nora did a thumbs up, before promptly falling back to sleep.

Jaune meanwhile, decided to walk out, not really needing to deal with this.

"Maybe, I should have gone the Blake Route." Jaune said.

**Later on**

Things were pretty awkward to say the least.

It was lunch time.

Class was pretty normal, despite all the whispers and stares.

Nothing new for either Jaune or Weiss, since they both had reasons to be talked about or stared at.

Both for different reasons, of course.

This in contrast to the absolute silence at the lunch table was very…

Disturbing.

Weiss was lecturing Jaune on how he should be acting now that he was dating her, to which Jaune could only nod in mock understanding.

The rest of the table could only stare.

Finally, Jaune spoke up.

"You know, you can always ask, instead of watching us like we could blow up at any moment." He said, causing them all to blink.

"Sorry, it's just so strange and out of nowhere." Yang said, to which Blake nodded.

"We had bets on which you'd date first, if not at all." Yang continued.

"What? There's a betting pool and there was an option of "Jaune remains alone?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. Ironically, Weiss was the one who put money on that." Ruby said with a smile as Weiss uncomfortably laughed.

"That sounds about right, so who bet on who?" Jaune asked to which Yang once again spoke and brought up her scroll.

"Let's see… 7 on Pyrrha. 5 on Blake. 5 on Ruby. 5 for alone and 1 on Velvet." Yang listed to which Jaune frowned.

"Wait, that's more than 7. Who are the other 16 votes from?" Jaune asked.

"That'd be people from other teams like Team CDRL, Team CFVY and Team SSN. Not to mention the teachers." Ruby spoke up, while Jaune tried to gather his thoughts.

"Weiss honestly came out of left field. How'd you 2 even get together?" Ren asked, honestly interested.

"Oh, it started with Weiss not wanting to know that she- mmmmmff" Jaune began before he had his mouth covered by Weiss, not allowing him to speak.

"That's a long story that would take too long for this lunch period to let us explain! Let's go back to that other topic, shall we?" She said quickly, not caring if Jaune could breathe or not.

"Yeah, but honestly. I would've expected you to date your favorite assassin first, rather than Ice Princess here." Yang said, to which Jaune could only shudder.

Ruby mimicked his movements.

"3 on 1…" Jaune said.

"I couldn't even land a hit…" Ruby murmured.

"They should probably get therapy for that…" Weiss said.

The sight of the 2 team leaders sulking was an amusing sight, but that didn't kill the conversation about Weiss and Jaune.

"So why did you choose Jaune, Weiss? I thought you were head over heels for Neptune." Blake asked, causing Jaune to look up.

"Wait, you were into that blue haired guy? I knew the moment I saw him, that he'd be an obstacle for my hare- heiress. I said heiress. He was going to get in the way of that." Jaune said, before correcting himself.

Yang made a whipped sound.

"Wait, Team CRDL and Team CFVY? I barely even know anyone beyond Velvet for the latter, but why was Team CRDL in this?" Jaune asked confused as to why a team that he probably mentally scarred decided to take bets on his love life.

Even if he sometimes invited them over for guy night.

"They were interested and had money. Though it seems like no one won this one." Yang said with a sigh, before she looked over at Nora and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha seemed to be too jumpy to get into the conversation. Making sure nothing attacked her out of nowhere.

Nora found this funny and proceeded to join her, bringing anything that moves to close to her to her attention.

Needless to say, Nora was not helping the girl with her overall mental psyche.

They would've continued on with the conversation, if not for the bell ringing.

"Well, time to go to combat class. I'm sure some Weiss fans are there, ready to see someone try and stab me with something." Jaune said with a sigh, to which Weiss patted his head.

"You'll do fine. You're one of the top fighters in our years, after all." She said with pride, as if she were talking about a dog winning a talent show.

"Yeah, though I can't help but worry that something bad is going to happen." Jaune said as they all got up to leave.

**Later**

"Mr. Arc and Miss Xiao Long, please come down to the stadium." Goodwitch called.

"Oh boy." Jaune could only say.

**Short chapter. I know.**

**It was only made to show a bit after what happened with Jaune and Weiss, then let me leave you with a fight that apparently, everyone wanted to see.**

**Jaune vs Yang. 2 blondes. 2 powerhouses. Both love to fight.**

**Jaune is already 2 for 2 on the records for fighting against Team RWBY after all.**

**Sparring doesn't count.**

**Now as for Jaune and Weiss.**

**ITS MY FANFICTION I CAN DO WHAT I WANT FIEWPJFIESFIHEFHJE *Insert temper tantrum and crying***

**Obligatory cry like a spoiled child like some other fanfiction writers do when they get a review they don't like.**

**I read every review I get and while I don't respond unless I get it in a pm. I do save them in my email.**

**At least I have the last 101 of them saved.**

**I know Jaune and Weiss was out of nowhere.**

**And that's because I wanted it that way.**

**The unintentional date was originally going to end up with Jaune just calling Weiss's dad to have a verbal back and forth with him, before leaving Weiss in a "There you go, easy."**

**But some people gave me some ideas and I made that instead.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Tell me.**

**I'm going to write what I want to write regardless, but I do change to some things people say.**

**Truth be told, I was going to have Jaune paired with Blake first, but the urge and temptation to just throw a fastball at you guys was just too enticing.**

**Also the fact that I did kind of bring it up with Ruby's "Get the weapons married" plan.**

**Also lampshaded with the Pyrrha getting killed by a fairytale character, kind of, power.**

**I also didn't know any other way to bring Weiss into this.**

**Yeah. I will also say that while I don't mind reviews and flames over something.**

**Please note that "Drink Bleach" is a terrible way of telling me you hate me.**

**I want some well thought out insults if I'm going to read your pm's.**

**Gracias.**

**Promise I'll write a longer chapter next time.**

"**Worthless Idiot Writer" Out.**


	24. The Dragon and the Knight

**Disclaimers: Everything here is property of someone that isn't me.**

**I'm also going to put a guy who keeps reviewing every chapter of this fanfiction's name here.**

**Benthino.**

**That's the most I can do to acknowledge you.**

**I also seem to notice that there's been a guy who made a new account specifically to flame.**

**Thank you for your dedication. **

**I did the same thing over someone claiming Naruto to be able to *snicker* "destroy a solar system".**

**Sigh the sigh.**

Jaune stepped into the arena, sword and shield in hand, large white cape over his shoulders and he still had his weights on.

He was really dedicated to those.

Yang waited for him down in the arena, with a smirk.

"Hey there, Sunshine, are you ready to see another blemish on your record?" She asked, causing Jaune to crack his neck in response.

"Yeah, I'm ready to see yet another mark on my permanent record for excessive violence." Jaune replied with his own trademark grin.

"You all know the rules. Begin!" Goodwitch announced, to which Jaune and Yang both immediately dashed forward.

Now Jaune wasn't a fool, believe it or not.

He was pretty aware of Yang's semblance and knew that in a drawn out fight, Yang would have him beaten.

Especially since he had his weights on.

So the moment Yang moved in to attack, he met her attack with his shield.

Expecting this, since he wasn't the first to meet her with a defensive approach.

Too bad he fought her a bit too late in the year, where that tactic wasn't going to work.

She immediately upped her offensive, causing Jaune to have to react better, lest he wound up with a nasty bruise to show.

"Come on, Sunshine, I know you're not going to play like a bitch this long. Give me your best shot." Yang taunted.

Jaune was pretty aware that if he did manage to hit her, it'd do more harm than good and no amount of aura to protect him will cushion enough of her attacks.

He just needed to wait for the perfect and precise hit.

Too bad Yang had other plans.

Getting annoyed at how passive Jaune was being, she decided to just blast the floor beneath them with her Ember Cecilia, causing both of the combatants to be knocked back.

Difference was, she knew what she was doing and Jaune was caught off guard, allowing her to regain her bearings faster and follow up with a strong right.

The attack connected, but instead of putting all of her power into that attack and let him blast off.

She put just enough that Jaune would still get hurt, but have the weight keep him there for Yang to put on a relentless onslaught. Not to mention she made sure to disarm him of his sword.

His aura went down with each blow, but as Yang managed to get him down to half, Jaune finally managed to react and deflect her right fist to move past him, grabbing onto her arm as he pulled her with the motion of the punch to flip her over him.

Yang, being a pretty well trained huntress in training, immediately flipped off the floor into her normal fighting stance as Jaune turned around to face her.

"Had enough, yet, Sunshine? You took quite a beating from me, so why don't you surrender now and I'll even kiss where the boo boos are." Yang taunted again.

Jaune merely stared at her.

No real emotion on his face.

No quips to retort with.

Instead, he just sheathed his shield, causing Yang to believe he had given up, before he got into his own fighting stance.

Yang merely grinned.

"Good, it'd be boring if you gave up after one go with me." The blonde bombshell said, before she dashed towards him to attack.

"Alright, Jaune, you could go invisible and try to get a decent hit on her, but you'd be at risk and have to make sure that the blow you manage to land, really, really lands well." Jaune thought, before an image of a certain half pinkette flashed through his mind.

As Yang came forward, Jaune immediately moved to the side, letting the flow of her attacks pass by him, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

The moment he found a good time to hit, he let loose with a strong kick, catching Yang by actual surprise, since everyone should know by now what happens if you do hit Yang.

**Back with the crowd**

"What is he doing? He knows what'll happen if he tries to get into a physical contest with her." Pyrrha said, as Ren shrugged.

"Maybe, he's just given up and gone full yolo." Ren speculated, causing Blake to narrow her eyes.

"No, if that was the case, knowing him, he'd repeatedly exchange attacks, until one of them wears out, which will be him no matter what." Blake informed, while Ruby focused on the fight.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" Ruby said. "I don't think he has the physical capabilities or skill to copy her."

**With Jaune**

Jaune knew he was fast.

Even with the weights on, he should be fast enough to continuously dodge any of the blonde's attacks.

The problem was, she only needed one shot to bring him down with how many times he was hitting her.

He could attempt to just plain tire her out, but that'd take a pretty long time considering Yang had enough stamina to make sure that wasn't a real efficient strategy.

So what was he doing?

Constantly dodging her attacks and returning a few of his own if he got lucky enough to do so?

Well, her aura was still going down, regardless if her own power was going up.

That being said, Jaune needed to end this quick, before she adapted to his adaptive strategy.

"Come on, Sunshine, you can do better than this! I know there's more power behind those attacks!" Yang yelled as she grinned ferally.

"Heh, don't worry, deary, I'll give you everything you want, just the way you like it." Jaune replied, as he managed to grab ahold of Yang once more, throwing her over his shoulder to the floor, before doing a spin kick in the air to come down with a powerful kick that was being weighed by his weights.

Yang, being quick to react, immediately rolled out of the way, before Jaune made a large crater in the floor where her body was.

"Goddamnit." Jaune cursed under his breath as Yang whistled.

"Woo. That's some serious power you got there, Sunshine. I'm pretty sure if that had hit me, I wouldn't have gotten up. Heck, I'd be loath to admit that that's more power than I can generate, even with my semblance." She said, before she pounded her fists together.

"Too bad, you can't quite touch this, eh?" She said, causing Jaune to growl.

That was the only edge he had over her, funny enough.

His weights, while reducing his speed, added enough weight to his attacks to put his attacks over hers.

If he managed to have her down and taking the full damage of his attack.

Too bad, she was an experienced fighter who wasn't going to let something as simple as that happen to her.

Wait.

Jaune suddenly laughed loudly, causing everyone spectating to watch in bewilderment.

"He's finally lost it. You think Yang knocked a couple of brain cells in that head of his?" Cardin asked, causing the people nearby to wonder the same thing.

"What's happened, Sunshine? Finally seeing how hopeless this is?" Yang asked, hands on her hip as she watched the boy seem to have lost it.

"No, I just realized an easy way for me to beat you and any other person who isn't small and adorable like 2 people I know." Jaune said, as he took off some of his underclothes, slightly revealing his weights.

"You decided to fight me with those still on? You got some balls, Sunshine. Though I guess that's where all your power came from." Yang commented as she prepared herself for whatever Jaune was planning.

"Hey, Yang, guess what?" Jaune asked.

"What?" She replied.

Jaune immediately dashed forward in a speed that he had not previously shown, surprising Yang as she brought up her guard to block, only to be met with a quick flurry of attacks from all around her, before Jaune kicked her from the side to send her flying.

"My weights are touching my skin." Jaune said, not really answering his sudden boost in speed to anyone except Pyrrha.

Yang slowly got up, dusting herself off, as she stared at Jaune.

He was now faster than her, but all she needed to do was catch him now, since he was now probably going to play the more offensive route.

Now it was her turn to react and find an opening in his attack.

That was into Jaune managed to quickly appear above her, with a familiar way to do a drop kick.

And when it managed to hit her, it didn't matter that she had her guard up.

Because the attack had the same amount of power of when it made that crater earlier.

Gritting her teeth, Yang tried to brace herself for the attack as it landed, but it quickly broke through her guard, and landed cleanly onto her shoulder.

Whether Jaune deliberately decided to aim there instead of her head, Yang didn't know as she fell and her Aura immediately went from half to red.

"Miss Xiao Long's aura is in the red, the victory belongs to Mr. Arc." Goodwitch called out, as Nora was the only one who cheered.

Jaune slowly walked over to where Yang was who was still a bit dazed from the weighted attack.

He offered his hand to her and gave her a smile.

"Was I too much for you? I'll take not to be much gentler with such a fragile and innocent girl such as you." Jaune teased, to which Yang could only smirk and grab his hand to help her up.

"You think after managing one round with me, that you can handle me? Sunshine, you should know that I was barely getting started." She returned with her own smirk.

"Don't make me put a collar on you, Jaune." Weiss called from above, to which Jaune could only laugh a bit awkwardly.

**After Jaune and Yang got back to their respective teams.**

"Jaune, what was that? You suddenly got faster, despite having like a bajillion pounds on you!" Ruby asked, to which Jaune could only put a finger to his mouth to motion that it was a secret.

"Can't tell you, a good magician never reveals his tricks." Jaune said, to which Ruby pouted.

"That was awfully clever of you back there, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile, a hand to her hip, watching her partner come over.

"Yeah, I literaly just thought of it. Though I am getting real sick and tired of Crocea Mors here not ever doing anything relevant for me." Jaune said, as he glared at the sword in his hand.

Seriously.

It's as if the sword made it a mission to not get involved in any of his fights.

"You couldn't have done all that before you got your pretty little behind kicked?" Blake asked teasingly, as Jaune scoffed.

"I wish I thought of it sooner. I'm pretty sure if I went through her offer to kiss where I'm hurt, it would not be PG." Jaune said, before Weiss came over to fix his hair and made sure he got his clothes back on right.

"Well I think you did splendidly against someone of Yang's level. Though I will have to make sure you know that if she didn't stop to talk so much, she could've defeated you." The ice princess said, to which Jaune could only shrug.

"And it's a good thing I'm such a fun guy to talk to, eh, Yang?" He said, calling over to the brawler, who could only grunt a bit, as she lay back in her chair.

"Well, I'm ready to say hello to my bed a bit sooner. How long is the rest of this class?" Jaune asked.

"About an hour still." Ren informed, to which Jaune sighed.

"Weiss, love, can you please let me use you as a lap pillow~?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"No, _dear." _She responded with a bit of iciness in her voice.

"Aw, what if I'm seriously injured?" Jaune asked.

"Then I'd say yes, but you aren't." Weiss said, before Jaune immediately called out to Goodwitch.

"Hey, Miss Goodwitch, I'm still good for another fight! Bring your next best fighter and don't worry about m-" He began before Weiss covered his mouth.

"Fine! Just don't be an idiot like that." She hissed to which Jaune smiled and hugged her.

"Aw, you know you don't mind." Jaune said to which Weiss, huffed, turning red.

"This is so comforting yet weird to watch…" Blake said, as everyone except Nora nodded.

**After class**

"Welp, what to do now..." Jaune said to himself, after everyone went their own way, having something they needed to do.

He could've gone with Weiss, since he was basically allowed to be wherever she is now…

Within boundaries.

But he didn't have that need to follow the person he was dating wherever they went.

He could've spent some time with some of the guys.

Heck, that was the original plan, before they all left to do something.

He could play single player games.

He was pretty sure he still had some games that he never finished, but he was just not feeling it.

Looking around, he noticed something peculiar.

For some reason, he felt on guard.

Every single instinct of his body told him that there was something around for him to be wary about.

That was when he turned to see 3 students walking towards the school.

Jaune narrowed his eyes a bit.

He wasn't one to be paranoid about everything, but something just wasn't right about them.

The 3 came up to him and he took in their features.

One was a silver haired boy with a smile that Jaune knew all too well.

The other was a green haired and red eyed female.

Red eyes.

Those were…

Ahem.

Jaune's inner fantasies aside.

The 3rd one in the middle, who Jaune assumed to be the leader, was the one Jaune couldn't help but stare.

She was a beautiful dark haired girl, wearing a red dress.

What bothered him was her presence.

If he tried to feel it out, it'd be like jumping into a fire.

Jaune waited for a moment, before walking right back inside the school, not needing to deal with that right now.

He was having a good day.

He loved a fight like any other person would, but he did not need any more problems.

"Nope, nope, nope. Taking the nope train all the way to fuckthatville." Jaune said, moving real fast.

"Excuse me? May we please get some help?" A voice called from behind him.

Jaune had to mentally curse.

Something was telling him to keep moving forward.

Something told him to play it off as if he didn't hear them.

Something asked him where transfer students go to.

Jaune blinked and realized that the 3 people who were causing his inner psyche to yell at him were right in front of him.

That's just typical.

Does time just speed up whenever his mind starts to become like his parents?

That being said, he still had to respond.

"Oh, yeah, just see Miss Goodwitch and I'm sure she'll handle everything. She should be in one of the rooms where the door says "Goodwitch"." Jaune answered with his trademark grin.

"Oh? May you please direct us towards the direction as to where that is?" The dark haired female asked, causing Jaune to shake his head.

"Nope. I've been a good boy this year. So I don't even know where the "Principal's office" is, so to speak." Jaune replied, watching the 3 carefully.

He really didn't know where Goodwitch's office is.

He was sure he'd have been in there before, he just never bothered to remember where to go to get there, since any problems he had, he took it up with the big man himself.

The silver haired boy looked bored and annoyed.

The green haired girl looked impassive, but had that smile you need to put on when you meet new people.

Jaune could understand.

The dark haired girl seemed to be amused, if anything else.

As if Jaune was a little puppy being told to sit, but could only stare back in response.

"What a shame. I thank you for your help, however. I hope to see you again… Jaune Arc." She said, before entering the school building with her companions.

Jaune could only let them walk past him, before he checked himself to see if he had a name tag or some sort of identification that they can see.

He turned around to look at the closed doors.

"How did she know my name?" He thought, before deciding to take a walk through the Emerald Forest.

He needed some time to himself after what had just transpired.

Something wasn't right with that girl.

**Cinder's group**

"That's one of the guys who helped to stop Roman at the docks?" Mercury asked, clearly not impressed.

"Why do you sound so bored, Mercury ?" Cinder asked.

"Because he doesn't seem like somebody who'd be able to stop a professional criminal like Torchwick, not to mention hold up Neo for the amount of time he did." He answered, as Emerald stretched, walking in front of him.

"Your expectations are a bit too high there. You have to remember there were 5 people there at the docks that night. Plenty of annoyances to slow Roman down, until the cops come." She said, as Mercury scoffed.

"5 hunters in training were able to stop a criminal mastermind and an extremely well trained assassin? Are they even in their 3rd year?" He asked, as Emerald shrugged.

"Pretty sure he's a freshman. Although that last name of his does ring a bell." Emerald pondered.

"Arc. The Arcs are a powerful family whose members have been all over the history books." Cinder informed, making Mercury laugh.

"That guy was an Arc? Was the reason they were so powerful, because no one expected anything from them until they managed to get a sword in?" Mercury asked, amused that the boy who was barely able to stay in their presence was an Arc.

"Give him a little more credit, Merc. He was clearly smart enough to know that we were dangerous. Don't animals run away and hide before a storm comes? What do they call it? Instinct?" Emerald asked, amused herself.

As her 2 "team members" made jokes on the young Arc's expense, Cinder simply moved on.

The boy had good instincts and his body movement showed he was skilled.

But in a school like Beacon, that was basically a given.

She simply ignored the small exchange between him and her team.

After all, why would an inferno care about what it'd eventually burn?

**With Jaune**

Jaune had decided that he needed a real peaceful, relaxing time to himself.

No fighting which gave him physical pain.

No video games that gave him blood pressure problems.

No team interaction that gave him emotional problems.

His poor fragile heart just can't take anymore abuse…

Pfft.

That being said, he was currently listening to music on his scroll, as he walked through the forest.

Times are hard.

There were still people out there who could kick his ass.

Sometimes, he just needed to some easy mental therapy.

This was what was going on in his mind as he began fighting Grimm.

He didn't need to use his newfound trick with his weights to fight these.

He didn't need his invisibility.

He didn't need to be clever or use underhanded tactics.

No. This was just a straight up hack and slash for Jaune

A pure one sided slaughter for him to enjoy.

As he went against the never-ending Grimm of Emerald Forest, he was of course, like anyone else who wanted to enjoy some alone time killing nightmare abominations, was being watched.

It wasn't her choice.

If anything, she was going to have a nice walk through the woods with her friends, like most students do every once in a while.

One forest and a pretty large amount of students.

You guess the chances of someone going through the forest at the same time.

So as Velvet and her team stopped to watch a young first year mercilessly plow through a whole group of Grimm, they could only say one thing.

"Monty, dammit. We wanted to have a picnic, but there's another first year here doing what first years do when they're stressed or bored." Her leader cursed.

You wouldn't believe how many first years decided that slaughtering Grimm was a pretty good stress relief or way to kill boredom.

"We can always move around and try to make it to the field from here." Yatsuhashi, her team member, suggested, causing her leader to hold her head a bit.

"Everytime we come here, we always have to go around. I don't understand why we have to do a picnic anyways. Why couldn't we just eat at a nice café?" Her team leader asked.

"Because I thought it'd be good to spend time outdoors every once in a while…" Velvet said, disheartened that her team leader didn't like her plan.

"Velvet, honey, I don't mind eating outside. It's just that it's real inconvenient that we have to go around every person's little slaughter zone so we don't get caught up in it." She said, reassuring her that this wasn't a bad idea.

While the team was going over what to do about this, Jaune had stopped, having heard and felt their presence a while ago.

"You know, you could always just ask politely. Like "Hey, we want to have a picnic. Would it be okay for you to stop your slaughter of nightmares in the shape of animals for a bit?" He said dryly.

The team stopped to look over at their underclassmen.

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd noticed us after you attempted to dye your sword the color of their blood." Her leader snarked a bit, to which Jaune could only shrug.

"After an attempt to eat them, I found out the hard way that they don't leave anything behind, lest you are very careful on keeping them alive." Jaune said, eliciting a chuckle from her team leader.

"Cute. My name's Coco, what's yours?" She identified herself, as Jaune sheathed his weapons.

"Jaune." Jaune said a bit dully.

"Oh? Isn't he the one who "rescued" you, Velvet?" Coco asked, causing Velvet to nod, a bit embarrassed.

"I never understood why you never try to defend yourself." Coco said, before turning to Jaune.

"Hey, kid, want to come with us for a picnic?" Coco offered, to which Jaune narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

"An upper classmen offering free food to a freshman? Sorry if I'm a bit skeptical about that, but I just recently found out a few months ago that Freshmen Friday is real." Jaune replied.

What a poor day it was for those 3rd years.

"I promise we won't harm our cute widdle freshie, right guys?" Coco said mockingly as everyone nodded and/or shrugged.

Jaune thought about it for a minute.

He came out here to be alone.

Especially after that small interaction with those 3 exchange students.

Ick.

If that's how strong students are out there, then Jaune was pretty sure he was going to eventually piss off someone who can kill him.

...

Well, more people that can kill him.

It was a depressing thought that he managed to piss off so many people in his life if he really thought about it.

"Fine, though I'm going to stay next to Velvet, since I can actually trust her." Jaune said, causing Coco to look over at her friend with a smirk.

"Aw, hear that, Velvet? The freshie's grown attached." She said, causing the bunny eared girl to react with an embarrassed squeak.

Fox and Yatsuhashi just stayed quiet, not really feeling the need to get in with their female team mates antics.

"I can already feel this going in an amazing direction." Jaune said sarcastically as he walked over to them.

"So where are you from, Jaune?" Coco asked, clearly being the most talkative of her team.

"I'm from a place off the map. My family stays there to protect the little people." Jaune answered to which Coco nodded.

"I can see your family doing that, with you being an Arc and all." Coco said to which Jaune turned to her.

"I didn't tell you my last name." Jaune said.

"Your emblem's on your shield." She responded.

Oh, right. He forgot about that sometimes.

"Yeah. Well, I'm kind of here to get away from them and to start working for that license to become a full-fledged hunter." Jaune said, as Coco nodded.

"Those about sums up what most students are here for, though I have to ask why you left your family to come here." Coco asked, causing Jaune to frown.

"Too many problems. I love them and they love me out of obligatory familial love, but staying there so long was making everyone there unhappy." Jaune answered.

"Oh, boo hoo. Sorry you were unhappy. Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable. That's why they're family." Fox finally spoke up with a deadpan expression, having been bored of doing nothing for the past few moments.

Jaune didn't react negatively like everyone expected, being a cynic of his own.

"You're right; they're there to prepare you for the world. I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. After all, who I am was shaped by them and I love how I am. " Jaune said with a smirk to which Fox relented and smiled back himself.

"A bit of an egoist here, aren't we?" He said.

"Hey, I like me. I'm a pretty awesome person, if I have to say so myself." Jaune responded, as Fox retorted with his own snark.

"Too bad only you can say that about yourself." Fox said.

"That's the point. If I don't say I'm awesome, who else will? It's pretty hard to be as awesome as me. Even I find it hard to be me sometimes." Jaune said, causing Fox to laugh a bit.

"It seems the little freshie is already making friends with everyone here. What about you, Yatsuhashi? Anything you want to say to our new freshie?" Coco asked playfully.

"… I like your cape." He said.

"… Thanks, I like your… face." Jaune returned a bit awkwardly.

"…"

"…"

"You didn't have too many friends before coming to school, did you?" Coco asked.

"I had online friends…" Jaune said a bit pathetically, ending the conversation on a pretty sad note as they walked to wherever the team was deciding to eat at.

"Are we there yet?" Jaune asked, as Coco shook her head.

"No, we aren't. The walks quite a distance, which is a good thing, since it means no other students would make the effort to get their without knowing about it beforehand." Coco answered, as Jaune sighed.

"Then how did you even find it?" Jaune asked.

"Velvet found it while she was on one of her walks." Coco said, as the bunny girl in question nodded.

"Yeah, I found it and thought it'd be a nice place to spend time with my team." She said, causing Jaune to frown again.

"And you're just going to show me your secret area?" Jaune asked.

"Why not? You were the one who stopped bullies from hurting out dear innocent Velvet, after all." Coco said, as Coco blushed again and looked down.

"Alright, I also have to ask. How come there aren't any Grimm attacking?" Jaune asked, having not seen a single Grimm since his "therapeutic session".

"It seems after you killed your 50th Grimm, they got wiser and decided to back off." Yatsuhashi speculated.

"Eh? Those were small fry. There's nothing to stop a Deathstalker or a Nevermore from coming after us." The blonde said.

"The Deathstalkers and Nevermore here are a bit on the weaker side in comparison to the one's you'd expect in a story." Yatsuhashi explained, causing Jaune to nod.

"That makes a lot of sense." He said.

"So, Jaune, want to tell us how you managed to steal the ice queen's heart?" Coco asked teasingly.

"Rumors, unfortunate circumstances, fast food and everything I learned from cops interrogating me." Jaune said without missing a beat.

"…The natural normal way to get a girls heart, eh?" Fox asked sarcastically, as they finally made it to a clearing.

"You are an interesting guy, Jaune." Yatsuhashi said as the large male took off a large box that was strapped to his back.

"You made Yatsuhashi do grunt work? I can't even get my team to let me buy things online anymore." Jaune sulked, as Coco shrugged.

"Respect is needed and I earned mine." Coco said, as Jaune sighed.

"That's the problem. They never stop to think that their poor leader has been out late at night, fighting criminals to make the world a better place." The blonde said with mock sadness, as Velvet and Yatsuhashi set things up.

"It is a bit strange for a first year to be involved with so many things on the news." Velvet spoke up.

"Yeah, but it's mostly Team RWBY. I'm only involved when one of them is around me." Jaune thought to himself, before Coco tossed him a wrapped sandwich.

"At least you have stories to tell. Our first year here was pretty tame in comparison to yours." She said.

"Well, nowadays, I'd prefer not to get my ass kicked by a silent umbrella wielding girl." Jaune said dryly, causing Coco to raise an eyebrow, before he bit into his sandwhich.

Then slowly let go.

"Coco, I thought you said you weren't going to mess with me." Jaune said, a bit hurt.

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything." She asked, confused.

"Then what is in this sandwich?! There's no flavor! It tastes like what my mom would make after watching an all health cooking show!" Jaune said, before Coco blinked and looked at Velvet, who was a bit focused on her own sandwich to pay attention to the conversation.

"Still a vegetarian, Velvet?" Coco asked.

"Yes. Why?" She asked innocently, as she enjoyed her own vegetarian sandwich.

"I gave Jaune one of yours, since you're basically in his debt." Coco said as Jaune could only look at Velvet with a hurt expression.

"There was no meat or even condiments in there. It was so lifeless. It was like biting into the empty black void that is life's inevitability. Never again shall I doubt that humanity is able to make such horrid abominations… This must be how war veterans felt, to experience such monstrosity… A part of me died today. Probably the only good side of me…" Jaune said to himself, a bit far away from them.

"… Huh. We managed to break the freshie without even trying. Good job team, same time tomorrow." Coco said, while Velvet frantically tried to fix Jaune's state of being.

"I feel bad for Velvet. She really gets sad that she's the only person who can enjoy her vegetarian sandwiches." Fox said, as he ate his own sandwich, lying on his back as he enjoyed the serenity that is this little clearing.

Needless to say, Jaune's day went pretty fine until Monty needed to balance things out.

**After Jaune got back to his dorm**

After Jaune had spent time to recuperate, he eventually parted ways with Team CFVY, who asked for him to come back another time.

Jaune made it a mission to hurry back fast.

The sight he was greeted with as he opened the door was one that made him slowly close the door and decide to go check up on Weiss.

He wasn't even going to ask questions.

_There's your pretty decently long chapter in comparison to the average chapter I'd normally put out._

_Somethings to say?_

_Well, I'm still getting some reviews saying that I rushed Jaune X Weiss, but I'm going to say that it's not like they met eachother for the first time and went with it._

_I'll probably do a little past interactions of him and every other female if I really ever have time._

_Also, this is still going to be an attempted harem route._

_I just got to… _

_mm…_

_buffer out some problems with how to make it work?_

_Oh yeah._

_Timeline of RWBY._

_Right now it's before the dance and before the mythical sports event._

_But around the time Cinder would appear._

_I don't really know myself to be honest._

_I'm trying to fit in everything._

_Jaune vs Yang._

_I'm pretty sure you all can guess what Jaune did._

_Annnnd… I know you all want this…_

**Omake**

Things were interesting for the NPR of Team JNPR to say the least.

This was one of those times where Jaune wasn't already back at the dorm playing games or surfing the internet.

So the team took the moment of peace to have some of their own free time with the room.

Of course, that meant Ren and Pyrrha on their video games.

Damn Jaune.

The problem was, they forgot one of the only rules of Team JNPR dorm.

Don't let Nora out of your sight.

While the 2 were playing their games, Nora thought this would be the perfect time to try and upgrade Magnihild with the power of science!

How you ask?

It wasn't anything typical that you'd expect someone like her.

There was no taping dynamite to her hammer or setting her hammer on fire.

No.

She simply did some easy to do paper machete building around her hammer, before adding on some touches to make it look more like plastic.

The results being that her warhammer looked as if it was 15x larger and had "200 tons" written on its side.

When Ren turned around to check up on Nora, he was greeted with the sight of her laughing maniacally as she held the large hammer over her head.

Ren's reaction was pretty reasonable.

He fainted.

Pyrrha wondered why Ren suddenly stopped playing, when she looked behind to see what he saw, then immediately dashed towards an emergency button compartment hidden behind her bed.

The moment she pressed it, Professor Port and Oobleck broke in from the ceiling, causing a confused reaction from the students who were in the room above, before immediately bringing out offerings of pancakes to appease the orange haired female.

Emergency Nora.

In case Nora ever realized the extent of her strength and went mad with power.

Pyrrha could only try and attend to her fallen comrade, Ren, as the 2 professors tried and negotiate with the warhammer wielding girl, who looked down in amusement.

That's when Jaune came in.

He looked over at Nora wielding her hammer that was more than 4x larger than her body.

He looked at Port and Oobleck who were bowing down with pancakes, trying to appease his female team mate.

And seeing Pyrrha try to revive Ren, who seemed to be unconscious.

…

Yeah, he wasn't going to deal with that.

Jaune slowly walked out and went to the dorm across his to check on Weiss.

He was smart enough to know when to not get involved.


	25. Team JNPR vs Team RWBY

**Disclaimers: Golly Gee, guys. Did you guys know that I don't own RWBY? Hyuck, hyuck. Man, I bet I blew your minds there, eh?**

**But yeah.**

**I don't own RWBY.**

Cinder woke up feeling pretty good one morning.

She had finally managed to get fully integrated into the school's system and was already setting up her plans.

Of course, she needed to contact Roman first.

As she called her upon her scroll, she looked behind her to make sure that her curtains were still up.

After all, being the leader means she gets more privacy from her team mates no matter how much she trusts them.

"Hello, this is Roman, professional criminal, how may I help you?" Roman's voice said dryly from over the scroll.

"I'm just checking in to make sure you're doing things right since your last failed plan." Cinder responded, not really up for the man's antics.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm making sure everything's going well this time." He said before yelling at one of his minions, who said something from afar.

"Goddamnit, I only have one rule: make a deal, keep it. There's a reason we don't call our chits in early: consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street, this is a criminal organization. We have something called _Integrity_." Roman said, before returning to his call with Cinder.

"Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I do need to focus on some things, so don't expect me to pick up for a bit, alright?" He said, before yelling again.

"No, I don't care if you're trying to hide your identity. You know who wears sunglasses at night? No talent retards!" Could be heard, before Cinder sighed, turning off her scroll.

She turned towards the window, noticing that there were a lot of people outside.

A bit too many for such an early time in the morning.

On a day where there should be no classes.

Cinder stopped for a minute, before realizing there was a reason as to why there was no class.

It was something about a sports event.

**With Jaune**

"Ugh, why do I have to be here?" Jaune asked, as his partner gave him a water bottle to drink later.

"Because you are the leader of our team and we need you because of that." She answered, before Jaune continued to whine.

"Exactly, I'm a _leader. _Why am I out here being forced to do physical stuff?" Jaune asked, as Pyrrha sighed.

"Because you're the leader. You're supposed to beat everyone and have things done your way." She said, as Jaune shook his head.

"No, a good leader has someone ELSE beat everyone and ensures things are done their way." Jaune said, as Ren and Nora came back from the changing room.

"Alright! I am so ready for this. We are going to BEAT Yang and her team with the legendary combo that is team JNPR!" Nora cheered as Ren merely sighed and followed.

"What are the events anyways? I'm not too knowledgeable on sports." Jaune said, as Ren raised an eyebrow.

"What was the last sporty thing you ever did, besides fight?" Ren asked as Jaune thought about it.

**Jaune 13 years old**

Jaune was helping his dad clean out the garage, when he found his soccer trophy from 5th grade.

Jaune's dad looked over, before chuckling.

"Closest you ever came to being a boy." His dad said as he took out a gun…

One that he made in 3rd grade…

**Present time**

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaune said immediately.

"Well, they don't exactly do too many normal sports here. They more or less integrate aura in an interesting way." Ren informed Jaune as Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"How so?" He asked, as Ren brought up his scroll.

"Here's one of capture the flag, except you're allowed to use your semblance here if you so wish. While here's one that has you strictly focus on staying on a platform. You're given special shoes to stick to said platform, so you need to focus on sticking onto there and pushing your opponent off it." Ren began as Jaune nodded.

"Those are pretty simple. Where's the one that has the most hype and danger?" Jaune asked.

"The relay race." Ren said.

"A relay race? What makes that so special?" Jaune asked, as Ren could only smirk.

"Because there's going to be pretty interesting obstacles to prevent you from being able to move forward." Ren said, as Jaune could only frown.

"Well, time to show off our team, I guess." Jaune said, not really too enthusiastic.

"You know, I'd have expected you to have the most energy on the team, barring Nora." Ren said, as Jaune could only shrug.

"If it's something I'm interested in, sure. This isn't something I find "fun"." Jaune said.

"Well, there are cheerleaders." Ren reminded him, appealing to his perverted side.

"I think after seeing the 15th blonde haired girl trying to fit something girls her age shouldn't have into a skimpy uniform gets boring after you've seen it so many times." Jaune said, before Ozpin's voice can be heard from far away on what probably is a megaphone.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of Beacon academy, please get ready for the sports event. If you are not participating, please direct yourself towards the bleachers as the event starts_." He said dully into the megaphone.

"Even Ozpin sounds bored." Jaune commented.

"Hey, Jaune!" A familiar voice could be heard, as Jaune turned to see Ruby in a white t-shirt and black shorts coming over to him.

"There's the shining ray of sunlight that is this Monday morning." The blonde said as he watched the younger girl make her way over.

"Hey, Jaune, are you excited for this sports event too?" Ruby asked with bright eyes and smile.

Jaune could only stare back with sharp dead pan eyes, before sighing.

"Of course. Who wouldn't? Sports is a super fun thing to do with friends." Jaune said without any emotion whatsoever.

"Yay~ we're going to have a great time today!" Ruby cheered as Ren could only stare at his leader with a blank expression.

"… don't judge me." Jaune said, as Ren proceeded to do that.

"There you are. Why'd you run off like that?" Another voice can be heard as Weiss appeared in the same clothing as Ruby.

"Oh, sorry, Weiss, I saw Jaune and thought it'd be a good idea to go and say hi!" Ruby said as Weiss noticed the 2 males.

"Ah, sorry. Hello, Jaune, how are you so far, today?" Weiss asked, warming up a bit.

Jaune could only look at his girlfriend's attire, before holding a thumb up.

"Much better now that you're here." He said, causing Ren to facepalm.

This continued with every other female from both teams appearing in the same attire, before they headed off to where the event was being held.

"Alright, so what's the first event and how is this going to work with like 100 teams?"Jaune asked, as Weiss informed, being the one who bothered to check up on this.

"Not every team has to participate. Some teams decided to not attend and others decided to participate in helping this get set up." She explained.

"So I didn't even have to be here today?" Jaune asked, as Pyrrha could only smirk, having been the one who dragged him out of bed.

"No you didn't. Though you are required to appear if your team wanted to join." Weiss said, as Jaune could only glare at the 2 female members of his team.

It's funny how the 2 males were the ones who didn't want to do sports while the girls did.

"The first few events are made to see who gets to advance forward until the final round where 2 teams will participate in the relay race to see who the victor is." She continued, before Jaune had to ask.

"What's the prize for being in first place?" Jaune asked.

"A week of no classes." Yang spoke up for Weiss. "Looks like Team RWBY is going to get to spend some time at a resort for a week, before the dance comes up."

"Hah! Fat chance! Team JNPR is going to win. You can't stand up to what we got! We have my power, Pyrrha's experience as a 3 time champion, Jaune's leadership and family lineage and of course Ren who will ninja you so hard, you won't even know, because that's how good of a ninja he is!" Nora triumphantly yelled as Ren pulled her back.

"Calm down, Nora." He said as Yang was held back by Ruby before she could reply.

"So what's the first event again?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, this is simple. Catapult landing." Weiss said as Jaune stopped to stare at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember our first day of initiation? We're going to get flung off a catapult and they'll grade us on how well we land." Weiss said as Jaune inwardly cried.

"What? Landing? Catapult? The first event involves the one thing I can't do while others can?!" Jaune nearly yelled.

"Oh, quit whining. Only one person has to go, so you can choose a representative." Yang said, as Jaune sighed in relief.

"Alright, so who here is the flashiest out of all of us?" Jaune asked his team members, before Nora raised her hand cheerfully.

"Alright, so that means I'll go for this one." Yang said, pounding her fists together. "Ready to lose in the first round, Valkyrie?"

"Only if you're ready to see 3 10's in a row." Nora returned as Jaune could see the noticeable Lightning vs Fire here.

"Well, while you do that, we'll sit over there in the top row of the bleachers, okay?" Ruby said, as the 2 nodded, heading to get signed up for their team.

As the 6 went to go sit down, Ruby immediately started waving her hand the moment she saw someone she knew.

"Hey! Emerald! It's me, Ruby!" She said as she dragged the other 5 with her to meet her new friend.

The moment they got close to whoever Ruby saw, Jaune froze.

Staring right at their group were the 3 new students from the other day.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me that Ruby…" Jaune muttered under his breath, before the young girl immediately ran up to the green haired girl to say hello.

"Monty Damnit, Ruby!" Jaune cursed, confusing his friends, as the young red reaper turned, confused as to what she did.

"What? What happened, Jaune?" She asked, causing Jaune to wonder why almost every problem he has stems from Team RWBY in one way or another.

"Hello, again, Jaune." The dark haired female said with a smirk, causing Jaune to click his tongue as he made his way towards them.

"You know Emerald and her friends too, Jaune?" Ruby asked, as Jaune nodded.

"I was the one who kind of nudged them in the direction they needed to go." Jaune said, as Emerald giggled a bit.

"When you say nudge, do you mean aimlessly pointing in a direction in hopes that we'll find it ourselves?" She asked, as Jaune mentally kept himself in check.

Sure one of them was extremely powerful, but that doesn't mean she'd kill him, right?

"I don't have a reason to know where Goodwitch's office is, considering anytime I have a problem, I directly go to Ozpin." Jaune explained himself, causing the dark haired girl to raise an eyebrow, clearly interested.

"Oh? The headmaster must like you an awful lot if he's willing to take time out of his busy schedule to listen to your problems, no?" She asked, as Jaune scoffed.

"Are we talking about the same Ozpin? Everytime I walk in there, he's always sipping on his damn coffee mug, with the same smug smile, as if he knew I'd be coming and is ready to for entertainment." Jaune said.

"Ah, and what have you done for Ozpin to allow you to visit him so easily?" She asked.

"Because of my good looks and charisma." Jaune answered back sarcastically, feeling petty enough to not give her the answer.

"Funny. Well, allow me to introduce myself, since we didn't get a chance to last time. My name is Cinder and these 2 are my team mates, Mercury and Emerald." The now identified Cinder said as she gestured towards the silver haired boy and the green haired girl.

"Nice to meet you. You already know my name's Jaune and this little adorable puppy is Ruby." Jaune replied as he picked up a chibi Ruby who magically had puppy ears and a tail.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha said with a soft smile.

"Weiss Schnee. I'm glad to make your acquaintance.

Ren and Blake seemed to have sat down to watch the event, seeing as how both of their partners were participating.

Not to mention they didn't feel the need to really mingle with others.

"So what brings you here? I assume your team is participating, since you seem to be missing 2 people to make up for what should be 8 students." Cinder asked, as Ruby nodded.

"Yep! My big sister and my good friend Nora are going to go in for this event. What about you? I didn't think visiting students could participate in this event, but you don't have a 4th member either." Ruby asked.

"Oh, she's currently back at home, dealing with some familial problems, but she'll be here soon. She even knows Jaune and can't wait to meet him again. She's been a bit obsessed after how… "forward" you were with her, last time you met." Emerald said with a sly smile.

This caused Weiss and Pyrrha to turn to Jaune, expecting an answer.

"… What are you looking at me for? I didn't have anyone at home that allowed me to be "forward" with." Jaune said, not really helping his situation.

"Poor girl. Imagine my surprise when I found out she came home with no pants because of you, one night." Mercury said, causing the temperature of the area around them to drop about 30 degrees.

"Jaune, what is he talking about? Did you assault a poor girl?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss slowly drew her weapon.

"Yes, Jaune. What are they talking about?" She asked, as Jaune could only smile awkwardly.

Forget this Cinder chick.

Emerald and Mercury were the dangerous ones!

Ruby could only blink in confusion as Cinder sighed at her team mates antics.

"Leave the poor boy alone, before this event ends with a funeral." She said, as Emerald and Mercury let up.

Pyrrha and Weiss were not so keen on ending it on that note.

They'll get more details later.

"Hey, they're starting." Ren said.

Truth be told, it was starting a few minutes earlier, but he didn't want to risk earning the ire of the 2 females by interrupting.

Ren was an intelligent man.

"Alright! Yang's going up right now too!" Ruby said excitedly as she watched her sister get on the catapult.

A screen appeared on a large monitor, showing where she was expecting to land.

After the announcer finished the entrance speech and every other person went, it was Yang's turn.

"Alright, now we have Yang Xiao Long. Can she beat the current best score of 8/8/10?" The announcer called as Yang put on her sunglasses, getting into her launch position.

"3. 2. 1. Launch!" The announcer called, as Yang was sprung into the air.

Yang apparently went for the collateral damage type of landing, since she repeatedly blasted forward with her gauntlets to gain more momentum, before blasting them towards the ground, doing a spin in the air, before she landed.

As she did, she made sure to do a super hero landing, fist towards the ground as she landed, causing a large shockwave and crater to form.

One that destroyed enough of her surroundings for there to be a noticeable Y etched into the earth.

"Now that's what we call leaving a mark!" The announcer said, before turning towards the judges. "What do our judges have to say about that?"

Port gave a 10.

Oobleck gave a 9.

Goodwitch gave a 9.

"Wooo! Go Yang!" Ruby cheered from the crowd as everyone watched.

"Wow, looks like Miss Xiao Long really made a good impression, can our final contestant beat that?" The announcer said as Nora got up to her catapult.

"Nora Valkryie. Will she be able to beat Miss Xiao Long's score or will she barely manage by with enough points to secure her team's position for the rest of the games?" The announcer asked, hyping up the crowd.

"This one's for Renny!" Nora said, as the announcer counted down.

"3. 2. 1. Launch!" The announcer said as Nora was flung into the air.

While Yang's performance involved a flashy landing, Nora seemed to go for the aerial performance, as she used her Magnihild to launch fireworks into the air as she spun.

"How is that even working? I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be working." Blake asked as she watched her colorful trail of fireworks.

As she landed, Nora prepared her Magnihild to smash into the ground, exploding the rest of the fireworks, causing a flashy explosion of a myriad of colors.

"Wow! Amazing! If that isn't enough to secure a place for her team, I don't know what is!" The announcer said, as the judges gave their score.

Port gave a 10.

Oobleck gave a 10.

Goodwitch gave a 5.

"What?! Whyyyyyyyyy?!" Nora asked, wondering why the teacher was being so cruel.

"You set the nearest forest on fire." Goodwitch said deadpan, as everyone looked back to Nora's trail of fireworks, which had started sparks to ignite and promptly set the forest on fire.

"Oh. Smokey the bear is sure going to be pissed off by that." Jaune commented dryly.

"Alright, while we wait for the staff to put out the fire, you all stay here and prepare for the next event! Capture the flag!" The announcer said, not losing the energy in his voice, as he hurried over towards the forest to help the rest of the school's faculty to put out the fire.

"That guy annoys me." Mercury said.

"Almost everyone does." Emerald said, as Jaune could only feel bad for what his team mate caused.

As the 2 females returned, Jaune could already hear them arguing from afar about who won.

"You needed a forest's help to make sure I didn't get the points I fully deserved!" Nora yelled as Yang could only yell back.

"No, I didn't! That was your own fault and you got the points that you deserved!" She said, causing Nora to growl, before Ren picked her up, hammer and all.

He went down there earlier, since he knew they were going to fight, making him able to be there to stop it earlier.

"Nora, please stop. We're still in the game, so just let it go, before we get kicked out." Ren said calmly as Nora huffed, clinging onto her friend.

"Fine, just know that you got lucky, Xiao Long." Nora said, narrowing her eyes at Yang.

Yang responded, by sticking out her tongue.

"Well, who's ready for capture the flag?" Ruby asked excitedly.

**After the forest fire was put out.**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Time to capture the flag!" The announcer yelled as 15 teams stood around him, waiting for the rules.

On the large monitor back at the stadium, Cinder's, Coco's, Cardin's team watched the monitor.

"Alright, here's how you play. Each team is assigned to protect 1 flag from the enemy team. You can be anywhere. You can use your semblance for this one as long as no one is seriously hurt. Anyone whose aura is in the red is automatically taken out. This is the chance for you to eliminate any team that may cause you trouble in the future, since anyone without a flag before the time limit is up, loses. You can replace your flag with another team's if you are able to steal one. Flags are allowed to be destroyed." The announcer said, as everyone held their flag.

"There is a 5 minute grace period that makes it so that you can't steal each other's flags for that amount of time. You can either wait here at the starting area to risk it and go all out, or you can immediately run to hide and defend your flag. Do not leave the borders of this forest. Don't forget that the Grimm will be here too, so be safe." The announcer finished before clearing his throat.

"Alright, 3. 2. 1. Go!" The announcer yelled as every team decided to dash off with their flags, not feeling the need to wait for an all-out brawl.

"Funny. I thought someone would've stayed here at least." The announcer said as he watched them all head off.

**With Jaune's team**

"Alright, here's the plan. Me and Pyrrha-" Jaune began before Pyrrha corrected him.

"Pyrrha and I." She said, causing the blonde to look over at her with an "Are you serious?" expression before continuing.

"Pyrrha and _I _will stay here and defend the flag. Just the 2 of us, while you 2 go out to get rid of the competition. Nora distracts them by plowing through everyone, while Ren can use that distraction to either steal or destroy an enemy's flag. Everyone is a target, are we clear?" Jaune said with an official voice.

"Are you 2 sure you can handle defending the flag?" Ren asked, worried.

"I'm an Arc and she's got like 5 tournaments under her name." Jaune said as Pyrrha corrected him by saying "3".

"Are YOU 2 able to get rid of anyone?" Jaune challenged, as Nora pumped herself up.

"Of course! This is the Renora synergy we've all been waiting for! Come on Renny!" Nora said excitedly as she immediately dashed off in a random direction.

Ren merely sighed and followed.

"Alright, Miss Metal Detector, I'm going to increase the density and durability of the flag, while you sense out anyone who's wearing anything metal that's coming towards us. If worse comes to worse and our flag is destroyed, you can steal theirs if they have it on them." Jaune said, as Pyrrha nodded.

**With Ren and Nora**

"Alright, Renny, use your enhanced senses to find us some victims!" Nora said with a feral grin as Ren followed her.

"I don't have any enhanced senses." Ren said, as Nora responded.

"Then use your skills of a ninja to fuse in with the environment and find them through your connection!" Nora suggested as Ren corrected her once more.

"Nora, I'm not really a ninja." Ren reminded, as Nora "oh yeah'd", before she heard some shouting in the distance.

"Enemies!" She squealed, moving even faster as Ren tried to catch up.

It appeared 2 teams were already fighting the moment the 5 minutes grace period was over.

It seemed to be a 3 on 3 with 1 person guarding the flag.

Luck was not on the flag carrier who had to face Nora alone's side.

While Nora proceeded to beat the poor student's with their own flag, Ren merely knocked the other flag holder out, before stealthily moving away with the flag, as Nora had drawn the attention of the 3 people on this guy's team.

Sometimes, Ren felt bad for letting her do as she pleased.

But it was better she used her energy on them instead of him.

**With Team RWBY**

"Agh! I'm so bored! Why haven't we found anyone?" Yang cried frustrated as the other 3 females sat around their flag.

"Probably because everyone can hear you, so they avoid you. You aren't really known as an easy target, you know that?" Blake said deadpanned, as Yang looked offended.

"What? Me? I am an INNOCENT and FRAGILE flower!" Yang yelled, as fire burned around her.

She was really frustrated at just standing there.

"Shouldn't Nora be attacking us, since you have that little competition with her?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked around the area, paranoid.

"It's a pretty large forest. The chances of us meeting are pretty slim. The chances of us meeting any team should be a lot higher though." Blake reminded her as Yang continued to growl.

Needless to say, Team RWBY was not getting any action.

**Back with Jaune and Pyrrha**

Jaune and Pyrrha watched in amusement as a full team of 4 students attempted to even budge the flag pole from both their hands.

Jaune's hand was on it to make sure the flag kept its defensive and dense properties, while Pyrrha held it to magnetize it to her and keep it pressed to the floor.

They challenged this team to try and budge it just a bit from their hands and they'll give it to them without a fight.

It's been 13 minutes.

They just started flying kicks and tackles into the pole.

It wasn't until one of them finally spoke up, having been the one who decided to tackle a flag pole that had withstood dust ammunition, deciding that they should just attack the 2 of them.

Jaune and Pyrrha could only stare at the 4 students, who had recently worn themselves out and wasted dust on the flag pole, with a blank stare as they all got in a battle ready stance to defeat them.

The 4 didn't even know what their semblance was, merely assuming that they had some super strength.

"Well, I guess it is fair that we give them a fighting chance." Jaune said, as Pyrrha could only smile sympathetically towards the 4.

"How about this, Pyrrha and I won't let go of the flag as you 4 fight us. If one of us does, you can have it, alright?" Jaune offered as the team agreed hastily.

The poor fools.

Jaune and Pyrrha kept to their word, not letting go of the flag pole, instead moving around it, defending and attacking with kicks only, before deciding to use the flag as a weapon together.

Needless to say, Team JNPR was quite efficient with improvised weapons.

They then turned their head to see Nora and Ren each carrying a flag, with Nora's noticeably a bit more beaten up.

"How'd you 2 do?" Jaune asked as Ren shrugged, placing the captured flag on the floor.

"Nora decided to beat 6 students with a flag." Ren said, as Jaune could only laugh a bit.

"That's what Pyrrha and I did. Is this the legendary synergy that our ancestors have tried so hard to obtain?" Jaune asked as Ren noticed the 4 unconscious students.

"Had fun there?" Ren asked, to which Jaune nodded as Pyrrha made sure that they were alright.

"I'm surprised Grimm didn't show up. Maybe we're not exuding enough negativity." Jaune said, before Nora appeared in front of him.

"Oh! I know! Let's talk about your childhood!" Nora said innocently trying to help.

Jaune could only stare at her with a hurt expression as Ren tried not to smile.

Needless to say, Jaune went quiet for a bit after that, before the announcer called them all back.

"Alright, so only 4 teams made it. That means we have 2 events left, including the finale." He said with a grin, while the staff carried away any unconscious students.

"So who wants to send a representative to play a mystery game?" The announcer asked with a smile that worried even people like Jaune or Yang.

"I nominate Jaune." Pyrrha immediately announced.

"I'd like to nominate our leader too." Ren followed up.

"I want to see our glorious leader in action too!" Nora said with a cheer.

"I nominate Jaune too." Blake said.

"You're not even in our team!" Jaune frantically yelled.

"Oh, so you think sending out your leader will secure you a spot for the finals, eh? Well I nominate Ruby!" Yang said, eliciting a squeak as a response from her younger sister.

Everyone eventually had voted their team leader to participate.

As the 4 people gathered around, the announcer got behind a desk, before holding up his microphone.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, as the final round before the Relay Race, we have 4 leaders of the winning teams to play a game of… TRIVIA!" The announcer… announced.

"We lost." Ren immediately confirmed.

"With your host, ME!" The announcer continued before introducing the 4 team leaders.

"The rules are simple, I'll ask a question and whoever pressed the buzzer fast enough and gives a correct answer, gets 10 points! The 2 teams with the most points, wins!" The announcer said as everyone got into position.

"Alright, Question number 1: How can a man go 8 days without sleeping?" The announcer began to which Jaune immediately pressed the buzzer and answered.

"Easy! Sleep at night!" Jaune said, as the announcer stared at him with a blank face.

Jaune waited for a response before the announcer shrugged.

"Fair enough. 10 points for Team JNPR!" He said, getting a shocked response from everyone watching.

"Question Number 2: How can you drop an egg on a concrete floor without cracking it?" The announcer said before Jaune immediately pressed the buzzer again.

"Any way you want, because a concrete floor is pretty damn hard to crack with an egg!" Jaune answered, as the announcer gave them another 10 points.

"Are they serious?" Blake asked, as Weiss had to facepalm.

"I mean. He's not _wrong_." Yang said, as she could only watch in amazement.

"In what battle did General Lagune die in?" The announcer asked.

"His last one!" Jaune answered, getting another 10 points.

"Are we winning or losing?" Pyrrha asked.

On one hand, they were winning the game, but on the other, they were showcasing their leader's intelligence to the school.

"Woo! Go Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"What is 3 times worse than war?" The announcer asked.

"3 wars!" Jaune answered once more.

Needless to say, this went on for quite a bit, with Jaune allocating 390 points for his team, before the announcer said that he had to stop for this last one so another team can actually make it to the finals.

As Jaune walked off the stage with a stride, he was greeted with his friends, who could only stare at him, before being tackled by Nora.

"Yay! Jauney! I knew you could do it! That's the glorious leader I know!" Nora said as she hugged Jaune.

"Ack! Nora! Glorious leaders need to breathe!" Jaune said, as she let him go.

"I'm still at shock at how they accepted those answers." Ren said, as Yang could only cry.

"I can't believe we're going to lose to Jaune!" Yang said, after realizing Ruby, her 15 year old sister, was going to have to answer the last question that required some form of intelligence.

Ruby's grades were on par with Jaune's.

Just to give you an idea of how that is, Jaune had already finished his little challenge with Pyrrha and stopped trying to maintain his good grades.

"Good job, dear. At least I can say that you were able to answer every single question in a game of trivia to the public." Weiss said as Jaune hugged her.

"Aw~ you're going to show me off? Can I do the same with you, but get you to wear something like this?" Jaune said as he appreciated her current attire.

"Maybe if you be a good boy." Weiss said, as she hugged back.

This little moment was cut off when she yelled.

"Ow! Did you just bite my shoulder?!" She asked loudly.

"… no." Jaune said as everyone turned to listen for the final question.

"This ordinary rifle with no dust enhancements was used for the longest confirmed kill. What is the name of this rifle?" The announcer asked as the other 2 team leaders could only guess, before Ruby pressed the buzzer.

"A .338-caliber Lapua!" Ruby exclaimed, getting the little ding to show that she was right.

"Huh. The one question I couldn't have answered with my genius intellect." Jaune said, nursing a bruise on his face.

"Correct! Ladies and gentlemen. Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose will be leading their teams for the Relay Race!" The announcer said, as everyone kind of halfheartedly cheered.

"Oh my dust, we made it." Yang said, as everyone else shared the same thought.

"Surprisingly enough, our team made it to the finals, despite that last game that had nothing to do with sports." Blake said.

The announcer was probably planning on only 2 teams surviving the capture the flag event.

"Well, see you 4 in the finals, because we're going to win thanks, considering Ruby has her speed semblance." Yang said with a wink as she walked off towards the next event.

"It's an obstacle course though and everyone's going to participate." Weiss called to Yang as she followed, Blake and Ruby eventually catching up.

This left Team JNPR to stand awkwardly alone.

"I'm still trying to comprehend how we won the last event." Pyrrha said.

"I'm in the same mindset." Ren said.

"You guys are just upset at how I proved that I am a genius after all." Jaune said, as Nora jumped on his back.

"Yeah! Yay, Leader!" She cheered as Jaune laughed and went in the direction of the Relay Race.

Ren could only sigh, before he followed.

"Please don't encourage him, Nora." He said as Pyrrha eventually caught up.

**At the Stadium.**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are now at the final round of the sports event, the amazing Relay Race!" The announcer said, as everyone cheered.

Everyone who knew what the Relay Race entailed was excited, because every year, something new was implemented as an obstacle course.

"Alright, here are the rules: Anything is allowed as long as you stay on the track. Each team member will be going twice so be prepared. The first team to make the entire lap wins!" He said as everyone got ready.

Starting off the Relay Race is Blake and Pyrrha.

The 2 got into running stance, getting low with their hands on the floor, ready to push off.

"Oh, yes." Jaune said to himself as he was behind them, getting an amazing view, not yet needing to get into position to have the baton passed over, before he was sniped by a long range ice glyph from far away.

"Alright, 3. 2. 1. Go!" The announcer said and the 2 immediately pushed off.

The 2 were even in speed, before they made it to a little area that had various amount of balls of different sizes lying around.

"Ah, it looks like the 2 contestants made it to the first obstacle! Miss Belladonna and Miss Nikos have to choose a ball and whichever one they pick must be ridden towards the next obstacle where they pass the baton to their teammate! Whichever one you touch, you have to use!" The announcer said.

Blake immediately chose a medium sized one, before it popped right in her hand.

"Woops, looks like Miss Belladonna thought she'd get an easy one, but now she has to try and keep that under her as she gets to the finished line! Remember, you have to be on top of the ball!" The announcer said, as Blake could only frown.

Pyrrha was so out of it when she realized that she had to be very careful about which one she picked, that she accidentally backed up into an extremely large soccer ball, twice her size.

Whichever one they touched, they had to use…

Pyrrha could barely conceal her depression.

Pyrrha had her back facing Ren, before she scrambled to the top of the ball quickly as it rolled towards Ren.

Blake looked back and saw a giant ball rolling with Pyrrha unable to stay on top, letting her take her with it.

… This is why that no matter how popular this is to watch, no one ever really wanted to participate in this.

As Pyrrha passed the baton to Ren, he quickly moved forward, not wasting time since Blake would eventually catch up and pass her baton to Ruby who would no doubt blaze passed him.

Ren eventually made it to a revolving door, confused, before the announcer explained.

"Ah, it's the revolving door! A door specially made by our own Coco Adel to automatically change you into something random! Isn't technology neat?" He said, as Ruby instantly caught up with Ren.

"You have to go through if you want to advance." The announcer said, as Ruby quickly went in, before coming out in a neko maid outfit.

Everyone went quiet.

Even the announcer and fans.

"Wha? What is this? This skirt is too short! What happened to my own clothes?" Ruby whined pitifully, as everyone could only stare before their hearts melted.

"What is this?! It seems Miss Ruby Rose has acquired the Neko Maid outfit! The fans are raving! It seems she can't even use her Speed semblance to outrun this one!" The announcer yelled, as the crowd went crazy.

"Oh my god!" Jaune said, as he took a bunch of pictures on his scroll.

"That's my sister!" Yang yelled furiously, but not even her rage could cause the crowd to stop cheering.

"I… don't want to be in this race anymore." Weiss said.

When Ren went through, he came out in a pirate outfit, to the disappointment of the spectators.

"Boo! That's not funny or good looking!" Someone yelled.

Ren sighed in relief at his own luck.

Seems like he got a good outf-

KLANK

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Announcer?" Ren asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why is there a metal ball chained to my leg?" Ren asked.

"It's a part of the cosplay. You are a pirate after all." He said.

"…"

So as Ren was hindered by the metal ball and chain, Ruby had passed on the baton to Yang.

Yang immediately dashed forward, not wanting to lose the distance they put between Team JNPR, as Ren eventually made it to give Jaune the baton.

Jaune had a speed advantage over Yang, but she gained quite a distance.

Yang eventually made it to an extremely large pond, with stilts, rope and a large stick on the floor.

"You need to cross this pond without your feet touching the floor. If you do, you have to restart all over." The announcer explained, as Yang immediately attempted to jump the entire pond, using her gauntlets to propel herself forward.

Only to not have enough momentum, falling into the water.

"Looks like you need more of a boost." The announcer commented with amusement as Jaune eventually caught up as Yang trudged back to the start.

Jaune stopped to see Yang, wet.

Wearing a white t-shirt.

Wet T-shirt.

He could almost see her bra.

"Jaune, hurry up or I'll tell Weiss why you're staring!" Nora yelled, causing Jaune to blink out of his amazement, before picking up the stick to run and launch himself over.

He landed on the other side of the pond successfully as the crowd cheered.

He took in the applause, before Yang caught him with the rope and pulled him into the water, making him have to restart again.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Nora yelled.

"Actually, that's not against the rules. You can do anything to try and stop the opposing team as long as it isn't crippling." The announcer said, as Jaune trudged back to the surface.

"Making me restart doesn't mean you can make it past that pond, you know?" Jaune said a bit bitterly.

"Yeah, but I can just do what you di-" She began before realizing Jaune left the stick right in the middle of the pond when he was launching himself.

"… What a bitter way to not lose." Jaune said distastefully.

Yang responded by immediately getting the stilts, using them to try and quickly get to the other side.

Jaune clicked his tongue, before he got into a crouching stance and waited.

"What are you doing Jaune?!" Nora yelled in disbelief that he just stopped moving.

This was answered with Jaune jumping forward onto Yang, causing her to fall forward and land on the other side of the pond with him.

"Oh, nevermind, good work!" Nora said as Jaune immediately ran to her.

Yang eventually recovered, furious at the blond in a hypocritical way as she followed closely behind.

"Damn you, Sunshine!" She yelled as Jaune passed the baton off to Nora.

"Hey, what comes around goes around." Jaune said from the line as Nora ran forward.

Yang eventually made it to Weiss who sprinted to try and catch up with the Valkyrie.

Nora had made it to a pretty tame obstacle course.

There was nothing but hurdles.

"Haha! Mere hurdles for the Queen?!" Nora triumphantly laughed as she ran to jump over one.

Only for it to rise as she smashed into it.

"Oww…" She moaned, nursing her head as the announcer came by, again.

"Looks like we have the rising and lowering hurdles, made to react to whatever you do. Try to cross these. No destruction of the hurdles allowed." The announcer said as Weiss had caught up to Nora.

Weiss merely scoffed as she made some glyphs to run right over them, as Nora angrily glared at the hurdles.

She pointed Magnihild towards the ground before exploding the ground beneath her to launch herself across the hurdles, past Weiss.

"Amazing, despite Miss Schnee's natural way to become air borne, Miss Valkyrie has surpassed her with an amazing way to project herself forward!" The announcer yelled.

Nora eventually landed quite a distance from Pyrrha who was ready for the 2nd run.

The hammer wielder ran the rest of the way to give it to her, as Pyrrha immediately took off.

Weiss, panting, gave her baton to Blake who, reluctantly, ran after Pyrrha.

Wary about what their next obstacle course was, Pyrrha found an empty area with a large hole in the ground.

In the hole was a chalkboard that read on it: 2+2=

"Miss Nikos has made it to the next obstacle course. All she has to do is write the answer to advance!" The announcer said.

Pyrrha could only sigh in relief at the simplicity.

Instead of going for the chalk by climbing down to write it, Pyrrha aimed her weapon and began shooting the answer "4" into the chalk board, before dashing off to Ren.

"Amazing! It seems Miss Nikos really is deserving of her status as a champion for her quick way of thinking!" The announcer said, as Blake made it to the hole.

Blake used her semblance to make a copy of herself to drop down and write the answer for her, before dashing off.

"And what a simple way to finish the obstacle! Though I will say this was one of the easier ones." The announcer said as Pyrrha handed the baton to Ren.

Ren, quickly moving since his opponent is Ruby, wasted no time once more to make it to the next obstacle course.

In front of him was a box.

It read "Take one".

"It seems Mister Lie has made it to the borrowed item part of the race, where you pick a slip of paper and have to get what is closest to it! These were specifically made according to our psychologist who knows what would be the worst thing for you to get!" The announcer said.

"Basically, whatever the paper says, you have to get it. We rigged it so that you'd get the worst possible item to get." The announcer dumbed down for those who didn't understand.

"There's a lie detector made by our very own Goodwitch, who uses it when she believes a student is dishonest! If you don't choose the right one… you HAVE to start over." The announcer said darkly as Ren picked a piece of paper.

"A retard." The paper read, causing Ren to stop.

The first person in his mind was Jaune.

…

Should he do it?

Ruby eventually came over blindingly fast, thanking that she was no longer in that costume, before picking up her piece of paper.

"The person you have a crush on." The paper read, as Ruby instantly froze.

"What's this? Ren and Ruby seemed to have both stopped instantly! What could the piece of paper have said?!" The announcer asked as the two turned to face Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked oblivious before Ruby and Ren both managed to get to him and grabbed him.

"Wait, why me?" Jaune asked, as Yang could only raise an eyebrow.

They eventually brought him over to the lie detector, before their papers were broadcasted through the screen.

"What's this? It seems like Mr. Lie has some low opinions of his own Team Leader and Miss Rose here seems to have a schoolgirl crush on Mr. Arc!" The announcer yelled, causing everyone to curse Jaune's name, before Yang's eyes turned red.

"WHAT?!" She screeched, as Jaune could only stare at the screen.

"Really, Ren?" Jaune asked, a bit hurt.

"Only out of our group of friends." Ren said, trying to dampen it a bit.

Ruby could only tear up as she embarrassingly pulled Jaune with Ren to the next relay race.

Jaune was immediately punched by Yang.

Yang proceeded to walk forward slowly towards whatever obstacle is next.

It seems they thought that an icy path with walls that were made to bounce them around and off the field would be funny.

Yang wasn't laughing as her flaming aura melted a path for her to walk through.

The announcer had nothing to say as Jaune regained his composure to follow after her.

Weiss who was still shocked that her own partner had feelings for her boyfriend was promptly snapped out of her daze when Yang ordered her to start running.

The ice princess didn't even want to deal with the flaming dragon.

Jaune eventually made it to Nora who yelled at him for letting the enemy sucker punch him before dashing off to catch up with a very troubled Weiss.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are now at our last obstacle for the year!" He said, before showing another box, labeled "Take one".

Weiss was a bit skeptical about this, seeing as how the last one went, before she reached in and pulled out a paper that read "pig".

The announcer then brought in a large pig and told her that she needed to get it to the finish line.

The pig was dirty.

She was told that she is not allowed to harm it.

As Weiss attempted to coax the pig to follow her to the finish line, Nora eventually caught up with her to pick out a paper that read "Grimm".

"Oh, it looks like Miss Valkyrie got unlucky enough to get Grimm. We have this Ursa Major here who was captured by our very own Professor Port!" The announcer said as he brought a caged Ursa Major.

Nora didn't falter one bit.

If anything, she smiled.

Everyone who watched her initiation video knew what was going to happen.

Yang could only sigh, as she awaited her defeat.

Everyone else could only watch in amazement as she immediately got on top of the large Grimm and forced it to ride all the way to the finish line…

…Then immediately die when Nora tried to victory dance with it.

"Ah, it looks like the winner of this year's sports event is Team JNPR!" The announcer yelled, before being tackled by the pig, as Weiss followed it.

Everyone cheered, except for Ruby who remained quiet after the last event she had to attend.

Ren and Jaune were having a serious "bro to bro" talk, since that was easier to talk about.

Needless to say, everyone had fun watching the Relay Race.

**After the event.**

"Phew. I'm glad we don't have to do that ever again." Jaune said as he lay back on the team's couch.

Apparently, there were some extra benefits for winning, that being they expanded their dorm.

Their room was now larger, having its own kitchen and living room area now.

"Unless we want to go again and get an even bigger room!" Nora suggested.

"No, the poor people next door had to move out so we can break down the walls and move in." Jaune said, feeling bad for those other 1st years.

"Well, I was just suggesting." Nora said as she held the trophy close to her chest.

"Can I keep the trophy? Can this be on my shelf in my future house after we leave this school?" Nora asked, pleadingly.

"Sure, after all, it was basically you who wanted to do all this more than anyone else." Pyrrha said, having the satisfaction of just winning.

"Yeah and we have 1 week of no classes! Followed by the dance!" Jaune said, as Ren enjoyed the comfort of having more room.

"I still feel a bit bad after what Ruby was forced to admit." Pyrrha noted with sympathy.

What would she have gotten if she had to do that event?

"Oh, right." Jaune said, as he thought back on that.

"Nothing to talk about unless she wants to. I'm pretty sure she won't. I'm also pretty sure I won't because that's something you don't do as a boyfriend. You don't talk to your girlfriend's closest friend after said friend admitted to having a crush on you." Jaune explained as he enjoyed the feeling of the couch.

Oh yes.

This is what it feels like to be a winner.

"Nora, stop, our new fridge is smaller than most, so you can't fit all of your food in there." Ren said, as a crash can be heard.

Sigh.

That's how it feels to be a winner alright.

_Whew. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long._

_But then when you think about it, a whole day and it ONLY took that long?_

_Maybe I should've gone into more details on things._

_But it's hard to find synonyms for run._

_I find it boring._

_I also made a lot of references in this chapter. See if you all can name them._

_Ah, yes._

_I'm going to completely avoid revealing anything about Ruby and Jaune._

_I will give you this._

**What If? Relay Race Borrowed Item Obstacle**

What would other people have gotten in the Borrowed Item obstacle of the race? This what if is not limited to students.

**Jaune**

"The person with the flattest chest."

"…" Jaune stayed quiet.

_A bit later_

"Ice Princess, NO!" Jaune yelled helplessly, as he got attacked by his girlfriend.

**Pyrrha**

"The one who made you feel like a real girl"

"… why did it have to be worded like that?" Pyrrha asked herself.

As Jaune was with her in the lie detector, he read the display.

"Oh my, I can always make you feel like a real girl whenever you want, my dear partn- Weiss NO!" Jaune said, before yelling as the Schnee heiress attacked him.

**Nora**

"The one who eats the most"

"What are you trying to say about me?!" Yang yelled furiously.

**Blake**

"A girl who likes girls"

"Excuse me?!" Coco asked, as Blake laughed a bit nervously.

**Yang**

"Bitch"

"Detention, Miss Xiao Long."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch."

**Coco**

"A loser"

"…" Jaune said nothing.

"… You just give off the aura." Coco explained.

"I'm just going to go sit back down." Jaune said.

**Velvet**

"Forbidden pleasure"

"What does that even mean?!" Jaune asked in disbelief, as Velvet could only cover her face, embarrassed.

**Cardin**

"The Alpha"

"… Cardin, what the fuck?" Jaune asked as Cardin sighed, needing to go back to the psychiatrist for this.

**Sun**

"A fuckboy"

"Bro, what the fuck?" Neptune asked.

"You just give off the traits of one…" Sun said, as his team mate glared at him.

**Neptune**

"The largest rack"

"Now, Yang, I can explain…" Neptune began.

"Staring, huh? Why don't we give you something else to look at from me?" Yang said, as she cracked her knuckles.

**Neo**

"A bitch"

"Is that what you really think of me, Neo?" Roman asked.

She merely shrugged.

**Roman**

"A bitch"

"Isn't that ironic, Roman, dear? That's what I see you as." Cinder said, as Roman laughed nervously.

"I think bitch is a way of saying how strong and beautiful you are." He began before shrieking.

**Mercury**

"Stripperific"

"Are my clothes really that revealing for you to stare at, Merc?" Emerald asked.

Mercury could only sigh.

**Emerald**

"A sexy girl"

"…" Cinder said nothing.

"…" Emerald stayed quiet.

**Cinder**

"Delicious"

"I don't have a response for this." Ozpin said.

"I will murder your psychiatrist anyways." Cinder responded.

**Ozpin**

"The person with the lowest life expectancy rate"

"Oh, you smug bastard." Jaune said, to which Ozpin could only sip his coffee in response.

**Goodwitch**

"An annoying colleague."

"I must say, I did not know you felt that way about me, Glynda." Professor Port said, as Goodwitch could only keep a stoic face.

**Penny**

"A very loud person"

"I am not loud! I am just very expressive!" Weiss said loudly, causing Penny to tilt her head in confusion.

_I'd do more if I had a more accurate read on their personality. Also more screentime in the actual webshow._

_Otherwise, I'd have added the rest of Team SSSN, CFVY and CRDL._

_Heck, I'd have added Team FNKI, because goddamn._

_Flynt Coal looks like a classy boss._

_Adam I kind of have a general idea of what to do with, but he hasn't appeared here yet._

_Same for Qrow and Winter._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed._

_Review, fav if you want, follow if you want to keep in check, flame if you hate me._

_Hated Ex of Blue Rose, out._


	26. Trouble Follows Just As Expected

**Disclaimers: "E-excuse me, but RedGlitch does not own RWBY. If he did, you all would probably hate RWBY." Ruby said, nervously, as she poked her 2 fingers together.**

Jaune was extremely annoyed.

It was the last day of class before his week of freedom comes.

So what was annoying him?

Professor Port seemed to have gotten the class some simulators for strategy training.

That wasn't a problem for Jaune normally.

He was fine with strategy testing.

If anything, he was the best in the class, to the surprise of his friends.

His problem as of now?

He did everything perfectly for the strategy game.

He gets 50 soldiers every new run and his job was to lead them against another army.

He was supposed to defeat them, secure cargo then bring it back.

Before a time limit.

So after he completely wiped out the enemy team and was carrying back the cargo, what happened when he was literally right in front of his own base with all 50 soldiers and the "precious cargo"?

"We lost contact!" The radio guy said from the game.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit!" Jaune seethed.

"We didn't bloody lose contact with them! They were right fucking there! They were so close; I could communicate with them by wiggling my eyebrows!" Jaune yelled at the screen.

"Jaune, you just didn't finish within the time limit. It's nothing too serious." Weiss said, trying to soothe her boyfriend.

"That's the problem! What exactly happens when I don't finish within the arbitrary time limit?! Do they lose honor and disembowel themselves?! Do their Battle Royale collars explode?! WHAT?!" Jaune yelled as he looked at Professor Port who had no answer.

"And do you know who they _WERE_? Absolutely bloody fucking no one! They were a bunch of faceless pricks that I've vat grown 50 of, every day since you gave us this game, but because I didn't finish it in the time limit, you're going to make me start the entire bloody thing over again!" Jaune yelled furiously as Weiss could only sweat drop.

"Ahem. The reason time limits are important, is because sometimes you may need to get something at the correct time, lest something terrible happens. What if those soldiers you "vat grown 50 of" had poison in their system and needed the cargo to be brought back to cure the system from their body?" Port asked as Jaune could only stare at him.

"Then why didn't they bring someone who can make the cure for them so they didn't have to make a trip there and back?" Jaune asked, as Port coughed.

"What I mean to say is that sometimes time is a valuable commodity and if you waste it, things may end up terribly regardless of what you accomplished. Sometimes it isn't about defeating the enemy or capturing the base, if you come back to see what you were going off to fight for is destroyed." Port said sagely.

Jaune could only stare at him.

"You just thought of that, didn't you?" Jaune said as Port could only laugh nervously.

Oh, how Jaune wished he was finished with classes.

He had fun with these simulation strategy games at first, but now he was on edge.

"Weiss, how are you doing with your strategy game?" Jaune asked, looking over to his girlfriend, who seemed to be a bit frustrated with her own.

"I don't understand how this simulation is supposed to expect me to win against an army of 500 with only 50 soldiers." She said, as Jaune stood behind her, resting his head on her shoulder as he pressed her close to him, causing her to blush.

"Hey, I didn't get one of these yet. This one's pretty easy. Instead of focusing on splitting the enemy up by using bait, why don't you try this…?" Jaune said as he reached over to make some adjustments.

"The enemy is at a disadvantage with their backs against the mountain here, so you have the terrain advantage, despite losing in numbers, so if you spread out your forces like this, the enemy will react and move to meet them. Eventually, your army should be able to surround them, having their soldiers huddled up against the wall with only the outer soldiers being able to fight 50 of yours. This being an efficient way to not only reduce the enemies you have to fight, but you're basically just having 50 soldiers fight 50 soldiers 1 on 1 in a death match. Difference is, the enemy has less moving space since their own comrades are behind them, so any enemy is only able to move forward while yours are able to move back if they so need to." Jaune said, circling the enemy army with Weiss's own soldiers.

Weiss watched in amazement as her soldiers slowly moved over each enemy soldier 1 by 1.

"That's amazing. Where did you learn to strategize like that?" Weiss asked as Jaune scoffed.

"Weiss, love, I'm the number 1 to cheap tactics and dirty tricks. When you're the only male Arc in a family that's 80% females, you need to find every way you can to survive." Jaune said, as he lovingly bit Weiss's shoulder again.

"Ow! Stop that! Not in public!" Weiss cried, reprimanding her boyfriend by hitting him on the head.

"But, Weiss~! I just want a taste~!" Jaune whined, as Weiss had to cover his mouth.

"Shhh!" She hissed as Ruby, who was on the other side of the desk had to cover her face, since it was the same color as her namesake.

"No lewding!" Ruby yelled, frustrated.

"Fine, I'll just go back to this blasted "simulation"." Jaune grumbled as he returned to the device that was causing him grief earlier.

Ruby puffed her cheeks.

She was sure he knew she had a crush on him, yet he decided to keep showing affection for Weiss like that.

Needless to say, Ruby finally learned how frustrating Jaune could be.

She wished she could talk about it, but out of respect for Weiss, she kept quiet.

She wasn't going to spend every second of the day thinking about him though.

The aforementioned Schnee heiress also did not make any attempts to talk about it, which she thanked and the blonde boy in question seemed to not have even remembered.

That or not care for her feelings.

The thought of that hurt the young girl's heart, but she was sure it wasn't like that.

As the bell rung, she watched as her closest friend walked with her first friend (and crush) to the combat class.

She was about to look down, disheartened that they've gone to the point of not even bothering to wait for her when Jaune looked back in.

"Yo, hurry up, Ruby, you know how Goodwitch is." Jaune said, coming in to call everyone and seeing that Ruby was the only one not getting up.

Ruby looked up at him.

Whether it was out of obligatory friendship or just plain common courtesy, Ruby didn't care, but just nodded and got her stuff ready to follow them.

All the while, Yang could only stare at the small exchange.

Now Yang wasn't an overly protective sister like one might think.

She was fine with Ruby having a crush or getting a boyfriend.

The problem was who.

Jaune, while being a great friend, was not someone she could stand Ruby being with.

When Jaune and Weiss started dating, Yang sighed in relief.

That should stop her sister from having hope, right?

Nope.

It seems that after the involuntary confession, Jaune and Weiss made sure to be nicer to Ruby.

This can only go 3 ways.

Either they will let Ruby down gently, causing her to see that they aren't going to break up soon.

The 2 will get into a fight, causing Jaune and Weiss to break up, as Ruby gains hope for getting what she wants, after comforting both sides of course.

Or the unlikely route, Weiss becomes willing to share Jaune with Ruby; letting Jaune's dreams of a harem become one step closer.

Knowing the blonde, he'd try and get that route.

There is the possibility that nothing happens and the 2 continue dating while Ruby remains a spectator, too.

Though, knowing the 3, Yang was pretty sure that that's impossible.

For now, she could only watch and make sure she wasn't hurt.

Even if it meant hurting her friend in the process of doing so.

He's a big boy, he can take it.

**Combat Class**

Everyone was watching Pyrrha singlehandedly defeat team CRDL.

Not surprising since she is the absolute best in their year, though it didn't stop everyone from watching in awe.

Jaune whistled lowly as he watched his partner decimate the poor guys.

"Well, looks like the Vytal tournament or whatever is won by us this year." Jaune said, as Pyrrha walked over towards their group, not even bothering to look at the 4 unfortunate boys as they groaned or wait to hear Goodwitch call her victory.

"Would Mr. Black please come down to the arena?" Goodwitch called as the aforementioned male smirked, walking down the field in a stride.

"You may choose who you wish to duel." Goodwitch said as Mercury turned and pointed towards Pyrrha.

"I'd like to face off against her." He said, as Goodwitch tried to refute that, claiming that she had just defeated an entire team, before Pyrrha stopped her.

"It's okay. I can go another round." Pyrrha said with a smile as she walked back down.

"I'm not sure if he thinks Pyrrha's tired from curbstomping Team CRDL or if he thinks he can plain win against a 3 time champion." Jaune said, narrowing his eyes at the foreign student.

"Alright, you all should know the rules by now. Begin!" Goodwitch called as the 2 combatants immediately squared off.

As Jaune watched the fight, he noticed a few strange things.

Pyrrha seemed to be using her semblance this time.

He knew his partner by now to know how she smiles and moves her hand to use her semblance.

The question is, why?

Not only does she refrain from using it under normal circumstances, preferring to use her actual skill and experience to defeat her enemies, but the guy had nothing on him to use it on.

Another thing to note is that this guy seemed to only use kicks in his fighting style.

Jaune could respect that, having recently picked up a few ways to fight with only kicks himself, since it was more reliable for him.

Though that did let Jaune bring up some hypothesis.

Mercury probably had some sort of weapon or metal coating on his legs for durability and offensive purposes.

Jaune mused at how similar Mercury was to him.

Snarky, laid-back, always joking and he has some sort of equipment to enhance how he fights on his limbs?

What are the chances?

That being said, it was a pretty terrible thing to have against Pyrrha, as the boy soon found out and deciding to give up.

This caused Jaune to analyze him even further.

He had no real reason to give up.

If anything, he could've adapted to Pyrrha's polarity, if he found out.

He didn't even seem that winded from fighting her, which could only mean…

He was gathering intelligence on her.

Remembering that the Vytal tournament is coming up, Jaune widened his eyes.

They were getting info on all the teams so they'd have preexisting knowledge before the tournament came!

"Clever foreigners…" Jaune said to himself as Pyrrha came back up.

"Welcome back, Pumpkin girl, nice matches you had there. Though did you really have to beat the poor guys down like that?" Yang greeted her as Pyrrha shrugged.

"It was a fight and it'd be rude to hold back on them too much." Pyrrha said as Yang whistled.

"Harsh. No one except your beloved leader gets special treatment, eh?" Yang asked, causing Pyrrha to stare at her for a bit.

"No, I think I'll hurt Jaune just as much as I'd hurt anyone else here, if not more." She said without any change in her tone of voice.

"Love you too, partner." Jaune said, before Goodwitch dismissed everyone.

"Finally!" Jaune said before going through a revolving door.

He walked out, with a new outfit, donning a pair of sunglasses, wearing a sunhat and holding a large duffel back with a towel over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Coco Adel." Jaune said as everyone frowned, most notably Ruby and Ren.

"How did you not get a silly outfit from that?" Ren asked, still a bit peeved from his last experience with it.

Jaune could only look at them with a blank stare.

"Don't you know? This thing will only change you into clothes that are in it. After all, this is what Coco uses to change her clothes. Can you imagine her in a pirate outfit or even a neko maid outfit?" Jaune asked, as they all tried to imagine that.

Strangely enough, the pirate outfit was more fitting than the neko maid outfit in most of their minds.

"Where are you going anyways?" Blake asked, as Jaune shrugged.

"I'm going to follow Pyrrha around a bit before coming back, lest Weiss misses me." Jaune said, causing his girlfriend to scoff, as she looked away, crossing her arms.

"I don't know Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha on vacation together? Even if it's only for a few days at most, Pyrrha is his partner and they already do spend much more time together than you normally would. Imagine if Jaune decides to stay with his partner alone for the entirety of his vacation? Who knows what could happen, since Pyrrha has already mentioned before that she normally spends her vacations alone. A girl who's so used to being alone finally brings her male partner from her school with her one day to enjoy time. Alone at an age where hormones are running wild." Ruby said dryly with a dull look in her eyes.

Everyone went silent as they stared at the girl.

Everyone already knowing the young girl's crush on the JNPR leader.

"Is she trying to start trouble between Weiss and Pyrrha?" Some of the more perceptive ones thought, basically anyone except Jaune and Nora who just couldn't be too bothered to care or pay that much attention, before Weiss had to admit that the girl was right.

Weiss came out of nowhere to take Jaune, having shown no interest, while the entirety of the time before she came; Pyrrha was the closest to Jaune.

Of course, she didn't want to cause any strife in their group of friends by accusing the 2 of them of anything.

"Hey, Jaune, I believe I will be free this week too." Weiss said, causing Jaune to turn from Ruby to look at her.

"What? Really? How?" Jaune asked as Weiss shrugged, eyes closed as if to say "Who knows?"

"It seems Ozpin was willing to let me get a week off too for some odd reason." Weiss said, as Jaune could only look to the side at her team.

Yang and Blake shrugged.

Ruby was having a scary look in her eyes as she smiled.

"Alright, I guess, we can do some things. I have enough money for 2, so we can spend time together." Jaune said as Pyrrha could only give a blank smile as she watched the interaction.

"You don't mind, right Pyrrha? I think the one thing we planned on doing together was 1 dinner and a day at the beach." Jaune asked as he turned to see his partner.

"Of course, I don't mind. I'd have brought Ren and Nora if they weren't so busy." Pyrrha said with the same smile she'd use for interviews with some press.

"Alright, well get packed up, love, I'll be at your dorm to pick it up for you like a classy mentlegen." Jaune said as she nodded.

As Team JNPR left, Yang could only ask Weiss one question.

"Did Ruby just play on your girlfriend instinct?" Yang asked, not bothering to ask when she got a week of no school as Weiss blinked, turning to see the girl in question, before realizing she wasn't there.

Oh well, she needed to go talk to Ozpin anyways.

**With Team JNPR**

"So well meet up in about 4 days to hang out at that resort area, alright? Try not to get arrested before then, Nora." Pyrrha said as Nora and Ren nodded, waving their goodbyes as they got their bags to head out to wherever they needed to go.

"You know, I have a feeling that the next time we see them, it's going to be under very sad circumstances for me." Jaune said as Pyrrha shrugged, picking up her bag.

"Where's Weiss?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune shrugged.

"How would I know? You women folk and the time it takes for you to pack up." Jaune said.

"I didn't take that long to pack in comparison to you." Pyrrha noted.

"Well yeah, you only brought clothes, since you know I'd be the one that would be bringing any games." Jaune said dryly.

"There's nothing wrong with taking advantage of convenient situations." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"If you mean taking advantage of having more space to pack skimpy clothes, then be my guest." Jaune said deadpanned.

"What do you mean "skimpy"? My clothes are completely fine." Pyrrha said, offended.

"You're a Spartan and you're famous. Those 2 types of people aren't too worried about how much they reveal and from what I can see…" Jaune began as he scanned his partner up and down. "I can see a lot."

Pyrrha angrily puffed out her cheeks, before defending herself.

"What I wear is completely fine." She said with a cross of her arms.

"Oh really? Then turn around for me. I'll be the judge of how much is "completely fine"." He said before realizing the double entendre.

"Huh, my mind works on auto pilot to create those, eh?" Jaune thought to himself as Pyrrha remained still.

"Either way, I thought so." He said after Pyrrha had not done as he asked to prove him wrong.

"Your leggings cover you up more than whatever you're wearing does." Jaune continued as Pyrrha blushed, looking down, unconsciously crossing her legs.

"I think I proved my point." Jaune said as Weiss appeared with what a victorious smirk on her face.

Seems like something happened with Ozpin.

"Ah, hello, Jaune, Pyrrha." Weiss said, as she opened up her dorm door.

"Sorry I had to make sure of some things with Ozpin, I'll be real quick to pack." She said as she walked into her dorm, closing it.

Jaune was about to comment on how much time this is going to take before Weiss opened the door with her bag ready, about 20 seconds afterwards.

"Alright, let us be off." She said.

Pyrrha could only look at him with a playful smile as Jaune sighed.

"Some women are also extremely proficient at packing so it wouldn't be a surprise if one finishes packing before you can say something." Jaune explained as Pyrrha nodded mockingly.

Jaune could only pick up Weiss's bag as he carried their stuff to wherever they were going.

**On the dust plane**

"Jaune, before you knock yourself out, I have something here for you." Pyrrha said as she brought out a pill.

"You want me to drug myself? Pyrrha, you're a champion, you should say no to drugs." Jaune said dryly as Pyrrha shook her head.

"This is a pill that helps deal with motion sickness, it should help you calm down." Pyrrha said as Jaune stared at her with shock and awe.

"Forget moral ethics, I love you Pyrrha." Jaune said as he took the pill.

"Yeah, yeah." Pyrrha said, letting the blonde take the pill from her.

In all honesty, it was just a sugar pill, but the blonde didn't know that.

Either he would be calm until the plane started and he'd end up on the floor calling for black Jesus or the Placebo effect would take place and he'd be fine.

As the plane flew, it seemed that the latter took place.

That or he was so focused on reading- dust that was so weird to say- that he didn't seem to notice his own motion sickness.

This continued on for quite a bit with Pyrrha playing a Gameboy advance that Jaune brought, Weiss was reading some literature and Jaune read a book about…

Pyrrha couldn't see the cover completely, but she can just make out the words "Renewal Tae" in it.

It wasn't really her business, but as time passed by, right when they were nearing their destination, Jaune suddenly brought the book down to his knees abruptly.

"Sonnofa Grimm, I just realized!" He said with said realization dawning on his face.

"What? What is it? Did you forget something?" Weiss panicked, unconsciously exerting the amount of energy that her boyfriend was.

"You're a part of Team RWBY!" Jaune said as he pointed at her.

"Yes? So, what?" Weiss asked confused.

"Anytime I exit the school with one of your team members, something happens. Something ALWAYS happens." Jaune said as he recounted his experiences with her team members.

He got attacked by Neo when he went with Ruby to that dance.

He attacked Roman who retaliated with the appearance of Neo when he went to help out Blake.

The story with Yang is one that he'd rather not mention.

Anything with Yang is one that he'd rather not mention.

No matter what he got out of it for a week.

"Oh please, it's probably just a coincidence that whatever happened, happened." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Say what you will, but anytime something new happens and one of your team mates are around, it ends up with me fighting someone who can make me taste the color purple." Jaune said, as he looked around suspiciously.

"You're too paranoid. We're going to be pretty far away from where any of the criminals that you've been seeing lately can be." Pyrrha spoke up, but not really alleviating any of Jaune's discomfort.

"Easy for you 2 to say, I've been in 3 different situations already, I don't need a 4th." Jaune said.

"Come on, what are the chances that someone capable of committing a large crime will be at a place meant for vacationing?" Weiss asked.

**With Roman**

"Goddamn, it feels good to be a gangster." Roman said as he took a large puff on a large cigar.

Where was Roman currently?

He was sipping on a pina colada in broad daylight at a resort.

Even criminal masterminds need a vacation.

Especially since his criminal organization owns a casino nearby.

No one really noticed who he was.

Probably because he wasn't an idiot and wore different clothes and had his hair in a different way.

There wasn't even anyone actively looking for him.

Even his most relentless pursuers aren't thinking about looking him every second of their day.

That's when he got a call on his Scroll.

Oh, great, someone to ruin his moment of peace.

He looked at the caller id to see it was Cinder and sighed.

Immediately he moved to a discrete location and picked up.

"Sorry honey, I'll be home late tonight, I'll be sure to pick up some milk for the kids." Roman said dryly before he heard Cinder's irate voice.

"I do hope you're doing something worthwhile with your time, Roman. Need I remind you that you need a new source of dust since your last failed heist?" Cinder said as Roman clicked his tongue a bit.

"No need to remind me, I'm sure I'll get to it at some point." Roman said, before Cinder voiced her displeasure.

"No, you need to get it by the time you are back here, or else." Cinder said as she hung up the scroll, leaving that threat hanging.

Roman cursed under his breath.

He needed to get a bunch of dust from his current surroundings or find a real nice way to run away.

But Neo wasn't here.

His little partner was somewhere else doing who knows what for Cinder.

If he leaves then one of two things can happen.

1: Neo is killed or they use her as a way to bring him back.

Or 2: Neo takes his position and has to find and kill him.

Roman was sure the girl didn't care for him as much as he did for her, but that didn't matter.

She was in her teenage years after all, what does he want from her?

A card?

Hah, as if that girl would ever show her appreciation with a paper with flowers on it.

Despite having killed many hunters and leaving many others for dead, he just couldn't with Neo.

What to do…?

Roman sighed as he realized he was in big trouble.

Cinder will have him removed if he doesn't make up for the last failed heist…

**With Jaune**

Jaune was carrying Weiss and his bags to the room they'd be staying in for 3 days.

Said girl was busy looking at what is available to do around the area while Jaune had to give his opinion on what to do.

"There is a public pool area around here." Weiss said.

"Do you honestly care about swimming or people?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"How about a spa?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think I'm comfortable going through the men's area where everyone is naked, just so I can sit around in a hot room." Jaune answered, having Weiss roll her eyes.

"Then why don't we just walk around the area and see what's interesting?" Weiss asked.

"Why would we do that when you have a map right now to tell us what's around that are interesting?" Jauned asked.

Weiss merely huffed.

"You're awfully picky about what to do on a vacation, you know? What were you going to do if I didn't come?" Weiss asked him.

"I was going to follow Pyrrha around since she's the one who decided to come here." Jaune admitted, having no real plan on what to do

"Well, we can't just stay in the room all day." Weiss said with a frown.

"What? Who says we can't? Wifi, games and room service. I think that's a vacation right there." Jaune said with a side glance at their door.

"Hmph, I'm not spending my vacation like that." Weiss said as Jaune sighed.

"You could just hang out with Pyrrha or do what you want to do; I'll meet you back here at 9 for dinner at a place that I'll book and pay for myself." Jaune offered as Weiss turned her head with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, anything for the princess." Jaune said dryly as Weiss gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting what she needed from their bags and leaving.

"… Welp, time to go do that thing I said I'd do." Jaune said as he entered their room to drop off the rest of their stuff.

"Let's see… I am unable to pronounce any of these restaraunts." Jaune concluded as he looked online.

"Nor am I able to fully afford any of these without having to not eat for the next 3 days." He confirmed, before lying back down to have some time to think about what's been happening.

He couldn't help but smile at how much he changed in under a year.

Before he came to this school, he'd have fought anybody his age or even above it a bit.

Heck, he'd laugh if he told himself that his first girlfriend would be an heiress.

Nowadays, he's a bit more skeptical of people.

Sure, he'd still love a good fight, but thanks to that quiet girl, he was a lot less willing to get his ass kicked.

Now he's forced to rely on more underhanded tactics and clever ways to fight.

Not to mention how he now is forced to use his semblance to try and match up with people.

Jaune sighed.

"Whatever happened to me kicking someone's ass straight up without needing to worry about anything?" Jaune thought to himself.

He's fought people before and he never had to use his semblance against them, even when they have an upper hand by using their own semblance, while he handicapped himself.

He continued to smile as he remembered all the times the bullies kept beating him…

No.

He wasn't a masochist.

Let him finish the thought.

…only for him to just get stronger and beat them back.

And when that wasn't enough, he had a pretty nice way to break them by talking after he realized everyone had some sort of hurt button.

He would've continued his "good ol' memories" but he really needed to find a way to arrange a dinner for Weiss.

Looking around on this area's website, he found some pretty interesting things.

Anything that needs heat is powered with fire dust crystals.

How'd that work? Jaune didn't know.

He was sure there was something wrong with that.

They also seemed to have some specially bred animals for food.

Animal rights activist will knock on their doors soon.

They also have a very in depth history about how they came into be-

"Oh my dust, I'm so bored." Jaune finally admitted as he checked the time.

"8 hours until I meet Weiss here." Jaune said as he instantly got up to go and find an ATM and withdraw something from his savings.

Sure, the whole point of the money he saved on there was for him to have his own little house custom made to meet all his life needs, but he needed money.

This dinner was only going to set back his house plans by a few months.

If worse comes to worse with this dinner, he only needed to remove a few secret tunnels from his house to be able to afford this.

He went to find an ATM in the area, only to be met with a sight he didn't want to see.

Roman Torchwick.

If he added a cap and made his hair right, he had no doubt that this guy in front of him was the crime lord his friends fought before.

Not to mention once Jaune got a good read on your presence, it wasn't that hard to distinguish you from others when you're right in front of him.

"Goddamnit, I knew things never go well when a member of Team RWBY is here." Jaune muttered under his breath as he very carefully walked by the man who seemed to be trying to open a door with some goons.

"Keep calm, as long as you don't provoke them, you won't have to deal with any problems on your vacation…" Jaune told himself as he overheard what they were saying.

"Yeah, this place has a massive amount of dust to power itself. If we can get all of it, we'd not only have enough for our plans, but to just plain blow whatever we want up." A goon explained.

"Yeah, problem is, if we take all of it, the people in charge here will notice when their money baths isn't as warm as it should be." Roman said as the goon shrugged.

"Who cares? We can get away with it. You do need to make sure the flame bitch doesn't burn you and the only way to do that is to impress her." He said.

"Cinder isn't a prom date that'll ignore the fact that you ditched her by giving her a bunch of things, but you are right that if we go above what is needed, she'll be happy enough to not kill us." Roman said as the door clicked.

"Ah, there we go. Who has the storage unit?" Roman asked as a goon raised his hand.

"Alright, looks like anyone with plans tonight at this place is going to be a sad person." Roman said.

"SONNOFA FUCKING BITCH!" Jaune yelled, before covering his mouth.

"Boss, we got an innocent bystander, what should we do?" The goon asked as Roman took out an invisible book, pretending to go through the pages before stopping at an invisible page.

"Kill him." He said with a bored look.

"Wait, what? You don't have to kill me. Why do you criminals always just kill things as you continue your plan?" Jaune asked.

"Kid, don't you know the saying "You can't bake a cake without breaking a few eggs"?" Roman asked as Jaune stared at him.

"My friend Velvet makes vegan cakes all the time. You don't have to break any eggs." Jaune said as Roman stopped for a moment.

"What? Are you serious? Hey, uh, Jason, did you know that you can make a cake without breaking any eggs?" Roman asked as the now named Jason answered his boss.

"Yes, boss." He said as Roman looked back at Jaune.

"Huh…" Before looking back at his minion. "Do you think we should stop killing people then?"

"No, boss, I think you just need a new metaphor." Jason said.

"Alright, kid, you can't test cosmetics without killing a few bunnies." Roman said.

"_Yes_ you can!" Jaune said as Roman looked back at Jason.

"Jason?" Roman asked.

"Omelet, boss." Jason answered.

"Right, Jason says you can't make an omelet without killing a few bunnies." Roman said, eliciting a face palm from his henchmen.

"That's just stupid." Jaune said, not even his own insane troll logic could agree with that.

"Hey, I will not just stand here and let you call _Jason _stupid." Roman said as he lifted his cane to blast Jaune.

Jaune immediately got out of the way, letting the dust blast hit the wall, yet surprisingly not put a hole through it.

"Alright, boys, go and make an omelet." Roman said as he turned around to go through the door.

Jaune looked around to see 4 people slowly approaching him.

The Jason guy, 2 people who looked like ninjas and a bald guy with sunglasses.

"Why didn't I call for help or just turn around the moment I saw you guys?" Jaune asked, though no one answered.

The 4 people decided to attack all at once, forcing Jaune to go onto the defensive.

He immediately moved back to avoid getting hurt, before deciding to make sure of one thing.

"Hey, can you all say one thing or let me know if you have pink hair or not? Not you, obviously." Jaune asked before referring to the bald guy, who responded by taking out a gun to unload a bunch of rounds of basic ammo on him.

Jaune brought up his shield to block them as 2 other people moved in to attack from his sides while he blocked.

Jaune ducked low as the 2 went for an overhead attack, before grabbing both of their arms to throw them at the guy shooting at him.

As the bald guy moved out of the way, the Jason guy took out a knife and immediately went for a downward stab at the blondes head.

Jaune immediately responded by bashing his shield to his knees, getting him to cry out in pain and reactively moving to hold his knee.

Jaune then got out Crocea Mors and stared at the bald guy who was refilling his ammo and the 2 people who were covered up were bringing out their weapons.

"Phoo…" Jaune breathed lowly. "From what I can tell so far, I won't need my semblance for this." He said as he immediately smashed his foot into Jason who was getting up, before picking the male up, having him as a meatshield to use against the bald guy.

"Yeah, bet you can't do anything now, can you? What's wrong? The kid got your friend? Now just lowe-" Jaune began before the bald guy immediately shot at Jaune, aiming for his head.

He didn't care for his aim; Jaune noted when he felt Jason's blood on his skin.

"Oh, great. You don't care about eachother." Jaune said as he threw the corpse at the 3, who moved out of the way, giving Jaune the chance to descend upon the guy with a ranged weapon.

Jaune immediately cut off his hand, getting a loud scream from him.

"Maybe you should think about getting something called aura for the future." Jaune said, before bashing the man in the face with the hilt of his sword, breaking his sunglasses and knocking him out.

Hopefully the pieces didn't lodge in his eyes…

Or he didn't bleed out…

He would've killed him, but he was pretty sure this guy was going to make sure he never faced him again, lest he lose another limb.

Or try and take revenge.

Eh, Jaune will get entertainment with the latter.

The 2 ninja type people immediately attacked with a side slash from both sides.

Jaune deflected one with his shield and the other with his sword, before swiftly moving to cut off the arm of the one he deflected with his shield.

As the man stumbled back, giving his own scream, the other ninja threw some ninja stars at him.

Jaune turned his back on the screaming male, ramming his elbow into his face to knock him out, as he blocked with his shield.

He then held his shield to his side and threw it at the ninja, who immediately dodged the fast projectile, only for it to bounce off the walls and hit the back of his head.

Jaune looked around at the damage he caused, before sighing.

"Better start at least patching these guys up for the authorities to pick them up. I don't think I need more names on my body count." Jaune said as he ripped Jason's shirt to wrap around whatever limbs were loss.

As he went to pick up his shield, he noticed something strange about the one who got knocked out by his shield.

Most notably, it wasn't a guy all along, it was a girl.

How typical that the one person who didn't get killed or crippled of the 4 was the one who had female assets.

That being said, she was probably the guy he … disarmed's… sister.

Oh well, he was subconsciously chivalrous, go figure.

Jaune got his stuff together before heading down the stairs to where Roman was.

He didn't even bother to try and call authorities, he was sure that some person will be walking by, just like he did, and find 4 bodies.

Jaune walked down the stairs only to be shown the sight of Roman carrying a box of what was probably the dust they were stealing.

"Ah, hey, kid. You being here means that you probably beat my men." Roman said as if he was talking about the weather.

"One of them was a girl actually." Jaune informed him.

"What? Really? You think I'd notice, but eh, too many to care about." Roman admitted as Jaune immediately got into a battle stance.

"Oh, you still want to fight me? Gosh, kid, don't you know how many hunters and huntresses I've killed?" Roman asked.

"Let me count the fucks I give." Jaune said, before mockingly looking around.

"One… two… thr- Oh, they flew away." Jaune said as Roman laughed.

"You got some humor in you, boy, too bad it looks like I'm going to have to rip it out of you." Roman said, before he snapped his fingers.

And like a bunch of wolves coming to the aid of their alpha, a bunch of people came from the entrance he came through to surround Jaune.

"What? How'd you gather so many so fast? How'd they even hear you?" Jaune asked as Roman continued to laugh.

"I'm a criminal mastermind. I'm _prepared _for anything, even little kids who seem to want to play the hero. All it takes is one call for some assistance." Roman said, before ordering some men to get the dust.

"You all, start getting the dust, make sure no one else comes here, persuade any people who try to come to this area that we are doing some maintenance. I'm going back to my room to get myself some room service." Roman said as he moved past Jaune to walk up the stairs.

"Goddamnit, get out of my way!" Jaune yelled as he began to engage the group of people, having not cared about who lives and who dies as he cut a path to Roman.

"Oh and here's a little consolation prize for your attempt to stop me." Roman said as he threw the box of dust he had towards Jaune, who immediately moved away from it, only for Roman to blast it with his cane, causing it to explode and engulf Jaune and some of his minions.

"Toodleoo~" Roman said as he exited, while Jaune was blasted away by the explosion.

As Jaune was trying to regain his senses, some of the minions had immediately tried to kill him, attempting to stab him, slice him, shoot him or even blow him up again.

They didn't seem to care that Roman had just blew up some of their comrades.

As Jaune reinforced his aura to try and defend himself, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Gee, I wonder what everyone else is doing back at school." Jaune thought.

**Meanwhile with Ruby**

"He's the best guy in the entire school! If you don't make a move now, you may never get another chance, before Weiss completely takes him!" Ruby said, as Blake read her book.

"Um… actually, it sounds like _you're_ really into him. Are you sure _you_ don't want to make a move on him?" Blake said dully as she tried to focus on her book.

"No! You've actually been into him for _years_! I could _never_ stand in the way of your happiness…" Ruby said.

"Actually, I only knew him for as long as you did, he set fire to walls and slept under rocks the first time I met him. He was only ever a "Maybe" for me. Are you sure you're not projecting a little?" Blake explained before asking.

"Okay, Blake, if it's for my most bestest friend, I guess I have no choice. I'll stand aside, and give you a chance at happiness with Jaune." Ruby sighed dramatically.

"Um, okay…" Blake said, as she resumed reading her book.

**Back with Jaune**

Jaune had made easy work of what was basically a mob of minions.

"Phew, sure wish someone was here to see all that, besides you, Morgan." Jaune said as he sat upon a pile of bodies, save for one guy who he decided to keep sane and alive.

"Yeah, I really bet that would've been awesome to see." The guy said as he slowly moved away.

"Oh, by the way, where's your boss?" Jaune asked.

"He probably left while you were beating all of us up. Especially since we got more than enough dust for what we wanted." The guy answered as Jaune blinked.

"Oh, shoot, I was here for a reason." Jaune said as he immediately dashed out, only to be face to face with some cops.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled.

They all turned to face him.

"I plead the fifth." Jaune said tonelessly as a cop came to ask him some questions.

**With Roman**

"Ah, it feels good to be a gangster." Roman said as he sat on a private plane heading back to Vale.

The little heist was a success.

The resort had enough dust to power an army full of robots.

They were using it to make people feel better?

What a laugh, even if it's for money.

That being said, he had gathered enough dust and then some to bring back to Cinder.

He could've gotten more, but he was losing men and someone had called the police.

He was lucky to have even gotten enough to please Cinder.

"Who was that boy anyways?" Roman thought.

"I felt like I've seen him somewhere…" Roman began to think about it for a few minutes before his scroll got a text message.

"_I heard you went on vacation without me. I trashed your place.- Neo"_ It read.

Roman sighed.

He hated kids.

**Line Break**

"So yes, I am aware that this is the 3rd time I have been conveniently involved with a large scale crime like this and unable to stop it, but that doesn't mean that I'm an accomplice." Jaune said as the cop nodded.

"Well, your story checks out. The piles of bodies sure helped your case, so I guess you're free to go." The cop said as Jaune left the interrogation room.

"Goddamn, I didn't get my ass kicked this time, but why am I always into some type of trouble when I'm outside of school and near a member of RWBY?" Jaune said to himself as he checked the time.

"And it's only 7…" Jaune noticed. "2 hours, before I have to tell Weiss that I didn't get any reservations."

He was then stopped by an official looking man who was holding a briefcase.

"Ah, Mr. Arc?" The man asked as Jaune looked at him.

"Yes? I just answered all of your questions that you can have with the interrogator. Do I need to give in a written transcript or something?" Jaune asked annoyed as the man chuckled a bit, before shaking his head.

"No, I am a representative of the resort you were recently in." He said, as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Am I being sued?" He asked skeptically.

"No, if anything, we're giving _you_ money." The man said.

"Oh, why is that?" Jaune asked, not really trusting the man.

"My boss has decided that despite you not being able to save all of the dust we had stocked up, you did manage to delay Roman and save enough to last a year. During which, we will be able to get all of our supplies back. Without your help, we would have had to shut the place down." The man said as he opened up the briefcase.

"As a token of our gratitude, we would like to give you a large sum of money and you will be able to come here any time for a discount, not to mention we will always reserve something that it is within our ownership for you." The man said as Jaune blinked.

How convenient.

"Alright, I accept your offers and I thank you. Do I get a refund on the room I purchased?" Jaune asked.

"No. That is not within our gratitude." The man said as Jaune shrugged.

"Worth a try… so tell me, what's your most expensive restaurant?" Jaune asked as he checked out the lien in front of him.

**9:00 PM**

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to afford for the 2 of us, so I am bringing money just in case." Weiss said to Pyrrha.

"Yeah, that's how he is alright. Who would've guessed Jaune would've been the chivalrous type?" Pyrrha said with a giggle.

Weiss and Pyrrha had just come back from enjoying the spa and were now heading back to their rooms.

Pyrrha was a few doors down from them, but it wasn't too far.

Weiss opened her door to be met with an immediate hug.

"There you are! Here I thought you were going to replace me with Pyrrha." Jaune said as he held her close.

"Ah, Jaune, you're ready already?" Weiss asked as she hugged back.

He smelled nice.

He must've just come out of the shower.

"Of course, I made a promise and I plan to keep it." He said as Weiss smiled.

"Thank you, Jaune. Tomorrow, I promise to spend some time with you." She said as Jaune slowly moved his hands down her body.

Weiss's mind immediately went through every reason as to why Jaune was doing that, causing her to blush.

"J-jaune! What are you doing?!" She asked loudly.

She wasn't ready for this much of advancement in their relationship.

"Getting this." Jaune said, as he managed to get her lien purse.

"A-ah?" Weiss asked, as she stared at it.

"I'm paying tonight; we're going to… uh…" Jaune said, trying to remember what that man said.

"A very nice place to eat." Jaune said as Weiss slowly calmed down.

"Ah, good. Let me get dressed first!" Weiss said as she moved to unpack and get dressed.

Jaune was going to watch her change, before Weiss kicked him out, telling him to wait outside until she was ready.

Jaune sulked.

When Weiss was finally finished, she came out wearing an elegant white dress, one that really screamed out "princess" for her.

Jaune could only smile.

"What came across your mind to pack that for a vacation?" Jaune asked as Weiss huffed.

"I do need to look respectable in case we did something that requires me to be so." Weiss said, as Jaune shrugged, merely linking his arms with hers.

"Then let us go m'lady." Jaune said a bit teasingly, as the 2 walked towards where Jaune had decided to take her.

**At the restaurant**

"Are you sure it was a good idea for me to leave my money back at our place, Jaune? A Hors d'Oeuvre is enough to buy you a new set of clothes alone here." Weiss asked nervously as Jaune nodded.

"Get anything you want on here. I know I am and I know that I'm not going to be cheap in spoiling my Ice princess." Jaune said with a grin, before looking back at his menu.

"Horse do what?" He thought as he scanned the menu for something that sounded like his type of food.

The waiter came up and Jaune had to order his food first to show Weiss that he was able to pay for everything.

"Ah, yes, I would like the… Shimizu Tea to drink… The Hundred Leaf Clover Crispy Fried Sesame Tofu with… Consomme Stew… Emerald Sardine… Easter Lettuce Caesar Salad… Whitening Tuna… Cinderella beef and the Rainbow Fruit Pudding, if you mind?" Jaune said, making sure to get something for an entire full course meal, even though he didn't know what he just ordered, besides the basic "This is beef and this is a fish."

Weiss blinked, as she stared at him.

"You do know you could've bought a new laptop with the money you just spent, right?" Weiss asked.

Jaune shrugged.

"You wouldn't buy what you wanted unless I showed you I can and will pay for you." Jaune said, as Weiss smiled.

"Thank you, Jaune." She said as the waiter… waited.

"I will say that your choices were strange to say the least. Did you just choose the most expensive dishes from each part of the full course? You also forgot the main course. It doesn't matter, waiter, I'd like …" She began ordering as Jaune sighed.

"Poor chef. I'm not even sure if they can make what she asked for that specifically." Jaune thought.

_**Phew**__. _

_That was actually a pretty rushed chapter._

_I had to kick Jaune out of school, get him on a plane, get him to deal with Torchwick, etc. etc. etc._

_And that's only the 1__st__ day of the vacation._

_I also like how some of you spotted the references in the last chapter._

_Wonder if you can find some in here?_

_Also, just to clarify._

_Cinder doesn't have some desire and lustful thoughts for Ozpin._

_It was meant to seem that way, but in reality, she was just really hungering for the day to kill him._

_Such a large target._

_Such a person to topple._

_A person to crush._

_The thought of doing such a thing to Ozpin was… delicious._

_Idk._

_Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, because even I don't know how I feel._

_I'm pretty sure the timeline is pretty screwed up._

**What happened with Yang and Jaune Part 1**

Jaune was offered to go out with Yang one day.

He was immediately skeptical, because not only would he be alone with Yang for wherever she was taking him, but she had only offered him in front of everyone.

"Come onnnnnn, Sunshine." Yang whined, clinging to his leg.

"No, I don't trust you." Jaune said as he dragged his one leg with Yang on him.

"But I neeeeeed you." Yang continued.

"That's exactly what makes me suspicious. Why me specifically?" Jaune asked.

"Because, anyone else would be borinnnnnng." Yang continued to whine as Jaune sighed.

"Where are we even going?" Jaune asked, causing Yang to grin.

"A love motel~!" Yang said as Jaune stared at her.

"You have to buy me dinner first." Jaune said dryly, before Yang shook her head.

"Not for THAT! I need you to go with me so it won't be suspicious." Yang said.

"Suspicious? 2 underaged teenagers going to a love motel is ALREADY "suspicious" to the cops." Jaune said as Yang shrugged.

"How can they tell we're not already 18?" Yang asked, before pumping out her chest to emphasize that no cop will believe she's younger than 18.

"…riiiight… Why do you even need to go to a love motel?" Jaune asked as Yang grinned.

"Because I know a bar that has 2 very annoying girls that I'd love to snipe with anything that will annoy them. It just so happens that a love motel has a perfect set up for me to do so, not to mention it's the only one that is tall enough and easy to get in without having to go through a long process of identification." Yang explained, causing Jaune to sigh.

"What do I get out of this?" Jaune asked, as Yang got up, grinning evilly, as she held Jaune's arms against her breasts.

"If you come with me to a love motel, I'll make it worth your tiiiime~" Yang teased as Jaune flicked her head.

"I'm pretty used to your tricks to know that all I'll be getting is disappointment and shame for believing you." The blonde said with experience.

"Boo, you're no fun. Fine, how about I'll do what you say for a week?" Yang offered as she rubber where he flicked.

"Anything?" Jaune asked.

"You can ask me to strip, murder and even destroy something. I won't care." Yang said.

"Probably because you know I wouldn't make you do anything drastic." Jaune said dryly.

"Boo, you're no fun. So are you in it or not?" Yang asked.

Jaune sighed.

He just wanted to sleep.

"Fine, let's go to a love motel." Jaune said as Yang cheered.

"Yay. Now I'm going to need you to carry a bag of things for me and practice telling me how much you love me and can't wait to have some fun with my body ton-" Yang began before Jaune cut her off.

"Don't make me change my mind…" Jaune said, not really having the mentality to do anything today.

"Fiiiine~!" Yang said with a bit of a pout.

Jaune was going to wonder why he ever thought this was a good idea.


	27. Trouble Stays Just As Expected

**Disclaimers: "Red doesn't own RWBY. Everything here doesn't make him any money." Ezreal says, before Jaune comes in.**

"**What are you doing here? You aren't a part of this fic!" Jaune yelled.**

"**Please! I need a job after Red started paying attention to your fic more!" Ezreal pleaded.**

"**No, get out! There's only room for one snarky blonde guy here!" Jaune yelled as he threw the young explorer out the door.**

"**Ahem. Yeah. He doesn't own any of this." Jaune says blandly.**

Oh boy.

Shopping.

Jaune was on his 3rd day of vacation.

Ren and Nora were going to come over at some point and stick around until it was time to go back to Beacon.

This was offset by the fact that he was being literally forced to go shopping.

No, Jaune doesn't have a phobia of some sort with going shopping.

He has like 7 sisters and a mother that he had to go shopping with.

If anything, he was just numb to the feeling of laziness and disgust of going shopping.

So what was he so annoyed about?

Everytime people like him go on vacation and they somehow decide to go shopping at a mall or anything of that sort, something bad happens.

Jaune was expecting a group of gangsters to come over and demand that he get out the way so that they can hit on Weiss and Pyrrha.

Oh, right.

He was also waiting for Pyrrha and Weiss to come out of the changing room and ask for his opinion on their skimpy attire.

THAT was a good thing.

Of course, nothing ever goes his way, since they just got the clothes, uncaring of his opinion.

"Come on, Weiss, I'm your boyfriend, at the very least try to humor me…" He thought.

Jaune boredly sat outside the store as the 2 girls got whatever they wanted.

What he did not expect, to an extent, was for the White Fang to attack.

Oh fucking great.

So as he heard dust bombs explode nearby and people screaming, he could only rest his head in his arms and wait for Pyrrha and Weiss to come out.

"Stop being so paranoid, Jaune. Why do you always think something bad's going to happen?" Jaune mockingly mimicked Pyrrha's voice earlier.

"What are the chances of something happening?! Do you expect me to believe that going shopping will cause some kind of trouble?!" Pyrrha yelled at the young blonde as Jaune shrugged.

"Well, there's a reason for you to believe it, because I'm sure those guys down there aren't going to be too merciful towards us humans." The young leader told his partner, before looking at Weiss.

"You should also probably hide." He suggested.

"What? Why? I can handle myself." Weiss said as Jaune stared at her.

"The Schnee Dust Company isn't exactly a beacon for faunus to look up to. I really don't feel like going through their entire base to rescue you or something if they kidnap you, so… yeah, go hide. Especially since the only thing we have on are our weapons. No armor for either me or Pyrrha." Jaune said dryly.

"Please, what makes you think that YOU won't get captured? No doubt, the White Fang would LOVE to capture an Arc and interrogate said Arc for weaknesses on one of the most powerful families in Remnant." The heiress reminded him of his status as Jaune laughed a bit.

"If you were to look at me right now, would you have been able to tell that I was an Arc and not some regular blonde guy?" Jaune asked rhetorically as Weiss huffed, looking away.

"I'm still going." Weiss said as Jaune sighed.

"Of course." Jaune said, before the explosions started getting closer.

"Yeah, so let's just go stop them, before we get caught off guard." Jaune suggested, as the 2 females nodded, immediately moving to stop the attack.

Jaune stayed, as he watched the 2 closest non family females move to go fight terrorists.

Jaune then turned, looking up at the ceiling windows that allowed sunlight to go through to light up the mall.

Staring down at him was a large man with black hair and the typical White Fang mask.

Yeah, guess what else?

He was holding a fucking chainsaw.

Oh boy, he sent his friends off to be alone with this guy.

Sighing, Jaune took out his Crocea Mors, preparing for what will be no doubt, an eventful battle.

The faunus broke through the window ceiling, landing in front of Jaune, slowly getting up.

"Wow, I give you a 7/10." Jaune remarked dryly, as the new challenger revved up his chainsaw.

"Heh, a blonde punk, eh? If I'm correct, I saw a Schnee with that girl from the tournament, earlier. What are you 3 kids doing altogether?" The man asked with a gruff voice, amused.

"You are correct, sir. You are able to recognize 2 people who have had their faces thrown all over media. I do commend you for your abilities of such excellent sight." The Arc snarked, before getting into a battle stance.

The man didn't bother with a response, choosing to merely engage in combat with the young blonde who seemed to be connected to the 2 famous girls he saw earlier.

**With Weiss and Pyrrha**

"Where's Jaune?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"He didn't follow us; I can still kind of feel him, thanks to his sword." Pyrrha replied.

"BOW CHIKKA BOW WOW." They heard said Arc yell from far away.

"Idiot. Do you see the terrorists?" Weiss muttered, before looking over to her temporary partner.

"I'm sure you can just go towards the sound of explosions." Pyrrha answered.

"Aren't people normally supposed to go in the opposite direction of explosions?" The heiress wondered, before they came upon what they were looking for.

A group of White Fang members hoarding dust.

They probably didn't even need to bomb the area, they probably just really didn't like the shopkeeper.

Knowing the White Fang, the shop keeper probably didn't have the right shampoo they wanted or sold their pretzel too cold or something.

Needless to say, Weiss's opinions on the White Fang still weren't that high, despite Blake's assurance that they weren't always like that.

Wait.

White Fang attack.

Shouldn't they call Blake to inform her since she had that momentary freak out episode of wanting to find out everything on them to destroy them?

"Hey, get out of the way, trash." A snarl reached Weiss's ears.

As expected, a bunch of White Fang members were in front of them, holding a bunch of crates of who knows what?

"or deal with them right now and send her a post card." Weiss said to no one in particular, the poor White Fang members didn't even realize what they were about to face until it hit them.

**Back with Jaune**

This guy was a brute.

This guy was ripped.

This guy was wielding a goddamned chainsaw.

Not even a special one that can spray dust or set itself on fire, but a normal chainsaw.

Somehow, that made it seem even scarier.

What's worse is that this guy seemed to prefer to grab onto people.

Many times he attempted to grab onto the Arc to slam him down or hold him to get chain sawed.

The first 3 times had the Arc react in a very unamused way.

Everytime the man tried to grab him; Jaune made it a mission to hit him 20 times to discourage him from doing so.

Problem was, this guy wasn't getting discouraged from doing so.

Monty, he had had enough aura and durability to make it so that whatever Jaune was doing, he'd have to do it for a long time.

…

So this is how it felt to fight him?

The feeling is… tiresome.

Jaune now had a respect for flies that repeatedly rammed themselves into windows.

That being said, now that he knew how this guy fought, things would be smooth sailing here on out.

Pfft.

If only Lady Luck would care enough to do so.

The 2 were constantly moving back and forth with attacks, breaking and tearing through any store that happened to be in their way.

The chainsaw wielding faunus would do a slash towards him and Jaune would duck, having whatever was behind him turn into a mess of whatever the thing was made of.

The large male would attempt to grab the blonde with an arm and Jaune would simply substitute himself with the closest available object, which would get crushed in the terrorist's grip.

The man would do a downward swing and 'lo and behold, Jaune avoids it and more collateral damage happens.

Was it because he was in a clothing store that forced him to sit down and wait for 3 hours?

Maybe.

Maybe it was because one of the sales ladies mistook him for a female and tried to sell him some perfume and lingerie.

Needless to say, Jaune was quite upset.

Back on the subject at hand, Jaune probably could just tank a hit from the chainsaw with his aura then use his semblance to deconstruct it.

But how many people are that confident in that aura to tank a direct hit from a chainsaw that was wielded by a guy who just recently pulverized a mannequin just by grabbing it?

Jaune wasn't one of those people.

So basics it was.

Jaune brought up his shield to guard against the chainsaw, leading to a direct test of strength between the 2.

The chainsaw seemed to be pretty high quality, so it wasn't going to break on Jaune's shield.

That being said, Jaune's shield was pretty damn indestructible, so this thing was going to be taking the brunt of the chainsaw's attack.

As the 2 were in a deadlock, both seemed to be equal in strength and neither dared to do another attack while in such a position, since the slightest movement failure can spell the end, the leader of JNPR got another idea.

While he couldn't change the material of either Crocea Mors or his shield, because whatever material they were made from seemed to reject anything that can make it weaker and only accept what makes it stronger, Jaune could change the material of something else.

This would've been a great time for Jaune to have armor, but hey…

Jaune let go of his shield, to let the chainsaw slide and come right onto him.

The faunus grinned in victory, believing that he had won their bout and was about to cut into some human flesh, before it stopped right at Jaune's shirt.

… Jaune's clothes were still touching him, right?

Taking the chance of momentary confusion, Jaune grabbed the terrorist's arm and pulled him down, having his own knee come up to meet the surprised faunus's chest.

As the faunus not only release the grip of his chainsaw and fell, Jaune didn't relent.

Jaune kicked him in the face as he slowly tried to get back up.

When the man fell back, Jaune stomped on his chest.

When the man covered his chest in an attempt to mitigate any damage the blonde can do to him, Jaune kicked him in an area that no man should be kicked in.

Even then, he wasn't done.

This was a terrorist.

Someone who not only hurt innocent people, but someone who could've hurt 2 people important to him.

One that had just tried to kill him too.

Heck, Jaune would've killed him right there, if not for the fact that a sword went *tink* against his shirt.

Jaune looked down to see that it would've pierced his heart if he had not enhanced his clothing's durability.

Though if this person had focused his aura into making the point sharper, he would have no doubt succeeded in killing Jaune right there.

Looking up, Jaune saw the familiar mask of a White Fang member.

This guy seemed well dressed, however, and had red hair.

Not only that, but he seemed rather pissed.

Maybe because a human was about to kill a White Fang member.

That being said, the red haired faunus spoke with obvious disgust in his voice.

"It seems that you have some durable armor there. I should have gone for your head." The man said as he sheathed his sword, keeping his hand on the hilt.

"And it seems that you are slower than you are obvious, seeing as how in the time you said all that, you could've easily moved your little toy there to do what you wanted to do." Jaune replied, as the red haired faunus scoffed.

"The surprise was already blown. I could kill you right now, but even I must admit that that'd take some time. Time that can be spent saving my colleague's life." The newcomer said, as he lifted his fallen brethren.

"Here I thought you people would sacrifice your own just to kill a human." The Arc taunted looking to the side, before looking up to see that the man had left.

He obviously didn't care to chat that much.

Sighing, Jaune looked around the mall he was still in.

Yep.

Just a typical day for Jaune Arc.

He could still kind of feel out Pyrrha and Weiss who seemed to be doing fine.

Good, he didn't want to have to rescue anyone or anything anytime soon.

**Line Break**

"What do you mean we have to go save hostages?!" Jaune yelled.

"I mean that the White Fang took hostages and we need to help find where they are and get them back." Pyrrha answered with determination in her eyes.

"Um, this is my vacation. Even if it wasn't, you know what we are? The answer is; hunters and huntresses IN TRAINING. Meaning that isn't our job nor problem to deal with." The young Arc reminded the Spartan.

"Yes, but the police aren't able to do this, so why don't we give them a hand?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, this is a vacation and we don't have to help them at all. They can handle things themselves." The knight insisted.

"I will have to be on Jaune's side for this one. What can we do that the cops already can't?" Weiss spoke up, causing Jaune to hug her closely in a thankful way.

"See? Weiss knows how to think. She's the Ice Princess for me, yes she is." Jaune lovingly cooed as Weiss flicked his forehead, embarrassed.

Pyrrha on the other hand merely sighed.

"Look, I know that we don't have to do this and that it definitely isn't within our job descriptions to ever have to do so, but wouldn't you feel bad knowing that you could've saved someone but chose not to?" Pyrrha asked honestly.

Weiss didn't respond, but Jaune answered immediately.

"No, because chances are, I won't even know if someone is killed because of something I didn't do. I don't know these people and I'm definitely not going to go into a Monty damned terrorist hideout to go and try to save them." Jaune seethed, emphasizing his reluctance to go.

Pyrrha stayed quiet, glaring at her partner, before closing her eyes, sighing as she picked up her weapons, exiting the hotel room the 3 were in.

"Fine, I won't force you to help, since you are right, but I became a huntress so that I can help people, not just by fighting Grimm, but by fighting whatever harms the innocent." Pyrrha said quietly as she left.

Jaune and Weiss stayed quiet after Pyrrha left.

Weiss stayed quietly still, thinking over Pyrrha's words, as Jaune remained in his seat, not caring what his partner said.

It wasn't until their door was knocked on that Weiss immediately stood up to go get.

Hoping to see Pyrrha back, she was a bit disheartened to see that it was Ren and Nora.

But instantly remembered that they were here to spend the rest of their vacation with them and greeting them.

"Ah, hello, Ren, Nora. Come in, how is your vacation so far?" Weiss greeted the 2 with a friendly smile as Nora instantly ran in to tackle Jaune, who responded with a surprised "Whoa", while Ren sighed.

"We just went by where we lived to pick up some things, since we don't have any family to bring them to us. Nora, however, decided that it'd be a great idea to start trouble with another store owner." Ren explained.

"Jaune-Jaune! Did you know that you can't actually buy the entire store or its employees for a lien at the lien Store?" Nora asked him, as Jaune nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can pretty much guess that, otherwise there'd be no dollar stores, because any kid who did a good job with chores for one day could buy it." Jaune answered as Nora growled, raising her arms.

"It's a lien STORE! A store where EVERYTHING is ONE LIEN! So I should be able to get ANYTHING for ONE LIEN!" She roared.

"This is false advertisement and I'll get them back for it!" The young Valkyrie triumphantly yelled towards the sky.

While Nora was having her own personal war with the Lien Store, Ren turned back to Weiss.

"So where is Pyrrha? We went by her room first to knock, since she told us her room number, but she wasn't there." Ren asked her, to which Weiss flinched.

Thankfully, Jaune answered that question for him.

"Some White Fang members took some hostages from a mall that we were at earlier, now she's on a hunt for them to rescue them." Jaune spoke up loudly for him to hear.

"Really? You 2 didn't go to help her?" Ren questioned.

"I didn't. I don't have a reason." Jaune answered as Ren narrowed his eyes a bit, before shrugging.

That's what he expected from his leader and that's the type of person he is.

However.

"Come on, Nora, we have to go help Pyrrha to make sure nothing bad happens." Ren sighed as Nora instantly got up, stood up straight and saluted Ren, before immediately dashing out, having Ren follow her.

Jaune merely shrugged as Weiss watched the 2 leave, before looking back at Jaune.

"Are you just going to let your entire team go find and fight terrorists by themselves?" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, they can do whatever they want. I'm not their babysitter." Jaune replied to which Weiss sighed.

"Do you honestly trust in them that much to not get hurt?" Weiss asked, as Jaune nodded.

"As a leader you have to have faith in your team. They don't need me there; they just want to know that their team leader has a heart." He answered, to which Weiss could only ask the one question that remained.

"Do you have a heart?" She asked.

**Pyrrha's POV**

Pyrrha was getting close.

She knew the area of which the White Fang would be in through guess work and analyzation alone.

When she and Weiss first ran into the White Fang, they were heading towards the west exit of the mall.

So whatever transportation they had, must have been heading from that direction.

Looking at the roads that came to that parking lot, she noticed that 3 areas that connected to those roads were heavily faunus populated.

After narrowing down where the White Fang could be to those 3 areas, she then had to find out which areas had the least human influence.

Only 2 areas did not have a police station near them.

The final piece of info she needed?

After looking at the structure of the continent, Pyrrha found that only one area had the necessary landforms to create an underground secret base.

So it wasn't that surprising when she stood in front of a warehouse and felt an immense amount of weaponry and metal items in it with her semblance.

It especially wasn't surprising when she felt many of them underground.

Pyrrha steeled herself to go in and get the hostages, before a mental image of Jaune appeared.

She growled and swatted it away.

Stupid leader.

Stupid partner.

Doesn't he care for anyone?

As she was about to go in to launch her attack to rescue the hostages, she sensed 2 presences behind her.

Turning around, expecting to see a blonde knight and his princess, she was a bit disheartened to see Ren and Nora.

"Pyrrha! We're here to help you terrorize the terrorists!" Nora waved, before Ren covered her mouth a bit.

"Nora, you shouldn't say something like that when we're right in front of the place we're about to attack." Ren reminded her, to which she pouted.

"How'd you 2 know I'd be here? When'd you even get here?" Pyrrha asked, a bit shocked.

"We just got here earlier from the errands we needed to do. Jaune told us you'd be looking for the White Fang. Nora here seemed to be able to know exactly where you were." Ren answered as Nora pumped up her chest proudly.

"That's because I'm the glue that keeps the team together, so naturally I'd be the one to always connect us when we're separated!" The orange haired girl boasted.

"Guys… Thank you…" Pyrrha thanked gratefully.

She thought she'd be the only one with a conscious, but at least the other 2 members of her team cared.

"What's the plan anyways? I assume you weren't just going to barge in and try to get the hostages through a rain of bullets." Ren asked, to which Pyrrha sheepishly smiled.

"Would you believe that I was going to actually do that and can?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, that's why you aren't the leader. Jaune in your position would probably find some elaborate scheme to blow up an area for him to sneak in, get the hostages then make some noise to alert people to his position just so he could have some fun on the way out." Nora pointed out, to which Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

That sounded like him.

"So, how about this plan? Nora, you cause a ruckus by barging in, Pyrrha, you support her by making sure nothing can hurt her and I'll sneak in to get the hostages out, quickly. When I'm done, I'll turn out all the lights and that's when we all leave." Ren suggested.

"That sounds like the safest bet we have, but how do you know where the hostages are?" The Nikos female asked.

"From what I can tell from the newscast earlier, when the White Fang were showing off their captives, the area they had them in was a basement underground. All I have to do is scour through the entire underground base. They can't have possibly moved them too far with them the way they are." Ren explained.

"Alright, sounds great, let's go! LEROOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEEENKINS!" Nora immediately yelled as she dashed towards the large warehouse in question.

As many explosions and yells were heard, Pyrrha and Ren sighed.

"Well, I'll go make sure she doesn't get hurt." Pyrrha informed him.

"I'll go and do my part of the plan." Ren responded as the 2 of them ran off to go do their part of the plan.

**Nora's POV**

"Wahahahahahaha! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW GOD, FOOLISH MORTALS! BOW DOWN AND BEG THE QUEEN TO TAKE YOU IN AS HER SERVANTS!" Nora yelled as she plowed through members of the White Fang.

She immediately stopped, realizing what she said, covering her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh my dust, I hope that wasn't racist! I know faunus work in labor camps and all, but being a servant of mine isn't so bad! I swear; I'm an equal opportunity employer. So it's not like I ONLY want faunus servants. I mean, I'm sure a faunus can do just as much of a good job as what a human could do, of course. Oh, no, now the terrorists will think I'm racist. What do I do?" Nora honestly fretted to herself as the White Fang members groaned on the floor.

She was going to continue her explanation, before someone shot at her, though thankfully all the bullets somehow curved around her.

"Nora! Don't just run in like that! You could've gotten hurt!" Nora heard Pyrrha's voice who appeared from outside.

"Oh, hi, Pyr, can I ask you a question? Do you think it's racist for a Queen, such as myself, to forcibly have faunus terrorists to submit to her and become her eternal servants?" Nora asked, to which Pyrrha could only look at her with a confused look.

"What?" She could only ask.

"Well, you see, faunus have been known to rebel and protest against being treated as unfa-"Nora began, before alarms started blaring around them.

Weird, shouldn't those have turned on earlier?

This question was answered when a downed White Fang member started laughing.

"Someone just tripped the underground alarm systems. Did you 2 only come up here to distract us so that someone can slip by undetected?" The member asked with a grin.

"Yeah, what happened?" Pyrrha asked as the White Fang member coughed, before answering with a sadistic smile.

"Did you really think you can sneak past trained faunus guards? We can see, smell, hear and whatever other senses better than you filthy humans." He reminded them, to which realization dawned on Pyrrha and Nora.

"Ren's down there trying to get past a race that can see in the dark and smell whatever shampoo he's currently wearing!" Nora suddenly yelled, immediately going off in the direction to where Ren would be.

"Nora, wait!" Pyrrha cried out, chasing after her.

"Just like General Lagune's mistake, this'll cost you…" The White Fang member said to no one in particular as he slowly enjoyed the sweet embrace of passing out.

**With Ren**

Ren should've seen this coming.

How did he forget such a crucial fact?

The faunus have enhances senses and would no doubt be able to easily pick up a hunter in training trying to sneak by.

So as he was surrounded by a bunch of White Fang members, he couldn't help but be amused.

He really messed up on this one, didn't he?

Well, only one way out at this point…

Ren got out his weapons and began the first shots fired.

He needed to get out.

Every second he was down here, a new wave of obstacles will come.

Even if these were fodder, someone like Ren will eventually tire out.

Thankfully, he seemed to have heard a large explosion coming his way.

It's a sad day when large explosions coming towards your direction is a good sign.

That's what happens when you're in Team JNPR, however.

So it didn't surprise him when Nora appeared, leaving a trail of White Fang members in her wake, with a Pyrrha following closely behind.

"Renny! I thought you'd have been captured and I'd have to go through 8 castles to be able to save you!" Nora yelled as she hugged onto Ren.

"No, Nora, I was simply found out and needed to find my way out, but thanks for your concern." Ren said.

"Ren, there's more members coming in, do you still want to go for the hostages or do you want to leave? I can handle the rest myself." Pyrrha asked to which Ren shook his head.

"We're already this far, we might as well go all the way to watch eachother's backs." Ren said.

Splitting up now would be a terrible idea; it'd be best if they stuck together in case something bad happened.

"Alright! Advance forward, comrades!" Nora said as she swung Magnihild in the direction they were going, preparing a path for Ren and Pyrrha to go through.

They just needed to find the hostages and get out.

These White Fang members didn't seem to be as skilled as most were shown to be, these were just mere fodder to do grunt work.

So things kind of went downhill when Nora got sent flying back, trying to plow down yet another White Fang member.

Ren immediately caught his friend, before he looked up to see who had stopped Nora's rampage, if just temporarily.

It was a mask wearing, redheaded, well dressed White Fang Member.

This guy must be the leader.

Ren quickly analyzed the situation.

In front of him was a man who was definitely above the rest of the people here.

Not to mention he was easily able to stop and counter Nora who was in full attack mode.

This guy was dangerous from that alone, but there are 3 of them here.

One of them being a champion herself, so they should be able to take him easily.

This thought went through Nora's head apparently, since she decided to immediately go back in with her full power.

The man stopped her attack.

With his hand.

This man must have absurd aura and control to be able to easily stop full powered, non-electricity charged, Nora with just his hands.

The situation got dangerous as he slammed Nora into the ground, causing her to cough, before he put his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Reacting immediately, Pyrrha used her semblance to make sure he did not unsheathe that, so while he was confused as to why he couldn't pull out his sword to end another human's life, Ren immediately went in to get Nora.

"Hmph, it seems you humans have some tricks. That doesn't mean you'll get the hostages back." The powerful individual said as he gave up trying to unsheathe his sword and immediately charged in to attack.

Ren and Pyrrha immediately got into a stance to engage their opponent, but Ren was quickly disarmed and disabled when the blindingly fast faunus smashed his wrists to make him let go of his weapons and rammed his foot into his stomach to have him crash into the wall.

That was enough to incapacitate Ren, as Pyrrha looked in horror at what had happened to her teammate.

"Ren!" Pyrrha cried out, as the faunus immediately advanced onto her to finish the last one remaining.

Pyrrha wasn't a champion for no reason.

She immediately blocked his fist with her shield, thanking that she didn't have to deal with a weapon.

The faunus immediately switched his stance to do a side kick, to which Pyrrha easily knocked aside and struck with Milos short ranged form.

This caused him to flip backwards, kicking her weapon up to disarm her, before dashing in to attack her in her momentary defenselessness.

Pyrrha immediately threw her shield to force her opponent to stall a bit before reaching her, causing him to duck, which before he reached her, she jumped and launched herself off his back to jump and catch Milos and turning around to do a slash at the powerful faunus.

The leader of the terrorist merely moved a bit to the side, before grabbing Milos by the blade, uncaringly, before pulling the weapon to him, attempting to drag the Spartan with it so that he can attack her much more closely.

Pyrrha didn't allow this and let Milos go immediately and using her semblance to move with the motion of the redhaired faunus's pull to have it go further and stab him with it.

Too bad the moment he realized what might happen, he immediately shoved it away from himself and moved in for a low attack.

Pyrrha called for her Milos and Akuouo to come back to her, as she dashed forward to meet this man's fists with her own weapons.

Seeing this as her victory, Pyrrha didn't notice that the faunus had unsheathed his sword in the middle of her summoning her weapon until she felt something cold slash across her chest.

While her Aura had her avoid any fatal blows and this definitely wouldn't leave a scar, the wound the young terrorist had inflicted was enough for Pyrrha to fall from the damage.

"It seems you're tougher than I thought. A shame that you aren't a faunus. Maybe in the next life. In the meantime: let's see how much people would give for their beloved champion back." She heard the male's voice said, before a large blast came from above her.

She didn't have the strength to look up, but she could tell who it was.

After all, isn't it a leader's job to make sure that their team mates are safe?

**Jaune**

Jaune had managed to guess where the hostages were and rescue them easily.

How?

All he really had to do was go to where his team was and listen to where the explosions were.

After he found out that the explosions were going in a line underground, he deduced that the White Fang underground hide out was just a long corridor. There wasn't an elaborate tunnel system yet.

So he just set off a few explosions with Weiss along the lines of where the explosions would be.

After he made an explosion where he didn't hear something fall under him, he deduced that he had reached the end of the long White Fang secret underground hide out.

What was next?

Have Weiss create a glyph to blast through and rescue the hostages.

Of course, that was easier to do than rescuing his team mates.

That's why he brought along a friend.

Yeah, it turns out Flynt Coal's school was pretty close to here, so he asked for his help.

Flynt and Weiss didn't get along though.

Seems Flynt is another victim of the Schnee's monopolization of dust.

Poor guy.

That didn't matter since he needed his help for when he no doubt will come to find his team mates down and about to be killed by the big boss if not taken hostage.

This type of thing always happens.

Anyways, cliché's aside, when he blasted through where he suspected his team to be, he wasn't at all surprised to find the same faunus he saw from earlier who rescued the chainsaw wielding faunus there.

What did surprise him was how badly his team was beaten.

Ren was in a crater in the wall and Nora was knocked out on the ground.

Worse, Pyrrha had a nasty looking slash across her chest and seemed to be close to passing out.

This guy managed to handle his ninja, power house and ace?

Well, now it's time for him to come in.

As he came down between the faunus and his team, Weiss and Flynt got behind him to support him.

"Alright, Arc, let's get rid of this guy here, get your team mates and get some free drinks for being heroes." Flynt said amused, seeing the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just be careful, will you? I don't need another body to carry." Jaune jabbed a bit, to which Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get rid of the terrorist who defeated your entire team?" Weiss asked, to which Jaune turned back to the faunus, with a grin.

"Of course, dear." He replied.

**Adam Taurus's POV**

Humans.

Pests.

Adam was extremely annoyed at how many humans have stopped his plans recently.

How many must he cut down for his people to strive forward?

How many must pave the path for faunus kind to walk upon?

While he wasn't against making a bloody path for his people to walk on, he was aware of how time consuming it was for each and every person he was forced to coat his blade with.

So here he was, once more, faced with more human huntsmen, foiling his plans.

He had just recognized the 3 time champion of Mistral was the one he had defeated and now if he wasn't mistaken, that was a Schnee.

Adam couldn't believe his fortune/misfortune whichever way you look at it.

If he were to incapacitate (hopefully) everyone here, he'd have some big names to show off to the world.

However, these big names were obviously going to be a tough obstacle to get through.

Oh, the blonde one seemed to have a plan.

The blonde one took off his cloak and laid it across the redhaired girl he had just defeated and had gotten the Schnee to get the rest of the fallen trash.

The 2 human males in front of him took out their respective weapons as they stayed on their guard, facing him.

Not going to wait for the Schnee to come back to assist them, Adam burst forward with speed few could hope to acquire at his age.

He just needed to pick them off one by one.

First off, the boy with no armor and holding a trumpet seemed like easy work.

That was until he blew into said trumpet and a cacophony of sound and pain flooded Adam's senses, sending him back a bit.

He immediately reacted towards an aerial attack from the blonde boy, sensing the weight of his attack and opting to dodge instead of trying to block that.

The crater left from the impact showed that Adam made the right decision.

He then had to quickly move out of the way from a glyph attack from the Schnee who had just gotten back with her 2 companions.

Growling, Adam held his hand to his weapon.

It was easier to deal with the team earlier, since they allowed him to easily pick them off one by one.

If the 3 had known of his power and presence earlier, things would have been much different.

He'd still win, but still, much differently.

If he had been allowed his sword for the entirety of that fight, he'd have definitely cleaned things up and head back towards his office to return to his daily life.

So these 3 kids should be the same, because Adam had a hand on the hilt of his sword.

They continued to barrage him with their ranged attacks and Adam responded with his own dust ammunition, though he knew that neither side would get anywhere with how they were doing things.

They knew it as well.

He wasn't at all surprised when the blonde one busted through the cover he was behind to land a kick on him.

It seemed they were relying on the blonde to do the real damage while the other 2 gave ranged support to limit his movements.

So that only left one thing he really had to deal with.

Bringing himself forward to try and cut the blonde in half, he was met with a serious problem in that he couldn't cut through his armor.

Oh, right, how could he have forgotten?

He tried to do this earlier today.

This time, instead of allowing him to attempt to go for his head, the blonde one reacted by grabbing his wrist and using his strength to slam him into the ground.

Adam didn't allow it.

He wasn't going to allow someone so beneath him in terms of skill and overall superiority to successfully hurt him like that.

Twisting himself and using the momentum of the throw, Adam kicked the blonde in the head as hard as he could, attempting to quite literally "knock his block off", but was met with some surprise when the blonde not only kept his head one, but was conscious.

It seemed that this guy was tougher than he looked.

Any hit that Adam landed on these kids should and could incapacitate them if not kill.

The redheaded girl over there he would understand as to why she lived, since she was skilled and no doubt one of the most powerful fighters her age.

The other 2 didn't have to deal with him cutting them and he didn't hit them hard enough in an area where they'd die.

But this blonde seemed to have an immense amount of aura, if not an incredibly high natural durability for his age.

That didn't stop Adam from shooting his body before it recovered to prevent him from getting back up after dodging more projectiles from his team mates trying to get him away from the body.

Overconfidence was one thing, but idiocy was another.

Adam then turned towards the yell of "JAUNE!"

So that's what this guy's name was.

He'll be sure to put it on his gravestone, because he wasn't worth keeping alive to be a hostage.

Adam then disappeared from view of the 2 kids and started by getting rid of the fedora wearing one first, by breaking his wrists and kicking him aside.

As the boy yelped and was tossed aside, he then hit the Schnee with the back of his blade to easily get her aura down to zero if not in the red.

She was knocked down and while he knew both the Schnee and the fedora wearing boy were conscious, he knew that they weren't in any shape to fight now.

After having dealt with everyone here, Adam looked at the aftermath.

Perfection.

Everyone was soundlessly defeated and he now had exchanged something even better than the hostages he previously had.

He wasn't the leader of the White Fang for no reason, after all.

The only people he could think that were on his level were a fully trained huntsmen or that Cidner women.

So what was he feeling currently?

This feeling that he hadn't quite won yet?

Looking over each of the bodies, he noticed that he didn't have 6 bodies nicely arranged for him to see.

He should've paid more attention, but it seemed that boy who tried to sneak in earlier had regained consciousness and was trying to stealthily get his friends out.

What an easy target for him to get rid of.

His senses then forced him to turn and block a powerful strike from a sword.

The blonde was still alive?!

He needed to be more efficient when trying to kill people.

This was just embarrassing.

"Ren, Flynt! I know both of you have just enough energy to get everyone out of here, take the girls and go!" Jaune was it? Yelled.

Cute, he thinks he can stall him long enough for them to leave.

"What about you?" The fedora guy asked, having his trumpet strapped to his side, as he attempted to hoist the Schnee onto his back, since his wrists were broken.

"I'm a pretty damn good wall, so you all need to get the fuck out of here, before your questions waste time and get us all killed or worse!" The Jaune boy roared, clearly annoyed.

Adam was annoyed too.

They were wasting a lot of his time.

So he decided to not make any mistakes and go straight for the blonde's throat.

What surprised him was that the blonde seemed fast enough to react and bring up his shield to block.

Not only that, but it seemed his shield was just as durable as his armor.

What a nuisance.

The 2 boys seemed to be getting away and this one blonde one seemed to be doing a great job at being the "wall" that he said he'd be.

Growling, Adam decided that he needed to get a bit more serious, lest he lose out on this opportunity.

"Jaune, we'll be back after we place the girls somewhere safe!" The fedora one said from afar.

"NO! Just go as far as you can! You just fucking saw what he did to all of us and you think that doing it a 2nd time will help?" The blonde roared as he continued to block all of his attacks.

It's said that when you focus your entire mind on something, you'll be able to do whatever it is that you wish to do.

So while Adam was trying to focus his mind on breaking through this boy's defense, Jaune was merely focusing his entire being on defending. Not once did he think "maybe I can strike back".

No.

He was here to defend and that's all he'll do.

"Jaune! No! You can't stay with that monster!" The Schnee's voice called out.

"Flynt, don't even give her a chance, go far away." The young boy, clearly losing his energy from how loud he was able to be yelled, as he defended each and every strike of his.

Adam panted.

Here he was the leader of the entire White Fang, unable to get past this single boy.

Said boy, had eventually ran out of any of the energy he had and collapsed onto his knees.

"You do know that you're going to pay for this, right?" Adam asked him.

The boy merely grinned.

"As an Arc, I'm pretty sure you'll be hard-pressed to try and get anything from me." He challenged as he looked back up to him.

An Arc?

Adam noticed the Arc family symbol on his shield and then recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes.

No wonder he had such a hard time against him.

A tournament winner, a Schnee and now an Arc.

What an unfortunate trio to have to fight against in a single day.

Even if one had been easy to take out.

Adam sheathed his sword, looking down at the Arc with a sadistic grin.

"Really now? I'm sure as an Arc, you'd know all of strengths and weaknesses of your own family, right?" Adam asked rhetorically as Jaune gave no answer to him.

"I thought so. It seems like the White Fang will be finding a way to strike down one of the most powerful families in Remnant, soon." Adam laughed as he called White Fang members to come and detain the young Arc.

He had missed out on a bargaining chip against the Schnee's for their daughter back.

He had missed out on having the continent's precious tournament winner to show off as a captive.

He had even missed out on many hostages to either trade or kill to show off their power.

But he at the very least now had the chance to kill off the Arc's if this boy had the secrets to do so.

**Man, no vacation for Jaune.**

**Did I rush this?**

**Maybe.**

**Is Adam absurdly powerful for taking down 6 hunters and huntresses in training?**

**I mean. I'd compare him to Qrow, who watched the entire tournament arc and commented on it by calling it "Sloppy" or whatever word he used.**

**He also easily fodderized Yang and just does not give a fuck about anything.**

**Heck, finding a way to incorporate how Adam fights into this was annoying.**

**I basically just made him an "I'll fight, but in the end, I'm ending things in one hit" type.**

**He doesn't really go for gradual damage.**

**He goes in for one powerful hit that WILL do damage.**

**Unless you're pretty durable or experienced.**

**Yeah, I put Pyrrha's durability above Yang's for this part.**

**Also, Jaune is now captured.**

**Oh no.**

**To be honest, my only prediction is that people will say how easily Adam dealt with them.**

**Or how many times someone kept asking Jaune about what he was doing.**

**Jaune was probably annoyed.**

"**Get the fuck out, goddamn, do you want to live?" Was basically in his mind the entire time**

**Ah well, here's the Omake, bye.**

**Gotta remember, this was before Jaune and Weiss hooked up.**

**Jaune and Yang Part 2**

Jaune and Yang were getting ready to go to the love motel that they planned on going to.

That was a weird thing for Jaune to say, considering Yang has never quite made it onto his radar.

Sure, she was sexy and had a personality that matched Jaune's, but he was sure that Yang would no doubt try to take the lead in the relationship.

Most definitely.

Jaune didn't want to wake up tied up one day.

Anyways, Yang and Jaune had to deal with a certain problem before they went together.

Explaining to their teams what they were doing.

Yang was trying to make up a good lie.

Jaune just did not care.

"We're going to a love motel together." Jaune answered bluntly, eliciting a shocked response from everyone around them.

"A WHAT?! Yo-You're too young for that type of thing!" Weiss cried out, holding her hands over her heart.

"I thought the same, Yang was real insistent in having me go with her, promising me a "good time" and eventually offering to do whatever I want for an entire week." The blonde listed honestly.

Those things did happen, so he wasn't lying.

"S-siiiiis!" Ruby complained loudly as Blake was the only one with a blank face.

The cat faunus merely shrugged, before commenting.

"Kinky." She said, causing Weiss and Ruby to turn extremely red faced.

"N-no! This is a misunderstanding!" Yang tried to defend herself.

"Aw, come on, love, are you telling me that everything I said wasn't true?" The young Arc asked, sincerely.

"I mean, it did, but you're taking it out of context!" Yang cried out, turning red herself.

"So you're telling me that I'm somehow taking the fact that you want to go to a love motel with me and offered the chance for me to do "Anything" to you for a week as taking things out of context?" He asked, with a tilt of his head.

"Yes!" Yang yelled, before glaring at him heatedly.

"This was for a prank!" The blonde bomber yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Jaune said with a roll of his eyes, as her own team mates failed to believe her.

"You… just you wait, I'll tell your team!" The blonde female declared with a victorious grin as she pointed at Jaune.

*beat*

"Go ahead. They can care less for my wellbeing and wouldn't believe something like this would happen." The blonde Arc deadpanned.

Yang, realizing the situation, could only react as any schoolgirl would: she flailed her arms at Jaune in anger, trying to cause as much damage to him as possible.

Well.

Any schoolgirl depending on what school you go to.

Needless to say, rumors of Jaune Arc the Harem Master was still going around.


	28. Naturally, Jaune Becomes Trouble

**Disclaimers: I don't own RWBY. Want a reason and proof?**

**Watch the credits of any RWBY episode.**

…

**Yeah, I don't watch credits either.**

**Oh well.**

6 days.

It's been 6 days since Jaune was "captured" by the White Fang.

They were really trying to get him to spill the Arc family secrets.

Round the clock torture was proof of that.

Too bad there wasn't much they can do that hasn't already been done.

Drowning? Jaune repeatedly drowned himself as a child just so his lungs can get more powerful and expand.

Heat exhaustion? Jaune spent many months over a volcano to adapt to the harsh climate and when he realized that getting in and out of the Volcano was kind of cheating, he decided to settle for crossing a dessert.

Getting beat up? Check the entirety of his time from when he stepped off the dust plane to Beacon to now.

He wasn't new to getting a beat down to say the least.

Torture with tools? Good thing his Aura prevented any scars from staying.

Starvation? It's been 6 days and he's been fine. Dehydration was another story, but he was managing.

The most interesting torture method was the psychological kind.

Jaune didn't understand what they expected from him by bringing him to a psychiatrist and had him tell him what he feared the most.

Jaune just lied.

Imagine their surprise when hookers really didn't cause Jaune anxiety and that cotton candy didn't cause him emotional trauma as a child.

Other than that, he was now onto a new torture area.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as he turned to his escorters.

"You 2 seem to be feeling pretty brave." Jaune said with a bit of a grin, as he held up his 6 layered hand cuffs.

They didn't answer him.

Seems they know how dangerous he was when he was pissed like this.

Jaune even remembered his first day here.

**5 days ago**

Jaune was being led by 2 White Fang members towards his new cell that he'd be staying in for the rest of his life, assuming they didn't just kill him.

On the way, one of the White Fang members gestured towards a massively large, buff and menacing looking faunus.

"Hey, Arc, see that guy? You think you're tough enough to get out? Well if you even so much as try to escape, the boss will send out that guy after you. He's the boss's favorite and the most powerful underling he has." The White Fang member said with a sadistic smile, trying to get a raise out of the currently emotionless Arc.

"Yeah, so don't even think for once that some pathetic human such as yourself cou-" The other began before Jaune promptly smashed his handcuffed wrists into his face, getting a curse out of the older man, before putting his handcuffed wrists around his neck to lift and throw him into the other member of the White Fang.

He then moved towards the no. 1 member of the White Fang and proceeded to beat him to death.

The momentary shock at what he did to the other 2 members didn't even give him a chance to react.

Jaune Arc was not playing games. He would've tried to break out right there, but he didn't know where his weapons were, nor the layout of the place.

So as he continued on the path towards his new cell, he called back towards the 2 downed White Fang members.

"Tell that jack ass to send his 2nd best." Jaune taunted, as the 2 could only stare in fear.

**Present Day**

Now he was getting the cruelest tortures and was made sure to not have any chance of escaping.

Did he care?

No, because he already had a plan to get out.

He learned what the next way to get information out of him was.

They had a rope around his neck in a high enough place for him to die if he so much as let go of the wall he had to hold on behind him.

They also had some scorpions place on his body that reacted to too much movement.

The Arc would grow tired, let go of the grooves and hang himself, move too much and get stung or spill the secrets.

A bit tame in comparison to the other methods they tried on him, if Jaune had to be a critic.

So as Jaune held onto the grooves, he made sure the rope around his neck at the very least touched his skin so he had a conscious feel of it.

In front of him was the man who had him in the position in the first place.

Adam Taurus.

Yeah, he figured out his name at some point.

Cool name if not typical that a bull faunus would have the last name of "Taurus".

Anyways, he stayed in the same spot, staring down at the leader of the White Fang who kept the interrogation up.

"Ready to tell us everything you know yet, Arc?" He asked calmly as he sat in front of him, face to face, uncaring of his position.

What an idiot.

Then again, after every attempt Jaune had made to hurt him while captive so far, he did deserve to be this brave.

"I think there's something caught in my throat…" Jaune began, before pausing.

"I think it's my throat."

Adam merely slapped him, getting a soft smile from Jaune.

"You know, Taurus, you didn't for once ask me about myself. Only so much as asking me about my family. I'm a bit hurt." Jaune said quietly, having truthfully lost the energy to speak normally after the 4th day.

"Why should I care about you? You're already here, in front of me, beaten and nearly broken." Adam stated it as if it was a fact.

"Oh, really? I think you should get to know me. There are some things you don't know about me after all, especially since I remember a certain someone frantically looking around for a pig." The prisoner quietly whispered.

At some point, Jaune somehow brought 3 pigs to the hideout and painted each one with a number.

He only painted the numbers 1, 2 and 4 on them.

Needless to say, there was a lot of stress looking for the "3rd" pig.

"Oh? And why should I care about a pathetic human who's currently lost the will to speak normally?" The bull faunus asked, choosing to ignore the short jab at the annoyances he was able to cause them, to which Jaune laughed.

A laugh that sent a bit of a chill down Adam's spine.

"Because not knowing could be your undoing. You see, you're right when you say humans are a terrible race. We're greedy, selfish, liars, violent and whatever else you want to say, but then you need to see, that we're not all different from you." Jaune began, having regained his voice as Adam narrowed his eyes through his mask.

"What are you implying?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

Is he saying faunus were the same as humans? How dare he…

"Well, from my personal experience, you all bleed the same, you all scream the same and you all definitely die the same." Jaune said coldly as he stared into Adam's mask.

"But if you really want to get into the other reasons, it's that everyone in this world is pretty cruel in their own ways. It's just perspective that tells us otherwise. If a faunus murders a human, you White Fang will cheer while the humans will mourn and rage. If a human murders a faunus, the opposite will happen and so on. Regardless of perspectives, each and every one of you are hypocrites and selfish in your own right. Only changing things to suit your own needs." Jaune continued, but before he could finish, Adam got up and got real close to face him.

"That may be so, but it was you humans that started off this entire thing." Adam seethed.

"Oh, boo hoo, he started it, so imma throw a hissy fit and make a widdle mess to show my discomfort." Jaune mocked as Adam held the hilt of his sword.

"Humans may have started it, but the White Fang continued it and the reasoning I made earlier about why you should know me? You started this, so I'm going to continue this and end it for you." Jaune spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"I think there's nothing you could tell us." Adam finally said after silence between the 2.

Jaune could only smile once more.

"Hey, Adam, you never found out what my semblance was." Jaune cheerfully said.

"What are you talking about? All you ever did was enhance the durability of anything that's touching you." The redhead said, before he noticed something strange about the blonde's grin.

Some of his teeth were silver and dark charcoal.

He then twisted his jaw to have some of his teeth grind against each other and what came next?

The blonde breathed out a torrent of fire straight into Adam's face.

**Jaune's POV**

Jaune immediately used his semblance to turn the rope and the plank to dust, since they were making skin contact with him.

He ignored the stings from the scorpions, since as an Arc, he'd not only have his aura to purge poison, but he also already had the necessary immune system to counter against it.

The Arc family was pretty hard to poison considering as a child, they'd all have been injected with weaker doses of many of the poisons you'd find around.

He looked down at the writhing and screaming leader of the White Fang.

Yeah, Jaune just breathed fire.

How?

He found out some time ago, out of boredom, that his teeth were able to be effected by his semblance.

He then had the idea to turn his own saliva, if not blood, into a highly flammable liquid.

All it took after that was to have his teeth turned into flint and steel, cause a spark with them and use his powerful lungs to breathe fire.

Monty.

He wanted to make a supa hot fire joke, but there'd be no one worth telling it too, besides the screaming in agony, Adam Taurus.

From what Jaune could see, he wasn't going to leave any lasting scars, but hot damn, that was going to hurt.

He immediately moved to kick him across the face and would have returned everything that happened to him in the past 6 days in spades, but knew that he needed to get out now.

He knew where Crocea Mors and his shield were.

So he took Adam's keys and id card and dashed out, having already got enough satisfaction from what little he did to the leader of the White Fang to at least be content.

That being said.

The moment he walked out of the door, 2 guards immediately pointed their weapons at him.

Jaune thanked them for letting him borrow their weapons and allowing him to get some very much needed therapy in the form of curbstomping them to the ground as he dashed to go retrieve his weapons.

If Jaune lost Crocea Mors, forget the White Fang, his own family would kill him.

While he went throught he halls of the White Fang secret base, the past 6 days of repeated torture finally caught up with his mental psyche.

He slaughtered every one.

He didn't hold a shred of remorse either.

These people were willing to kill innocents, so why should he care?

He might be a bit salty that they tortured him too.

The worse part of it all for the people he was killing?

He didn't show any emotion.

Jaune Arc would normally have a slasher grin or even a playful one when he was in any sort of fight.

Even when enraged, Jaune would have some sort of expression on his face, be it a glare or a mocking smile.

No.

Jaune Arc had a face of tranquility and serenity as he killed the members of the White Fang.

This was a moment where he needed to focus completely.

Stab, take weapon, throw at nearest person with gun, take gun, use entire ammunition on group who just appeared, pick preferred weapon of choice, stab, slash, estimated time for sword to reach White Fang's member's throat? 0.54 seconds. Remove sword from throat, move onto the next target.

This continued on through Jaune's mind, having him go onto autopilot before he reached where his weapons were being held.

He recognized that the door needed a passcode instead of an id from afar, so the moment he let himself be known by the guard, Jaune grabbed their arm and pinned them towards the wall, having a knife that he borrowed from a White Fang member earlier pressed against his back.

"Hey, want to play a game? Pick a number from 1 to 10." Jaune ordered.

"U-um, 7?" The guard answered. Huh, Adam assigned a girl to guard the weapons storage. He thought he'd be more misogynistic than that, especially with what Blake said about him.

"Wow, it's your lucky day. You get to live. Now tell me what the passcode to the weapon storage room is or we'll play the game again." The blonde ordered as the girl relented the answer.

Easy.

So Jaune got his beloved weapons and walked out the storage room.

Well, he also got some other cool things that were in there.

Like a pair of goggles that he thought was pretty neat.

When he put it on, he found that it was pretty high tech, giving him night vision and even info on certain people.

Why would the White Fang have one of these just lying around in a storage room?

Well, they already have night vision…

They also don't really need to see the vitals of someone to be able to kill them.

He was going to take these, since all of his weights weren't in there, meaning he wasn't going to be able to do any heavy attacks for a bit.

Either way, as he walked out, the aforementioned guard spoke up.

"You're just going to leave me to live?" She asked.

Jaune looked over at her, before asking her.

"Do you want to pick another number from 1-10?" Jaune rhetorically answered with another question, causing her to shut up as he continued walking, swinging Crocea Mors in his hand as another swarm of White Fang members appeared.

"Hey guys, what are your life expectancy rates?" Jaune asked casually before they fired upon him.

"Tch, tch, tch. Apparently _**not that great anymore**_." Jaune said in a demonic voice, before he began the slaughtering.

He was going to make it out of here.

He was going to make it back.

He may have loss many fights recently, but as of now, he was pissed.

He was tired.

He was itching to move after 6 days.

Had he fought that silent girl or Adam the way he is now, there'd be no doubt that things would have changed…

As he made his way through hoards of members, he was stopped by the aforementioned Adam Taurus.

The leader was backed up by a large group of other White Fang members, all seemingly ready to murder him instead of try to capture him.

…

He will make it back.

He had to.

**Beacon**

It had been 6 days since the NPR of Team JNPR had returned to inform Ozpin that Jaune had been captured by the White Fang.

The previous 3 days, they had looked everywhere for their leader, with the help of Weiss and Flynt.

The former was clearly distraught while the latter could only curse his luck.

It seemed that the 2 even managed to move past their differences, seeing as how "A friend or girlfriend of someone who's willing to stay behind against a monster like that is someone worth giving a chance." As he said himself.

Of course, Flynt had to go back to his own school, so he bid the 4 farewell, promising to keep an ear out for any news on the blonde.

The young Schnee couldn't help but blame herself for allowing such a thing to happen.

She was the one who eventually convinced him to go help and she was unable to even keep him safe, ending with him staying behind for them to escape.

Not to mention Pyrrha who was the one who insisted on helping and is the original reason as to why her leader is currently either dead or captured by the terrorists.

Despite all of her power and experience, she couldn't even save the closest person to her since coming to this school.

She was weak.

She was an idiot.

She was now alone.

Ren and Nora couldn't help but feel the same way.

Having recently come to spend the rest of their vacation with the rest of their team, only for it to end on such a sour note.

What's worse is that Jaune didn't even want to try and go, having known the dangers involved.

The team themselves knew the dangers, yet went in, willing to risk their own life to save the innocents.

But in the end, it wasn't them who had to make the sacrifice, it was their leader.

The hostages they saved thanked them for saving them, calling them heroes and many had kids or family members who were grateful for such amazing "heroes".

They weren't heroes.

They couldn't even save one friend.

When the team came back to Beacon to report the news, many people were shocked for the different reasons.

Jaune Arc gone?

The monster that would gladly rip into anyone who so much as annoys him?

The cheerful blonde who could lighten up the mood of anything if he felt the need to with his witty remarks and comments?

Even people who hated him couldn't help but notice the change after learning that someone as promising as Jaune was currently MIA.

Ozpin himself was a bit surprised, but when he called his family to inform him of this, they merely laughed.

"Postpone the dance that's coming up for a few days. He'll be back." The father said.

Ozpin had done just that, in hopes that the family's faith was right to be put into Jaune.

Yet he still hasn't appeared.

Various reactions from the rest of the people who knew Jaune varied.

Velvet didn't really cry or lament over the blonde, but there was a noticeable air of longing when she learned of his recent status of MIA.

Cocoa didn't seem to care, possibly having experience as she shrugged it off as a "shame".

Though some would say that she did feel a bit down from learning the information, but got back up from it.

Yatsuhashi merely paid a moment of respect for the young blonde, hoping someone finds him, preferably alive, but continued on as usual.

Fox was disappointed. He thought the blonde would be the one to make a name for himself, but sighed in disappointment that that's just how the way the world works.

Team CRDL was surprisingly down from hearing the news.

It seems that Jaune had changed them for the better, having inspired them to get better as a team.

The fact that the one who basically knocked into their heads that they were weak was now possibly dead really stung them.

Sun and Neptune were noticeably down from hearing of such event.

While the latter didn't have many interactions with the guy, he could say that Jaune shouldn't be the type to die like that. He deserved a flashier death.

Sun on the other hand tried to keep things together.

He tried to keep up the joking façade when he saw Team RWBY or Team JNPR, but that only reminded them of Jaune and he himself realized that he missed Jaune.

The teachers themselves were disheartened from hearing the news.

Most notably Oobleck and Port who saw pieces of themselves in him.

Goodwitch on the other hand, sympathized with his friends and took on a motherly role to help them calm down.

She still remained as strict as ever.

As for how Team RWBY reacted?

Yang couldn't believe it.

Here she was, ready to so much as cripple Jaune the next time she saw him to ensure that he stayed away from her sister, but learning that he was in a much worse position from doing something selfless?

She thought it was a joke.

She thought that he either stayed behind out of some senseless pride or that the team was pranking her.

That from behind the bushes, Jaune would say "HAH! As if I'd ever do something like that."

But no.

Jaune didn't come back.

It was 6 days and he didn't come back.

9 if you counted when he was apparently left behind.

Yang felt a twinge of guilt in her heart.

After all this time, thinking Jaune was a terrible person over all, but still a friend, that the blonde had a good side to him like that.

Yang swore that if Jaune made it back, she'd be nicer to him.

It was the least she could do.

Blake took the news extremely hard.

She was absolutely devastated.

Especially when she learned that the team had fought against "a powerful well-dressed redhaired faunus who wore a mask."

While Blake didn't harbor any special feelings towards Jaune, she couldn't help but feel her heart shatter when she learned that man is the reason for the disappearance of Jaune.

Blake fell back into her workaholic state after learning about that.

The White Fang were now directly responsible for her new life falling apart.

She needed to find them.

Whether or not she finds the whereabouts of Jaune, she will make sure she ends them.

Now as for Ruby Rose, the young leader of Team RWBY, she was possibly the one who took the news the hardest.

She wanted to blame everyone.

She wanted to blame Weiss for letting him do such a thing when she was supposed to be there to watch him.

She wanted to blame Pyrrha for insisting for him to go with her, despite his intitial reluctance.

She wanted to blame herself for not finding a way to go with them.

But she was a smart girl.

She knew it was nobody's fault, except maybe Pyrrha.

No, it was no one's fault.

Pyrrha could've just listened to him.

NO! She was just doing the right thing! Ruby would've done the same thing herself!

Despite her inner turmoil, Ruby didn't let this affect her over all.

Sure, she was incredibly depressed on the inside and wanted nothing more than to go and hunt down the White Fang to find Jaune, but she was still a huntress in training.

She focused on her studies and trained like usual, well as usual as she can get, since she still didn't really study, but she didn't focus every moment of every day thinking about Jaune.

In reality, despite his disappearance, everyone didn't have their thoughts on him every second of the day.

They cared and worried, but they knew it'd get them nowhere.

They needed to get strong and hope that Ozpin and The Arcs were right.

He'll be back.

…

But he never showed up.

It was the day of the dance and while most of the people who barely knew Jaune had gotten over the fact, the people closest to him were still a bit down.

**The day of the dance**

Cinder was getting ready for the dance in the way she usually would for any event she was forced to attend.

Of course, by dance, she meant the beginning and the end since she was enacting her plan tonight.

Looking up from the mirror, she looked over towards her "companions".

"Are you two ready so that I may have an alibi after the plan goes off?" She asked, as the 2 looked up and nodded.

"Yep, I'll be here to greet and do whatever you want." Mercury answered, as Emerald nodded along.

"Good, any news that I should be aware of recently?" Cinder asked, having returned her gaze to the mirror.

"Well, remember that Arc guy we used to see a lot?" Emerald asked.

"That guy? Wasn't his knees buckling in our presence when we first met him?" Mercury laughed at the thought of the young Arc.

"Mercury, dear, please be quiet for a moment, would you? Yes, Emerald?" Cinder asked as Mercury wisely stayed quiet to Emerald's amusement.

"Well, it seems that during his vacation, he attacked a White Fang hideout and was captured to allow his friends to escape." Emerald informed. "Heroes these days."

"Ah, I believe Ozpin did make an announcement about him. I am also aware from intel that the White Fang did gain a valuable prisoner recently. What a surprise that it was him? It's a small world after all." Cinder chuckled as Emerald continued.

"Yeah, well, that's the reason the dance was this late. Apparently they think he'll make it back." The red eyed female said, causing Mercury to scoff.

"The leader's an absolute monster. There's no way he'll escape. Another sad hero story." Mercury mockingly mourned.

"Indeed, we might as well enjoy the dance for everyone else." Cinder said as she closed her mirror.

What a shame too.

Cinder would have loved to break someone as perceptive as that Arc.

**Team RWBY**

It was the day of the dance and surprisingly enough, everyone was ready and well rested.

Even Blake who seemed to have taken on a workaholic way of life once more had at the very least made herself decent for this event.

Despite this, there was the underlying problem that 3 of them didn't have any partners for the dance.

Though it's not like Yang cared, having only decided to go for the sake of going.

Ruby and Weiss on the other hand were silent about who'd they go with at the dance.

While the latter decided that she wouldn't go with anyone except her boyfriend, the former could only remember the time she spent with a certain Arc at a dance.

Where is he?

They both thought.

**Team JNPR**

Pyrrha sighed as she got dressed.

No one had asked her out to the dance.

Not that she'd have accepted.

She couldn't help but feel that if Jaune was here, he'd teasingly ask her out.

The thought warmed her heart a bit, before freezing it ice cold.

It was her fault that he wasn't here.

No one blamed her for his disappearance, but she did.

When she woken up, she expected to a snide remark from her partner and a good laugh, but all she got when she woke up was the news that Jaune had stayed back to hold off the leader of the White Fang.

The fact that he didn't even want to be there in the first place made it all the worse.

"Come on, Pyrrha, let's go! We need you to show off those curves to show Team JNPR has appeal! Otherwise Yang and Blake will outdo us!" Nora cheerfully called out to her.

She had been trying to keep up her façade and she managed it well, but even people who didn't interact with her on a daily basis can tell things were a bit forced.

"Nora, it's a dance, not a fashion show. Let Pyrrha do what she wants." Ren spoke up from his bed.

Ren himself has recently stopped playing any games and has focused more on reading his books.

It was a bit unnerving these days for the Team JNPR dorm to be so quiet.

Not even the fact that their room was now upgraded thanks to the Sports Event brought up their moods.

Especially when opening up the pantry would reveal a stash of Poptarts.

Team JNPR needed their leader back.

**At the Dance**

Blake was with Sun; actually having a pleasant time while Ren was trying to calm Nora down.

Yang had gone off to speak to her other friends, so that left Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss to sit down at a table.

The 3 stayed in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.

What can they say? They had nothing to do and any plans they had for the party was planned 3 weeks earlier, back when everyone was still here.

At the very least, the energy around them was good enough for them to feel good.

But then the slow dance came.

The 3 awkwardly watched as everyone got a partner for the dance.

A twinge of hurt went through Pyrrha and Weiss's heart, while Ruby couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy.

This was supposed to be a fun night, yet events like these always ended with the people who were alone to stay alone.

Sounds like something Jaune would say.

Ugh, who would have thought that someone like Jaune would be in their minds so much?

**Jaune**

Jaune slowly hobbled towards the area where he knew would be holding the dance.

He had made it.

He didn't stop by any police station, didn't call anyone, he didn't even check to make sure he was going to live through everything he was put through.

Because he knew that he'd make it here.

Funny, if you'd tell him on his first day of Beacon that he'd run miles on foot, bleeding, poisoned and low on aura, he'd have laughed and threaten to slice you.

But here he was, only 30 feet away from the entrance, where no doubt, everyone was trying to have a good time.

He wondered if his presence would improve or worsen the atmosphere.

Oh well, time to find out…

1 limping foot at a time…

As Jaune made the effort to make it to the dance floor, he couldn't help but notice someone else about to enter too.

Someone was late to the dance?

Weird, anyone who cared about the dance should have already been there earlier, if they really cared.

Eh, not his problem.

What was his problem was that as he made it towards the entrance, he instantly recognized who the "late person" was.

Cinder.

She took off a mask and was just about to enter when she turned and saw Jaune.

A look of surprise and momentary fear flashed across her face, before she regained her calm demeanor.

"Ah, Jaune, is that you? Are you okay?" She asked with what Jaune could tell was fake worry.

He's been to the hospital enough time to know what it sounded like.

"Hey, Cinder, I just got back from an extended vacation. I'm back now so I can spend time with my team, since they no doubt miss me." He said with a forced grin.

He didn't like this girl.

Well, physically he was sure he'd love her, but instinctively?

Jaune was a smart enough guy to know not to mess with her.

He stayed on his guard the entire time.

"Ah, of course. We're all glad that you're back, I'm sure everyone will be just pleased to hear that you're alive, after the announcement that Ozpin gave us." She nodded.

"That smug bastard cared enough to give me an announcement? I hope he played my theme song." The bloodied Arc playfully said.

"Ah, I believe it was just an announcement, why don't you go inside?" Cinder gestured, as Jaune complied.

"Of course, thank you." Jaune thanked her, as he slowly moved towards the door, keeping his guard up the entire time.

Cinder on the other hand was weighing her options.

How much had he seen?

How did he survive alone?

Will he compromise her mission?

Would she be able to hide the body?

He was already dead on all accounts, so it wasn't like she needed an explanation for his disappearance.

Right when she was about to burn a hole through his throat to not only kill him, but efficiently keep him quiet, he turned to face her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Cinder." Jaune casually called.

"Ah, yes, Jaune?" She answered back.

As she stared at him, she couldn't help but notice more details on him.

He was bloody, that was a given, he was wearing a prisoners uniform which also made sense. He had his weapons to his side and he was slouched, as if he hadn't had sleep for a week.

But most notably?

He had a pair of goggles over his eyes.

A pair that didn't seem like any ordinary goggles, since these were quite bulky and had some glowing lights on them.

"Did you recently get into a fight?" The blonde asked her, causing her to blink.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked, wary as to where this was going.

"Well, I can see that there's some signs of adrenaline wearing off of you and your clothes seem a stretched if not torn, so I was just wondering if you just came back from a fight, since it's pretty obvious that you didn't just come back from the dance." Jaune noted, causing Cinder to decide that Jaune knew too much right there.

She can easily kill him and no one would know, since he should still be with the White Fang.

Then the doors opened up.

Both turned to see Emerald and Mercury coming out.

"Hey, boss, you were taking a while so we came out to see if you were … o… kay…." Mercury said upon seeing Cinder, before trailing off the moment his eyes came to Jaune.

"You! Aren't you dead?" Emerald asked incredulously, causing Jaune to roll his eyes, not that you could see behind the goggles, before snarking at her.

"I don't know, I think people tend to at the very least stop walking when dead. Maybe I'm having an out of body experience? I bring messages from the great beyond." He dryly answered, causing Emerald to blush embarrassed, before Mercury spoke up.

"Well, we're glad you're back, everyone really missed you. We couldn't get a single word past Ruby that didn't eventually lead to "I need to find Jaune." Mercury said, causing Jaune to tilt his head.

"Ah, well, they haven't found me, so I guess that means I won. Now I need to go find her. You know the rules, right?" Jaune carefully said, not letting up his façade.

"Of course, go on ahead, we don't want you to waste any more time after whatever trouble you could have gone through. Just make sure you count to 10." Mercury replied with a smirk, as Jaune walked past them.

The moment they were sure he was too far to hear, Cinder finally said something.

"He knows too much. If he gets any more suspicious, things can go south for us." She informed her 2 companions.

"What the heck? I thought you said the White Fang was keeping him. Shouldn't he be, you know, still there? Alive or dead?" Emerald asked incredulously.

"Obviously, we've been underestimating the Arc. It seems he is worthy of his name after all. The question is, what should we do now?" Cinder pondered as Mercury shrugged.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just killed him before he went in." He suggested.

"I would have, if you 2 hadn't appeared. The moment you 2 appeared, he became even more on guard, where I believe that even in his weakened state, he'd have just enough durability and energy to scream, since he'd react to any attempts of my quick silent kills." Cinder heatedly said.

"Sorry, we were just making sure you were fine." He apologized, before Cinder waved him off.

"No worries, he doesn't suspect too much yet and we can easily end him before he decides to spill what he knows." The dark haired girl explained, before slowly moving to open up the doors.

"Now, why don't we all enjoy the dance, shall we?" She offered as her 2 companions followed closely behind.

She said it once, she'll say it again.

Everything will eventually burn if it stood in her path.

**Oh boy. Jaune breaking loose of White Fang prison containment.**

**Short chapter, I know.**

**I also tried to mix in humor once more into this.**

**Some of you wanted Jaune to make the White Fang's life a living hell by merely being annoying and stupid.**

**I thought "Why not just have him show off his psychopathic and sociopathic side?"**

**Mix in some dark humor and show how powerful Jaune is when he's finally decided enough is enough.**

**There you go, we now have a pile of White Fang Members bodies, some traumatized members, an extremely pissed off Adam and some much needed therapy for Jaune.**

**I also tried to write how Jaune's disappearance would affect everyone at Beacon.**

**I see Cocoa as someone who's hardened so this shouldn't affect her too much.**

**Velvet wasn't totally enamored in Jaune, but she liked him enough to be affected.**

**Yatsuhashi seemed like the honor type of guy, so he'll honor his memories and whatever honor there is.**

**Fox is like a rival who found out his rival died too early.**

**CRDL, despite what Jaune did to them, had slowly gotten better and even became friends with Jaune in a way.**

**Defeat means friendship.**

**Sun and Neptune are bros. They have the expected reaction, imo.**

**Team RWBY and Team JNPR was the more focused part, obviously.**

**Blake still isn't attracted to Jaune totally, but he was an extremely close friend, so she'd obviously be affected when she learned Adam of all people is the reason he's gone.**

**Yang feels bad that she wasn't too nice to him.**

**Weiss feels guilty because she managed to get him to go help off screen.**

**Ruby is devastated for obvious reasons, though she will still focus on her training.**

**Ren and Nora are noticeably down, since they did spend time with Jaune a lot.**

**Pyrrha is feeling terrible because she was the original reason as to why he's gone.**

**Anyways, I'll write the reaction of Jaune's return next chapter.**

**Review if you want.**

**Here's a different Omake**

**Torturing Jaune**

"You know, torturing is a bit of an old way to get information, especially since I'm pretty sure you won't even be able to tell when I myself am telling the truth or not." Jaune told the White Fang member who was in charge of today's torture, as he was chained against a chair.

"We have a lie detector to tell us if you're lying or not." He blandly reminded him.

"And polygraphs aren't accepted in the court for a reason, my good sir. So what are we doing today? I went swimming, went to a sauna, got a manicure and pedicure and hey, I even got a tattoo. Too bad it didn't stay because the tattoo artist was a complete amateur~" The blonde cheerfully sung.

"We'll break your spirit eventually." The White Fang member ensured.

"How? With more hookers? Hey, want to know another fear? As a child, I would always wake up in the middle of the night, sweating bullets, because I dreamed that the boy from the cracker jack container would come out of its container. Man, explain that to me." He mocked.

The torturer merely started strapping bricks to his fists, before starting to punch Jaune straight in his stomach.

"Oof. You hit like a girl. Mmf. No seriously, I know a girl who's pretty damn power- Fffuuu. Powerful that can hit like you. Urk. Yeah, I also beat her in a fi-" Jaune rambled on, before the guy decided to smash his face in with his brick fists.

"Oh man, I think I can taste purple now." Jaune dryly said, before he continued to take a beating.

The torturer was enjoying this way too much.

It wasn't until Jaune tilted his head to avoid a hit, and then bit down hard onto the torturer's wrist that the torturer decided to stop.

Stop as in, Jaune did not let go and started gnashing his teeth and pulling away would mean losing a piece of himself.

It took 2 White Fang members to beat Jaune down for him to let go.

They left the blonde in the dark for the rest of that day and when Adam came back from an errand to see the blonde, he was horrified to see that he, out of boredom, had wrote words on the wall with his own blood.

Words such as "Despair, Delirium, Innocence, Torture, Dissonant, Death"

Adam to his credit remained calm.

Mostly because Jaune was humming in the middle of the room, seemingly somehow gotten out of the chains.

They were sure they had finally broken him and turned him into a psychopath, until Jaune slowly turned around, facing Adam and the White Fang guards behind him with an emotionless expression.

"Boo." He said casually, causing the 2 White Fang guards to jump back out of fear.

"Are you done yet?" Adam asked, honestly.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to try a different horror scene next time." The boy blandly said as Adam ordered the 2 guards to chain him up so that they can have him go to the next interrogation room.

This prisoner was proving to be a nuisance to try and break.


End file.
